FireLight Horrors
by Keelah
Summary: It all starts with eight friends. Telling of mysteries, folkore and legends. Friday nights; Fireflies and firelights. With a little love, a little humour. And a large scoop of fear and terror. Pairing: Main8
1. Ch1 The Passenger

**Hi people! I already thank you for clicking this story! Ehem, anyway, this is like "Are you afraid of the dark" by nickelodeon. But don't worry; I didn't copy any stories from them. In this fic, they always go to the woods in their subdivision to tell scary stories every Friday. So I will be updating every Friday! Ok well… feel free to read on… thanks again!**

**BTW: Thanks so much for _Shinobi-Sakura_ who suggested the title. Haha, I used it, ehem- anyway, for _writing-zeal_, I love the title you suggested me! The 'spellbound experience'; But I thought of putting it as a chapter title since I have a story close to that… so yeah, I'll still use it… anyway, I'm starting to bore you… just read on…**

_Full Summary: Every Friday night, a circle of friends that consists of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Ino, goes to the woods of their subdivision/village. They set up a small fire in the centre, bring chips and pops then tell different scary stories. Wanna hear and know those stories? Do you like to hear scary stories? Enjoy scaring yourself? Then continue reading on…_

**Title: Firelight Horrors**

**Chapter Title: The Cab**

**Genre: Main: Horror and Mystery; minor: some tints of romance and humor**

**Author: crazed-aki66**

* * *

"Hey guys!" a pink haired girl said. 

"Hey Sakura…" a blond girl said, her hair was tied up in a high pony-tail. Her name, as we all know, is Ino.

"So…is everyone here?" Sakura asked while looking around. As she did that, she saw a purple-haired girl which was her friend, Hinata, and another friend of hers which is Ten-Ten. Her hair was tied up in two buns as she, Hinata and Ino sat on a log on one side. Around them were chips and its wrappers all around. There were pops and even empty can-ones all around too. There were brownies that Hinata usually bring for them.

On the other side, Sakura saw loud-mouth Naruto whose mouth is 24 hours open- like 7eleven! Moving on, next she saw pineapple-head and as usual, sitting _lazily _on a log. That's Shikamaru!

Sakura stopped when she noticed that two of their members weren't there, ice-cube and ice-berg. Who's the ice cube? Neji, he's a pure block of ice! But who's the ice-_berg_? Sasuke, someone that'll never have a chance of melting. So all-in-all, they're both ice, nothing can change that.

They were all somewhere in the woods. Not forest, just woods, it was found everywhere in their subdivision. There were always trails and shortcuts across those woods. But they chose a spot far away from the trails but not too far so that they can still find a way back. It was 11:30pm on a Friday night, so they had a small fire in the middle of their circle where they gathered logs to sit on. Every Friday, they do this. They go to their secret spot and tell scary stories. It may be make-believe, something you heard from others, or may be real-life-experience. Anything, just as long as it's scary. Sometimes when they don't have stories in mind, they just play games. It was like a tradition for them.

"Where _are_ they?" Sakura asked, referring to the two that were missing.

Ten-Ten looked up from the booked she was reading "Not here yet…" she answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked, again.

"Not a psychic" Ten-Ten answered looking back at her book. Just as Sakura was about to answer, loud-mouth interrupted.

"Where the hell are those guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down" Shikamaru said lazily while also reading a book.

"Hello? How the hell could I calm down? I've been here for… half an hour! For all I know I should be home eating ramen right now! But no… those two just had to be late so now I'm stuck here in this cold and dirty place!" Naruto yelled, loudly… duh?

Shikamaru looked up from his orange book. He turned to Naruto then said "Have you ever tried talking? It's like yelling but much quieter"

"Why you idiot, I'm not that dumb!" Naruto once again yelled letting his anger out.

"Well in that case, why are you still yelling?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who's reading a perverted book… come come paradise…"

At this, Shikamaru raise one of his eyebrows "You think this is the perverted book Sir Kakashi reads?"

"Don't try and read the book…" Naruto said in a sort-of don't-do-it-or-else way.

"I'm not reading _that _book."

"Don't read it…"

"I'm not!"

"Don't even think about reading it…"

"Alright already!" Shikamaru said and he was starting to loose patience.

"There is no good-!"

"Naruto… Leave me alone!"

"How can I leave you alone when I'm not even there?" Naruto had a point. He moved on the other side from where Shikamaru was staying and moved beside Hinata.

"God! Just shut up!" Okay, Shikamaru definitely isn't on the mood now…

"Good pineapple-head! _Anger_ is a tool, use it! Let it out!"

"Naruto!"

But before this conversation could go on any further, a noise was made from the bushes. As everyone turned around facing where the noise came from, two familiar figures emerged from the shadows and darkness.

It was, obviously, Sasuke and Neji. "Well, it's about time you two got here…" Shikamaru said eyes closed.

"Hn."

"Whatever…"

"Whoa… Whoa… you two were together! I mean, Sasuke I always thought that you were gay but… I never knew it was true! And Neji! Are you like, gay or something?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

That just earned Naruto two punches in the head. Smart move!

"Let's get this going…" Sasuke stated as he sat on a log that Sakura was is. Same here for Neji, but he sat on the floor.

"Hey bastard, who died and made you the boss?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Well hey idiot, have you ever heard of the words 'Shut Up'? Cuz I don't think you have. You better update your brain soon before people starts to think you're stupid" a well-done come-back by Sasuke.

"You shut up! If I were you I'd shut up now!" Naruto said angrily.

"And if I were you… I'd be ugly…" Sasuke said smirking.

"I'm not the one who's a gay… coughdatingnejicough…"

"OKAY! SHUSH PEOPLE!" Ino yelled, more like ordered. But it worked anyway, everyone hushed up.

"Better…" Sakura commented. "So… whose turn is it?"

"Lazy-Ass" Ino said before Shikamaru could even talk.

"Will you ever shut up?" He said getting up from his lying position and now sitting up straight.

"I will when you stop being lazy…" Ino said.

"What makes you think I'll follow you?" Shikamaru said being a little pissed-off.

"Could you just get on with it? I'm getting bored." Neji said looking quit bored, well, no duh.

'_Hmph! That's my line…_' Shikamaru thought. "Fine, anyway, it's my turn."

Everyone gathered around the small fire in front of them, forming a circle. They're formation was: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Neji then back to Sasuke.

Shikamaru's facial expression changed from lazy to serious type-of-way. "So, my story for tonight is a true story. But it didn't happen to me though, I just heard it from my friend who heard it from her mom's friend that said she heard it from her friend who happens to be the uncle of he's classmate's friend…"

And everyone sweat-dropped at this… "Anyway, the title of the story is 'The Passenger'"…

**

* * *

**

**In the story**

A cab driver was once again doing his job by driving a cab. He was around late 30s. It was a hot sunny day, around 12 noon and as the sun shined down his eyes; it made him even sleepier and tired. So all-in-all it was just another boring hot day like any other. But at least, that was what he thought.

As he turned around one corner, he was now on a main road subdivision. Not much people were in that road so he figured that this street may not be worth-it. But he had NO idea how right he was.

Then he saw a woman on one end of the road. She looked lost, but then again, looks can be deceiving. She wore a white old-fashioned dress, and a veil that went down all the way to the ground. Weird… who would where this kind of hot dress on a hot summer day? Jeez! It's 20degrees on a summer day! Her hair was white as she seems to look straight towards the cab driver.

So the driver went towards her and when he reached her, he put down the window. "Need a ride? You look lost…" He said.

The woman said nothing but she just went straight for the back seat, and sat there. The driver started to drive the car heading to one end of the street. "Where are you heading to?" he asked.

But once again the woman said nothing, and just stared at the man. This seemed to get the driver creeped out. He droved through the same street. "Look you better speak up now" he said.

But the woman said nothing as she continued to stare on the dusty road. Every once in a while, she would turn to look at the driver, staring at him for 3 seconds then staring back at the road. "Okay, look if you're not going anywhere you could just leave" the driver said stopping the car. "Come on please just leave!"

But as usual the woman said nothing. So the driver just pulled her out of the car. He went in the driver's seat really fast and drove to the main road so that more people could see him if ever that creepy woman tries to follow him. As he was about to turned to the main road, he saw the old woman on his side-mirror still standing on the same spot where he left her, staring…

He shook his head. Stupid. He was imagining too much. It was just probably another retard. But he just wanted to make sure. He went straight to the police station.

When he got there, he let them check his cab.

He waited for a few minutes in the lobby then a police came to him. "Sir are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Um… I'm fine… you're suppose to check the cab… not me" The driver said, trying to make a joke. First the creepy old woman and now the police!

"Well yes, we just wanted to see if you were ok." The police man said, a bit worried and at the same time curious.

"Why would you like to know, officer?" the driver asked.

"Well you see… my men there found a knife in your backseat. What is it yours?"

"No…"

"Well then who was your last passenger?"

"The old lady…"

**End of story**

* * *

"What did that mean?" Ino said a bit shivering. 

"It means the old lady was about to kill him, but good thing he kicked her off before she did" Shikamaru said with a tone like stating the obvious.

"Why would she kill him?"

"Bad people do not need a reason to kill, understood?"

"Ugh, that's a diss…" Ino said annoyed.

"What? How is that a diss?"

"Cuz you think I don't understand!"

"You don't have a reason to say that…"

"Who says I need a reason?"

"How about both of you shut up? Jeez, anyway, nice story Shikamaru…" Ten-Ten commented, and then smiled.

"Thanks… you're no scared or anything?"

"Oh I am! I'm just hiding it…" She forced a smile once again.

Everyone once again sweat-dropped.

"Hn, are you kidding me? That one was lame…" Sasuke commented. "It wasn't scary at all…"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see you do better…" Shikamaru said, a little pissed off.

"No problem. It's my turn tomorrow anyway…"

"I bet it sucks…"

"Not as much as your story did…"

"Guys, zip it! Okay?" Ten-Ten said loudly enough for the whole group to hear.

"Anyway, let's just go… I'm sleepy, and it's getting late anyway. I don't really wanna walk too late at night" Sakura said as she stretched her arms while yawning. "Especially when this stuff keeps rolling over and over on my head like a broken record."

"Okay… Hinata c'mon…" Ten-Ten said while picking up her bag.

"'kay, coming" Hinata replied and both of them went off.

"Yo, Neji wait up…" Shikamaru said also picking up his bag and hurriedly walked over to the now walking-away Neji.

"Sakura I'm heading over to the flower shop right now since that's closer than my house, can't walk with you tonight." Ino said while getting her hand-bag and some chips and crackers "and I'm bringing these with me"

"Right… leave me alone walking at midnight…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Ino said with an apologetic smile.

"Mmm… It's fine."

"Ok, I'm gonna go now, bye! Oh yeah, Naruto, your turn to clean. Now clean!"

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever… leaving me alone in the dark…" Naruto whined and complained.

Sakura headed out for the trail as then she heard someone call out. "Hey Sakura…" Turns out it was Sasuke.

"Hey…" Sakura said.

"You walking alone?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah… alone in the dark. Not that I'm afraid or anything… it just seems creepy…" she wrapped her arms around her as the cold wind breezed through her. This caused shivers to go up and down her spine. "Great, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight."

"You shouldn't be afraid of that stuff… It's just nonsense."

"It's not that easy! I have a huge and strong imagination you know… and right now I can't seem to forget that story…"

"Whatever, that story was lame anyway. If you're scared of that then just don't show up next week. I'll have a way better story." Sasuke said proudly, as if he was the best. "And besides, it's not like you'll see an old woman on an all-white dress on the way..."

"Jeez… thanks for the encouragement…" Sakura said with a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Just then, they suddenly passed by a woman, around mid-50s wearing all-white. They didn't notice her on the way since they were busy with their conversation. Plus, they also couldn't see her face since it was late at night.

"Whoa! Look, Sasuke!" Sakura hissed as her right hand shook Sasuke on his left arm while pointing at the woman in white with her right hand.

"Holy-!" Sasuke said when he turned to look at the woman. But he didn't get to finish what he was going to say, as he was stunned by the woman. She was the same from Shikamaru's story: wearing all-white with her white hair covering her face and just staring at them.

'_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh… Sasuke run! Run! Run! Run! C'mon you idiot let's run! RRRUUUNNN!" _Sakura thought. But she couldn't seem to say it out loud, she was too scared. It was as if her voice was gone. She continued to gape at the lady while her grip was starting to tighten at Sasuke's left arm.

'_Oh crap, what the hell is happening…?' _Sasuke thought as he continued to stare at the old lady. But just then, he heard Sakura say in a low voice.

"Sasuke i-it's the old lady…" she hissed like a whisper but somehow, it was louder than they thought it would be. Then lady managed to hear it as her eyes grew wider than it was before.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to call me old! I was just –hic- strolling around then –hic- you start calling me –hic- old! Then to add up more, you're still –hic- starring at me like –hic- you've seen a ghost! Heh, but I guess its okay… -hic- since I'm so hot almost everyone –hic- gapes and stares at me… hic!" The lady said without even stopping.

'_Uh… what?'_ Sakura thought very, very confused. This lady is drunk! But she somehow heard this voice before… it was familiar.

'_Jeez… this woman's a nut-case!'_ Sasuke thought getting a little bit freaked out.

"But I'm a little disappointed…" the lady continued. "I mean Sakura! Gaping at me? I never knew you were so lesbian! Am I really that irresistible?"

"What. The. Heck! I'm not a les, you retard! Who do you think you are, showing up late at night looking like a ghost! If you don't know since you're so drunk, then just Get. Lost. you old hag!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Guess this means she's not scared anymore. She's more of pissed of now.

"Hmmm… is that really how you –hic- talk to your –hic- principal?"

Silence…

"TSUNADE!" both said, in disbelief.

**END**

**A/n: ok, so sorry… that was pretty long. Longer than I expected it to be, it's 10 pages! But this chapter was just mostly introduction, that's why it's long. The other chapters won't be this long. Oh! And sorry about the lame story… it was actually suppose to be scary. For me it was lamest and corny that's why I did it first. You know, to just do it and get it over with? But I promise there are better! And scarier! But if this chapter was scary for you, then please tell me… if it wasn't… then its okay, I admit that's its… plain.**

**Well anyway… Please read and review! And please tell me what you thought about the scary story! Okay, thanks!**

**Ps. Sorry for the mis-types! And if you notice any grammatical mistakes please tell! Besides, it's entirely my computer's fault! It doesn't correct me! HMPH!**


	2. Ch2 Only A Reflection

**Hi again! I made such a big mistake last chapter! One is that I wrote the title "The Cab" at the beginning when it's supposed to be "The Passenger"! Then when Sasuke said "It's my turn tomorrow", but they do this every week! Whahaha! So sorry about that… it's cuz I do last-minute edits and there are a few where I miss these things.**

**Anyway, I feel sad… you know why? Because this story is in 5 C2s, 4 faves, and 10 alerts; then I'm on 12 member's fave list, and 4 alerts: that's not why I'm sad cuz actually; I'm SOOO happy about that! But what I'm sad about is that since I only have 6 reviews, it means that SOME people don't give a review! So please! Give reviews and comments. I wanna know what you think, is it all happening too fast or too slow? Too plain or… actually good? Hehe… so please review… anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Title: Firelight Horrors

Chapter Title: Reflection

Genre: Main: Horror and Mystery; minor: some tints of romance and humor

Author: crazed-aki66

_

* * *

Cold wind breezed through the trees, making its leaves rustle against each other. The dim sky was now lit by the bright moon. A full moon, to be exact. The light from it only made the starry night to be more hysterical. Pine trees were everywhere and as the wind once again came, the aroma of pines only made the scenery more peaceful. It was indeed a luxury._

_Some people consider it as one, but for some thinks of it with an eerie feeling. Rustling trees, dark gray sky and a full moon, you'll never know what will happen next. The thing is, humans only have two eyes in front. So you usually don't know what's waiting behind your back…_

"So… Everyone ready?"

But for some, it's just another ordinary Friday night to tell scary stories. Sit around in the woods with chips, popcorn and sodas and best part of all: chocolates. And those 'some' are Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten and Ino.

"Yeah, yeah… don't worry Sasuke, we're all ready for your lame story" Naruto joked, while a bag of chips was on his left hand and the other hand taking the chips out and then shoving it up to his mouth. Sound of munching could be heard by everyone.

"Ugh shut up, chubby." Sasuke ordered, smirking as he continued. "You've been hanging around with Choji too much, look at what effect it did to you. Now you both look like big chunks of balls that you can use in a bowling alley. Come to think of it, you'll definitely pull off a strike! Too bad you won't fit in the gutter…"

"Y-You Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes… me bastard, you idiot- which is five times worse!"

"Ok g-guys, s-stop n-now…" pleaded a very shy voice which we all know is Hinata.

But obviously Sasuke and Naruto didn't hear it since they continued fighting against each other.

"Hinata… I think you better speak up…" Sakura suggested as she leaned over to Hinata who was seating beside her.

"I-I think i-it would be b-better if y-you do it…" Hinata state forcing a smile, of course, yelling wasn't her specialty. It was Ino's!

Sakura stood and went up to Ino who was currently talking to Ten-Ten. "Hey Ino! I need you to use your shouting skills right now so we can start with the story…"

And with that, Ino stood up and headed towards a smirking Sasuke and a pissed off Naruto.

"Okay, guys, shush! Okay? J-just zip it! Naruto, you don't even have a story! So stop because Sasuke obviously has a better story than you!" and ta-da! It's Ino to the rescue! That obviously had done it!

"Oh Ino's right…" Naruto told with a hint of disappointment in his tone. He went back at the log where Hinata was sitting and sat beside her. "I'm just an idiot for this stuff…"

"Awww… C'mon Naruto!" Sakura comforted as she went up to Naruto. When she got beside him, she knelt down so that she was facing him. "There is no such thing as idiots… just stupid people!" Sakura exclaimed with a perky-bite-me smile.

"Oh jeez, thanks for the compliment Sakura. I'm flattered…" Naruto mocked rather very sarcastically.

"No problem! You're always welcome!" Sakura exclaimed again with the cheesy smile.

"I was being sarcastic…"

"Um, I know… me too…"

"Oh…"

"See? Told you! Just stupid people…" Sakura commented again with a smile. It seemed to piss off Naruto a lot. And it did, Naruto shot up his head facing Sakura with an 'AAARRRGGGHHH!' look. "Okay, I got the message! I'm gonna go now! Eheh…"

And with this she headed towards Ten-Ten who was sitting on the other side of their "Campsite".

"Okay, now that that's over with…" Shikamaru said while sitting up from his lying position. Then, he turned to face Sasuke, his 'lazy-look' now turning into an emotionless one but with a small smirked at the side of his lips. "Why don't you tell us your oh-so-great story?"

"I will, if you shut up…" Sasuke argued, cruelly. Now this conversation will obviously turn into another fight. It's always like this, every time before someone tells a story, someone just has to fight!

"Ugh, zip it, people!" Sakura yelled, getting irritated. "Sasuke please just start" Sakura pleaded to the person sitting next to her.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke said, trying to keep his cool. "So my story for this week is titled 'Reflection'".

* * *

in the story

_BEEP! BEEP!_

'_What? No! Stop! Agh! My brake won't work….'_

_CRASH…_

A lady, somewhere in her mid 30s, is now walking down by the sidewalk of her village. She was heading back to her house because she just got out of the hospital at the terrible accident. The whole scene still kept replaying over and over her mind.

It was just another week-night as the lady was now in her gold Civic Honda car. It was about 9 at night and the streets were dark, the only source of light was from the orange street lights and the light from the moon. Trees along the sidewalk made noises as the wind breezed through its leaves. Everything was white, entirely covered with snow. Especially the roads, the once damp road was now slippery as the water became ice.

But it wasn't at all quiet, there were still people around stores and cars driving around, probably also heading home. As the lady was driving on the main rode, she didn't notice the man on the motorcycle, since his vehicle had no lights.

And the obvious thing happened. The man suddenly turned to the left without signals. But as the lady took noticed, it was too late to stop. The roads were too slippery and the tires couldn't make a friction to stop. The lady turned the wheel around as her car hit a pole. But even so, she still hit the man on the motorcycle.

But just before she lost her consciousness, she caught a glance of the man. He looked like a tall man with dark hair and tan skin. But then, she began to faint.

That's how she ended up in the hospital. Nobody knows what happened to the man in the motorcycle. Just as the ambulance and the police came, the man was nowhere to be seen. The lady stayed in the hospital for 7 days or one whole week.

Right now, she was only walking to her house. After the big incident, she didn't really want to drive another car. She arrived at her house, and walked to the front door. She used her right hand to reach in her pocket for the house keys, and unlocked the door as she went in.

Her house was beautiful. It was a three-story-glass-house. Mostly all of its walls were made from glass, except the bathroom of course. White soft curtains hang by the windows, making it look like so peaceful.

She went to the living room as she took off her jacket and hanged it over one sofa.

But just as she did, she caught a glimpse of a person on the window. She looked up facing the glass window. As she did, she felt terrified. Chills and shivers went up and down her spine as she stared at the person outside the window.

It was a man. His body covered with blood and his shirt all dirty and torn up. His arms and legs had gashes. His head was head was tilted on one side as his eyes stared straight as the lady's. On his one hand, was a knife, also covered with blood as if he had just used it recently.

Then a thought snapped to the lady. The man. It was _the_ man. The person she accidentally hit about a week ago. What was he doing outside her house? Did he want revenge? What was the knife for? Why was he bloody? Questions filled the lady's mind.

Then, coming back to her senses, lady panicked. Who wouldn't be? She reached for the phone which was luckily just beside her and called nine-one-one (911).

The police came and searched the entire area of the house. No one was found. The lady just sat at her counter, still traumatized by the whole thing.

Just then, one officer came up to her.

"M'am? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." The lady answered.

"Well, you're a very lucky woman, I can say…"

"Why is that, officer?" the lady asked curiously.

"Well…" the officer started, trying to think of how he was going to explain it. "You see, the man you saw outside your window wasn't really outside. It was only a reflection…"

end of story

* * *

"The end…" Sasuke declaredfinishing up his story.

"Whoa…" was all Sakura could say. Her mouth dropped a bit in awe. Once again, she had gone hysterical. "That was… whoa…" she shivered trying to find the right words.

Sasuke smirked. That was already one sign that his story was good.

"Dude I didn't get that…" Naruto wondered confused. Well, he always says that. A scary story always leaves you hanging. It leaves you a hysterical last-line that gives you the task to figure out. Naruto always ruins that part. Why, because it always has to be explained to him.

"It means…" Neji answered. "The man that the lady saw wasn't really outside of her window. It was just a reflection _from the inside_. Get it? It means the man was about to kill her, since he had a knife on his hand. The police said she was lucky because she thought the man was outside when he was really already behind her to kill."

"Exactly…" Sasuke agreed while nodding, arms folded.

"Oh… Man, that's freaky."

"Cool story, Sasuke." Neji commented.

"Thanks" Sasuke answered.

"Um, Sasuke?" Sakura called.

"Hn?"

"On a scale of one to ten, that's definitely an eleven. That was awesome…"

"Hn, thanks." Was all Sasuke said. Then he turned to a very quiet Shikamaru. "Any compliments lazy-boy?"

"Sure…" Shikamaru said then he looked up, while his eyes half closed. "Nice one"

"I know…" Sasuke boasted coolly.

For Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten, they were just quiet, thinking and absorbing all the things that Sasuke said.

After a while, Ino finally spoke up. "Well, time to go. C'mon."

Everyone stood up, got their bags, and all their snacks. It was Sasuke's turn to put off the fire and so he did.

After cleaning up, they all went to they're different ways.

**

* * *

Ok, how was that? That story was my favorite! I simply LOVE it, I dunno why. By the way, thanks so much _Melting-Ice, BloodRuby, Crazy-Silly-Me, Sakura4eva, and AnimeRockz12_ for reviewing! It makes me wanna update more! Thanks a lot for the support! WHAHAHA!**

**That's all. And you see that 'go' sign below? Click it, and you'll receive a prize! LOL**

**crazed-aki**


	3. Ch3 BloodStained Knife

**Ha! I'm back with another chapter! Yay!**

**First-of-all thanks to my reviewers:**

**_-melting ice_**

**_-blood ruby_**

**_-crazy-silly-me (thnx double for the idea you told me!)_**

**_-sakura4eva_**

**_-jrs-anime_**

**_-viko-chan_**

**_-n8ck_**

**_-natsyourlord_**

**_-kakashi-sensei2_**

**_-xxbluemoon3xx_**

**So now on with the story!**

* * *

Title: FireLight Horrors

Chapter title: the Knife

Author: crazed-AKI66

* * *

It was another Friday night and they were all once again in a circle. They were around a fire to keep them warm during the cold night. 

Both empty and opened bags of chips were scattered all round. Some were eating crisps and some were drinking a cola. Boxes of doughnuts could also be seen. Cold wind blew through their spot; it was about 9 degrees outside.

Everyone was doing their own same thing right now, since they were still waiting for some others, specifically Sakura. Ino talking to Ten-Ten and Hinata- her being the loudest- Naruto stuffing crisps into his mouth- not caring whether he gets choked or not- Neji, surprisingly reading a J-14 magazine and Shikamaru doing his homework. Now that's unusual, he's actually having a hard time.

Shikamaru was staring at his binder for quite a while now. Using the pen on his right hand, he wrote something onto a piece of lined-paper, only causing him to drop it and scratch his head in irritation.

Neji noticed this causing him to look up from his magazine. "Dude, need some help?" he asked curiously, yet a hint of amazement could be noticed from the tone of his voice. Like who wouldn't when you see the geeky-genius having a hard time?

"No, not really…" the pineapple head replied simply, and didn't ever bother to look up from his binder. Neji didn't really mind and continued to read. On the other hand, Naruto, even after all the munching he was making, noticed this and turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Are you having a hard time?" He asked dumbly.

"Can't you see? You're looking at me right now…" Shikamaru stated, still not looking up from his work.

By this, Naruto sat up straight, putting the bag of chips aside. He changed his face into a nerdy-sort-of look, making him look a bit smart and geeky with all the confidence.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," he suggested with a tone of a know-it-all, "My mother always have said that I have an IQ that rivals that of Alfred Einstein."

"It's Albert, you dumb-ass…" Shikamaru said, like stating the obvious.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said as he went towards Shikamaru then puts his arm around Shikamaru's neck. "Point is: Uncle Naruto is here for you…" Naruto said, with an idiotic smile.

"Oh sure, but I'll have to tell you something. I'll ask stupid-ness when I need one, okay?"

"Ok, sheeesh… you don't have to be so rude…" Naruto complained as he took away his arm that was currently around Shikamaru's neck. On the other hand, Shikamaru just stayed quiet, hoping not another argument would come-up.

Then, a sound from the bushes could be heard. A figure emerged from the darkness revealing the shape of a certain pink-haired girl.

"Hey guys… so sorry-" Sakura was about to say 'sorry-for-being-late' but someone interrupted

"You're late" Naruto stated.

"I know that, now shush…"

"Hmph…"

Sakura put down her messenger bag, which she was currently wearing. She took a seat near Ino.

"So… Whose turn is it again?" Asked a certain purple-haired-girl, Hinata.

"Mine" Sakura said simply. "My story tonight is just very plain and typical. Especially if you compare it to Sasuke's last week"

She paused for a while and looked around to see if everyone was listening and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Taking lessons that Itachi had enrolled him in…" the pineapple head stated without a care.

"What lessons?" she wondered.

"He's just assisting in the hospital…"

"And…he'd do that…why?"

"Cuz he lost a dare to Itachi." Neji answered, smirking

"Oh…" she shook her head and then she continued. "Anyway, my story tonight is just current and there are some rumors going around about it. I'm not sure if it's true but anyway…the title of my story is 'The Knife'"

* * *

in the story

A man, around in his late 50s, was confined in a hospital after a heart-attack. It was because he had gotten into a fight with one of his old rivals. It became quite violent and the rival had gotten a steak knife from the kitchen counter. They fought over it as it turned out the rival was killed. But before the rival's life was taken completely by death, he said something to the man. Something along the lines of, "I'm watching you…" then, he died. The man, after seeing a person die, had a stroke.

So now, he was placed in the 3rd floor and stayed in a nice room with very kind and gentle crew and staff. Almost every half-hour, a nurse or doctor would always come and check on him.

He felt comfortable, and every hour he felt at ease even more. He looked around, white walls, white ceilings, a television, fresh fruits, comfy pillows; nothing could indeed go wrong.

He slept comfortably that one night. The room was dark and the only source of light was from the window by the corner, given by the shinning full moon. He shifted from his position trying to find a more comfortable spot as he was now facing the lit window.

Then suddenly, a man outside had caught his eye as he passed by. He looked like he was searching for something, or probably just checking. Then the man outside turned to him.

The patient smiled, thinking that the doctor had probably sent this police to guard over him.

However, the smile was never returned to him as the man outside gave him a grin.

He didn't really bother wondering why, so he just continued to doze of to sleep.

The next morning, the doctor went up to check on him as he did for the past few days, too. And as he did, the patient smiled warmly at him.

"Doctor, I really appreciated what you did for me last night. I felt safe when you sent that police man to watch over me. Thank you" the patient said politely.

Although the doctor looked at him weirdly and questioningly.

"What police man?" he asked wonderingly.

"The police man you sent last night. I saw him walking around outside my window."

"Sir… that's really impossible…" the doctor said, shaking his head a bit "How could someone be walking around- especially if it is outside your window? You are at the 3rd floor of this building, sir…"

The doctor exited the room after doing some tests; leaving a confused patient. He looked back out the window and saw nothing but the rays of the sun- shinning brightly, declaring a beautiful day.

He looked around but then saw something shinning by the corner of his eye. He turned to it and gasped in horror. It was a steak knife covered with blood, which seemed freshly used. And on its delicate but sharp surface were words written on it.

"_I'm watching you…"_

end of story

* * *

"So there you have it! I don't know what happened to him after that though…" Sakura exclaimed. "Quite boring for me though…" she commented. 

"That wasn't boring… it was really scary… man, I'm having Goosebumps" Naruto said. When everyone heard this, all eyes were upon the idiotic blond.

"What?" he wondered curiously, and a bit irritated.

"You actually got that?" Neji asked in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"Well, what do you know? Dumb-ass does have a brain…" Neji joked.

"N-Neji… that's pretty m-mean, don't you th-think?" said shy Hinata, which only caused Neji to snicker.

"See? At least _someone_ cares for me…" Naruto pointed out as he grinned, mostly towards Hinata: which of course –blush, blush, and blush!-

However Naruto's grin and Hinata's blush was cut short when Neji spoke up once again. "Tsk, she doesn't care for you idiot…"

"Jealous?" Naruto's grin grew even wider as he asked.

Neji jumped back a bit because of his question, as his eyes shown disbelief that Naruto actually asked that dumb question. "What the- hell no, you dummy! She's my cousin… and that'll be just… eeewww… that's disgusting… maybe YOU do that, but I don't"

"Nah, I don't do it…" Naruto said as he shook his head. "Besides I already have your cousin!" he said as he turned towards Hinata and winked- and again, all Hinata did was…-blush, blush and blush!-

And by this, he stood up and headed towards a shivering Hinata and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Do you like me?" he asked weirdly, not bothering to even think what the others would think.

"U-um… I-I dunno, k-kind of I mean… y-yeah, I guess… y-yes…" Hinata stuttered as she blushed.

Naruto only grinned and took a glance at Neji and stuck out his tongue as if saying 'bite me!', "May I ask why?"

"U-um…" Hinata stuttered not knowing what to answer the crazy boy. "C-cuz y-you're funny and y-you always make me smile…"

By hearing this, Naruto's grin grew wider as he faced Neji. "Ha! In your face Mr. Don't-touch-my-cousin!"

Neji only growled, "Don't call me that… respect your elders Naruto…"

"Oh right, I forgot, Neji's 52…" Naruto grinned. "You're only one year older than me, dummy…Actually, it's not one year, it's only months..."

"You mean you're already 51?"

"I mean you're only 13…"

"You are too..."

Neji just glared at Naruto before turning to Hinata. "Awww… my little cus' has a crush… I can't wait to tell you dad…"

Hinata's eyes widened in embarrassment; but Naruto hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Hinata! Thou shall not have to be afraid, thy knight in shinning armor is here! Even though your evil twin tries separate us, our love must go on!" he cheered on.

Naruto grins…

Hinata blushes…

Neji growls…

Everyone sweat-drops…

**The End!**

_Well…not quite…_

Then a sound from the bushes was heard, they all turned around as a figure of a panting Sasuke emerged through the darkness.

"So… how'd the dare go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Disgusting, all those sick people… but never mind, I found something really cool! I was in the elevator, and then a fire drill went off so I got stuck there and…"

"Oh my gosh… how stupid can you get?" Sakura interrupted, earning a glare from Sasuke. "I'll keep quiet…"

"Anyway, after that, I went out and found out I was in the third floor of that building, I wasn't suppose to be there because some lunatic died of a heart attack. But who cares… I went around for a little bit and saw a room was opened; there were caution signs all over it. I went in, looked around and check out what I saw; they say this was the reason why the man had a heart attack!"

He exclaimed as he pulled out a steak knife from his pocket with blood-stained words written on it:

"_I'm watching you…"_

Silence…

More silence…

Even more silence…

Until Shikamaru broke it…

"Well, what do you know, Sakura? The man had a heart-attack after-all…"

Everyone stares while spacing out…

Sasuke gives a questioning look…

And you review…(hehe…)

The _real_ End…

**There you go! Oh gosh… I put so many twists here. Like there wasn't even suppose to be a story about the knife and the killer and all… it's just a simple man who saw someone outside… but it was super short so I placed some twists…eheh…well, anywayz, tell me what you think about this story… and for grammar and spelling: blame my computer…  
**

**So yeah… please review! They make me happy! One time I had a really low score on my quiz then I had a review and I was happy! So I wanted to do another chapter! So see? They help… like a LOT. If you don't, I'll get all sad… and lazy… then eventually do nothing except spending quality time with my pillow… haha… anywayz, R&R!**

**THANKS A LOT**

**crazed aki**


	4. Ch4 The BabySitter

**Ok, I'm here again… Thanks so much to:**

_**ChidoriManiac- **miss you na!_

**_Natsyourlord_**

**_MeltingIce_**

**_imissNCL_**

**_Vampirewitch_**

_**jrs-anime****- **hello…hehe…_

**_kakashi-sensei2_**

**_CrAzY-SiLLy-Me_**

**_sharingan-x-blossom_**

**So yeah… thanks people, for reviewing…Anyway on with the story…**

* * *

Title: Firelight Horrors

Chapter Title: The Baby sitter

Author: crazedAKI66

* * *

A sound from the bushes just around them was heard and they all turned around to see who it was. Just then, a familiar figure emerged through the darkness revealing a pink haired girl, panting.

Then Ino gasped. "SHE LIVES!"

"Jeez woman, keep it low…" commented a boy with a head just like a pineapple, which just happen to sit next to her. (Oh what a coincidence…)

"Eheh… right um… hey, I live…" Sakura said with a forced smile.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked impatiently, clearly pissed off by waiting.

"Oooooh… he's curious…" Ten-Ten whispered, mostly to Neji, which made a small laugh escape from his lips.

"What was that?" Sasuke demanded to know, glaring at the both of them.

"Nothing… oh your highness…" Ten-Ten answered sarcastically.

"Now you!" Sasuke said loudly, while facing towards Sakura.

"Huh? Me?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes, you tiny pink creature, I'm talking to you… where the hell have you been! You made us wait here for… hours!"

"Actually by hours, he means minutes…" Ino interrupted.

Sasuke faced Ino with a firm look on his face and spoke as he glares at her. "How dare you insult me!"

"I think the part he got in the play earlier is getting to his head…" Ten-Ten whispered to Neji as he smirked.

"Oh nothing, nothing… not a thing…" Ino said her excuse with a grin.

So Sasuke faced Sakura once again. "Now you, answer my question this instant!"

"Did you bump your head?" Sakura asked rather curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk, unfortunately, he didn't. He got the part from the play our school is holding." Naruto stated.

"He auditioned for that thing!"

"No… I set him up… it's gonna be hilarious, man, I can't wait for him to kiss his damsel in distress!" Naruto said as he laughed his heart out.

"Um… what damsel in distress?" Sakura asked, eyeing Naruto.

"He got the lead, now he's some knight-in-shinning-armor!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking it's the most entertaining thing in the world.

"Hey, hey wait a sec," Ino said as she faced Sakura. "You… got the lead too, right!"

"Oh… um… yeah, I did…" Sakura said, with no effort inserted, and then she frowned.

"Well? Aren't you happy? I'm mean like, you're gonna be in a romantic play with the most popular guy in school!" Ino exclaimed; just then, Shikamaru cleared his throat along with Neji which made Ino pause. "Well, one of the most popular guys…"

"Oh… eheh, well… it's just that, now, my knight-in-shinning-armor officially turned out to be a geek in tin foil" Sakura stated, which caused Sasuke to turn towards her.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Nothing…"

So he just sighed. "No really! As if, Sakura, jeez… you're annoying; but really: where have you been?"

"I had to baby-sit this horrible creature they call a kid" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Whoa really! Awesome!" Neji exclaimed which earned a questioning look from Sakura.

"How in the world is that awesome?"

"Cuz…" Neji started. "My story for tonight is titled 'The Babysitter'"

In the story

It was like any other ordinary night, as a girl-probably around her late teens- was paid to baby-sit. She never really liked baby sitting, she just did it for the money. She would do anything for money, but that is… until this night's experience.

She was asked to baby sit two children- one 5 and one 8. Since she didn't like putting up with children, so what she did was she placed them upstairs in one room and left them to play all alone while she was downstairs, watching television.

That night, around midnight, while she was watching television, the phone rang. Irritated by being disturbed, she got up and headed for the kitchen counter, where the telephone was and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said as she answered it.

No answer…

"Anyone there?" she asked again, getting impatient since she was missing her show.

But once again, only silence had answered her. "If your not gonna say anything… I'll hang up…" she threatened, twitching in annoyance.

Then, a crackle was heard from the other line, like a cell phone starting to loose its signal- it symbolized movement from the other line. The babysitter was about to hang up until she heard a voice talk.

"Check on the children…" a deep, masculine voice said, almost in threatening. It wasn't a familiar one in any way.

"Uh… who's this?" she asked.

"Check on the children…" the voice said once again.

"What? Oh, um… the children are just-" she said, but the thought of the person being the parents of the two children was immediately stopped when the other line hanged-up. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the phone but placed it back and continued watching.

A couple of minutes later, the phone rang once again. Irritated, she lazily stood up and picks the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Check on the children." said the deep, coarse voice once again.

The babysitter showed a questioning look which soon turned into an irritated one. "Yeah... ok whatever; bye…" she answered then hangs up on the phone. She placed it back on its stand and headed for the living room as she slouched back down onto the couch. She got the remote and continued to watch what she was watching earlier.

After a few minutes, to her dismay, the phone rang once again. Standing up, she made her way to the kitchen counter and picked the phone up once again.

"Hello…?" she said, only to be answered by silence. She sighed and was about to hang-up until she heard a familiar deep voice.

"Check on the children…" it said, referring to the ones she was babysitting- which were upstairs.

Pissed of, she quickly hang-up and placed the phone down. She went towards its switch and plugged it off.

The night went through quietly with no more call interruptions what-so-ever. In fact, it was too quiet. The noise from the children playing around earlier was now completely gone. Only the sound of the television was heard, not even the trees or the wind could be hearable. Thinking it was only because the kids had already fallen asleep, she went on with watching.

Hours went by, and finally getting bored, the babysitter shut the television and headed upstairs. She, at last, decided to check on the children; not because of the mysterious phone calls she had been receiving, but because that her job _is_ to baby sit, and somehow she's gonna have to check on them sometime.

She walked along the dark corridors of the house, heading to the children's room. When she finally got there, she reached for the doorknob and twisted it open, expecting to find to children fast asleep. As the door swung open, her eyes slowly looked forward at the scene before her. She gasped and even felt her heart stop for a second there as her eyes grew wide at the view she was seeing right before her eyes.

There, right in front of her, were the children she was supposed to take care of… dead. Their bodies were scattered on the floor, covered with blood and tons of gashes were obvious. Stains of tears were seen on both the children's face. Blood stains were everywhere: on the floor, on the bed and even on the walls. She took notice of a knife… a freshly used knife, judging by its looks of blood dripping from it. By the corner of her eye, she noticed red markings on the wall. She faced it and gulped hard.

The markings were words; clear enough to look freshly painted. But yet, it wasn't paint, it was fresh blood used as ink; it was the children's blood. And there… it wrote:

"_I told you… Check on the children…"_

end of story

"Oh my gosh…" Ten-Ten shrieked as she jumped up to Neji's arm- squeezing it so tight, he barely felt his blood flowing.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Neji complained as he repeated it over and over again- like a broken record.

Sakura only gulped at the thought of that experience happening to her. She turned at Neji who was currently getting Ten-Ten of his sleeve.

"So you're saying that'll happen to me?" she questioned while eyeing the white eyed boy.

"It's a possibility…" Neji answered as grinned evilly, which only made Sakura shudder, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine then…" She stood up and got her bag. "Alright people! Get up and leave; I'm sure Neji would _love_ to be alone with Ten-Ten" She said as she grinned, evilly.

Surprisingly, everyone did get up, got their things and headed out for the trail to their homes. Neji's eyes got wide in disbelief, "What the- Hey! You guys get back here now!"

"Oh, and Neji…" Sakura called and turned as she was now heading for the trail

"Since you're still gonna be here… I don't think you mind cleaning the place up…"

**The End**

**_But then again… let's take a little peek to Neji and Ten-Ten._**

"Great… you got me to clean the place up…" Neji growled. He looked at Ten-Ten which he currently escaped from; she was sitting on the grass and noticed that she was shivering. "Hey, you still scared?"

"K-kind of…" she replied, as she shuddered; her arms wrapping around her body.

"Heh… you call that 'kind-of'? I can't believe you're still shivering…it wasn't that scary you know…" Neji boasted as he smirked towards her.

But Ten-Ten only glared at him. "I'm cold, Neji. Now stop acting like you know and can fix everything … because you can't…" Ten-Ten said as she was curled up and her body was now like sushi… that sounds funny…

Neji snickered; then the current feeling of chill that Ten-Ten felt was replaced by warmth. She looked around and saw a grey Timberland jacket (Ooohhh, Timberland… Neji's rich! Lol) wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up only to be greeted by Neji's smirk. "Ok… so I guess you can fix _most _of everything…"

"I'm good…" Neji cooled.

"You're good… but no thanks… I'm fine…" Ten-Ten said as she offered back his jacket; expecting for Neji decline and be polite, she gave out a warm smile for him, which eventually faded when he gladly took it and wore it back. Ten-Ten shrugged and cursed under her breath, "Rude much…"

Then, out of nowhere, she felt herself lifted then back down again but this time, she was sitting- well, more like leaning- on something softer, especially compared to the ground. She took a look back, and to her surprise, saw Neji. He had placed her on his lap with his left arm resting on his left knee since it was bent. His other arm was around her waist. Aside from the awkward feeling, Ten-Ten felt warmth and safe at the same time, although she never had the idea of showing it.

"What in the world are you doing?" Ten-Ten asked-slash-hissed, trying to act all-tough and not give in.

"You're cold and you're also too stubborn to even borrow my jacket and set aside your politeness; I can't just leave you here out in the cold all night you know… I'm not that harsh…"

"I won't be here all night… I'll go home, more like now" Ten-Ten said and struggled loose on Neji's grip. But, of course, Neji's stronger than so Ten-Ten wasn't able to stand up.

"Do you really wanna walk out there… all alone… in the dark… at midnight?" Neji asked curiously, but in a threatening way.

Ten-Ten shuddered as she shook her head in response. Which made Neji snicker. "Tsk, I thought so…" he said, "I guess we just have to stay here all night…"

Ten-Ten sighed and, finally giving in, leaned her head against his chest. "Yeah but we're here, all alone in the dark… with no one watching us… at mid-night, that's not good, it gives me the creeps…"

Neji smiled- for the first time after all the smirks, grins and snickers- and hugged Ten-Ten tightly. "What's to worry about? I'm here… with you. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you… not even an ant… OW! God, what the hell!"

A small chuckle escaped from Ten-Ten's lips, "But you'll let an ant bite you?"

"Just as long as it means it's not you; the last thing I wanna do is let you get hurt out here…" Neji smiled warmly.

Ten-Ten sighed and leaned back on Neji, "Thanks…" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"But hey, don't get too comfy: that's still on the list…" Neji grinned geek-ly.

Ten-Ten playfully punched Neji on the arm, "Ugh… shut up…" she said as she laughed and Neji groaned. They played and fooled around a bit while sitting down; hey, no one can see them anyways… right?

But far, FAR away! About four-hundred metres away; well… only four-hundred _mili_metres away, were two figures that was supposed to be home by now, hiding behind a bush.

_Click!_

The raven-haired took a quick but clear picture of the pair that was currently sitting together. He took a look at the screen of his digital camera and smirked; he shoved it towards the pink-haired girl that was holding a pen and a notebook and scribbling something on it. She took a look at the screen and returned the smirk.

"This… will SO look great at the yearbook…" the girl exclaimed softly for the other two that was on their own little world not to hear.

The guy, though, just snickered.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we finally receive our yearbooks; it's gonna be priceless…"

**THE END!**

**So…. how was that? For other people who said more sasuXsaku… just one more, I wanna do all the 4 main pairings. And I need ideas for like… a sweet moment or whatever for the pairings. Cuz I'm not a very sweet person… lol, jokes. Anyway, I just need a moment or anything that could happen before or after the scary story, I just dunno what else to put. And if you have a scary story that you wanna share to me then you're more than welcome to! Thanks!**

**So Anyway, Thanks A Lot!**

**crazed aki**


	5. delayed chapter: read 2 see who 2 blame

**-Sighs- Um…I'm like… REALLY, REALLY SORRY… I'll update… next week… cuz… I dunno; blame my teachers for giving me tons of homework during spring break. And my school who only gave us one week spring break while the other schools have two. **

**Hmph, anyway, that's about it… this is nothing really important. I just don't want readers to wait for something that's not gonna come until next week. Cuz if I was the reader I also don't really want that, so yeah, this is pointless, whatever. I don't blame you if you don't read it. so my main point is:**

**NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA COME NEXT WEEK! FRIDAY! MARCH 24! SEE? I GAVE YOU AN EXACT DATE!**

**B-BYE!**

**And if you have ideas for a scary story or any moments of the pairings… keep it coming! Thanks again for everyone who already suggested!**


	6. Ch5 Red Eye

**Thanks again for these people:**

**Carebear-Hater**

**Crazy-silly-me **(well, it doesn't have to be shikaXino; if you have ideas for sasuXsaku then that's great!)

**Natsyourlord **(I'm using your idea in this chapter…hehe)

**I-LOVE-HAKU**

**Kakashi-sensei2**

**Vampirewitch **(uh… If you're an anonymous, I just wanna know, how do you know if I updated or not?)

**Sharingan-x-blossom**

**Mini-San**

**Crazy Person**

**Neji plus Ten Ten**

**LOL**

**Anonymous**

**Just Call me Crazy **or simple "Crazy"… either way.

**raven NAZ**

**JusticeDream**

Oh, and thanks for** jrs-anime **(even though you didn't review…Hmph…) who gave me ideas! Haha, miss you na! And online ka naman!

**-ehem- anyway, sorry for the delay… blame my teachers… and I'm not gonna delay this any longer; here's another chapter!**

* * *

Title: FireLight Horrors

Chapter Title: The red eye

Author: crazedAKI66

* * *

Whispers and murmurs were heard all around their campsite. But they weren't complete though; Ino and Hinata weren't there yet. Right now, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were arguing; Sasuke was holding a camera- wonder what's that's for…hm; along with Sakura holding a pen and her handy-dandy-notebook. And for Ten-Ten, well, she was just sitting there, waiting for the two girls to come back from their extra school curriculums.

"So, whenever she comes ok?" repeated the blonde boy to Shikamaru who groaned.

"How many times do you have to say that?" he complained.

"Only about a hundred…" Naruto grinned.

"Remind why I'm doing this again?" Shikamaru asked, irritated.

"Cuz you lost a bet, now you do dare… clear enough?" Neji stated and asked.

"No… I still don't get why I have to wear a goofy frog costume…"

"What, do you wanna go shirtless?" Naruto joked, earning a glare from Shikamaru.

"I don't mean that…" the pineapple head replied. Then he sighed as he added on, "I look like an ass…"

Naruto faked a gasp, "Gee… you just noticed?" then added a goofy smile which made Shikamaru glare at him for a hundred time this night.

"Hah, funny…NOT; Now tell me the reason why?"

"Because… just because, you'll find out soon…" and Naruto grinned evilly.

"You're helpful…"

There was an awkward silence after that, but was soon broke by a rustle from the bushes around them. Having to do this every week and staying out all night, a sound of rustling from the bushes was only a sign of someone coming or simply a squirrel.

"Bet you guys' five dollars, that's a squirrel" Naruto told with a grin to the three other guys; Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke just shrugged.

But in this case, it wasn't a squirrel but a certain blond they've been waiting for, emerged from the darkness through the greens of the bushes. "Well, a human-looking squirrel, close enough…" Naruto stated which caused everyone to sweat-drop except for Ino who didn't know what he was talking about. But if she did, she would've probably smacked him in the head.

"Huh…" and she gave a confused look.

Then, she noticed that everyone there was staring at her as if she was a freak. But they stared in different ways: Naruto stared with a grin, Neji and Sasuke with a blank face, Sakura with a small sly smile, and Shikamaru was looking amazed- which annoyed her the most. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes; which only caused her to notice the green frog suit he's on.

"What. The. Heck. Are you wearing?" Ino asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Um… a frog suit…" Shikamaru stated as he gulp. He continued staring at her, and Ino soon became irritated.

"What are you staring at…" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing it just… I've never noticed before: your eyes…" Shikamaru said as he stared in awe but Ino only raised an eyebrow and looked at the geek as if he were a lunatic.

"Thanks… they came with my face…" and everyone sweat dropped; Shikamaru on the other hand, went out of his so-called-daze -of course, it was all only a dare- and he shrugged.

Ino shook it off and headed to take a seat. Then by that time, Hinata appeared panting from all the running and took a seat like Ino.

"So whose turn is it?" Ten-Ten asked, sitting up from her lying position.

"Ino's" Sakura stated while putting aside her notebook and pen. Sasuke also had set aside his camera somewhere where not much people would see.

"Do you actually have a story?" asked the lazy-ass Shikamaru.

"Yup! I was searching the internet for hours last night just for a story…"

"What website?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Google, keyword: scary stories."

"And that would take you long…why?"

"Their stories were lame!"

Then a snicker from Ten-Ten was heard. Ino turned to her as the bun-headed girl spoke. "You are wasting your time with that… try it's good, it works…"

"Depends how scary it is… I'm not accepting to see pictures…" Ino stated and eyed Ten-Ten.

"Well… you know what, just don't go after all… but don't feel like a scaredy-cat; other children also don't wanna see pictures" and Ten-Ten said.

"Haha… not funny…" Ino said sarcastically, "Anyway, is everyone here?"

Everyone looked around to see if they were complete. They were, so Ino went on with whatever she was about to say.

"Okay… so my story for tonight it titled 'The red eye'"

* * *

In the story

A man around in his late 40s was struggling to sleep. He currently moved houses; you know that feeling when you just moved and in the first few nights it's a bit hard to sleep since you're not used to it? That's was how he was feeling. But he loved his new house though; it was big and pretty huge for just one man living in it.

He was living there for about a week now, but he still had a hard time sleeping. Actually, he had a hard time sleeping straight, where he won't wake up in the middle of the night. Odd thing was, he kept waking up around 1am early in the morning, every time. At exactly 1am in the morning. He somehow felt a presence somewhere near him.

"_I'm not paranoid, just cautious…" _He would remind himself over and over again. But, he, though, did not feel a presence of a spirit, but instead, felt eyes that always lay upon him.

Every night, when he wakes up and couldn't go back to sleep, he would stand by his window and examine the things around his neighbourhood. Of course, by 1am, everyone was inside their homes fast asleep. But his eyes would always get a glimpse of a girl standing just outside her front gate. She just stands there, doing nothing but observing his house. He couldn't quite make-out who it was since her hair had always covered half of her face and she was always looking down.

One night, he even woke up and noticed something was different, once again. He took a look around the dark room he was one and caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes! Well… just a pair of red dots which to him _looked _like eyes. But then again, he was in his late 40s; his eyes obviously had serious damage.

After a few more nights of waking up early in the morning and seeing the girl, he decided to go out and talk to her; since he has nothing to do and can't sleep anyway.

He headed towards her and tapped her shoulder while greeting a simple 'hello there'. The girl on the other hand, didn't move. This caused the man to give a questioning look; but he tried again.

"Hi, may I ask what you're doing here?" he kindly asked.

Then the girl slowly turned, revealing her eyes red! The rest of her facial features were like one of a dead person's. This freaked the man out and started running. The girl, to his dismay, followed him. The man continued running and headed towards his car at the back yard. He went towards it and opened it. After starting it, he panicked as he drove out of the garage. He continued to drive; looking out at his rear mirror, he still saw the girl following him. But something was different; she wasn't walking anymore, more or less, on the ground. Then, a thought came to him; the girl was floating, duh? This sent shivers up and down his spine and he drove faster in horror.

Days past as he tried to forgot that horrible happening. He drove and drove and luckily, he soon lost the girl. He never saw her after that; he told his friends, family and even the police but no one believed him.

So he decided to do a little research about the past owners of his house. He went to his compound's supervisor.

"Oh hello there, what may I help you?" the supervisor asked, nicely.

"I just wanted to know about the past owners of my new house now…" and the supervisor took out a folder and started flipping through pages.

"What would you like to know about" he asked looking up.

"About someone… I've been seeing a girl in front of my house…" and this made the supervisor to look at him in curiosity.

"A girl?" He asked, "How does she look like?"

"Well, she always wore dirty white clothing which in my opinion looked my night wears. Then her hair was down messily and I always see her for some reason at 1am in the morning. After the encounter I had, I never saw her again. Her face looked like dead one and had red eyes!"

"I don't know a girl with red eyes, that's a fact…"the supervisor told. "But I do know something, something 'bout a girl that once live there… uh, her parents lived there too. Then they were murdered, as I've been told. Don't know what happened to the parents but they were killed right in front their daughter." The supervisor stated, in a kind-of cow-boy western tone or accent.

"How about the girl?" the man asked curiously.

"She's dead, boy… dead. Now I don't know what you seeing but you ain't seen nothin' yet. She's died at 'bout 1am in the mornin'"

end of story

* * *

"The End!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh… talk about predictive?" Neji stated.

"So… how did she have red eyes?" Hinata asked, out of curiosity.

"Um… I honestly don't know… it never said." Ino admitted.

"I heard this story before and it said she had red eyes because she saw her parents die." Ten-Ten said, out-of-nowhere.

"So… she has red-eyes because she saw like… tons of blood?" Shikamaru asked with a tint of boredom in his tone.

"Guess you can say it that way…" Ino answered.

"Man, that's retarded…" Shikamaru stated as Ino glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Sure, you're excused; now go away…"

"Uh what?" Ino asked trying to catch up with what he was saying.

Shikamaru grunted. "Never mind…"

"Why do people always do that?" Ino asked as she sighed.

"What do you mean? What?"

"I just ask a question about what they were saying then they'll be like 'oh, never mind'. Argh… talk about annoying…"

"Annoying yourself, it's cuz you keep asking questions. What's the point of repeating it over and over again if you still won't understand?"

"Correction, it's how you learn, you ask questions…"

"I don't have to learn…" Shikamaru boasted.

"Yeah, considering the fact that you're a geek…" and the pine-apple head faced and then glared at Ino.

"Talk about mean…" He stated.

"Talk about sarcasm…" she returned.

"Talk about love's quarrel…" Sakura whispered as she leaned over to Sasuke that was beside her; Sasuke, on the other hand, only smirked but evilly. But what Sakura stated was accidentally heard by the two arguing love birds.

"What was that!" Ino and Shikamaru asked-slash-yelled in unison.

"I said we'll get going now…" Sakura stated and motioned her hand for the others to follow her and they did.

They all stood up got their bags and walked away silently while the two were still busy arguing. The others, more specifically Ten-Ten and Hinata, headed straight home since they still got projects or homework or whatever you call that thing teachers give students to make their lives harder.

But the others like Neji, Naruto Sasuke and Sakura stayed and only hid behind the bushes where darkness took over so that Ino and Shikamaru –who were still fighting, by the way- would not see them.

"ARGH! God woman, you're annoying!" yelled a frustrated Shikamaru.

Ino stood up and sat beside Shikamaru and then eyed him rudely. "You shush, okay? We're both annoying for each other but judging from the fact that our so-called friends left us here; we're both gonna have to clean this place up"

"No, you do it… I'm made no part of this mess…"

"Yeah, well, you're still here and you're gonna help me…" and Ino leaned closer to Shikamaru, glaring at him.

"Who says so?" and Shikamaru leaned even closer.

"I do…" leaned closer…

"Not enough reason for me…" leaned even more closely…

"Nope, but you're still gonna do it… _we're_ gonna do it…" and Ino leaned once again as they were both glaring badly at each other.

"Oh my god, you're troublesome…" he stated leaning closer, eyeing her.

"Oh my god, you're impossible…" she returned leaning closer.

"Oh my god, just shut up and kiss!" Naruto hissed and his mouth was soon covered by a hand from Sakura.

"Shut up, you bum!" she complained, "Besides, that'll take it way offline; our plan was to only take a picture of them together, kissing would definitely kill you by the end of the year when Shikamaru finds out…"

"Yeah, by seeing their picture in the yearbook…" Sasuke smirked.

"Well, what do we do? This is taking too long!" Naruto whined, and Sakura sighed.

So somewhere back at their site…

"We're still gonna clean that up…" Ino stated.

"No, you're gonna clean it up, Ms. Bossy"

"Frog-boy…"

"That is just way rude…" Shikamaru glared, though it was true since he was still wearing the frog costume.

"Oh I'm sorry… screw you"

"Screw you more…"

"Screw you more, more"

"Screw you most…"

"Yeah well… screw you more, more… more; A hundred times more… a billion times more!" Ino returned.

"Screw you infinity…"

"Screw you two _times_ infinity…"

"Screw you the most, so no matter how many times you say it, it's still the most…"

"Yeah, then screw you more, _then_ most…"

"Screw everything you say…"

"Everything you say is crap…" Ino said as she smirked.

"Well, everything you say is already screwed; _including_ the last one" and by this, it was Shikamaru's turn to smirk.

Then an idea popped to Neji. "Naruto, I got a plan, so stop you're complains" he ordered.

Naruto immediately kept quiet and looked at Neji. "What plan?"

Neji motioned his hand for the other three to come follow him as he sneaked forward, closer to Ino and Shikamaru who by the way still hasn't leaned back. "Push them." Neji ordered simply, eyeing both.

Naruto looked at him and rose one of his eye-brow "That's your plan?"

And Neji looked at him in boredom, "Yes"

Naruto only grinned "I like it…" then paused for a while, "But why me?"

"Cuz I'm not the one who's gonna be killed by Frog-boy over there…"

"Why not these two?" Naruto suggested referring to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke's got the camera; she's got the notes…" Neji stated.

Naruto sighed; "Fine" he stated and sneaked behind Shikamaru.

"Y-yeah… w-well…" Ino stuttered while thinking of what to say but then Shikamaru placed a finger up to her lips.

"Admit it…" he ordered gently.

And a sigh escaped Ino's lips. "Nice diss…" and Shikamaru smirked.

"Thanks…"

Then, out-of-nowhere, Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru and all he felt was a force that pushed him towards Ino. It all happened so fast; and the next thing everyone knew –or saw- was Shikamaru and Ino: his hands held her arms for support of not… you know, going all the way to her lips; and her hands on his chest so she won't be _squished_. Both of their foreheads were touching and both were looking deep into each other's eyes when all of a sudden Sasuke came out of the bushes and…

_!FLASH!_

"CRAP, I'M BLIND! What the hell happened!" screamed Shikamaru, who unfortunately, was near Ino's ears.

"OW! OW! I'M DEAF!" screamed Ino, too, while holding up her hands to her ears.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked while holding a camera, Naruto and Neji were grinning and Sakura writing in her notebook.

"Oh, I could just see the headlines of that yearbook…" she exclaimed to Neji, Naruto and Sasuke while the three turned to her, "The Frog Prince: finally finds his own princess"

"Tsk, you're both very evil for an editor-in-chief and a head of yearbook photography" Neji commented referring to Sakura then Sasuke. "Especially for people who have special pages of them in it… man, I'm glad I don't have any stupid picture…"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and sweat-dropped, and then said in unison.

"You have no idea…"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was starting to regain his sight back and Ino her hearing.

"Uchiha!" He yelled.

"Haruno!" _she_ yelled.

"What yearbook are you talking about?" Shikamaru yelled as he stood up and headed towards Sasuke.

"The one that's coming out this year?" Sasuke asked like nothing happened. Then suddenly, Shikamaru reached for the camera; luckily for Sasuke, who had good reflexes, he was able to move it away from Shikamaru.

"Sakura, heads up!" and passed it to Sakura behind his back so that Shikamaru won't be able to reach.

Sakura caught it but then Ino, who popped out of nowhere, reached for the camera. Sakura quickly turn around, her back facing Ino so that she won't see what she was doing.

"Sakura, give me back that camera! I swear I'm gonna crush that thing!" Ino commanded.

"Give you back? It isn't even yours in the first place!" Sakura replied, trying to avoid Ino's reaches.

"That's not the point, forehead!" and at last, Ino was able to snatch the camera away from Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Give it!"

"Oh as if… how about not?" Ino argued. "Camera, be gone!" she yelled dramatically and smashed the thing on the ground.

"No! No! No! That had-!" Sasuke yelled in shock. He was about to go on when Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke…" she called out calmly, "it's okay… it's fine…"

"How is that fine to you!" Sasuke complained to Sakura who was slowly shaking her head and mouthing 'no'; but Sasuke went on, "That had Neji and Ten-Ten's picture in it!"

And that had caught Neji's attention.

Neji glared…

Scary glares…

Deadly glares…

"Me and Ten-Ten's what?" Neji asked obviously trying to keep his cool but inside, burning up in anger. He eyed both Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought, '_me and my big mouth, we're dead…'_

"Uh… picture…?"

"For…?" Neji asked as his eyes narrowed even more.

"Well, duh… yearbook…" Sasuke stated, and Neji's eyes grew wide.

"YOU WHAT? When! Where! How!" He screamed.

"We –me and Pinky- took a picture, last week after everyone went home, right here, we hid behind the bushes, and simple: we used a camera."

"You were… watching. Holy- you are DEAD, Uchiha!"

"Neji, what are they talking about?" the boy in the frog suit asked.

"Nothing…" Neji snapped.

"Of course… nothing they wanna let you guys know…" Sakura grinned evilly.

"Shut it Sakura" Neji ordered while glaring at her.

"Ok, slowly backing away from the really angry Hyuuga." Sakura murmured.

"Oh c'mon, how bad could it be?" Shikamaru asked.

Then Sasuke snickered, "Bad enough to use for blackmail" and Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Whoa, did they make-out!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

"Close… unless they didn't do anything after Sasuke and I left…" Sakura stated with a sly grin.

"Eeewww… NO! We didn't-"

"Whoa…chill, Neji. You're being like, totally defensive, man. The camera's smashed to pieces; problem solved." Shikamaru stated and Sasuke glared at him.

Surprisingly, Neji did calm down and there was silence after that. Until Naruto broke it saying…

"I've had enough for the night…" He stated and everyone sweat-dropped; not long after he took his leave and so did everyone else as they said their good-byes. Sakura and Sasuke, however, stayed behind for a bit.

"Sakura, the camera's broken! How about the pictures!" Sasuke yelled angrily when the rest had already gone.

"Relax…we have no problem with the pictures…" Sakura told calmly.

Sasuke only gaped at her calmness, "But… that was Canon…"

Sakura just stares…

"That was new release…"

Stares…

"With eight mega pixels…"

Stares…

"Jeez! That was a more-than seven-hundred-dollar _digital_ camera!"

Stares…

"Plus tax…"

Sakura then whacked the side of his head by her hand. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Is that really why you're blowing up?"

Sasuke sighed, "Ok, I give up; try helping me catch up to your actions, would you? Why in the world are you so calm?"

Sakura only grinned which caused Sasuke to give out a questioning look. Then, she reached for her pocket attached on her jeans and took out a memory card of the digital camera which she shoved in front of Sasuke's face. He soon got the idea and stared at her in amazement.

Sakura only grinned, "Now…tell me who's awesome?"

"My evil cherry blossom genius…"

Sakura stared at Sasuke weirdly and raised an eye-brow, "Yours?"

Sasuke only shook his head, "Uh… nothing… let's go home…" and he headed for the trail.

**THE END!**

**Whoa… 16 pages… hehe, anyway, for people who wanted sasuXsaku more, it's coming up next chapter! I just had to make it fair so I did nejiXten and ShikaXino first. So if you have ideas for their 'moment' together… tell me please! I'm thinking of revenge from Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Ten-Ten to Sakura and Sasuke since they took a picture. I just don't know what they're gonna do… so please suggest!**

**Anyway, R&R!**

**crazed Aki**


	7. Ch6 Head

**OK, YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE!**

**YOU'RE FREE TO WHACK ME IN THE HEAD FOR CONFUSING YOU!**

**I AM SIMPLY A STUPID PERSON, WHO CAN'T MAKE UP HER MIND ABOUT A STUPID USERNAME!**

**So I officially changed my username from Crazed-Aki66 to lainey-bo-bainy cause it's more original me because my friends gave me that nickname. **

**Anyway, sorry for Sasuke's OC last chapter. I was already having doubts while writing it. And sorry for the lame scary story last chapter too. I hate the scary story… it's all normal and weird. Anyway, to _Princess Fluffy _and _kakashi-sensei2,_ I'll be using you're stories that you suggested me somewhere after this chapter ok? THANKS AGAIN! I loved your stories…. Ok, I'm babbling now… on with the chapter…**

* * *

Title: FireLight Horrors

Chapter title: The Head

Author: crazedAKI66

* * *

Leaning by the window sill, another sigh escaped the bun-girl's lips. Indeed, waiting for more than a half hour is truly fretful; especially when you are in a room together with a person whose mouth is 24/7 open.

"They said ten o'clock; they _exactly _said ten o'clock!" Naruto whined for more than a hundredth time.

"Stop you whining, Naruto…" Ino stated irritably, tired from hearing all his complains. "It's not their fault, miss Kurenai and Sir Kakashi probably made them do more work; so right now, please try your best to shut your 24/7 mouth"

"Wow… she's actually begging…" Neji whispered to the lazy-bum sitting beside him, "That's something new…"

Ino looked around to see what everyone else was doing. She felt rather amused seeing that they were all bored but still had their own ways to keep themselves busy. Naruto was sitting by the computer while playing online games as his eyes were almost as if glued onto the computer screen; which annoyed Ten-Ten the most, thinking it _is _her computer. On the other side of the room, Neji and Shikamaru were sitting on the floor, with a CD player next to them, while simply listening to rock music which scared Hinata by the aggressive lyrics and the great use of amplification. Hinata, on the other hand, was watching TV with Ino as they both were slopped down onto the bed. Ten-Ten, however, glanced at the damped window; slouching onto her seat, she gave out her eighteenth sigh for the night.

They –tired and bored- were all waiting for both Sasuke and Sakura who were still up in the school since 7pm. They were assigned to do various errands by their homeroom teacher Kakashi along with Kurenai who held the other class, since there were two classes in their grade. These work all comes down to their graduation -A.K.A. 'grad'- which was coming up only within months since they were now in term three and there were three terms in a year. Closing in to the month of June, they were all fairly thrilled to reach their last month of the school year, where they would do nothing except for grad stuff: which included retreats to other places, field trips without quizzes after, free workshops, not much homework, and also included planning for their grad like their its theme, food, music and all of those sorts.

Sakura held the yearbook department wherein she decides what or whatnot to put on the yearbook; also with being in charge of their fund-raising for grad stuff, she thinks of programs that students are interested in and would pay for. Right now, they are doing the Pizza program where they would sell pizzas every Thursday. All the money and funds goes to grad. In the mean time, Sasuke is in charge of Photography and more on coordinating their grad stuff: his task includes find interesting and memorable pictures, makes sure everyone has a picture, coordinating most of grad stuff like where to go, what theme their grad is and those sorts. These jobs were taken voluntarily which goes with other people too; except for Sasuke who was forced by Kakashi.

Going back to the six people who were dying in boredom, they were not able to start their scary stories as they were stuck here in a room waiting for the other two.

The woods were not a covered area which made it hard for them to stay outside. The cold breeze that was brought by the rain would only give them chills and they would be soaked even with an umbrella. The soil would be wet and muddy which was something Ino would not and never would want to get stuck on her shoes: mud. After meeting at the same spot they had always told their stories in about a quarter to ten, they decided to run to the nearest house from the park they were on, which leads to Ten-Ten's. Ino had contacted Sakura, telling her to meet in Ten-Ten's house instead of the woods.

They came to the house and decided to stay up at Ten-Ten's room- which was at the attic. Entering the room, she had purposely left the lights off leaving only a small lamp attached up at the wall which glows a crimson-red light. Darkness filled most of the room to match the eerie feeling of their scary stories later on.

Glancing out the window, Ten-Ten sighed once again as the droplets of rain poured down heavily then hits the window's glass violently. Another thunder boomed harshly which made some of them jump by the sudden sound. A flash of lightning emerged across black sky. It looked as if the sky was to be torn-apart considering its sound and size of how big the lightning was- stretched across the huge, dark, black space in the sky. Not a single star was visible on the dark sky and rain poured down like there was no tomorrow.

"Can it get anymore worse than this?" Ten-Ten complained, slopping her head down onto her arms, which was folded together placed on top of the window-sill.

Neji looked towards her then turned to look through the window beside her. He snickered, "Man, talk about raining cats and dogs… this storm hadn't stopped since forever"

Ten-Ten grunted, "Talk about total global warming… I mean, how could it possibly rain when spring is close to over and summer's coming?" she asked irritably.

"The way it snowed in summer three years ago…" Shikamaru stated. His eyes were closed while he was leaning on a bunch of pillows.

Ten-Ten sighed giving up on her complains, "Bring up a topic" she told, putting back up her head facing the others.

"How about Sasuke and Sakura?" Neji suggested, although he did not know what had got into him to put up such a topic. "They've been spending a lot of time together…"

Ino turned from the TV to face them as she spoke, "Do you think Sasuke wanted to join the committee as his own choice?"

"I highly doubt that" stated Shikamaru, getting up from his position, "But Sasuke smiles around Sakura…" he paused and thought for a moment.

Ten-Ten cocked an eyebrow, "You're point?"

"He smiles around Sakura…" Shikamaru repeated, in a tone saying that was enough said. Neji scratched the back of his head, "I guess he likes her… a bit… there's a 70 percent chance. And I guess Sakura likes-"

"I doubt it…" disagreed Ten-Ten, not bothering to let Neji finish from what-ever he was about to say, "Sakura likes someone else…"

Shikamaru, who was currently lying lazily at bed, perked up and looked strangely at Ten-Ten, "She does? Who?"

"I'm not sure but it's pretty obvious… I think it's that guy in our Science class. The one with blond, spiky hair… blue eyes, attractive…remember?"

Naruto glanced up at Ten-Ten with eyes that shown excite, "It is me!"

Neji snickered, enough for everyone to hear or noticed, "Keep dreaming, Naruto…"

"Yeah…" Ten-Ten started, "Blond, spiky-hair, blue eyes: matches you. Attractive… that's a definite no…"

Naruto pouted and went on with the game he was playing on the internet. Meanwhile, the four went on with their conversation. Ino spoke up, "Is it Kai? Forget it, that guy's a jerk…"

"Sakura doesn't know that…" Ten-Ten corrected, "Sakura's naïve… she's blind to mostly everything…even Sasuke; no exception for him, he makes her laugh but not the laugh she would only give for him…"

"Yeah, poor guy…" Shikamaru stated, joining in the conversation, "He deserves a chance…"

"He deserves nothing…" Ino argued, "He's the one that told… no, _manipulated_ Sakura into taking those goofy pictures…"

"Yeah, he did! Sakura told me…" Ten-Ten agreed. Neji shook his head, "It was Kakashi, you guys; he told Sasuke and Sasuke told Sakura" he explained.

"I can't believe Sakura would even give into that…" Ino stated, "Unless she though it was fun…"

"Well, you never know, maybe it _is _fun." Shikamaru stated simply, earning a glare from Ino in the process. "Embarrassment is _not_ fun…" She told, continuing to give out glares to Shikamaru. "It is if it's not _you_ who's getting embarrassed." Stated the pine-apple head. Ino eyed him for a moment, examining his facial features: he had a smirk plastered across his face; his eyes were closed with arms folded which he seemed rather relaxed and confident. "What are you getting at?" asked Ino, suspiciously.

"I'm just saying that it's unfair if they're the only ones who could have fun… why not we have fun too?" Shikamaru suggested, earning a confused look from Ino. He ignored it and turned towards the white-eyed boy across from him, and then he asked, "You see where I'm getting at?" Neji replied with a nod. He faced Ten-Ten with an emotionless look on his face, but out of the blue, there was confidence and pride seen within Neji's stoic face and Shikamaru's lazy-bum look. Between these looks, the two girls were confused. They looked over at Shikamaru, then to Neji and then back to Shikamaru; it was as if they were watching a tennis rally. At last, the awkward silence of confusion was brought to a stop by Neji.

"Hey, Ten-Ten" he called out, taking Ten-Ten's attention to him, "You got a camera?"

At the sudden hearing the word 'camera', everything for Ino and Ten-Ten seemed to have put the pieces slowly together. From the 'fun' Shikamaru was talking about, to 'why not we have fun too?' line spoken by Shikamaru, down to the part Neji asked for a camera.

Ten-Ten nodded slowly, "Yeah I have one right here…" she paused for a moment seeing Neji plaster a smirk across his face; she scowled lightly "Are you guys serious?"

"Of course we are" Neji boasted, "It'll be easy… get them to do something and capture it… no big…"

"Actually…" started Ino, as she finally got the idea of where this went to, "It is a biggy, after that… then what? Yearbook; no way, we first have to let Sakura approve it… how will we do that?"

"Why go to Sakura when you could go to Sir Kakashi?" Shikamaru stated.

Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely, "When did you get all-evil?" she asked. Shikamaru, however, did not reply to her question and shrugged it off. Neji spoke up, answering her question instead, "I guess he's just determined to get his revenge…"

"Probably…" Ten-Ten told, "But he's right… Sasuke and Sakura had enough fun… it's our turn! Beside… they are awfully getting close to each other…"

"Sasuke is… not much for Sakura…" Neji stated, "She still hates him… he still hates her… it's called love's quarrel. Deep inside they both enjoy each other…"

"Why? 'Cause he has fun with her? Aren't we fun?" Shikamaru wondered. Ten-Ten gave him a weird look which he did not notice. She leaned over to Neji and whispered, "I sense jealousy… not to Sasuke but to Sakura for spending too much time with him…" she told and Neji slowly formed a smirk.

Ino sighed, "We _are_ the fun Shikamaru…" said she, "They simply enjoy taking goofy pictures of us and publish it on the yearbook by the end of the year…"

Shikamaru groaned, "Whatever…" he paused, thinking "How exactly do we do it?"

Ten-Ten sighed, "Do we need a plan? We need a plan; ok, here's the plan." She told as they all formed into a circle, planning about what they were about to do to get Sakura and Sasuke together and 'capture' their moment. But that was excluding Naruto and Hinata. Naruto simply did not want to mess up with Sakura, thinking he already had gotten enough punches mostly by the courtesy of Shikamaru- who he pushed onto Ino just last week. Hinata, however, knew nothing of the sort with what they were talking about. Nevertheless, she was not clueless for long; she had managed to hear some lines and plans.

After a few minutes, the door bell rang from the first floor. And only about seconds later, Ten-Ten's bedroom door was violently slammed open, revealing a furious Uchiha.

"I HATE HATAKE! THAT PERVERT, NO GOOD FOR NOTHING, SO-CALLED TEACHER!" yelled the raven haired teen as he came-in, stomping his feet. He had purposely kicked a chair intensely; it flew through the air, making a massive noise as it hit and crash onto the wall, causing everyone to either cover their ears or back-away.

"Whoa! Loosen up, dude… What happened?" Shikamaru asked, stepping away from the really angry Uchiha.

"Kakashi locked him up in the Girls' bathroom" Sakura stated who just happen to pop out if nowhere. She arrived in right after Sasuke had entered Ten-Ten's dim room. She jumped and sat next to Hinata on the bed.

"W-what? How?" asked Neji, while trying to hold his laughter.

"The question is… why was he there, in the first place?" Sakura corrected as she eyed Sasuke while grinning at him; Sasuke returned her a look which earned her an evil glare.

"Long story…" he grunted, trying to avoid the topic.

"The longer the funnier…" Neji stated.

"Could we just stop this conversation…?" Sasuke murmured. Then, a loud thunder boomed once again. Strong wind was breezing through, causing the trees to rustle violently and make noise of the movement.

Sakura noticed this which earned her to give out an exhausted sighed, "How are we gonna go home?"

"Simple," Neji said, "We walk"

"That's exactly what you call easier said than done…"

"Well what do you expect?" Sasuke asked, out dully.

"Well… we could always go do… a…" Ten-Ten started, and then Ino snapped up her head and looked at her, then grinned with Ten-Ten grinning at her

"Sleepover." they both suggested.

The boys were taken back a bit. "Nu-uh…" Shikamaru started, "That would be the last thing we would do…"

"Yeah but…" Ten-Ten paused for a bit, then she looked at Neji and remembered the quote he had said three weeks ago, "That's still on the list…"

"Well, that's actually a good idea…" commented Hinata, not wanting to walk on the rain.

"I am in jeans, Ten-Ten. How do you except me to sleep in these clothes?" Sakura asked, not really liking the idea of a sleeping in jeans. Then, Sasuke grabbed her backpack and unzipped it. Then, he rummaged through it, looking for something. Others had took notice of this and all had was starring at him; they were all wondering why the heck Sasuke was digging in into a girl's bag out-of-the-blue

"You know," Ino started, continuing to stare at Sasuke "You really shouldn't look around in a girl's bag; you might see… something in there…"

Sasuke then got something, and held it up for everyone to see; then he turned to Ino, "Like a remote control?" he asked curiously.

Ino hesitantly shook her head and sweat-dropped; a remote was definitely something she was not expecting for Sasuke to see. She was expecting manicure, lip-gloss, make-up, cell-phone… probably under wears… but not, a remote-control. "Not what I was talking about…" she defended. Everyone's gazes turn from Sasuke to Sakura.

Sakura, feeling embarrassed with many people looking at her, only groaned, "Put it back, Sasuke"

"What in the world is a remote doing in your back pack?" Sasuke asked in surprise, talking to her like she was some lunatic and still not putting it back; he had only held it up higher.

"I was watching TV, then my Dad came and he wanted to change the channel so I hid the remote. My backpack was the closest thing to me…" Sakura gave a small smile.

"That's a really retarded thing to do…" he sighed, and then continued. "Never mind…" Sasuke shook his head and stuffed the remote in her bag. And he kept searching through it.

"Okay…anyway, c'mon Sakura, you don't really expect to yourself to walk in the storm do you?" Ino asked, begging for her to give in so that they would all have sleepover and they could start doing their plan with Sakura and Sasuke getting stuck in a closet… or stuck in a room… or in the bathroom… or…mostly those stuff; just as long as they are able to get the picture.

"Ino, I am not going to sleep in this outfit, okay? It will feel like…so uncomfortable since these clothes are ones I wear outside and-" just before Sakura could finish, she was interrupted by Sasuke who handed her khaki pants and a bit of a loose black shirt which surprisingly came from her bag.

"Here," he stated with a cold, monotone voice while shoving it up her face. "Get undressed…"

With this statement, everyone started gaping at him; everyone, with an exception for Sakura who whacked him in the head, harder than usual "Ow, jeez! What is your problem?"

Sakura glared, "That… is just plain sick and wrong…"

Sasuke gave out an annoyed look while using his right hand to caress the side of his head. "What? Ok, you're the one who's just plain sicko. I didn't mean get naked! Just change into these clothes!" he yelled as he shoved it to her face, once again.

"Where did you get those? Are those even mine?" Sakura asked curiously, she did not like the idea of wearing someone else's clothes which she did not know who it belonged to. In addition, she did not remember herself bringing extra clothes this afternoon when she was packing her bag for the night.

"It's yours" Sasuke stated in his cold, monotone voice "Kakashi gave it earlier, it's not a uniform; it's just a kinda cool matching clothes for all people in the committee… all black." Sasuke continued a bit more, "So being the gentleman I am, I stuffed everything carelessly in your bag cuz you weren't there" then he grinned.

Sakura sighed, giving up "Fine, we'll sleep here…" and she harshly snatched the clothes from Sasuke's hand.

Ino and Ten-Ten cheered a bit but then calmed down when they both noticed everyone was staring at them.

"Since when did you turn into another Ino?" Neji asked curiously, referring to the bun-headed girl. Shikamaru, on the other hand, only groaned. "Oh please no…" He begged playfully, "One Ino is enough… too much, actually…"

Ino twitched in annoyance, "Pardon? What did you just-?"

"Ten-Ten, answer me" Neji called out, interrupting Ino in the process. After all, if she did not get interrupted, Shikamaru and she will get into another 'troublesome' quarrel; which gets really loud and unpleasant by the use of… colourful words sometimes.

Ten-Ten gave a sharp look at Neji, "What the hell has gotten into you?" Neji asked rather curiously, "I mean, you said you didn't want a sleepover earlier about 30 minutes ago then now you're so into it. What's with that? I mean, how come you suddenly want us to stay here… it's not like were going to do something new like-"

"SSSSSHHHHH!" Ten-Ten hissed, putting up her index finger and placing it against her lips. The she eyed Neji, and he quickly got the message… it was mostly along the lines of 'shut up or they'll get suspicious'. It was quite obvious that he wasn't informed about the sleepover. Actually, he didn't remember a sleepover part of their plan. He settled down, deciding that maybe the girls had changed the plan without informing neither him nor Shikamaru. Sakura and Sasuke looked at her then at Neji suspiciously and there was silence after that. Sakura was the one who broke it first.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" she asked curiously, looking back and forth between Neji and Ten-Ten who was exchanging glances.

"Not much really… nothing at all…" Shikamaru lied.

Sakura, knowing Hinata would be a good reference of the truth, decided to turn to her "Hinata, what's going on?" she asked as she turned to the fidgeting girl beside her. Knowing that she was the type of person who wouldn't lie to her friends, Sakura thought it would be a good idea to ask her. Hinata, on the other hand, did not know what she should do or what to reply to her pink-haired-friend. She looked aside, though trying to avoid Sakura's gaze. By looking on the other direction, it only resulted by meeting a pair of pearl-eyes like hers, obviously owned by her cousin, Neji. He was eyeing her and she even panicked more when she felt pressure of being watch by her cousin. His gaze told her something along the lines of 'don't you dare spill anything…'. Hinata, feeling very uncomfortable now, decided to answer Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura…" Hinata started and looked up at her cousin for a while then took a deep breath and continued, "but Neji's glaring at me and judging from his gaze… he doesn't want me to tell about anything they planned for the night, earlier while you and Sasuke still haven't arrived." She told rather very fast.

Everyone sweat-dropped then rivet their eyes on Neji, who choked while in the process of drinking his soda. He accidentally coughed out some of his drink in surprise of what Hinata just said. Unfortunately, he was sitting near Shikamaru and well, when he coughed… this was what happened.

"Eeeewww! Gross, man! What in the world has gotten into you! Your saliva, like… went straight into my eye! Ugh!" Shikamaru yelled while scratching his eye with his right hand, wiping off the saliva. Shaking his head in embarrassment, Neji covered his face with his hands. An exception for Naruto who burst out in laughter, the others tried to hold back their laughs.

Sakura and Sasuke, on the other hand, just glared at Neji and as Sakura was about to ask tons of questions, Ten-Ten stepped up; "Okay, never mind that;" she told quickly, hoping to get the others' attention. She picked up an orange-mid-size flashlight from the table and sat down on the carpet. Then, she flicked on the light and placed under her chin.

"So… Let us start…" she began cautiously to add up the eerie aura, "My story for tonight is titled… 'The Head'"

* * *

In the story

In a huge house, right around the corner of a very populated street, there lived a man and his wife. They both lived happily together and everyone in their neighbourhood thought they were perfect for each other. At times, they would go to the park and some people would stare at them of how happy they were. They both loved each other; she loved him, he lived her.

But it didn't last as long as their random neighbors expected them to be together. After a few years… a fight finally happened.

Everyone thought they lived happily with each other at first, but the key word there is _thought_. They didn't know… they started hearing rumours about the couple arguing around the supposedly quiet park and one would always run away leaving the other who would be weeping.

The couple, though, would always go out of their house and show their smiles, like saying they were happy and nothing was wrong. But deep inside, there was a big wound across their marriage, and unaware that they were, their neighbours already know its. Looks, indeed, can be deceiving.

They were not happy, at all. Both would fight, almost all the time, about different things. But mostly, the main reason why the husband was mad at his wife was for not having a baby.

They were already married for years now and the wife never became pregnant. The wife would get hurt and ask him if that was all he cared about. He was getting tired and bored with every day.

Every once in a while, the wife would try to make her husband happy by preparing a royal dinner or something but then her husband would always be late and say "I already ate dinner"

Then there were a few nights where the husband would go home, very late at night. The wife would ask where he was and he would always say he came from a meeting. This would happen at least once a week.

Eventually, the neighbors knew about this; they knew about the baby issue and even the part where the couple always had argued. Gossip travels fast. In fact, they don't need to hear it… it was easy to see.

There were times were they would see the husband late at night, come home or sometimes storm out of the house after a huge fight. Shouts of anger were sometimes heard late at night; slams of furniture could also be hearable.

It was pretty obvious that they weren't quite fond of each other like they were when they got married. In fact, honestly, they hated each other. At least only the husband says it out loud; the wife tried to keep her love for her husband but it was slowly drifting away. She wanted to do something to make him stay with her; she wanted him to stop hurting her emotionally and physically. But she wasn't aware that she was already asking for revenge.

Weeks passed and it happened more often and the husband was barely at home. The wife started to get suspicious and tried to find out what the husband was really doing at night.

She followed him by car and he headed towards a bar. It turns out the husband was flirting with some girl! She stormed into the bar and asked what he was doing here. She was expecting to get a lame excuse but she didn't get that. Instead, it was something worse.

"What are you doing here at the bar!" screamed the wife.

"Why, it's you. Well, can't you see? You're no fun to be with and pretty boring. You can't even bear me a child. So I went out to find another woman who can, a woman who actually has a life and not only depend on me" her husband continued to boast.

And once again, weeks passed but something was different this latest weeks. The neighbours didn't see the husband anymore, he never came and he never has gone. It made them wonder, but then there were times that they would see the wife, just outside their house, and cradling something, wrapped around with a cloth in her arms…

Turns out it was her husbands head!

Everyday, she would cradle it on her arms and would think, "At least now… you won't leave me anymore…"

End of story

* * *

"The end!" exclaimed the brunette. "What do you guys think?" She asked searching for comments.

"N-nice s-story…"

"Creepy"

"Retarded"

"Hn…"

"Whatever…"

"Troublesome…"

"I don't get it…"

Ten-Ten sighed, "How can you not get it?" she asked, "it's like… totally narrative… there weren't even dialogues in it…"

"Well… I don't get it…" Naruto complained.

Ten-Ten groaned, it was pointless explaining to him.

It was already around midnight. The eight of them stayed in Ten-Ten's room and had spent the past half hour entertaining themselves by playing cards, using the internet or simply playing truth or dare. After a while, most of them got bored or hungry; specifically Naruto.

"I'm starving!" he whined while getting up from his current cross-legged position on the floor. As he stood up, Naruto stretched and yawned; he paused for a second and looked at the yellow coloured clock that was placed onto the table beside him. It read 12 o'clock; his eyes glistened with excite and turned to Ten-Ten who was sitting on the ground. "It's twelve!"

Ten-Ten cocked an eye-brow at him, "So?"

Naruto looked at her as if she was someone from another planet that was clueless, "So!" he asked in surprise, "We've been here for more than two hours and we don't even get a mid-night snack!"

Ten-Ten sighed, "Riiiight… I forgot about that…" she turned to look at her other friends, examining them if they were hungry or not. Not getting a clue whether they were or not, she diced to simply ask them instead of doing the silent treatment. "You guys hungry?" she asked. Neji snickered loudly, "Duh…" with this, Neji stood up, dusting his jeans in the process. He relocated his hand and placed it inside the pockets of his jeans. He walked causally out towards the door and opened it only to notice that no one was following him as they were on the floor staring at him. He stopped on his tracks; he faced his head side wards without moving an inch of his body, and he looked at them by the corner of his eye, "You guys coming or not?"

"Where are you going?" asked Ten-Ten. "Let's get to the entertainment room… we'll eat there while watching a movie…" Neji stated simply. Ten-Ten nodded as she stood up as everyone did so too. Sakura was about to head out the room when Ten-Ten stopped her, "You're turn to clean…" she told. "It is?" Sakura asked, she turned around and looked around the room, she sighed, "Fine… I'll catch up with you in a minute" With this, Ten-Ten had formed a smirk on her lips which Sakura had quickly notice and she eye Ten-Ten. "What?" she asked innocently. "What's with the smirk?" Sakura asked, still eyeing her. "Oh nothing…" Ten-Ten lied as she ran away, avoiding to talk to Sakura about those… stuff. Sakura sighed and turned to look at the room again. It was messy, pop cans were everywhere and there were some chips and crackers too. It made her think for a moment how her friends are still hungry when they had already eaten crackers. She shook of that idea as she fixed of determination upon the messy room; and she quickly went to work.

After a few moments, Sakura started to have eerie feelings. Why wouldn't she? She was all alone in a dark and quiet room; its only source of light was the night-light that Ten-Ten left open which glows in crimson-red, including the moon's light. The aura around the room made Sakura shudder, since most of the room was covered with shadows. She walked slowly towards the flashlight and flicked it on, and then she swayed around and fixed the flashlight upon the door, only to find no one. _'Okay… I am completely… paranoid'_ she thought as she went back to cleaning. Just at that moment, that door swung open, making Sakura jump back. She held onto the nearest thing she could reach and threw it at whoever was at the door.

"OW!" yelled that someone. The voice seemed rather very familiar, "What the hell, Sakura! I come up here to help you and you throw a pop-can at me!" Sakura only sweat-dropped; she didn't know that it was a pop-can she held. "I… was paranoid… hey, I got good aim!" she exclaimed only to earn a glare from the Uchiha who was scratching his head; he already got his twice by Sakura in the head. "You're annoying…" he commented. Sakura only stuck out her tongue, and Sasuke glared at her even more, "Stop that and start cleaning." Sakura gave out an irritated took upon Sasuke who was currently smirking. She shrugged it off and went to work. Sasuke, however, started helping her clean up the room too. There was an awkward slice after that, and neither of them made a single sound. But for Sakura, there was something different; the feeling or eeriness and fear she had earlier had now gone away. She thought, probably because she wasn't alone anymore. She shrugged once again; the silence was really getting in to her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where's the camera?" asked the lazy-bum.

"It's here…" a girl with two buns on her head said. She handed it to the guy next to her, "God, it's hot here…" she complained.

"Stop talking, it's not my fault you have a small closet…" stated the Hyuuga.

"Oh, I do not have a small closet…OW! You stepped on my foot!" she hissed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Huh… how would I step on your foot?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura looked at him weirdly. "You said I stepped on your foot…" Sasuke stated. Sakura stared at him, "No I didn't…"… Sasuke only shrugged it off, "Fine…" he said. After another long silence, it was killing Sakura. Silence was not something she liked to stay at for a long time. "Hey Sasuke?" she called out, hoping to start up a conversation. "Hn?" he replied. Sakura paused for a moment, thinking of what to say, "What did you mean by 'my'… you know, last week? Just right after everyone else went…" Sakura asked as she stopped what she was doing, and now starring at his back since he did not face her. "Forget it, it meant nothing… it just slipped out of my mouth…" Sasuke stated coldly. Sakura sighed, as she threw the bag of crisps onto the trash can, "Did you know," she started, "The things that just 'slip out of your mouth' are actually the things that comes straight from your heart? It's because it doesn't pass your brain which gives you the disability to think whether you'll say it or not…" she kept starring at his back, with her voice urging but yet gentle. Sasuke had stopped what he was doing but just standing there. "It meant nothing, Sakura…" he stated. Sakura sighed while getting back to work, "Fine… you cold-ass…" she murmured, but was heard by Sasuke

"What are you trying to say?" he asked, while finally turning around to look at her.

"Nothing…" Sakura replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I can't see anything!" complained a blonde.

"Shut up, Naruto!" argued another blonde.

"That is it… I'm tired of being in a closet with girls… let's get a better view…" the Hyuuga stated as he squished through the others and headed for the exit found on the other side of the closet. Finally getting some air, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "And where would that view be?" asked the bun-girl who followed soon after he came out. "Don't worry… I have another plan. Let's get to the second floor balcony…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura continued cleaning up Ten-Ten's room, as she heard Sasuke sigh. "What, you mad at me or something?" she heard him ask. "No…" Sakura answered, and then paused for a moment, "Do you like someone at the moment?" she asked while mentally slapping her forehead by asking such random question. Sasuke was taken back, but to his surprise, answered the question. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Is she pretty?" Sakura asked. Sasuke hesitated to answer but replied anyway, "Gorgeous"

"Nice?" Sakura asked once again. "She's like an angel…heaven sent…" Sasuke stated, his voice growing gentle at the moment.

"Does she like you back?" she questioned. Sasuke sighed, "She hates me…" Sakura turned to look at him, "How do you know?" Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye, "She said it to me right at my face, and she's too dense to notice me…" Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Did she break eye contact?" Sakura asked in a more interrogating way. "Yeah she did…. What does that have to do with it?" Sasuke wondered. "She broke eye contact… she's lying…"

Sasuke only nodded slowly, "Oh…" Sakura shook her head and turn to continue her work which was surprisingly not yet done until now. "How about you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, causing her to jump a bit, "You like someone?" he asked. Sakura thought for a moment, "I dunno… I think so; but I don't like to like someone who doesn't like me back… it's kinda sad to think that you like someone who doesn't like you back so… yeah…" She paused, noticing she was babbling. "Is it me?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere. Sakura bolted upright and turned sharply to face him and eyed him. "AS IF…" and she glared. Sasuke only snickered, "Oh c'mon Sakura, I know you have hots for me…" he stated coolly. Sakura acted flattered, "Oh Sasuke, I know you think I'm hot, but, it's just not for you…" Sasuke shook his head, "You wannabe I don't think you're hot…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"You just broke eye-contact, idiot" She smirked and he glared. "Whatever" and he shook his head. Then out of nowhere, a little pebble flew through the window open window and hit the floor. Sakura heard it and went out to see what it was while Sasuke followed. "Hey… it stopped raining…" she said holding up her hands to feel nothing. They headed out the small terrace of the third floor attic. Sakura held onto the railings of the terrace as Sasuke stood beside her with his hands clasped together and arms leaned on the railings. As the wind flew pass them, Sakura inhaled the fresh air coming towards her as she closed her eyes. Sasuke looked towards her direction and stared at her; the air breezed gently through her hair making it flow gently, the moons light shone upon Sakura's porcelain face where a smile was found, forming, as she opened her eyes and looked over to the scene before her: Konoha's city-lights. Then, she averted her gaze upon the silver crescent moon found up on the dark sky, "It's nice… isn't it?" she asked Sasuke, snapping him back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah… it is…" he shook his head and looked towards the direction she was looking at, the moon. "You like the moon?" Sakura nodded, "Sometimes…" Sasuke did nothing but closed his eyes; his peace was quickly broken by Sakura who spoke up, "You should tell her you know…" Sasuke though for a moment of what she was talking about and soon knew. "And ruin my reputation? No way…" he shook his head. Sakura sighed, "You know what I think?" She asked and Sasuke looked at her as if to say 'go on' and she continued, "I think that you're afraid." Sasuke was taken back, "Afraid of what?" He asked. "Getting rejected," Sakura turned to him, "You're afraid to know if she likes you back or not…" Sasuke was irritated, "What do you want me to do? You're not a guy… you don't know how I feel…" Sakura perked up, "Oh you know what you should do? You should kiss her gently in the cheeks. Fast but gentle; and thriving as if to say 'I like you' but innocently as if to say 'don't worry, I won't cross the line'" and she smirked. Sasuke looked at her weirdly, "You really think that would work?" he asked in disbelief. "Yup!" Sakura exclaimed. "I doubt it…" Sasuke stated, "You can't doubt it unless you try it…" Sakura stated. Sasuke faced her, "You are truly annoying…"

Sakura scowled, "Ugh, fine… I'll just shut up and give you a long, long silent treatment… and you'll be the first one to break and you're gonna be the one who's annoying" She turned away only to here a 'hn' from Sasuke. She kept starring at the city-lights like she did earlier. Then, she felt quick warmth closing in to her face and soon felt a gentle peck on her cheeks. She stepped back and faced to the direction where the kiss came from only to find Sasuke beside her, "Hey! What the heck was that!" she said loudly. Sasuke snickered, "So silent treatment didn't last that long…" Sakura gave out an irritated look but Sasuke went on, "You are truly annoying"

Sakura shrugged again and turned away, touching her cheeks by her hand, "What was that for?" she asked, trying to put annoyance in her voice. Sasuke scowled, "I thought you knew," he started causing Sakura to look at him questioningly, "A kiss on the cheeks: fast but gentle, thriving but innocently. Jeez, you really _are_ dense…" Sasuke complained. Sakura, on the other hand, kept starring at Sasuke, surprised by his actions; or mostly his words, his actions were still 'Sasuke' since he was still rude. Sakura slowly faced the city-lights in front of her, still speechless from what had happened. There was slice again after that but was soon cut off by rustling leaves from trees, wind breezed passed them once again. Then, out far from the city, there they were able to see fireworks: various shapes and colors of fireworks, causing Sakura to sigh, she was tired, it was already pass midnight. She leaned her head onto Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes, "I'm tired…" and she yawned.

"So who do you like?" Sasuke asked, ignoring what Sakura had just said. "I'm still thinking about it…" she replied. Sasuke snickered, "Oh c'mon, you liked me since kinder garden" he boasted. "Has it ever occurred to you that that was the time I was still learning shapes and colours? I didn't know any better… my bad…" Sakura stated which made Sasuke quiet and think about the things she said. His heart sank for a bit, but still kept his cool, not wanting to let down his pride. Sakura noticed Sasuke shutting up all of a sudden and figured it might be what she said, she sighed. "Sorry… I didn't mean that…" Sasuke turned to the girl leaning on her shoulder, "I though the things that slip your mouth comes exactly from your heart?" he mocked. "I know…" Sakura stated simply, "Are you mad?" Sasuke looked at her, "Well, do you like someone else?" he asked. Sakura shrugged, "I'm still thinking" she replied and with this, Sakura leaned on top of her head; of course, he did it gently not wanting to squish her head, "Then that's fine…" then he paused, "So…are we an item?" Sakura snickered and playfully punched Sasuke in the arm, "Don't get you're hopes up…this means nothing…" Sasuke, after dodging Sakura's weak punches, leaned back on her head that was leaning on top of his shoulder, "That's good…to be honest even a cute guy like me still thinks I'm too young to court someone. I'll wait till we get to high-school…" Sasuke said. Sakura rolled her eyes, "No… you wait until I get to tenth grade… after I brake up with my first boyfriend!" she exclaimed which caused Sasuke to cock an eyebrow at her, "You're such a loser…I hate you…" Sakura snickered, "Right back at yah…"

"Psycho…"

"Retard…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_!FLASH!_

Down below them, on the second floor balcony stood the four who had currently captured their moment. Neji stared at the screen of the camera before him, "Hm… sweet picture…" it was Sakura and Sasuke's picture. Sakura was leaning against the metal railings of the terrace with her arms together leaning on it. Sasuke, however, had his arms around Sakura's waist and they were both starring at the fireworks found somewhere on the city. Sakura had her head leaning back on Sasuke as he had his resting on her shoulder from the back.

"We are so dead when they find out…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura noticed a flash below and wondered where it came from. She thought it was only part of the fireworks but then soon saw four people at the balcony of the second floor, gathered around with a camera. Her eyes grew wide, "Oh. My. Gosh…" When Sasuke heard it, he followed Sakura's gazed and his gazed soon landed on a Hyuuga who was smirking holding up a camera. "Ino!" Sakura called out which caught the four's attention. Sasuke on the other hand glared at them evilly "I'll kill them…" he sweared and quickly let go of Sakura and ran down stairs towards the four; which was soon followed by Sakura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru groaned, "I think I spoke too soon…" and his thought was put to a stop when Sasuke started storming into out to the balcony, heading for the Hyuuga, "HYUUGA GIVE THAT ME!" he yelled.

"Like I really will" Neji snickered but then Sasuke threw a punch at him which he quickly dodged, "Chill man… It's only called revenge" and Sasuke reached for the camera but Neji threw it towards Ten-Ten who caught it. "Ten-Ten give it!" yelled Sakura who came running towards them. She reached for the camera but since Ten-Ten was taller than her, she wasn't able to get it. While the four were fighting over the camera, Shikamaru and Ino only stared in amazement, "Whoa…" Ino stated, "Some scene we're watching here…" Shikamaru only grunted, "Troublesome"

Ten-Ten passed the camera towards Neji who jumped up and carefully caught it. Sasuke, who was in front of him, kneed Neji in the gut causing him to almost drop the camera as he caught it just in time before it hit the ground. He managed to get loose of Sasuke's grip at least for a few seconds, to be able to move and do something "Dude! You hit me harder than usual! Why the he-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence since Sasuke snatched the camera away from his hand and threw it off the balcony and landed into the pool below. Ten-Ten's eyes grew wide, "Oh crap… my camera…"

Sasuke snickered and Neji only grunted with his hand on his stomach, "Man, that hurts… you were really that desperate to away the picture!" Sasuke looked at him, "Aren't you used to it? That's always what we do, every time you act stupid. What's wrong with you?" Neji stood up straight, "Your face!" Sasuke only cocked an eyebrow at him, "My what?" Neji shrugged, "Whatever, I dunno where that came from" Sasuke shook his head. "I'm going sleep, it's past midnight…" he walked away, waving his hand and headed inside. Ino and Shikamaru also followed Sasuke along with Sakura who was glaring at Neji, "What?" He asked, "What have you done? Now I have another person to hate…" Sakura shrugged and left Neji confused as he called out "What?" Sakura did nothing and waved good-bye to Ten-Ten and headed inside.

This left Ten-Ten and Neji with him still crouching onto his stomach from the force Sasuke did earlier. He stood up straight and turned to Ten-Ten seemed to be waiting for him to do something as she raising an eyebrow at him. Neji gave out an exhausted sigh and reached for the lower pocket of his long khaki shorts. He then took out a memory chip of the camera's and threw is towards Ten-Ten who caught it at ease. "I need some rest…" Neji said and went on with ordering Ten-Ten.

"Give that to Kakashi first thing in the morning…"

The End

**

* * *

That was 24 pages… but it's SasuXsaku… hehe… whatever… so yea, thanks to:**

**_Princess Fluffy3, I-LOVE-HAKU, Melting-Ice, imissNCL, Chidori-Maniac, sharingan-x-blossom, xxbluemoon3xx, jrs-anime, - - -, Frozen Fire, Vampirewitch, JusticeDream, emily-fire-element, Sakura4eva, BloodRuby, Kakashi-Sensei2 and Mini-San _for actually reviewing even just once, thanks! I'm glad to know what you guys think. And special thanks to these guys who gave me ideas for this chapter! Thanks SO much! _cinderalla101, Ryn, Crazy-Silly-Me _and _Natsyourlord_**

**Also, thanks to _Bella Lamounier, Blood red nin, carina28, Feel the wrath of Rin, godess of the night, Jenixy, Lady Merani, maldita08, oneto3456killers, Princess Yang Fa, Rhibskil, Saphire Blossom, shar-san, sinirothX, taeron, volleyballtap, _and _XMidnight-WolfX _for putting this story on alert even if you guys don't review cuz it means you actually read this… which really makes a difference. Thanks a lot, if you guys have comments, feel free to review… hehe…**

**And also thanks to _deathgoddess3793, godess of the night, Lady Merani, mykyo, NarutoGirl52, Suijun, The Mist Alchemist, Vague221, and viko-chan _for putting this story on you're favourites! Thanks!**

**So I want to thank you guys! All of you! And NO… I'm not gonna die…LOL, I just felt like saying thanks today… or tonight… it's 10pm and I still haven't ate dinner… so yeah… THANKS ALSO FOR THE FOOD! I LOVE YOU! And if you review I might actually give you free dessert too! hehe… **

**lainey-bo-bainey**


	8. sorry

**Erm…is being lazy and totally forgetting to write up a story a good excuse? Well… the lie of me being busy this week is kinda lame and kinda not so true so might as well say the truth….**

**Hey, I did a good job last chapter writing 26 pages! So yea… give me a break. My dad's suddenly taking the computer from me every 8pm. Just for this week so… I think I'll be able to post up the next chapter next Friday… are you mad? Hm… you might be… cuz I placed two useless and pointless entry here… if I was the reader I'd be annoyed. So yea… feel free to be annoyed and feel free to tell that to me by reviewing. So that when I read it, I'd feel guilty and scared and I'll update sooner and I'll stop writing this stupid and pointless excuses. SO COMPLAIN! COMPLAIN AND COMPLAIN! I'm Only Human Anyway...**

**So wait for the next chapter! It's "The News Article" and I'll be using _kakashi-sensei2_'s idea! So yeah, thanks SO MUCH FOR GIVING THE STORY THAT YOU …SUGGESTED! Anyway, I'll be updating on**

**APRIL14, 2006, Friday!**


	9. Ch7 Little Timmy

**I am so sorry for the delayed chapter! i was supposed to update last night! i was already done with the chapter since firday morning since we had no classes since it's easter. but then usually, i update friday afternoon. so i waited for afternoon then it totally slipped my mind. so yeah, sorry...**

**This chapter is dedicated to three reviewers:**

**kakashi-sensei2: for suggesting this story. Last chap i put "The news Article" but then i changed it to "Little Timmy" so either ways it's still the story that you told me**

**_sharingan-x-blossom_ and _Jenixy_: HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you guys! So this chap's also dedicated to both of you. Just take it as a birthday present from me to you, okay? So hope you'll like it!**

**So here's a new chapter as promised:**

* * *

Title: FireLight Horrors

Author: lainey-bo-bainey

Chapter Title: Little Timmy

* * *

Dim sky, lit moon, rustling trees, cold breeze, warm fire; once again, it's just another Friday night. But this time, it wasn't raining anymore; apparently, the storm just last week had past and they were now, all around the warm fire, forming a circle. Peace was a really nice thing in this type of scenery; everything seemed quiet, the place was dark and its only source of light was the warm fire. No one else was there, and the place is completely isolated from socialism. If you think about, looking around it's the best place to think. No one else would bother you; you're just inside the woods with a trail barely anyone passes through. It was truly peaceful and nice… especially since she was a bit early and no one else is still here

"Hey Hinata!"

That was until, the 24/7 open mouth came.

"Oh, h-hey Naruto…" greeted back Hinata, who was currently sitting on a log, with a sketch book and paper in hand.

"Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked loudly, skipping towards Hinata and soon sat beside her, tilting his head.

"Just drawing…" Hinata said simply, looking back down at the sketch pad she had upon her lap.

"Drawing what?" Naruto asked curiously. Not even waiting for an answer, he automatically lunged towards the sketch book and stared at her drawing. "What the heck is that?"

"Your surroundings Naruto, environment…" Hinata told as she motioned her hand around for Naruto to see. She had drawn the blowing trees, cold breeze, dark shadows and the things around her. It wasn't a painting but a drawing, specifically only in grayscale. But even so, it was gorgeous. She had placed nice and detailed shadowing of every space and object. Blending was another style she had used.

"It's kinda pointless, don't you think?" Naruto asked, "I mean, there are other tons of stuff you can draw that are even more interesting. Like maybe… me?"

From Hinata's soft thin lips, she gave out a small but audible laugh. "Y-yes Naruto… drawing you would me easier…" she told, "b-but I wanted to draw something harder and just a bit more challenging; or something that I'm interested in…"

Naruto's wide smile turned into a frown and then eventually a pout. "Am I not interesting?"

Hinata once again gave out a small laugh and turned to look at Naruto, "Oh yes you are, i-it's just… this was what was around me at the t-time I started…" she explained.

"Oh…" Naruto nodded slowly, "either ways, it's beautiful! It's totally awesome Hinata!"

With the compliment, Hinata blushed but with a satisfied smile found on her face. "Th-thanks Naruto…"

"It's gorgeous!" Naruto exclaimed once again.

"Naruto, not so lou-"

"Like YOU!"

Hinata blushed even more, "U-um… th-thanks again… N-Naruto…"

"Awww… no need to stutter Hinata; it's true! But you're free to blush, I think it looks cute for you…" and he grinned once more, causing Hinata to look away. She was about to say something when she was interrupted by familiar voices.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, what the heck did you do to Hinata?" asked a voice, with what seems to be his pink haired friend's. It came from behind the now-rustling bushes; causing both Hinata and Naruto to face where the noise was coming from.

"Yeah…" agreed another voice, "You like, turned her into a tomato…"

Then, a snicker was soon heard. "Stop your flirting Naruto…"

Naruto pouted as he figured out who had currently spoke, "I'm not flirting, bastard…" Sasuke, who Naruto addressed as 'bastard' soon came out of the bushes with a rather large navy duffel, hanging on his right shoulder; his hand was placed gripping the black handle for support so that not all weight would go upon his shoulders.

Then eventually, Sakura appeared along the trail, from the darkness, along with Ino. They both greeted their 'hellos' and 'heys' to both Naruto and Hinata and sat down upon a log. Sasuke too, headed towards a beach chair that was set up across from where Sakura and Ino were sitting. He dumped his bag carelessly upon the ground causing a thump due to its weight. Sasuke then took a seat, slopping down the chair and leaned back, followed with a heavy sigh. Naruto watched his along and caused him to stare at the raven-haired boy and raise an eye brow at him.

"Dude," he called out, "What's with the over-weight luggage?"

Sasuke sighed one more time, "It's a sports bag, you idiot"

"For what?" Naruto asked curiously, "Mind telling me why it's so heavy?"

"We had soccer tournaments today; so did our volleyball team, which includes Sakura and Ino. They dumped all their stuff in my bag"

"Oooh… harsh…" Naruto commented, "I feel for you, man"

"How is that harsh? You insisted, Sasuke." Sakura stated.

"Yeah… you forced me to" Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura paused and thought for a second, "I did?" she asked and Sasuke nodded. "Ooohhh! I did… who cares; you did it anyway." She stated and Sasuke glared.

There was a bit silence after that when Naruto broke it, "GUYS! Have you seen Hinata's drawing? It's awesome!" he yelled and quickly snatched the notepad from Hinata and held it up for the rest of the group to see. Sasuke only cocked an eyebrow while Ino held her laughter because of Naruto's goofiness. Sakura on the other hand, smiled and turned to Hinata,

"Cool Hinata, Naruto really loves it…" She said causing Hinata to blush.

Hinata shook her head in embarrassment and tried to change the topic, "Um, w-where's Ten-Ten and the others?" she asked.

"On their way," Ino stated, "They still went to school to see the scores of the tournament; we headed straight here"

"Oh…" Naruto slowly nodded his head, and then soon turned to face the blushing Hinata, "Why didn't you join any team?"

"C-cuz I was already joining Arts and Drama," she stated, and turned to face towards Sakura, "which you didn't come to our practice early this afternoon"

Sakura forced a smile, "Sorry… we had a game… I was excused and I'll catch up in my free time."

Hinata shook her head, "It's fine… So how'd the game go?" she asked.

Then, as if on cue, Neji, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru appeared on the trail, walking towards them. "Crap! We lost! ARGH! That was like… cheating! Ah!" screamed a pissed-off Ten-Ten as she stomped towards a beach chair and sat down, along with Neji and Shikamaru.

Hearing this, Sasuke turned to where Shikamaru and Neji were sitting, "We lost?" he asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Yeah… badly… the score's 19-15. We're fifteen…"

Sasuke groaned at their lost but a snicker was heard from Ino, "You guys suck…" she commented, "We won… didn't we?" she asked, turning towards Sakura in the process.

Sakura only gave out a questioning look, "I dunno… Ten-Ten, who won for volleyball?" she asked as she turned to Ten-Ten.

"Hm…" Ten-Ten thought for a moment, "It was 21-16 for whole game, including yesterday's one."

"Burn!" Sakura exclaimed on Sasuke's face, "We won! You guys suck!"

"Excuse me, soccer's harder than the sport where all you have to do is slap a ball" Sasuke stated. "Besides, controlling a ball by your feet is harder than controlling it by your hands; since you have more control on it than your feet."

Sakura thought for a moment, "Good point," she stated. "Although if I were you, I wouldn't have pick a sport where I suck… you'll just get laughed at."

"I don't suck at the sport… my team was the one that sucks" Sasuke stated which earned a glare from both Ten-Ten and Neji; Shikamaru, however, only sighed and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath.

"You such a jerk…" Ten-Ten commented.

"No, I'm not… you just literally suck" Sasuke snapped back.

"Whoa! Cut it out!" Neji said at Sasuke.

"Well either ways," Sakura interrupted, "We still rule… anyway, shush your loud mouths people. Who's turn tonight?"

Hinata raised her hand, "Mine…" she stated and gently placed down the sketch pad she had been holding. Then, all eyes and ears were one Hinata as she continued once again.

"My story for tonight is titled, '_Little Timmy'_"

* * *

In the story

9 o'clock at night in downtown couldn't be anymore busier; especially on a Friday night. City lights were glowing, making the supposedly dim sky turn to something like a disco floor. Everywhere you turn, every corner you look, is all lit by different and various lights and city advertisements.

Due to the number of people this night, either walking or driving around the streets, there were a number of police that were sent to supervise just in case. In the places such as highways, they've stood up a check-point to see who among the drivers were drunk; just to be safe since there are a lot of people.

Back in the busy city, one of the police officers was driving around the area, checking if everyone were doing just fine. Out the corner of his eye, he caught some teenagers vandalizing a back wall of a building just along its back alley. The police officer parked its car on one side and went out to head to the bunch of teenagers. Getting closer, he called out "Hey! Hey! You teens shouldn't be doin' that!" hearing this, the teens took a quick look at the officer then ran away to the other side of the alley. The officer sighed as he stopped running, "_typical teens'' _he thought to himself and stopped in front of the wall the teenagers had just painted on,

"Darn those teenagers…" He cursed, "Paint sprayin' on walls again…"

He looked towards the dark alley where the teens ran towards to. It was no use running after them since he was an old man; those teens were probably more capable of running long distance without having a heart attack than he is. He shook his head in disagreement and turned around towards his car. Walking towards the car, he decided to walk around instead of driving; for at least, he could get fresh air.

While strolling around the streets, a little boy selling newspapers had caught his eye.

"Newspapers! Newspapers! Only for 50 cents!" the boy called out.

The officer walked towards the boy. He was probably around the age of seven or eight but he couldn't tell. The boy turned around to face him and gave him a small friendly smile, "Would you like to buy one, sir?" he asked.

The officer, taking a little pity about the boy, gave out a forced and unsure smile; "Um… sure…" he stated as he reached down his pocket and got 50 cents.

"Here" he told, stretching out his hand with the 50 cents in it. The boy brightened up as he gladly took the money, "Thank you, sir!" he exclaimed as he took one of the newspaper as held it out for the officer who took it.

"Yeah… sure, kid…" the officer said and started to walk back to his car with the newspaper in hand. Heading for the police car, his walkie-talkie started to make rustling noises, and then a person's voice was audible.

"Yo, Sam, you there?" the voice called out; though, it was barely hearable through all the static.

"Yeah, what is it?" called out the police officer who's name was seemingly 'Sam'.

"We need your help over here… some drunk driver, I dunno…" said the voice with laziness found in it. Sam the officer sighed, "Roger…" he spoke at the walkie-talkie. Finally reaching the car, he through the newspaper carelessly inside it and headed to wherever he was asked to.

Minutes later, after dealing with the drunk driver found somewhere downtown, the officer came back, once again, to the car. He stood there for a couple of minutes, looking around and examining the environment around him. He didn't quite see the little boy anymore.

Speaking of which, he suddenly remembered the newspaper he bought earlier. Seeing as there was nothing else around to do, he opened his car and got the news paper. He closed the door and leaned back on the car while the newspaper was in his hand.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he scanned the newspaper. Its articles are all mostly about the little boy who sold him the newspaper; and much specifically, it was mostly about…his…death.

"What the-?" he murmured reading fast through the newspaper, then he shook his head, "What's this all about?" and closed the newspaper and went inside the car.

After starting it, he drove down the newspaper factory, hoping to find out if the news paper article was indeed true. It couldn't be, he thought. How would a dead person sell him a newspaper? All alive and well?

He parked in front of the factory, just along the streets; and went in to look for the head worker. Finally seeing him behind the counter, the police officer head towards him and asked one simple question he'd been willing to know.

"Do you have a newspaper seller? About this tall, and just a little boy?" he asked curiously.

The head worker though for a while, rubbing his temples in the process, "Oh you mean little Timmy?" he asked finally breaking the silence, "I'm sorry sir but… you see, he passed away"

The officer only nodded as a motioned for the worker to continue, "I had always told him to look both ways before crossing the road, even if he's on the pedestrian but he still won't listen to me. It's a bad habit of his, you know. So one day, he crossed the road then, a truck went by and crash… it hit him… smashed his bones to pieces I heard… especially his skull,"

Sam, the officer, got startled by this information, knowing that the boy really did die, "B-but… that little boy… he's the one who sold me the newspaper!"

The worker shook his head, disapproving, "Maybe you were just tired, officer" he stated, "or maybe… hallucinating a little…"

"Yeah I just probably was…" the officer agreed quickly, "Thank you" he said then headed out the factory.

He shook his head, while heading for the car- currently parked just a few steps away. It was probably just an illusion or maybe just some little kid who looked exactly like the one in the picture of the newspaper.

'_What was I thinking? I was only seeing thing… just a little coincidence…" _he thought, as he shook his head along the process.

But as he neared to his car, his heart started beating faster than the normal rate, as a though came to him, "_Was I really seeing things?" _he asked himself mentally.

His hand trembled as he reached for the car's door. He paused and swished around, seeing an empty street with now one around. He sighed, '_I'm getting paranoid' _he thought to himself and soon shrugged the thought.

"Good evening, sir!" exclaimed a rather familiar voice. Sam froze as shivers went up and down his spine. He slowly turned around and there… he saw little Timmy. He held up a copy of the newspaper he sold to the cop, "See this?" he asked, "I made it myself!"

All the cop could do was stare, as a supposedly dead boy was standing right in front of him. Everything around him felt so hot as his ears started getting warm; his ears seemed to block the sounds around him and all he could he was his heartbeat, racing.

"B-but… you're dead; I-I thought you got hit by a truck. Then they said your head got smashed to pieces…"the cop stuttered, causing the little boy to look at him weirdly as he tilted his head to one side.

"My, my…" Little Timmy chuckled, "where did you here that story? Those rumours" he shook his head and turned to walk away.

But as he did, the cop noticed something. There, right as the back of Timmy's head, was blood flowing all over. He had a huge gash right across his head with black flowing blood. Then, little Timmy stopped on his tracks and turned to face the stunned and speechless cop.

When he faced Sam, his clean face just about ten seconds ago was gone, and now it was covered with blood like that back of his head. There was a small hole found just on the right most side of his forehead as blood flowed down between his eyes, right upon the sides of his nose, down to his pale white cheeks. Then, Timmy stared at the cop with eyes so sly and wide open, with gashes around its corners. And he opened his mouth to speak.

"Seeing is Believing…"

End of story

* * *

"Whoa… that's cool…" Ten-Ten commented.

"Thanks…" Hinata replied.

"WOOOHOO! That was awesome Hinata! I love it! In fact, yours was the best while all the others' suck!" Naruto yelled, forgetting that all the others were there. Then, Shikamaru cleared his throat and turned to look at Naruto as if saying 'we're right here, you idiot…'. Naruto, getting Shikamaru's message, slowly turned around to see the others who were glaring so badly at him. Then, he forced a smile, "Eheh… that was not what I meant. I was just-"

"Whatever…" Sasuke stated as he reached for his backpack and took out a brand new silver digital camera with navy blue linings on some of its edge. This caused Sakura to stare at him,

"Where'd you get the camera?" she asked curiously, "Itachi's?"

"No…" Sasuke simply stated, "My parents bought me a new one. I wanted one, they gave me one; simple."

Sakura stared at him, "You're such a spoiled brat…you know that?" she commented, causing Sasuke to look up from the camera he was adjusting as his dark onyx eye fell upon the pink-haired girl; as he stared at her with lazy eyes.

"And I'm hearing this from a girl who has her own laptop, iPod, MP3, GameBoy Advance XP, PS 1&2, CD player and a bunch of CDs; watches a movie every Saturday, and gets a shopping spree worth 3000 dollars a month" Sasuke scowled, "Look who's talking…"

Sakura glared at him; "Me… now shush…" she ordered and shook her head as she got the camera from Sasuke's hand with no trouble.

"What's the camera for?" asked Neji, who was currently sitting on a log, they all were.

"We need a picture of Hinata and Naruto…" Sakura simply stated.

"You… snuck up on us and now you're just saying it in front if Naruto and Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"A bit…" Sakura said with a smiled. She was about to add something else up but she was cut short by Sasuke.

"We just thought that they weren't pretty hard-headed as you guys were. So why take it the hard way when you can just ask…"

"He was a point…" Ten-Ten agreed, nodding; causing Neji to glare at her, which caused her to sink at her seat.

Sakura stood up and headed towards the side where Naruto and Hinata were. "Smile, guys!" she exclaimed as Naruto quickly placed his one arm around Hinata's neck, and then, he plastered a huge goofy smile right across his face. Hinata, on the other hand, struggle a bit but managed to smile when the camera flashed.

"Cool." Sakura stated and stood up; she headed for Sasuke's position and threw the camera at him; which he caught with ease, only by extending a hand towards the camera to land upon his palm. Sakura, then faced the other four who just simply watched in silence; "See? That wasn't so hard…"

"Uhhhh…" Ten-Ten started, seeing as there was nothing to say, "So you guys going next week?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Going where?" Neji asked, turning to face Ten-Ten.

"Remember? Outdoor Ed.? Our entire batch will be coming except for those who want to be left behind stuffed up with loads of work…"

"Oh that… yeah, I think I'm allowed…" Neji replied.

"What Outdoor Ed? What are you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked, slightly confused.

"Outdoor Education; didn't Sir Kakashi told you that?" Ino asked.

"No" Sasuke stated.

"He's always late" Sakura said, "Late in class, late in fashion, late for information. So whenever he's late, his whole class turns out late too…"

"C'mon Sakura, think about it this way: 1 will always be ahead of 2. Maybe that's just the way the school's system goes…" Ino said, earning a questioning look from Sakura.

"Wha-? Ok, where did '1 will always be ahead of 2' come from?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ino sighed, "What I mean is our class. You guys are division 2, we're division 1; 1 comes first than 2… see?"

"Oooohhh! I get it! Sheesh, I thought you've mentally become psycho… I mean, I actually thought you told me a well-thought-out quote…" Sakura joked, earning a glare from Ino.

"Just because I'm blonde, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I'm higher than you in Science."

"I'm higher than you in Math."

"Math Freak!"

"Science Geek!"

"Shut up!"

Both the Freak and the Geek turned to where the voice came from. There they saw an enraged Sasuke. "Shut up, both of you. Now, could what's the Outdoor Ed all about?"

"Nothing… just… you know, it's like camp. But then it's still school since still have our subjects. We just do it outdoor and we have this new subject about outdoors…something like that…" Ten-Ten explained.

"How long!" Naruto screamed for no particular reason.

"I dunno… three weeks, I guess… that'll take up most of May…" Neji stated.

"That is was long…" Sakura stated.

"Well, we get to go home in the weekends. We sleep there wherever we'll go in the weekdays but we'll go home in the weekends… it's only a 3-hour drive…" Ino said.

"Cool… when is it?" Naruto asked.

"Next week…"

"So that means…" Sakura thought for a while, "We'll just do our stories there! That's cool…"

"Hn…" Sasuke stated as he stood up, "Let's go home… see you guys tomorrow…"

"Hey Uchiha, wait up… my things are still with you…" Sakura called out as she stood up and caught up with Sasuke.

"Alright…" Ino agreed as she stood up too, along with the others. They packed their stuff, cleaned their mess up and put out the small fire.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out, "Could I walk with you!" he ran towards Hinata, then accidentally tripped, falling on top of her. "AAAHH! I killed her! AHHH! SORRY!"

Sakura only groaned. "Urgh… you such an idiot." She told and walked towards Hinata to give her a hand.

"SHE"S ALIVE! I'm Sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean it! Are you okay! Are you alright! Are you hurt! Are you-?"

_BAM!_

"AH! Ino, what was that for!" Naruto asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I dunno…. I just felt like doing it…" Ino grinned. She was already near the trail.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked, with concern. Haha…

"Awww… it's okay, Hinata! I'm fine just as long as you're fine!" Then he childishly hugged Hinata, which caused her to struggle breathing.

"See? You're okay! You're not dead! And-" Naruto paused when he noticed the evil and deadly glare Neji was giving him. "I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DOOOOOOOOOOMED!" he screamed as he ran away, his figure slowly disappearing in the trail.

"Weird…"

**

* * *

Just to let you know, if you guys like the scary story above, ALL CREDIT GOES TO KAKASHI-SENEI2 since that was his idea! So yeah, hm... i think... i'll try to do what the other authors kinda does... like you know, I'll update after I get... 8-10 reviews for a start. ok? so yeah, r&r!**


	10. Ch8 Halloween Party

* * *

**Fire Light Horrors**

**By lainey-bo-bainey**

**Chapter Title: Halloween Party**

* * *

"Ugh… I can't believe I'm doing this…" 

"Doing what? Sheesh relax, will you? It's all a brilliantly plan."

"Relax? A brilliant plan? Sneaking out our cabins at about 12 midnight is a brilliant plan?"

"Staying in the cabin is boring…"

"What if I get it trouble and get suspended?"

"Then I'll laugh my heart out…" then there was a pause,

"OW! Jeez, crazy-blonde…"

"Lazy-ass… I hate you…"

"Right back at ya…"

She said as they both emerged from the darkness, seeing all their other friends sat upon the ground in a circle, surrounding a small fire.

Sakura, noticing Ino and Shikamaru had arrived, spoke up. "Sir Kakashi will definitely kill us… kill me…I cannot believe I got myself into this…no." she corrected and turn to face the raven haired-boy sitting beside her, "I can't believe _you_ got me into this mess!"

"What, you blame me? Blame the lazy-bum in front of you…" Sasuke said.

Ino turned to him, "This is your entire plan? I thought it was yours and Neji's!"

"No… I only agreed…" Neji corrected.

Ino the glared at Shikamaru, "I hate you…" she said.

In case you were still confused, they had all snuck out of their cabins and rooms and headed somewhere in the forest that was circling their campsite. Their entire batch had come to this outdoor education and they were all about to stay in this camp.

Tonight, being a usual Friday, Sakura had suggested that they just tell their stories in a place where they wouldn't have to sneak out; like CR1 or conference room 1 that was found at the west wing of the campsite. But Shikamaru and the other guys wanted the woods so they all had to sneak out their cabins and head for the woods unnoticed.

"I feel so guilty…" Hinata spoke up.

"It'll be fine…" Neji stated like it was nothing. It really was nothing to him, "Besides, what's our worst possible punishment from Sir Kakashi?"

"Let us read that orange-book he's obsessed in?" Sasuke suggested causing Sakura so shudder at the idea.

"That would be gross…" she commented.

"Yeah… it's like starting Family Life Lessons with that sick-minded Jiraya all-over again…"

Ten-Ten groaned, "Please don't remind me…"

Then, Naruto perked up; "actually," he started. "We're doing Family Life with sir Kakashi after our Career Planning!"

"Oh… great…" Ino groaned while most of the guys just grunted. "Could it even get worse?"

"Hey don't say that!" Naruto screamed and jumping upon Ino, with his hand on her mouth to prevent her from speaking as she only muffled in surprise. "Haven't you ever watched movies! Every time you asked if it could get worse it DOES get worse! WE"RE DOOMED!"

Shikamaru, seeing this, surprisingly twitched as he went over to Naruto and the struggling Ino and pulled Naruto away from her. "Jeez, let her go… she's turning pale, you idiot…"

Sakura slowly leaned towards Sasuke and whispered something only he could here, "Oh crap… he cares…" causing Sasuke to snicker.

"Shut-Up, you idiot. You watch too much movies." Neji stated. "It's all not true…"

"Actually…" Sakura spoke up as soon as Shikamaru pulled Naruto away from Ino, "it could get worse…Sir Kakashi said we're gonna watch this presentation by student nurses, like last year too… he said all grade sevens does that every year…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…back up…" Sasuke called out, "Presentation by student nurses?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Uh… What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Remember when we were in 3rd grade… and Itachi told us that he hated grade 7… and that if there was any presentation by student nurses… be sick that day?" he asked.

Hearing this, Neji felt like he was about to barf. "Holy-! We're gonna have sex education!"

And then all eyes we're on Neji, "We're gonna have what?" Ten-Ten asked.

"What do you exactly mean by… sex…" Ino asked, "as in… sex/gender male and female or…"

"Both" Shikamaru stated.

Ino was shocked and turned to Sakura, "You serious?"

"As a matter of fact…. Sir Kakashi was happy about it…"

"Ok…. Too much info…"

"Awww…. C'mon guys! That's okay!" Naruto cheered.

Everyone stared at Naruto but Shikamaru was the only one who spoke up, "Is it just me or did you just sound excited?" he asked but not wanting to hear the answer either.

"Well, it's not that… it's just some of it has to do something with my story… SOME of it… I'm not a pervert…"

Everyone just kept silent and stared at him as he just shrugged it off. "Anyway, my story tonight is titled, "The Halloween Party"

* * *

in the story

Trust

Not many people have that.

Trust can take a lifetime to build, but only seconds to break.

Trust: is exactly what these two couple needed: April and Bob.

This couple had only been married less than a month. They were around 24 years old and still young, if you consider. They lived in a condominium found somewhere just at the edge of downtown.

They still hadn't trust each other much; besides, they were only married for a month. Yes, they did love each other; but the trust they had wasn't enough compared to a fully married couple. Specifically April; far back in college, where Bob was still her classmate, she had known that he was a playboy. He would change girlfriends and flirt with girls more often than he gets a D in his grades. After graduating college, they both realized their love for each other. Working for a few years together, they decided to get married.

Her dad did not exactly agree with this. In fact, knowing that the guy was a total-stuck-up, he warned his daughter a few days before the wedding.

"My child," he said, "I respect your decision, but I must tell you first what I think. I think that that man is not worthy of your love. He had loved many girls while you had only loved him. I do not trust that man and so should you not, too."

The daughter shook her head and gave out a smile, "Daddy, I'll be fine… I may not trust him as much now… but it'll build up in a few years…" she told her dad although, in truth, she still had doubts about the guy. She loved him, he loved her; but maybe trust was still about to built up. She continued, "Like the trust you and mom had already build up."

Her dad then posted a fake and forced smile that didn't go notice by his daughter, "O-of course, my child."

The daughter smiled. She was happy. She trusted her dad like every daddy's girl would do. Her dad respected her decision and trust? Nothing to worry about; she had a goal to reach. And that is to gain a trust, honest and firm, like that of her parents. She had always admired the love and trust of her parents. Her mother would always let her dad go out at nights, not worrying because she knew that her husband would not betray her. The husband, on the other hand, would always go back to his wife, even if he was late; he would do something to make it up to her. April had always admired that and looks up to her parents. How she wished she could build a trust so dependable, but she knew that it was that kind of trust that was not going to snap out of nowhere.

Sometimes, there were nights that Bob would go home late at night and say he was from work or a last-minute meeting. April, due to watching too many soap operas, thought it was all just a joke; and that Bob was lying. She thought that he had only gone out maybe to a party and flirt with other girls.

That, though, she did not have proof. Every night, Bob would go home innocent and would always deny that he went to some party. Bob would always give her hugs and kiss XOX just to make her feel better, and she would feel guilty of even thinking he was cheating on her. But then the next night, Bob would once again be late, and it will all start all over again. As it went on, April started to be determined and find out why he was always so late.

One night, Bob had finally told her something that had surprised her.

"Honey," he said, that Thursday afternoon, "Our office will have this Halloween party at Club 91 tomorrow at about 9pm. It's just a party for us since we've been working so hard! And the whole bar is reserved for us; so I might be late once again."

April nodded, "Sure thing. Who else is coming?"

"Oh… uh, just my officemates…"

"No…..girls?" she asked with curiosity.

"Oh c'mon hon'," Bob said with an unconvinced voice, "there are girls, but I won't do anything… I promise… "

April sighed, "Fine…"

"Your dad's company is also gonna be there…special guess and all…"

Next night, Bob got home at around 8pm, "Hey, I'm home! But I gotta go soon… the party starts at 9." He said.

April nodded and handed him his costume for the night. "Take care…" he called out, and gave him a peck on the cheeks, "I love you honey…"

Bob gave her a quick kiss back and ran out for the door. That night, April lay uncomfortably upon her bed. She twisted and turn until, she sat straight up, "That's it… I'm gonna there…"

She stood up and went to her closet. She searched for a costume she could wear and found a French maid's clothing she wore at the Halloween party way back when they were still in college. She wore it on –which surprisingly still fit. She quickly headed for the garage and drove to Club 91.

Upon arriving there, she saw her husband's car parked in a public parking lot found across the street from the bar. She parked the car at the back alley of the club so that it would not go noticed by her husband. Then, she went in.

Looking around, there, she found her husband talking with some girl with a cup of wine in hand. He smirked and grinned and looked around the young girl's body. Fuming, she wanted to go to him and punch him square on the face. But, instead, she decided to think of a plan.

SNAP!

It came to her as she slowly made her way towards her husband.

"Hi there…" she greeted flirtatiously as her husband turned to her and looked surprised. But he didn't know it was her, she had a mask to hide her face and so did he… but April knew what Bob was wearing.

"H-hi…" he said and gulped as his eyes roamed around her hot figure. As in, 'hott' sizzling, with a double T.

"Whoa… it's getting hot in here, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"I think it's cooler outside…"

"Yeah…"

"So…" she said motioning towards him, "Wanna… 'hang-out'?"

The man gulped, but satisfaction was in his eyes.

"Uh… Sure…"

"Awesome…" she called out as she walked out on him and expecting him to follow. Which he did. _Perfect_, she thought. Perfect as her plan was going the way she wanted it to be. Her plan was actually to find out if Bob really had kept his promise and not flirt with other girls. She had just found out, that he was still the same Bob she met a few years back in college, a playboy.

The couple headed towards a dark area and 'hanged-out'. After quite awhile, the man headed back at the club. Around 11pm, the April decided to go back home since her husband might get suspicious if she wasn't home. She started the car and drove towards her house.

Late around 12:30, April quickly changed and went straight, lying down on her bed just as Bob came home. "Hey honey…"

"Hey Bob… how's the party?"

"Totally boring…"

"Really?" April asked. "You…. Didn't dance? Or… maybe do it?"

Bob gave her a disgusted look, "No… I would never do that to other girls… I'm married, just to let you know. I just stayed at the counter playing poker with the guys…"

"Really? Well, you should've looked silly playing poker in your costume…"

"Nah…" Bob told, "I gave the costume to your dad…"

Trust takes a long time to build up, but only seconds to break it.

In this case, I'm talking about April's stupid Dad.

End of story

* * *

"Oh my god… that's just sick…" Sakura groaned while Ten-Ten and Ino were actually letting out some laughs. 

"It's supposed to be funny Sakura…" Naruto corrected, and looked at the two who were bursting in laughter. "See?" he asked as he gave out a goofy grin.

"No…. it's supposed to be scary… Naruto." Sasuke corrected.

"Where the hell did you get that story!" Neji screamed.

"uh… I dunno…. It's just a story…"

"You know what, either ways…. I don't care… let's go back…" she stood up and headed through the thick tall pine trees; then quickly stopped, "How exactly do I do that?"

Sasuke grunted and stood up, "I walk with you…" he said. Meanwhile, the others also followed.

"I admit, that was pretty funny…. Disgusting… but funny…" Ino said.

"You're kidding…"

"Actually… no… I'm not…" she stated.

"Ugh, shut up…"

"After you…"

"Actually, both of you shut up…" Neji corrected them, earning a glare.

"Well?" Sasuke called out, who was already yards away from them along with Sakura with him, "you guys coming or what?"

"I'm sorry!" Ten-Ten apologized, "It's just that Ino and Shikamaru are having another loves quarrel and- Ouch! Ino! You just hit me with your purse!"

"My pleasure…" Ino said as she smiled.

Watching this, it caused Shikamaru to snicker, going noticed by Ino, "what now?"

"Huh? Nothing!"

"So you'll laugh and it's nothing…?"

"Yes…I mean no! I mean… jeez! I dunno!"

"Ugh… go to hell, Shikamaru…"

"Well, sure! If you come with me…"

Ino blushed upon hearing this. And tried to hide it but Shikamaru noticed anyway, "Whoa… y-you're blushing… n-no… d-don't think that the wrong way… that was a diss… a mean diss… like… a diss…"

"Don't worry… I get it…I didn't take it the wrong way um…"

"People," Sakura called out, "could you guys flirt with each other when we get to the cabin?"

"Uh…sure…" Shikamaru murmured, but Ino heard it and she gave out a questioning look, "I mean no!"

"Um… Right… let's just…whatever…"

So they headed through the woods once again.

**

* * *

In case you're wondering, I just came from school, and we did have sex education by student nurses. Mostly all grade sevens across Canada does it. they don't teach you 'how' they teach you 'why we shouldn't do it' thought sometimes they had too much info. And we're about to do family life… great... not…. **

**Special thanks to: _Just Call Me Crazy_ (anonymous- for suggesting this story! Thanks! I appreciate this! So again, if you liked this story, ALL CREDIT GOES TO … um… she wants to be called CRAZY.**

**Oh yeah, we're presenting this speech for Public Speaking (a subject; part of language arts) next week so I'm not sure if I could update. But I will as soon as I could. Please wish me luck for my speech! We have to talk for 5-6 minutes! My topic is "Chain Letters" and how people hate them. oh yeah, did you know, that 90 percentof the people who receives chain letters hates chain letters! HA! I knew that!**

**Anywayz, R&R!**

**lainey-bo-bainey**


	11. Ch9 Step Mommy

**Sorry for not updating last Friday… stupid fanfic didn't let me to friggin' log in. anyway!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Princessfluffy3! Thanks so much for your idea! All CREDIT GOES TO Princessfluffy3 for her awesome story! I LOVED it! So here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

By: lainey-bo-bainey

Chapter Title: Step Mommy

* * *

"Where are we?"

Once again, only silence had replied her. He was giving her the silent treatment and he was freakin' good at it.

"I'm hungry…" the bun-girl told him again, trying to catch up towards the Hyuuga's fast walk; moving some stems of trees along the way. "Aren't you supposed to be walking with Hinata?"

Again, silence breezed through the air.

"I think Miss Kurenai saw us…or Sir Kakashi…"

This seemed to have caught the boy's attention. "You sure?" he asked, tilting his head towards her without moving his other body parts.

Ten-Ten nodded, "She was there…"

Neji swiveled through 180 degrees to face Ten-Ten fully; he raised an eyebrow, "And you didn't tell me?"

"You were running faster than a rabbit!"

"You could've told me… if I get in trouble, I'll blame you…"

"Fine then, blame me… I'll tell sir Kakashi you and the boys ditched Wild Life class yesterday…" she stated, smirking mischievously.

He cocked another eyebrow at her; he was doing that a lot tonight, and it seemed to annoy her. "How d'ya know?" he asked.

"I have eyes you know… a pair that actually has pupils…not like yours. I also have a mouth and a voice that I could use to tell sir Kaka-"

"Shut up" he ordered, not giving her the chance to finish up as he continued, "Just shut up… okay?"

"If I do…" Ten-Ten started while placing her thumb and index finger on her chin and faking to massage it. "What's in it for me?"

A glare.

That's what he gave her and that was what she was going to get if ever she did told their teacher.

An evil deadly glare.

Neji simply turned around once more and started walking towards the trail, leaving Ten-Ten behind.

Going back to reality, she shook her head and ran to catch up to Neji.

"So… where did you guys go yesterday?" Ten-Ten asked slyly; which caused Neji to stop, once again, on his tracks and faced her with a weird and quizzical expression.

"It is just me, or are you completely nosey tonight?" he asked, although it was more of a statement; even a kid could figure that out.

"I'm just bored…" she reasoned out.

"We just explored…" Neji explained; and much to the girl's surprise, he actually responded. "We saw this place where we could do our stories, so that's where we're going now."

Ten-Ten, on the other hand, gave out a small 'oh' as they both continued to walk in silence.

It was exhausting, as she was breathing hard. They were both walking uphill, which really bothered her. It was like going up and down the stairs a million times; only now it's always going up.

Ten-Ten looked around and observed her surroundings. She had been here yesterday, but it was still on the morning and the daylights shone upon everything. But now, it was dark; it was like a day… without light. After all, a day without light is like… night; that's exactly what it is right there and then. Shadows of the pines and other trees were everywhere made by their on and only light, the moon. Neji had a flashlight in hand but it didn't seem to brighten up anything but the pathway before them.

It wasn't that she was scared, neither paranoid, but for a second there, she thought she saw another source of light. Like a flashlight. Maybe it was just another person walking around; or Neji's flashlight, reflected; or maybe… it was a teacher!

Stupid, she thought, a stupid thought. Why would a teacher be hanging around the woods anyway? Unless they finally realized that the no-sneaking-out rule was completely dumb, and they decided to sneak out too! She snickered at the thought, as she raised her speed of walking to catch up on Neji.

A few minutes passed and they reached their destination at around pass 11:30pm. Reaching closer into their little 'campsite', they still needed to scrunch through a bunch of trees clutched up together. Ten-Ten groaned.

"So this is what you call a nice place to tell stories. Some nice place you found."

"Shut up, bun girl."

"Make me, white-eyes."

"You think you're better than me?" Neji asked, turning to her though still walking "Cuz you're not…and-"

"At least I'm not a stuck-up…like you!" she returned.

"Whatever happened to 'we make a great team' according to you last time…"

"I didn't say that! So what now, you're criticizing me!" she said, sounding offended, yet not bothered; angry, yet joking.

"No! I'm not… it's just… God! You're such a spaz…"

"Oh great… I'm the spaz? You're the one- ouch! You stepped on my foot, you dumb-ass!"

"_I_ stepped on it? _You're _the one who placed you're stupid foot there!"

"You're blaming me? Just great. How about you move… and… get out of the way!" she yelled as she scrunched up more through the bundle of trees.

"You get out of the way!"

"Ugh, shut up!"

At last, they emerged through the dark trees, Ten-Ten, to be specific. Where Neji is, he was probably somewhere still going through the woods. He couldn't be that far, after all, she was just talking to him.

I looked up from the book she was reading as she gave out a smile, "Hey…" she greeted Ten-Ten. "Where's Neji?"

"That jerk? Who knows… I ditched him in the woods… I think- whoa!" she said as she felt weight and pressure upon her back as she stumbled forward with the figure stumbling with her. She felt pain in her head feeling all dizzy. She slowly looked up met a pair of freakishly white eyes, according to her.

"What the heck? Get off!" she ordered quickly as she tried to knee him in the stomach, causing him to grunt.

"I'm tying…" he murmured, followed by another groan. "…the hell, STOP kicking me!"

"Well, YOU get off first!"

"Every time I try to get up, you kick me and I fall back down!"

"Eeeww… Ten-Ten, you got laid on…" Ino suddenly commented, looking at them weirdly.

Ten-Ten suddenly stopped kicking Neji as he was, at last, able to at least push himself up but didn't go all the way as he and Ten-Ten looked up to see Ino.

"No…" Ten-Ten corrected. "I got squished!" she yelled as she kicked Neji in the stomach once again; then violently pushing him off. "Get off! Jeez, you need a diet…"

Neji scowled, "_I_ need one? Maybe _you_ need to eat more! You look like a stick!"

"At least I'm not a big fat kid!"

"Shut up, both of you…" Ino ordered.

There were a few scuffles and shuffles as Neji got off of Ten-Ten. They took their seats.

"Ever wondered what will happen if we get caught?" Naruto asked, out-of-curiosity.

"Get a grip, idiot." Sasuke commented. "This is the last Friday we'll do it here."

"Yeah, we survived last week; we can do it now…" Shikamaru agreed.

"Actually…" Ino started, "Naruto has a point. What if we get caught?"

"Then we…" Sakura thought for a moment, "Don't get to go to The Blue Castle villa houses with them…"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her, "We're going to see a castle?"

"No… we're going to Blue Castle villa houses…" she explained.

"And the difference?"

"A castle and a villa house are different…"

"Villa house where? When? As what?" Hinata asked; which, suddenly, caused Naruto to lighten up.

"Hey, what do you know! It's the first time Sir Kakashi told us something in advance!" he told, or more like yelled.

"Sure…whatever…" Sakura said, ignoring what he had just said, "We're going to splashdown… remember? It's too far from here so they'll let us sleep there for about… 3 days? I think so…"

"This is awesome…" Shikamaru said which soon followed by a yawn. "We get all the fun field trips…"

"Could we cut this out? Everyone shut up and listen." The Hyuuga ordered.

"Drum roll, everyone! Here's another stupid story from the stupid Hyuuga…" Sasuke introduced, earning a glare from Neji.

"Watch your words, Uchiha."

"Yes, mommy…"

Neji twitched, "Do I really look like a woman to you people!"

"Yes…" he heard someone murmured and looked around; his eyes landing upon the person who said it. "Shut up, bun-girl…"

"Actually, she's right!" Ino agreed, "I mean, you have long hair, an earring in one, and you're oh-so-high-pitched voice yesterday when you almost fell off the cliff…" she grinned.

"That was more than a thousand feet high! It was his fault!" he pointed towards the smirking Sasuke, "He freakin' pushed me off!"

"It was accidentally on-purpose!" Sasuke said.

"It's the same thing!"

"Guys… shut up…" Shikamaru murmured as eh sat up and faced them.

"Who goes tonight?" he asked.

Neji sighed, giving up at another attempt to 'bicker' with the Uchiha and went out with his story.

"My story tonight it titled 'Step mommy'"

* * *

In the story

There was once a family of three: a mother, and father and their daughter which was around ten years of age. She had a pair of crystal blue eyes like her mother's, and a nice nose that's like her father's. She was a happy young child throughout her first ten years; but that didn't last very long, when her mother and father got divorced. Her mother was planning on moving to another house while her dad was also going to move out of the house with the other woman he married.

They were out, going back and forth from one house to another, because her dad was getting his things to his new house with his new wife. It was a typical city night and they were all in a car; the dad was the one who's driving, the young girl sat on the passenger seat, while the mom sat at the back seats. They weren't in a very good mood that night since both of the parents were still fighting.

Back in to the city's mood, it was actually a Friday night. Many people were in the streets, staying up all night and some even getting drunk. So that was mostly the big problem.

They were driving up on a highway and the father going a little too fast. Then just ahead, a four-way stop intersection emerged from the night's darkness. Then all-suddenly, a car also appeared driving up ahead. The father stepped on the breaks as fast as he could but unfortunately, his fastest wasn't fast enough.

That night, they all ended up in a tragic accident. Both the mother and the father had died. The young girl, on the other hand, had remarkably survived but lost her right arm. Her left arm was severely injured from the accident and the doctors had no choice but to cut it off.

As her arm's replacement, she ended up having a solid golden arm instead. Her arm replacement worked out perfectly and she was able to do the things she had always done even before the accident had occurred.

The young girl went to live with her stepmother since she had nowhere else to go. She had barely known her step-mom but she was her only closest relative. Her other relatives all lived out-of-town, which was too far for her and it will be too expensive to move.

Getting to know her step mother, she was a cruel know-at-all so-called human. She drowned in greed and wanted everything for herself; everything she earned is for herself and herself only. Much to her enjoyment, right after the father the father had died, ever single penny that he owned and earn went straight to her. The young girl didn't even had any share and the step mom told that since there wasn't any contract saying the young girl gets a share, she never gave her any. She couldn't care less about the young girl who was supposedly her responsibility, much less step-daughter.

Due to her selfishness, the step-mother started wanting the golden arm of her step-daughter. It was a solid hard gold and would make fortune if it was sold. If it equaled money, she would do anything for it. Days past and she thought out of a plan to be able to get the golden arm.

One night, she and her step-daughter had gone to a restaurant for dinner. But on the way home, the step-mom had purposely crashed the car into a bus. Due to the so-called accident that happened, the young girl had died or specifically murdered by her step-mom. Though no one knew that, they all had found the step-mom innocent and would not do anything to harm her step-daughter. They were all wrong. Even after the big impact of the bus crashing into the small car they were both riding on, the step mom had managed to survive and got out of the accident with only a scar found right across her throat.

Proceeding in the next step of her plan, she was able to take access of the golden arm, allowing her to take it from the girl's body since she was her closest relative.

She took it and sold it for more than a thousand dollars. Being the selfish and greedy person she is, she didn't even felt guilt by what she had done. The step-mom had gladly taken the money and quickly spent it off somewhere else.

Just that night, she laid down her comfy bed, falling fast asleep. But a soft singing sound had waked her up completely, causing her spine to shiver up and down.

"Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm on the first step." Said the voice.

The step mom whipped around, only to see nothing else but her old room. The window was opened, as it always was, causing cold wind to breeze through it, with the curtains flowing freely. The moon's light shined through the open window, giving some light to the dim room; but yet, mostly all of the room was still covered by the shadows.

The step mom shook it off, thinking it was only her imagination. No one else was in the room except her, so that meant no could've possibly said that; even though the voice didn't really seem to come from inside the room, but outside it… downstairs. Deciding at the fact that she was only tired, she laid back and started to fall back asleep.

Minutes later, the voice once again called out in a singing tone, "Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm on the third step."

She ignored it and tried to act as if she didn't hear anything, although inside, she was getting scared but dared not to show it. It was only non-sense, no one else was there and she was only hearing things. She decided to go back to sleep but yet again, to her dismay, she heard,

"Step-mommy, step-mommy, I'm on the fifth step." The step-mom was starting to develop an eerie feeling about this. She quickly stood up, frightened to see anyone.

"Who's there!" she called out with her harsh rusty voice, but then was answered by dead silence. Staring at the blank dull space before her, she felt her heart beating faster than its usual beat. She started feeling warm liquid slowly flowing down from the side of her forehead down to her cheeks. She shook her head, "_I'm getting paranoid!_" she thought to herself.

She could get even more the five minutes of sleep when she heard, "Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm on the eight step."

Due to fear, she kept her head under the bed sheets, afraid to see who ever was making the sound. Then, not for long, she heard it again,

"Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm on the eleventh step."

She was about to settle with the thought that it was all just a dream when she heard, "Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm on the _thirteenth_step."

Suddenly, the thought came to her that it was _her_ stairs the voice was talking about. And the voice was pretty familiar, she had heard it before. As another thought came to her, her heart started beating even faster and her eyes gone wide as she started breathing heavily: it was her step-daughter that had been calling out all the while, the young girl that had died in the car accident. She got startled at the thought, and was terrified to know what happens next.

As if that wasn't enough, she heard the young girl call out once more,

"Step-mommy, step-mommy I'm in the kitchen… getting a sharp knife…"

She froze and panicked at the same time. Her eyes got wider and like hell this made her heart beat like a running horse in a race. Everything was quiet, and she couldn't hear anything else except her hard and heavy breathing. There weren't any creaks from the floor which made her even more frightened since she didn't know where the young girl was now. She dared not to peak out the bed sheets that were covered over her head. Hearing the part about getting a sharp knife she was officially scared half to death.

She then started to realize that the small voice started to grow louder and louder as it sang its way back up the stairs. With the voice growing louder it only meant that its source was getting nearer…

And nearer…

Until it came to the point where…

"Step-mommy, step-mommy, I'm in the doorway."

The step-mom was too afraid to look, much less to actually stand up and run for her life. She was already traumatize and probably wouldn't be able to move if she stood up due to horror.

But then, after the voice told it was in the doorway, nothing else followed. The only sound that was heard was the heavy breathing of the step mom.

It took moments and it was still silent… dead silent. So the step-mom decided to wait. But all along only one thing was responding to her:

Silence…

Silence…

And more silence…

Until…

"Step-mommy, step-mommy, I'm at your bed."

The step-mom looked up from the bed sheets just to come face-to-face with a girl; she was pale, but you can barely tell due to the dried blood that flowed from the hole in her forehead. It was dark and black, and blood flowed down from the hole at the corner of her forehead, down at the sides of her nose and down to the rest of her cheeks. She had a gash almost all over her face but the one that she noticed the most was that the girl's left arm was cut off.

Before she could even scream for her life, everything went black.

The next day, when the authorities came, they found the woman's body with a blood-stained knife laid down on the bed, beside her. She had a perfectly cut line, tracing her scar and slicing it open once again…

Right across her bloody throat…

End of story

* * *

"That's stupid…" Sasuke murmured, as Neji just glared at him.

"It's awesome…" Ten-Ten commented.

'I love it… freaky…" Sakura said.

"You, never give me compliments after _my _stories… what, you like Hyuuga or something?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"No… it's cuz I just don't like _you._"

"Shut up, pinky…"

"After you…"

"This is pointless…" Ten-Ten said, "I'm feeling guilty…Let's go back… what if Sir Kakashi came here?" the light she saw earlier was bothering her. Someone else in the woods was there with them.

"You're just paranoid…" Neji said. "My story rocked didn't it?"

"Haha… funny. Whatever, let's go!"

"'What's with the rush, Ten-Ten?" Ino asked.

"I don't know… I mean… what if Sir Kakashi just suddenly comes here!"

"Don't say it…" Naruto warned. "It always happens when you say it…"

"Oh c'mon, I…" Neji said, not amused. "Those are all just stupid coincidences."

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!"

A voice said, booming just behind them. They all quickly turned around, seeing their very own mask man.

"SIR KAKASHI?" they all exclaimed, though Neji just stared.

"Okay, I spoke too soon…"

The End

**

* * *

Since I'm so stupid I wanna change my username again. But I dunno if it's a good or bad idea. So here! Help me guys! Please answer both questions in your reviews, I'm just taking a survey…hihi:**

**So here's about my pen name: what's better between these two:  
1. "lainey-bo-bainey" which sounds happy. (from Michelle)  
2. "cra-Z-laynez" which kinda sounds cool. (from Chris)**

**2nd question: if you guys read stories, either fan fictions or just a pocket book, what seems easier and better to read? The ones written in…**

**1. FIRST person point of view  
(ex. I gulped slowly letting his words sink into my mind. I felt afraid. I wanted to cry. I needs someone to turn to… sometimes, some things are not meant to be told; for it is too much to handle. I finally understood what that meant)**

**2. THIRD person point of view  
(ex. She gulped slowly, letting his words sink in to her mind. She felt afraid, She wanted to cry, She needs someone to turn to…sometimes, some things are not meant to be told, for it is too much to handle. She finally understood what that meant)**

**Ok, that's about it, please take this survey with your review! Thanks so much!**


	12. Ch10 Dripping Sounds

**Just so you know, a villa house is a small, awesome house (in my opinion) that they let you rent for several days, usually found in far-off places like the province or an island or… usually in a remote place where people go for vacations. The house has rooms in it complete with a living room, dining, kitchen, washroom and it's usually very clean and gorgeous-looking like motel and hotel rooms. I love it. Then around that area usually there are parks or swimming pools or recreational areas.**

**Anyway, this is a mixture of shikaXino and sasuXsaku… I hope that's ok.**

* * *

**FireLight Horrors**

**Chapter Title: Dripping Sounds**

**By: lainey-bo-bainey**

_

* * *

_**crazie--blonde: this is really stupid…  
maniac1010: Awww… C'mon, it's kinda cool…  
crazie--blonde: I still don't get the point of chatting like this when we're only less than 50 yards from each other.  
troublesome/guy: It's not a point; it's neither a choice; so live with it, at least for tonight…  
****crazie--blonde: What does he mean?  
maniac1010: well, do you want to sneak out again? We're already lucky they let us come along… I LOVE SplashDown! I'm so happy we're here! With… a computer in each villa houses…plus a rec centre!crazie--blonde: Can't we just go meet… somewhere like in the rec centre… that's not sneaking out…  
i-luv-ramen: Jeez, you're not fun, you know that?  
****crazie--blonde: whatever…  
crazie--blonde: Hey, Sakura's here…she's sitting… she's clicking… she's logging on… and…**

**insanely--sakura had just joined this conversation**

**crazie--blonde: There ya go…**

**ravenXrouge: Hey, Pinky…**

**insanely--sakura: What do you want, Uchiha?**

**ravenXrouge: Is it SO wrong to say 'hi'?**

**insanely--sakura: you said 'hey'**

**ravenXrouge: I can't believe you're that stupid…**

**insanely--sakura: It's called sarcasm…maybe you haven't heard it before…**

**ravenXrouge: It's just extended truth… maybe you haven't heard it before…**

**sk8tfr3k: It's called shutting up…both of you definitely haven't heard of that…**

**Sakura rolled her eyes. The moment she logged on was the moment she got into another pointless fight with the Uchiha.**

**ravenXrouge: Shut up, Hyuuga…**

**sk8tfr3k: Make me, Uchiha…**

**crazie--blonde: Well, here goes world war III…**

**troublesome/guy: troublesome…**

**crazie--blonde: could you like, stop saying that!**

**troublesome/guy: saying what? Jeez you're so troublesome…**

**crazie--blonde: see? That… that's exactly what I'm talking about.**

**troublesome/guy: It's none of your business…**

**crazie--blonde: Urgh! You're so- AGH!**

**insanely--sakura: jeez… relax, Ino… you're like, screaming…**

Sakura peered through a row of shelves and she could hear Ino scream in frustration from the next isle. She could only see part of her head moving slightly since there were books blocking parts of her view.

Right now, they were at Blue Castle recreational centre's library; well, Ino and Sakura were. The others were in other parts of either the recreational centre or the villa houses itself- somewhere in the Blue Castle campus. Then, she heard Ino sigh from the other side of the shelf.

_crazie--blonde: I'm relaxing…_

_insanely--sakura: I can tell… or see…_

_i-luv-ramen: See? How? Where are both of you?_

_insanely--sakura: Library…_

_crazie--blonde: library. Shikamaru's here, too…_

_i-luv-ramen: oh…No wonder… wait, then who's at your room?_

_shygirl1218: me_

_i-luv-ramen: oh, it's my dear and wonderful Hinata…_

_sk8tfr3k: WTF?_

_insanely--sakura: omg Neji, you didn't have to swear…_

_sk8tfr3k: ok, ok sheeesh… it's a chat, it's no big deal…_

_insanely--sakura: it is for me, you're such a bad influence… anywayz, what about Ten-Ten?_

_sk8tfr3k: what about her?_

_maniac1010: what about me?_

_insanely--sakura: where are you?_

_maniac1010: I'm in the computer lab… Mr. sk8tfr3k's here, too… more like wH1t3ey3dfr3k._

_insanely--sakura: LOL_

_crazie--blonde: LMAO_

_sk8tfr3k: say that again and DIE…_

_maniac1010: whatever… hey Naruto, where are you?_

_i-luv-ramen: In our room or villa house…whatever you call it. Eating… ramen…. HAHA!_

_troublesome/guy: You idiot, there's no eating there… remember?_

_i-luv-ramen: What's your point?_

_troublesome/guy: My point is…wait, what the heck; I thought the computer's in my room! And…you're in front of it now so… crap, you better not spill food in there…_

_crazie--blonde: hell yeah! Spill it Naruto! Mess up his so-troublesome room…_

_troublesome/guy: Hey, don't!_

0o0o0o0oIno and Shikamaru0o0o0o0o0o

_troublesome/guy: Stop it!_

_crazie--blonde: stop what?_

_troublesome/guy: If Naruto spills his food, I'll have to clean it up_

_crazie--blonde: Don't you think I know that?_

_troublesome/guy: Jeez, you're so troublesome…_

_crazie--blonde: Look who's talkin' it's not like you're not troublesome…_

_troublesome/guy: I'm not… but the whole world around me is…_

_crazie--blonde: You keep on saying everything is troublesome… but you're the one who ends up troublesome_

_troublesome/guy: just cuz I say things are troublesome, doesn't mean I'm troublesome_

_troublesome/guy: it's just like you… you keep on saying you're pretty and sexy and stuff, but that doesn't mean you are…_

_crazie--blonde: Shut up…_

_troublesome/guy: What, so I'm right?_

_crazie--blonde: nah… I think you should stick to being troublesome… not that you can get away with it…_

_troublesome/guy: What the, ARGH! You're SO troublesome!_

Ino looked over to Sakura gave out a mischievous smile along with mouthing the words 'he's so irritated'. Sakura gave a smirked, rolled her eyes and looked back on the computer screen.

_crazie--blonde: Sakura thinks you're lame; I do too…_

_troublesome/guy: it's either that, or both of your brains are just naturally lame…_

_crazie--blonde: I hate you…_

_troublesome/guy: I hate you, too…_

_crazie--blonde: could you like… stop saying you hate me? It's pointless and annoying…_

_troublesome/guy: well, I DO hate you…_

_crazie--blonde: I do too!_

_troublesome/guy: you hate yourself?_

_crazie--blonde: No! I mean…I hate YOU, too! That's what I mean…_

_troublesome/guy: are you positive?_

_crazie--blonde: of course I'm positive!_

_troublesome/guy: only fools are positive…_

_crazie--blonde: Are you sure?_

_troublesome/guy: I'm positive_

_crazie--blonde: HA! You're an idiot…_

"Shut up, you blonde."

Ino turned her head towards the sound and found herself giving out s smug grin towards the person facing the computer; as he was staring back at her too, only he was smirking.

"After you, pineapple head…" she returned, as the boy twitched in annoyance.

"My head, does NOT look like a pineapple…" he stated, gritting his teeth.

"I've got a mirror… you wanna check again?" she asked slyly, reaching in her pocket and taking out a mirror compact.

"If I had a book right now, you would have been smashed with it square in the face…" he said, glaring at her.

"You have books all around you, it's called a library. But somehow I still can't see a book heading towards me…"

"Since I'm such a gentleman, I don't choose to hit girls…"

"No, correction: since you're such a lazy-bum, you choose not to hit anybody or to do anything for that matter" she smirked, staring at him as he glared back at her. She heard sudden sound from her computer and turned around to see a window highlight orange, stating that there was a message.

_insanely--sakura: please… try and don't put up another fight…_

_crazie--blonde: he started it…_

_insanely--sakura: no one cares who started it; it's who finishes it._

_crazie--blonde: exactly… I'm finishing it. But I am NOT ending it._

_insanely--sakura: that difference exactly?_

_crazie--blonde: do you THINK I know?_

_insanely--sakura: tsk, no…_

O0o0o0oback in the chat room o0o0o0o0o0o

_i-luv-ramen: So who goes tonight?_

_insanely--sakura: Sasuke_

_ravenXrouge: the one and only Uchiha_

_sk8tfr3k: yeah and thank god for that…_

_ravenXrouge: shut it, Hyuuga_

_insanely--sakura: there's still your parents, and your grandparents and Itachi! They're all Uchihas_

_ravenXrouge: Are they good-looking Uchihas? No…_

_insanely--sakura: Itachi is…_

_ravenXrouge: WHAT?_

_insanely--sakura: You can read… can you?_

_ravenXrouge: You like him?_

_insanely--sakura: I think he looks cute, but since he looks like you…_

_ravenXrouge: you think I look cute?_

_insanely--sakura: No, I think he turned ugly… now that's like you…_

_sk8tfr3k: Nice come-back, Haruno_

_insanely--sakura: thanks_

_ravenXrouge: Oh, look who's flirting with each other…_

_insanely--sakura: It's called complimenting and saying thanks in return_

_i-luv-ramen: I think it's called being jealous of Neji since Sakura actually gives attention to him._

_sk8tfr3k: That's possible…_

_shygirl1218: huh?_

_i-luv-ramen: woohoo! Way to go, Neji! You got good taste!_

_troublesome/guy: what the heck?_

_crazie--blonde: whoa, what did you say, Neji?_

_maniac1010: you like Sakura?_

_insanely--sakura: coughscoughs_

_ravenXrouge: What the hell was that, HYUUGA!_

_sk8tfr3k: whoa! People! You think too much! I meant it's possible for Sasuke to be jealous of me; cuz I'm the great and famous Hyuuga and all. But I didn't mean Sasuke should be jealous of me cuz I get Sakura's attention and… for some…reason and… I'm gonna stop now…_

_sk8tfr3k: The Uchiha dude's giving me a freakin' glare. Is it just me or are you totally checking me out tonight, Uchiha!_

_insanely--sakura: coughscoughs ok, stop! I'm choking here…_

_insanely--sakura: I don't like where this conversation is going…_

_i-luv-ramen: sure, let's change topic. Wanna know how Neji slipped on a banana peel and almost fell off the cliff last week?_

_sk8tfr3k: that was such a stupid banana peel!_

_ravenXrouge: Now that's the so-called great and famous Hyuuga _

_insanely--sakura: LMAO_

_i-luv-ramen: Well, you guys wanna know how Sasuke ran into a pole yesterday?_

_ravenXrouge: that was such a stupid pole!_

_sk8tfr3k: and that's the so-called one and only Uchiha_

_maniac1010: ROFL_

_crazie--blonde: LOL well, anyway, drop that subject._

_crazie--blonde: who goes tonight?_

_ravenXrouge: Me, now everyone shut up_

_ravenXrouge: My story for tonight is titled… 'Dripping Sounds' …_

**in the story**

In a small simple house found uptown of the city, lived a little girl and her mom. Now that girl was only around the age of 6 or 7; she loved her mom and vice versa: her mom also loved her. They also owned a golden retriever who just wondered around the houses almost every moment. Although, he was a very talented dog, if ever he's been taught.

One morning, the mom was watching the television's morning news, and then saw that there was a criminal on the loose, as if to say it was a dog, ready to bite on anyone that comes its way. Only now, it's not biting after every person who comes his way, he's biting after every person that _he_ sees.

The mother was terrified. She didn't want to leave her daughter alone with that bloodthirsty criminal just wondering around downtown. The worst case scenario, it might go uptown to where they are.

Her mom was a business manager; so since she is, she needed to go to business trips from time to time. This day is one of those times. The mom had to leave her child to go on a business trip, but left their dog as a guardian.

"Honey, you'll be okay, alright? Our dog's gonna be with you… mommy's just gonna go on a business trip; just for two nights, okay?"

The little girl nodded meekly, "S-sure mommy…" But deep inside, she was afraid. Of course, only being the little girl she is, she was still scared and a total naïve to the rest of the world. Her mom had always been protective of her daughter but at the times she had to leave, she had to leave.

Going back to the daughter, she was very scared-y cat girl. It was understandable for her age, especially if you'll have to leave the child alone; heck, you're not even suppose a kid under the age of 12 home alone. But still, the mother did leave her at home; it wasn't that she hated her daughter, but it was that she had to go on business from time to time; she had done it before, so what's with doing it now, right? Wrong; because that wasn't when a criminal just escaped from jail, wondering around the city.

The daughter thought of an idea. She taught their dog a trick. He would lick her hand twice if it was safe; maybe to go outside or to go out of the room; but one thing's for sure, she was afraid to go out without supervision and/or knowing that is was safe or not. Then, the dog would lick her hand once if it wasn't safe. It worked out well when she was training the dog, or when she was setting different examples.

So the night came where the mom had to go; she went out of the house and drove to the airport, leaving her daughter behind with the dog.

So that night, the girl goes to bed and nothing happened much. She dozed of and soon fell asleep with the dog also sleeping beside her bed.

In the middle of the night, at about a quarter to twelve, the girl was awoken by a sound; a sort of drip-drip-drip sound that was usually heard from a loose faucet. A thought came to her that maybe she left the tap open. It was bothering her, and she couldn't sleep.

So she decided to go and turn it off; she extends her hand over to where the dog was and feels her hand being licked twice. Deciding that it was safe, she stood up, off her bed, and headed down for their kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she headed towards the faucet, but then finds that the tap isn't on.

The little girl slowly went back up her room, half asleep. She flopped herself onto the bed and slowly dozed off. But just when she was about to finally fall asleep, she heard the noise once again; the drip-drip sound she heard about five minutes ago.

She stuck her arm out of the bed; and feeling her dog lick twice, she decided it was safe.

So the little girl hastily sat up, and got off the bed, yawning in the process. Then, she thought for a moment…

'_The tap in the kitchen is securely turned off'_ she thought, reassuring herself. Pausing to think, she decided that maybe it was the bathroom found inside of her room.

She headed towards the bathroom, and entered it as she reached the door. She turned her attention towards the faucet and, to her dismay, found it tightly turned off and it wasn't dripping.

Sighing, she went out the bathroom and headed back to her bed.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of dripping water once again. So she stuck out her arm; she received two licks upon her risk and, she sat up.

She went out of her room and into the dark corridor. She walked straight towards the hallway that led towards her mom's bedroom, thinking that it was her mom's tap that was open.

She entered the dark room and cold breeze rushed pass through her. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself, to be warm. As her eyes started getting used to the darkness, she turned her attention upon the open window. It troubled her why her mother would open her window in such a cold night. She shook the thought away and headed towards the bathroom to turn out the open faucet.

She opened the door that leads in the bathroom and saw that the faucet wasn't open. She headed straight towards the showers and slowly opened the curtain.

She swung the curtain open, to see her mother's bathtub, and there she saw the least she expected…

It was her dog, hanged by a wire attached to the ceiling, with blood from its gashes and open body parts, dripping down to the bath tub as it drained the blood, -drip, drip, drip-.

The next day was just another typical day, or at least, that was what the mother thought as she came home from her business trip. When she went home, there she found her daughter, not happy and well as she expected but dead and hanging right beside her dog in the bath tub…with a dripping sound of the little girl's own blood.

So the moral of the story is:

Humans can lick too…

**end of story**

_ravenXrouge: the end… any comments?_

_maniac1010: that was so cool…_

_crazie--blonde: you're kidding… it's creepy…_

_troublesome/guy: that's exactly the point, you know…_

_crazie--blonde: I'm not dumb_

_troublesome/guy: and that's exactly what I thought you were…_

_insanely--sakura: well, I think it deserves an 11 out of 10_

_i-luv-ramen: Yeah… and at least it has good morals…_

_maniac1010: good what?_

_i-luv-ramen: morals… I mean, just because dogs can lick doesn't mean humans can't! And that's exactly what the lesson in the story is! Humans can lick, too! Stupid dogs- think they know everything… think they're so special, just because they can lick better than humans…_

_crazie--blonde: What the-?_

_insanely--sakura: slaps forehead_

_troublesome/guy: you might think you can beat a dog in the licking contest… but I'm pretty sure dogs have a higher IQ than you do…_

_i-luv-ramen: What's an IQ?_

_i-luv-ramen: International Quiz? Important Question? Intelligent Queen? _

_crazie--blonde: any more stupid guesses?_

_i-luv-ramen: How about 'I Quit' in guessing these stupid two letters?_

_sk8tfr3k: the letters aren't stupid. It's you… and your so-called brain._

_ravenXrouge: whoa, he has a brain? Didn't know that…_

_shygirl1218: you guys are so mean…_

_sk8tfr3k: oh right, I forgot, Hinata likes Naruto…_

_maniac1010: I bet Hinata's blushing like hell…_

_insanely--sakura: I think so too!_

_shygirl1218: g-guys… d-drop the subject._

_crazie--blonde: is it just me or do you still really stutter in the internet. How do you do that? You don't stutter in the computer. You just type…_

_shygirl1218: I have my ways, Ino_

_crazie--blonde: Oh fine…hehe…_

_maniac1010: anyway, drop all topics; gtg, it's like, so late…miss Kurenai's here and wants us to log-off_

_sk8tfr3k: Yeah, she's such a spaz… she's like 'oh you kids go to sleep now! What the heck are you still doing here!' and I told her Sir Kakashi allowed us, and she stormed off to the teachers' lounge._

_shygirl1218: omg_

_insanely--sakura: lol, she's so gonna kill Sir Kakashi…_

_ravenXrouge: well, I'm staying. The computer lab's open 24 hrs._

_sk8tfr3k: she told you to log-off, Uchiha_

_ravenXrouge: Mind your own business…_

_i-luv-ramen: oh whatever… I need to sleep too… hey Shikamaru, can I borrow your pillow?_

_troublesome/guy: no_

_i-luv-ramen: oh, really? Cuz I already have it…_

_troublesome/guy: drop it now!_

_i-luv-ramen: but it's so soft and fluffy…and it has Buzz Lightyear covers…hehe_

_troublesome/guy: I do not have a buzz lightyear covers_

_i-luv-ramen: I have a web cam right here… want me to show it?_

_troublesome/guy: shut up and log off_

_i-luv-ramen has logged-off_

_maniac1010: gtg too, bye bye! Good night! Sweet dreams!_

_insanely--sakura: you expect me to have sweet dreams after we tell our scary stories?_

_ravenXrouge: hey pinky, you should try sticking out your hand in the middle of the night. Then suddenly… someone licks you…_

_insanely--sakura: omg, could you like, stop?_

_maniac1010: I'm gonna go now…I don't think I wanna hear Sakura and Sasuke's fight…_

_crazie--blonde: bye!_

_maniac1010 has logged-off_

_sk8tfr3k has logged-off_

_shygirl1218: bye Sakura, Ino… gtg_

_crazie--blonde: bye! Cya_

_insanely--sakura: night-night… cya…_

_shygirl1218 has just logged-off_

Just then, Shikamaru heard a sound coming from his computer. He lowered down the previous conversation and red the new message.

_crazie--blonde: I never knew you were still 'in' to buzz lightyear_

_troublesome/guy: I'm not…_

_crazie--blonde: you seemed troubled when Naruto was going to turn on the web cam_

_troublesome/guy: you wanna know the truth? Fine, I had that pillow a looooong time ago and my parents just doesn't want to buy me another one_

_crazie--blonde: hm… that sounds honest enough… I guess…_

Shikamaru turned his head towards Ino, "It is…" he said, as he saw Ino roll her eyes.

"Sure… Whatever…"

"Oh fine… don't believe me…"

"I do!" Ino said, "Well fine, you're the one that doesn't believe me…"

A groan was then heard and caused Shikamaru and Ino to face towards that direction.

"Could you guys cut it out…?" Sakura said, "It's like pass twelve and all you do is argue…"

"Fine…" Ino stated.

"Whatever…" Shikamaru said as he groaned.

_troublesome/guy has logged off_

0o0o0o0o0oback at the chatroom0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_insanely--sakura: well, gtg, b-bye… Ino, shut up and let's go_

_crazie--blonde: I thought you said to finish my fight with Shikamaru?_

_insanely--sakura: I told you to end it… it's so pointless…_

_crazie--blonde: and the difference?_

_insanely--sakura: oh, you think I know?_

_crazie--blonde: -sighs- whatever…_

_crazie--blonde has logged off_

_insanely--sakura: fine… whatever, gtg… bye_

_insanely--sakura has left the conversation_

Sakura was about to log-off until she heard a sound, with a window, popping out of the computer's desktop.

_ravenXrouge: Hello, Haruno…_

_insanely--sakura: bye, Uchiha…_

_ravenXrouge: Hey! Get back here!_

_insanely--sakura: what do you want?_

_ravenXrouge: I'm bored and I've got nothing better to do_

_insanely--sakura: you think I care?_

_ravenXrouge: you're gonna have to cuz you're stuck with me. Unless you want to join Ino and Nara_

_insanely--sakura: I'm not joining anyone except Mr. Pillow and Mr. Bed. I'm sure they miss me as much as I miss them_

_ravenXrouge: you're such a retard…_

_insanely--sakura: you're such a psycho…_

_ravenXrouge: oh, c'mon; just keep me company… I've got nothing to kill time_

_insanely--sakura: you know what you should do?_

_ravenXrouge: I'm listening…_

_insanely--sakura: bump into a pole like you did yesterday. You'll be doing both me and yourself a favour._

_ravenXrouge: how d'ya know about the stupid pole?_

_insanely--sakura: I was there when you were playing basketball. I was there when you ran into that pole. I was there when you fell onto the ground with a concussion. And I was there when they rushed you to the clinic. I was there… I was always there, Sasuke…_

_ravenXrouge: awww… thanks… I appreciate that…_

_insanely--sakura: I was also there standing with no doubt about letting you faint in embarrassment, I was there laughing my heart out, I was there laughing with all the people around you…seeing their oh-so-popular classmate run into a pole…_

_ravenXrouge: …………………_

_insanely--sakura: and I was there with a camera… _

_ravenXrouge: holy crap… you were with what!_

_insanely--sakura: I was there capturing every single moment and I dared not to miss a thing. I was also there to capture your blushing face. After that, I wasn't there anymore…_

_ravenXrouge: good riddance…_

_insanely--sakura: Guess what: I was with Sir Kakashi, giving him all the pictures that I've taken, for him to publish it in the yearbook…_

_ravenXrouge: YOU DID WHAT?_

_insanely--sakura: well… gtg, bye!_

_insanely--sakura has logged off_

"I swear…one day, I'll just kill that girl …" he grunted before turning towards the computer.

_ravenXrouge had logged off_

**There ya go! Another chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little confusing since they were in a chat room. **

**So anyway, I know I'm really lame, asking you these questions since I can't decide for myself. I didn't change my username cuz most people like lainey-bo-bainey and I think it's about time I stop changing my name.**

**Anyway, so far, there are 6 votes for first person and 5 votes for third person. For me… I think I enjoy reading and writing in first person better. I have reasons, one: first person has advantages because it expresses more emotion and it sounds more natural. Second: it creates suspense since it only shows the reader one side of the story and that is the main character's POV. It limits their view of the story by only showing them one side of it. Third: it has more votes. Hehe…**

**But another question: _let's say IF I DID write in first person, is it okay to change POVs? Maybe just for the maximum of 5 changes…for example this character's POV, then another character's POV. But just a few times through-out the story. So, is that okay?_**

**For those who haven't answered the survey yet… please do, here it is:**

**Question: _if you guys read stories, either fan fictions or just a pocket book, what seems easier and better to read?_ The ones written in…**

**1. _FIRST person point of view  
_(ex. I gulped slowly letting his words sink into my mind. I felt afraid. I wanted to cry. I needs someone to turn to… sometimes, some things are not meant to be told; for it is too much to handle. I finally understood what that meant)**

**2. _THIRD person point of view  
_(ex. She gulped slowly, letting his words sink in to her mind. She felt afraid, She wanted to cry, She needs someone to turn to…sometimes, some things are not meant to be told, for it is too much to handle. She finally understood what that meant)**

**Thanks a million, sorry if my A/N is so long… anyway,**

**Bye!**

**-lainey-bo-bainey**


	13. Ch11 The Hook

**Note to self: Do not write a story while lying to in you bed because you tend to be distracted and you'll end up updating on Saturdays instead of Fridays… erg… I'm sorry…**

**I would like to thank raven NAZ (**nc3sz yahoo.ca**) for suggesting this story. I searched up this story in the internet and so I hope it's close to same as the one you heard before! Please enjoy! I dedicate this to you!**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

Chapter Title: The Hook

Author: lainey-bo-bainey

* * *

1st person POV

It was already late at night, about 12pm, as the wind started to get chilly, breezing passed by the leaves, and causing it to rustle. Since it was dark, the night's only source of light was the moon's brightness; on the other hand, it also created dark shadows along different back alleys and corners, as it somehow grew the cautiousness in me.

I swiveled around once more, and looked around, trying to see through the darkness.

"Oh my gosh… where the heck am I!" I groaned, as I stomped my foot louder to the ground. I soon gave up all my hopes on finding the right direction and started on walking once more, only now, I didn't care where I was going, anymore; I definitely had NO sense of direction.

I headed straight through the trees, not knowing where to go, but either way, I really didn't know where to go ever since from the start. "Neji said exactly right across these stupid woods; that's where we're meeting." I thought out loud, reassuring myself about the directions.

It was not long before I finally stopped to look around, "Great… could I really get lost even more!" I groaned again before turning slightly to the right to change my direction for better luck. I continued on walking through the thick woods. Along the way, I could hear sounds of breaking stems every time I stomped my foot.

Finally, to my curiosity, all those noise had just suddenly died down. I slowly looked down at the road I was standing on.

'_A road?' _I thought, asking myself as I slowly looked up upon the green sign that red…

"Lougheed Highway: 43 miles"

I quickly felt anger rise upon me, "What the heck! How did I get to highway! Oh my gosh! ARGH!" I yelled so loudly, it made me think I was lucky that no one was around.

I turned around in a 180 degrees angle and starting stomping my way back to the woods, and planning on getting lost in it, once again. I made my way through the thick woods. It took me at least a dozen minutes before I started to grow awareness upon my surroundings.

It was dark, although that was a no-brainer, even for a kinder-gardener. I must have not realize the darkness that encircled me a couple of hours earlier since I was lost and about to go insane.

I looked up, only to see the bright full moon shinning upon me; but yet, I felt it slowly being replaced by darkness, making the night look murky, as the clouds floated by the moon, covering its light and leaving me here, in the deep shadows. I looked around to see nothing but darkness and some tree trunks. I started to walk as fast as my feet could take me, but still tried to remain my cool and not panic.

Looking around once more, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light flicker. I turned my attention towards it and saw a one story building with a pent house at the top.

I felt myself beam from the inside. "Oh at last! Civilization! Humans!" I said, dramatically; as I slowly made my way towards the direction of where the light currently was. I was already limping, due to the heaviness caused by my humongous back pack that Ino made me bring. I groaned at the thought, "Stupid Ino…" I muttered.

As I reached my destination, I came out of the woods and to a big grass field. I looked around as only one thought came to my mind, "Great… I'm back to the place I've started…"I thought loudly, looking around once more, "Blue Castle Campus!" I exclaimed sarcastically, much to my annoyance.

I groaned, and shook my head for my randomness. And started walking towards the recreational centre, which was the once story bulding, with the penthouse.

"Pssssst!" I heard someone hissed, causing me to quickly turn around, to see a nothing.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hehe… The blank space just talked… how queer…" I shrugged the thought and started heading for the building. But the only difference was that I was walking even faster than my usual pace. I didn't know why, and my legs were moving against my will. I wanted to keep my cool of course, but the moment I slowed down my pace, I felt presence behind me. I stiffened. And slowly looked over my shoulder, only to be greeted by another blank space. I really _was _getting paranoid.

"And no one's here…my imaginations came to life… yay…" I exclaimed again, in a sarcastic tone; although the thought of my imaginations coming to life really freaked me out.

I started making my way out of the grass and onto the cemented ground, where the basketball court was.

"Ten-Ten!" a voice hissed once again, making me jump and turn around, wondering how it knew my name.

"Crap… what was that?" I asked in no one particular but myself, "God… Neji, where are you…" I muttered while clenching my fists, which actually surprised me that I was searching for the white-eyed jerk. But then again, in my case right now, I need almost anyone to take me out of this dark shadows.

I heard a rustle from the bushes, and ticking off with my last nerve, I yelled, "Why the heck _are_ you!", with my voice actually echoing through the field.

I felt warm, body heat behind me once more, only now it was closer. My attempt on turning around and punching who ever that person was had quickly failed as I felt a strong hand shoved up to me, keeping my mouth shut. I heard myself whimper slightly at the firm grip and pressure that was now applied upon my mouth. I struggled free from the person's grip but did no use; I felt the person's arm wrapped firmly around my waist and pulled me violently into the bushes. I didn't know who the person was, but I felt like I wanted to run, to break free. I'd rather be lost in the woods than to be in this situation. I felt so helpless… so stupidly helpless.

"Yo, Ten-Ten…chill, it's me!" I heard a voice call "Hey, it's me… relax, I'm here…"; it was only then that I realized I had been whimpering and wincing through the whole moment. I had my eyes shut and was struggling free from the person's grip; which I now felt was gone. I slowly opened my eyes when I felt the pressure that was on my body died down slowly, and looked up at whoever the person was.

Looking up, I met those same pair of white-eyes that I had been searching for when I was lost in the woods. Those pair of eyes were of course, owned by the person who was one staring at me, not like I was a total maniac muffling my head off like what I actually did, but in the way with concern filled in his eyes. His hands held a firm grip upon my shoulders, supporting me from falling ground. And he was examining me, as if he was checking if I was alright or not. The same person that made me forget all my actual fear of darkness that I had earlier; the same person that held me closely right now, where I felt so safe… and the same person who brought me into this nightmare in the first place…

I smacked him in the head…

"Aw, dude, what was that for?" I heard him complain, while scratching the side of his head.

"First of all, I am _not _a dude. Second, do you really think I care if you're here!" I asked, mocking him but noticed a smirk plastered across his face.

"Well it was you relax, so…yup." He stated simply.

"Where the heck have you guys been!" I yelled.

"In the rec centre…" Neji stated simply, "Now, missy, where have _you_ been?"

"To the place where you sent me to!" I yelled back.

"Which is where?" he asked.

"Right across the woods!" I screamed, and soon noticed that he was covering his ears.

"Keep it down… the teachers might hear us…" he stated, "Anyway, you dummy, I told you right across the street… not across the woods! That'll head you straight to a highway!"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly what?"

"That's exactly where I've been to! And _you're _that one who told me that!"

A saw him pause for a moment and place his finger below his chin to fake-think. "I did?"

"YES!" I exploded.

He paused once again, his thinking-mode soon turned into a huge grin, "Well, it worked…"

All I could do was gawk, and yell a bit more, "You are such an ARGH!" I groaned loudly, jumping up and down to let go of my anger. After a good five minutes of violent meditation, and turn to look at him again, and glared at Neji.

"So where exactly do we go?" I asked, sharply.

He jolted his head upright towards the recreational centre, "Ino wanted a sleepover… we're going there…" he stated; with hands placed in his pocket found attached to his jacket, he started walking towards the field, leaving me there.

"Hey!" I called out, causing him to stop walking and looked back towards me, "Why are _you_ here?" I interrogated.

Even through the darkness, I saw him as she shook his head while facing his head back in front of him. "I was… worried, I guess. You were late for more than an hour, and so I went out for you…" and he started walking once more.

I cocked an eyebrow at his retreating figure and hastily walked my way up beside me, "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Neji agreed. "I mean, it's Ino's turn tonight and since that girl always doesn't have a story… it's gonna be your turn tonight, instead. I didn't was all my hard work and effort of getting my in my bed, putting on a jacket, and walking across the street to be put to waste you know…"

I gaped at him, which soon turned into a grunt, "ARGH! You are such a…bad person! Like, seriously! ARGH!" and yelled and stomped my way towards the recreational centre.

Neji and I reached at the entrance at the same time, and opened the door for both of us. I went straight into a certain room where they usually let students hang-out and barged into the room; and felt all eyes upon me.

"Hello, Ten-Ten…" Sakura greeted, though I felt her staring at me ever-so-weirdly.

"Hey, Sakura…" I greeted sarcastically.

"So… where have you been for the past hour and a half?" I heard her ask, while I headed towards Hinata and soon took a seat upon the purple bubble chair that lie on the ground.

"All the way across the woods…" I stated simply and looked up towards Sakura, "Where Neji sent me…"

I heard a snicker from behind me which I was sure was Neji so I turned to him and glared, but didn't say anything. I shook my head and went to face Ino, "So you don't have a story? How could you possibly forget…"

Ino stared at me, "I didn't…"

"But… Neji said you did… and now you need me to take over for the night…" I slowly stated, unsure of what was going on. Ino had a quizzical expression written all over her face, while I must have looked totally clueless.

"I…did?"

I nodded slowly and turned to Neji who was glaring at Ino, "Yes you did…" he stated.

"Oooooh…OOOHHH! Right, um, no I didn't. I only told that for Neji to get you out of the woods…" I smirked evilly, although I was really thankful she did that, or else I might have been still lost.

"Oh… well it worked…" I stated and turned my attention towards Neji, once again.

"I'm not your dog, Yamanaka…" he stated angrily.

"Then why did you follow me?" she asked, smirking. "Unless… you didn't…"

"I didn't…" He stated.

"He did it because he wanted to…oh, burn…" I heard Sakura mutter.

"What did you say!" Neji scream. I looked up and saw him shot glares at Sakura who was like a mouse, crouched down in her chair.

"Hinata… kindly calm him down…" Naruto said as he sweat-dropped and the girl beside me shook her head.

"He never listens…" Hinata told.

I groaned, loud enough for everyone to hear "Keep it down guys… wait, wait a sec… are we sneaking out again?"

"Why, who told you that?" Ino played along, and I glared at her.

"We are… aren't we?" I asked, and saw her giving out a sly smile.

"Eheh… kinda…" and all eyes were upon Ino. "What?"

"Ino! You told us you asked permission!" Sakura said, with her eyes open wide.

"I did… with Sir Kakashi…" Ino informed. "Relax… if we get caught, we'll just blame him…"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her, "How can you even be sure that Sir Kakashi remembers?"

Ino reached for her pocket and took out a silver phone with pink linings on the edge, "I recorded it, don't worry…" she stated, while waving her hand in the air as if it was no big of a deal.

"Well, anyway; so Ino, you have a story for tonight?" I inquired, and she soon nodded.

"Wait…" she said, and stood up to close the lights. She then opened a lamp that shown white light and lay a red cloth upon it, making the light red. Then, she sat back down.

"Yup! My story for tonight is a famous Urban Legend-…" she cut off short by the beaming voice of Naruto.

"Oh, is it Frankenstein?" he asked, happily; causing Ino to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Frankenstein's a novel, not an urban legend… you idiot…" she said, but shook her head, as she seemed to just let go of the thought, "Anyway…"

"If you tell stories about Urban Legends…" Shikamaru said out-of-nowhere, cutting Ino once again, along the process, "Then that might mean some of us here have already heard it…right?"

"Yeah… but some might want to know what it's about…" she said, but shook her head once again, "Stop interrupting me… So, like I was saying, this is held in one of the most romantic places to make-out in your car…"

"Lovers'-Lane?" Sakura asked the obvious.

"Yes… that's the third interruption of the night. Anyway, yes, held in the Lovers'-Lane and-"

"I'll make that interruptions four, do we actually _have _a lovers' lane in real life?" Shikamaru asked.

"No…yes…no, I don't think so… or maybe we do… or probably no… I mean… it's kind of a definite maybe… but then that means it's a definite maybe not… so I think…" by now, everyone was already staring at her, including me, as I strangely stared at her… she might have noticed the strange looks and stares that we were all giving her. She shook her head for the fourth time tonight and continued on what she was saying. "Anyway, some of you guys might have heard this but just play along and-"

Naruto's attempt to interrupt and ask another question soon failed when Ino help up her index finger to her lips, "Ssshhh…" she told him.

"But-"

"Zip…"

"Ino-"

"Nu-uh"

"I have-"

"Shush..."

"I've gotta pee!" Naruto screamed, as everyone's eyes landed upon him.

"Like we really need to know that…" I inquired in disgust.

He pointed towards Ino, "She won't let me talk!" he pouted.

"Ugh… fine… whatever… just go…" Ino said.

Naruto hurriedly stood up and headed straight for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Right after that, I saw Neji stood up too and headed towards the direction of the bathroom. He took out a key and locked the door from the outside, "No more loud-mouth for tonight…" I heard Sakura hold her laughter and I did too. Ino, on the other hand, looked satisfied.

"Good riddance; now, is it just me or why is there no one arguing with Naruto? Or glaring with Neji?" she asked and looked around, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Gone" Neji stated, simply.

"Dead!" I surprisingly heard Sakura beam as I looked at her weirdly, out the corner of my eye, I saw Neji shake his head.

"Gone for garbage duty…"

Once again, to my surprise and total clueless state, I heard Sakura as she tried to hold herself from laughing, "Good enough…" She stated, and turned towards Ino, "Continue… no one's here to interrupt anymore…"

"Oh, at last!" Ino exclaimed, "Well, anyway, my story for tonight is titled-"

"_AH! Open the door! I'm looked in here! Guys? Guys! AH!"_

Our entire gaze landed upon washroom door which was banging from the inside. "Whatever…" I heard Ino say as I shifted my gaze from the door and back to Ino. Poor Hinata, though, as I felt her pity towards Naruto; Ino continued, "My story for tonight is titled '_The Hook'_"

* * *

In the Story

It was late at night, with the moon as their only source of light. The roads were dark as well, and the variety of shadow trees had added up to the mood. At around 12 in the middle of the night, the highway road was quiet and barely anyone was around. Probably a single car would pass by within every hour, especially considering a side-country-road.

Out that time in the road was a fairly young couple of around their late teens; the guy was driving as his girlfriend sat in the passenger seat. Reaching their destination, the guy parked up his car right in front by the edge of a cliff with only the railings as a safety border. The scene before them was magnificent which made the girl awestruck; it showed the city lights and there were even some fireworks.

The both took off their seatbelts for comfort but the girl still continued to stare at the scene before her. It was a very quiet night and no one lese was around parked beside them. It was just them with a great scene to look at; down by the cliff was a river that bordered them from the main city. The city lights and the moon mostly served as their light and the parking lot was very dark, as shadows have already overcome it. They both had gone here to Lovers' Lane, for a perfect night, and this place was where mostly people go for a make-out session.

Despite the darkness that already filled the inside of the car, the guy turned off the car lights and as well as the lights inside; he sets the radio on and turns on a good, soothing flow of music, as he's really getting her into the mood.

He got up one hand and touched the girl's cheeks to get her attention, and he did. He smiled and his girlfriend smiled back. Slowly, he lunged towards the girl; with his hand upon her neck, he brought up her face closer to his, and soon captured her lips. And so… yeah, they began to lick each others' mouth and exchange saliva. O.O;;

The soft, soothing music made the mood even better but was cut short by urgent news from the radio.

"_Cutting short our midnight-hot-mix, there has been an urgent announcement that is to be said all over the news for alert and caution. Just half an hour ago, a criminal has escaped from the state insane asylum. Please call the police for any sightings of this man in mid 50s, tan, and a hook as his right hand. Please be alert and lock all doors and windows of your houses, especially around the uptown area, where the break-out has happened. That is all"_

Uptown area; that was where the break-out happened; that was where the Lovers' Lane was found; and that was where the criminal was wondering around right now.

The guy broke apart from their kiss and started locking all the doors of his car. And turned back to the girl and kissed her again. The girl broke apart from the guy and turned to him, "Let's go home…" she suggested.

The guy frowned, "Oh, c'mon… don't be a spaz…" he stated and pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips once more but she soon broke apart.

"Please, let's go home now!" she said loudly, softly pushing him away from her. There was a soft cling of metal that was barely audible that heard out-of nowhere. The girl didn't mind much about it and the guy might have even not heard it.

"Don't worry… everything's going to be fine, I promise… I'm here…" he reassured her as his arms were wrapped around her waist tightened into an embrace.

She slowly pulled away and looked up at him, "I'm scared…" she stated softly.

The guy sighed, shook his head and looked at the worried girl before him. He lunged to her and gave her a soft peck on the lips, "I love you. Sure, I'll take you home." He gave her a comforting smile and she returned it. He gunned the car's engine and it roared away as he drove fast; away from that area.

Reaching the girl's house, he parked in front it, and turned off the engine. He looked at the girl beside him, "You okay?"

"Yeah…Thanks…" she smiled. "See ya tomorrow…" But before she opened the door, the guy took off his seatbelt.

"I'll walk you to the door," he said, "Just to show your aunt that I didn't leave you to go home alone… so she won't have to yell at me again." He heard a small chuckle and got out of the door.

He ran up to the passer's side and went to reach for the door. But as he did, he saw something that made him scream in horror. This caused the girl to look towards the direction he was looking.

At the car's door's handle…

Was a hook that was hanging upon it, and blood was visible all around it; include some human flesh…

…like clearly stating it was ripped off from a person's hand… right when they drove away.

End of story

_

* * *

BANG_

I then, heard a shriek which caused me to jump in surprise. I wasn't scared of the sudden loud bang, but when someone screams like one of those movies, it really creeped me out. I knew it was Hinata, "What the heck was that?" I asked about the sudden bang. All of us then looked towards the washroom door,

"_I'm locked in! I'm locked in! Heeeeelp!"_

I sweat-dropped. Right, I forgot about Naruto. He was still banging on the door like crazy.

"Anyway," I started, as I tried to ignore the noise Naruto had been making. "Ino, great story…"

"Awww… that's so sweet…" Sakura commented, as I cocked I eyebrow at her; so did everyone else.

"What?" She asked.

There was a moment of silence that followed, "You don't think I'm…?" I asked Sakura, but found that I really didn't have the guts to ask such a question. I saw her quizzical stare, and soon faded away.

"No! No, I meant the story…" she said.

"It's supposed to be scary, Sakura…" Ino stated.

"It was… it's just… the guy was so sweet!" Sakura exclaimed, and Ino raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've been watching too many love stories…" Ino shook her head.

"Yo, what's up with Hinata?" Shikamaru said, sweat-dropping as he stared at Neji poking his cousin in the head.

"Hello… anyone home…" he said, poking her head, as she just sat there shivering.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm… I'm fine. Sh-Shaking i-is just a-a side e-effect of f-fear…" he stuttered.

"Uh…yeah…" Sakura answered, unsure of what to say.

The light of the room soon flickered open. I closed my eyes to block the light. Then, I turned towards the person who opened the lights.

"Hello." Greeted Mr. Kurenai. "I suggest you kids better get going; they're gonna turn off the power of the building at 2am. You've got 10 minutes to pack up…" she said and headed out.

"But wait!" Ino called out, "Sir Kakashi said it was okay cuz the rec centre's open 24 hours!"

"Are you sure he said that?" she inquired.

"Yes…" Ino replied rather slowly.

"So… exactly when did you ask him?"

"Yesterday… while we were at the VCR room…watching this movies which I already forgot…"

"We'll have a quiz about that tomorrow…" Ms. Kurenai stated.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" Ino smiled meekly.

"So…" Ms. Kuranai started once again, "What exactly was he doing when you asked Kakashi?"

"He was…reading…"

"Reading….what?"

"That orange pocket book. Paradise? Come Paradise? Come to Paradise? Or something like that…"

Ms. Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you actually think he heard a word you said when he's busy with his… book?"

"No…"

"Well, there ya go…" and she turned to leave. And Ino turned to us.

"I guess we're stuck back in our rooms…" She said and we all started on packing up. It all took us exactly 10 minutes to clean up and we started heading out the room. A janitor was beside the door, waiting for us to leave. As we did, he reached a bunch of keys and headed towards the room behind us and we started heading towards the exit of the building.

But then, something seemed wrong, and I just realized right when we were heading closer to the door out the building. Something was missing. Well, I already knew Sasuke didn't come. There was no bickering. No loud babbling. No…I quickly turned to Neji who was walking beside me.

"Neji…" I called out, and put out my arm to stop him from walking further.

"What." He stated.

"Did you… remember to get Naruto out of the washroom?" I asked.

I saw his cold features change to a weird one and his eyes went wide but it was very obvious he was trying to hole his laughter. "Oh crap, I forgot about him." We quickly turned around and…

_Click!_

The Janitor locked up the room, and only one sound was heard.

"_Help me! Help me here! Neji! Guys! Where are you! I'm done peeing now! Get me out of here! AAAHHH!"_

**The End**

**

* * *

Note: _according to most 4 out of 6 internet sites, the guy and the girl went to lovers' lane and did IT. But the other two sites says they only maked-out. So I used that instead, since this is only rated K+ anyway and I don't wanna scare off younger readers._**

**There are 2 announcements at this time:**

**1. "Need More Stories!"**

**- asked how long I was going to continue this story. I thought it would be better if I told everyone the answer. Guess what? You asked in the right time because, I only have ONE story left in mind, and it's kinda lame. So next chapter's going to be the LAST CHAPTER! _But! _That's unless you guys suggest a story or a website where I can find one…so yeah, the end is coming near…lol, it won't be the END; but surely, I won't be able to update until I have a scary story, send up your ideas please! And please do not hesitate if you think your story's lame or not scary. I'll do something about it.**

**2. "Is Urban Legends Okay?"**

**-An idea popped to me that maybe, I could just make them tell some Urban Legends since that's what I said in the summary anyway. But I just wanted to ask if it was okay; since urban legends happen to be popular, would it be okay if you already heard some of them? I mean, it's better than nothing. So please answer Yes or No. although this way, you can also know about other stories…right?**

**That's about it! thanks a million!**

**From lainey-bo-bainey**


	14. Ch12 My Boyfriend's Death

**This is a looong response to a reviewer. You can scroll down and skip it or you're free to read it…**

**_Starwandmagical_: Um, okay... I _did_ mention it the first chap, although I'm not so sure if you already red that. And... Yeah, the basic idea is kinda the same. But there's a looong story behind it. So... here it goes! -ehem-ehem- once upon a time, there was me, and then I had these so many scary stories in mind from either myself or other friends. I usually write the story on a notebook so that I won't forget. Then, I started typing it in the computer cuz I hated my writing. And then my last fic (scavenger hunt) was really crappy (which actually makes me wonder why I still didn't get flames on that) so I wanted to write another one that had a way better grammar, and way interesting stories, which are the scary stories for this fic. At first, I planned on making Sakura and Sasuke and the other characters to be the people in the scary stories, which didn't work out cuz it sounded lame. In my school, among my friends, we always told scary stories every Friday since our teachers usually give us free time that day; we do tell it in the dark but not in the woods or at night though. And yeah, _I got the idea because of that_ so I started writing this whole new fic. By the time I was about to upload my first chapter, I was already done with up to chapter 5 (which I honestly admit) and then I saw 'are you afraid of the dark?' in nickelodeon and I freaked out and thought "omg! I gotta change my story all over! People are gonna think I copied!" So I just ended up typing a disclaimer at the first chapter, since other authors say that I'm not copying any of the stories there, I should just put disclaimer for it. But I'm gonna type it up again to make everyone sure, okay? I'm so sorry about that... but thanks for telling me though! (I was suppose to PM you since I saw your profile… although I wasn't sure if it's you… so I just placed it here…eheh…)**

**Disclaimer: (also found in my profile)**

"_**I don't own anything,  
**__**Except for everything I own."**_

**meaning, I own…well… my computer, for that case. Some of the stories here were completely by me, some are from my friends and one or two were from the internet. Naruto, well, I don't own it (no, duh) and... This fic is something like "Are You Afraid of the Dark" from nickelodeon. There's a long story behind it, read the response above if you wanna know. On the other hand, I suggest you also watch that show! Sometimes, it CAN be cheesy but it's kinda awesome… I honestly enjoy it so yeah… try and watch it.**

**I'm so sad… this only has 18 pages when usually I write up to 20! Hmph! Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

Chapter Title: The Boyfriend's Death

By: lainey-bo-bainey

She walked through the deep shadowed hallways, and every step she took made echoes through the walls and floors. Alongside her was Mr. Grumpy, in her opinion. She heard him grunt once more, and it was mostly because of her silly idea and fault on volunteering all of them and didn't even bother asking. He had, on the other hand, another reason to grunt since he was carrying an unusually large cardboard box in hand; and he handled in with struggle.

"What's in this box, anyway?" he complained.

"Don't know, don't care…" Sakura replied, which soon followed by silence.

The whole silent treatment they were both applying on each other didn't very well last long and was broken by a loud yell down the other side of the hall from where they were standing.

"Hello Sakura!" a voice yelled causing both Sakura and Sasuke turn to face Naruto, running up to them with his arms up, waving in the air.

"Hey Naruto…" Sakura greeted with a small fake smile plastered across her face and soon continued walking.

Looking up every once in a while to get well aware of her surroundings, she had noticed something that she never had noticed before, or maybe it was just probably because it was never there before.

"Okay, is it just me or does our school look really creepy when the lights are out?" asked Sakura, her hands wrapped around her arms.

"Yeah! You got a good point Sakura!" Naruto loudly groaned, slowly making his way towards Sasuke nerves.

However, she felt the Uchiha beside her shook his head and grunted, "It's just you…" Sasuke stated. Upon reaching their destination, he reached in his pocket with his free hand and took out a bundle of keys held together on one keychain. He picked out a certain key and opened the wide door before them. As he opened the door, the trio soon recognized their friends, as they seemed to be all busy, and each and everyone were working on something different. Sasuke went straight towards a couch and placed down the box he was carrying. He took out his laptop from the computer bag and laid it upon the couch and connected the internet modem to the computer.

"Hello guys…" Sakura greeted, as she entered and walked into the room. "Home, sweet home, huh?" she asked to anyone in particular.

"Hell yeah! Home sweet home!" Naruto exclaimed as he entered the room along-side with Sakura, jumping his way up and down to a seat and soon settled and sat down.

Shikamaru snickered, "Heh, you consider school a home?" he asked the questions directly at Sakura, who had forced a smile.

"Hey, home is where the heart is. We're all together here, aren't we?" she asked.

Ino sighed, "Yeah… it's good to be back…I was getting sick and tired of those villa houses, anyway…" she told as she stood up from her current sitting position on the ground with Hinata. She lifted a mid-size card board box and shoved it towards Sakura who had handled it with struggle. "Now, get to work…" Ino ordered, soon heading towards Naruto and threw a bunch of boxes containing who-knows-what upon his lying position, making him grunt in discomfort, "You too…" Ino commanded.

Sakura gave out a little smile but shook it away, "I'm sorry about this… I guess you guys are stressed, huh?" she asked.

Neji, who was in front of a computer with Ten-Ten, scowled, "No duh…" he said, "I didn't even get a chance to go home… after the school bus dropped us off the school, I just went up the second floor and went straight here… Hinata was with me, she wasn't able to get home too…"

"Yeah… me too…" Ten-Ten agreed.

"Me three…" Ino said, "Pineapple head and I were in the same bus and we went straight here…"

Naruto pouted, "Me…" he thought a moment and scowled, "don't really care… Hinata's here so everything's fine…" he grinned and nudged the blushing girl beside him.

Neji scowled, "You might wanna shut up…" he harshly suggested; an opinion which Naruto took rather fast.

"Well, I dropped off my bags to Itachi; we met up at 59th down the street, and then went straight here…" Sasuke said and looked up from the monitor screen to glare at Sakura. "I wasn't able to get home too…"

Sakura gave out a small smile, "Hey, this is _not_ all my fault… Sir Kakashi told me to gather peepz who are willing to help for grad stuff… I had no choice…"

"People… who… are… _willing_" Ten-Ten said slowly, "Remind me, are we willing? Or are we simply forced?" she asked with tone like stating the obvious.

"Oh c'mon…" Sakura smiled meekly, "Some friend you are…" she said sarcastically.

"Hehe…" Ten-Ten smiled goofily, "Whatever…"

"So do we seriously have the school all for ourselves?" Ino asked, beaming of some sort, and turning towards Sakura once more. "Because if we do… do you know how happy I will be? Do you know how fast I'll forgive you for locking me up in this stupid room to work? Do you know how-?"

"Nope," the pick-haired girl replied, interrupting the blonde from furthermore babblings, and headed towards a couch; she placed down the box and slumped herself upon the sofa, then sighed. "The teachers are in the faculty lounge… eating and enjoying their selves while we're stuck here…"

"Oh…great…there's teachers? Are we graded on this?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stared at him, "No you idiot, school's out until Monday. And I have no clue who's here supervising us… and to think this school 'trusts their students'"

"I know, I saw them…" Sasuke stated without looking up from the computer screen, "Uh… Miss Kurenai's there… Sir Gai… and Hatake…"

"Wow… you got some manners and respect…" Sakura stated sarcastically. "You should really stop calling Sir Kakashi by his last name and/or first name…"

Sasuke looked up and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Dude… Kakashi is really close to our family, you know…he's like my… relative…or uncle, or brother or whatever…"

"Did you just call her a dude?" Ten-Ten asked.

"No, I called her a dudette…" Sasuke replied sarcastically. "Anyway, point is: We're tight… he's like family… he went through college and is best friends with Obito."

Sakura turned her blank gaze upon the floor to Sasuke and gave him a confused look, "Obito? Isn't he your relative or something?" she asked, bluntly.

Sasuke turned his head to her direction and spoke, "No… not at all. He's not my relative, and/or family. I mean, that's why he's called Uchiha Obito and we have the same last name…we're not relatives." he replied, with sarcasm dripping off his tone.

Sakura scuffed and broke her gaze upon the sarcastic Uchiha, "Whatever…" she grunted.

She soon sat up and rummaged through the box that Ino had given her, "So, what's in this?" she asked.

"Papers, surveys… I dunno… the computer's there…use it wisely…" she answered carelessly, pointing towards the direction of the computer using her index finger. Sakura soon headed for that direction and opened up an Excel program. While waiting for the computer to fully load, she looked and scanned the papers and folders that she took out of the box once again. They seemed to be some sort of ballots or survey forms, all filled out by the graduating class.

"Hey, Ino what are these for?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… mostly surveys… just tally them up in the computer." She answered carelessly.

"I know that…" Sakura said, "So what kind of survey?"

"Grad theme… grad food… grad luncheon theme… grad snacks…grad songs…grad awards…grad place… grad time… grad date… and all those other words that can be said after the word 'grad'." Ino stated.

Sakura forced a weak smile, "Eheh…right…" she answered despite the sarcasm Ino gave her, and went back to work. Turning back towards the computer screen, the screensaver started rather quickly in only a matter on 5 minutes. Staring at the screensaver set in the computer, and reading the words flying in all directions across the screen, Sakura cocked an eyebrow as her eyes widen in surprise, if both of those were even possible to happen together. "Oh my gosh…" she said, unsure of what expression and comment she would say.

Ino and some others turned away their attention to what they were working on and looked towards Sakura. "What is it? Virus?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head at that question, "Worse than that… who used this computer before me?" she asked pointing towards the thing.

"Uh…I dunno… Lee, I think. He was here when we came. Sir Kakashi said he'll be helping us, too… unfortunately…" Ino answered bluntly.

"Eheh… _that _mostly explains it…" Sakura said uncomfortably.

"Explains what?" Ten-Ten asked her.

"Uh… that…" Sakura answered her question by pointing towards the computer's monitor by her thumb as she also motioned her head towards it. Ten-Ten and Ino stood up together and gathered around the computer screen and looked at the screensaver Sakura was pointing at. The screensaver was obviously made by Lee, which had words flying all over the monitor screen, saying

"_The dear and youthful Haruno Sakura is very youthful in every youthful way. I youthfully love her with a youthful love that I youthfully live for…"_

Ino held her laughter while Ten-Ten simply sweat-dropped.

"He seriously need to get a hobby…" Ino said in pity.

"He does…" Shikamaru stated. "He likes stalking Sakura… wow that must be very interesting…" He stated in sarcasm, which caused him to earn a glare from Sakura.

"Okay… so maybe he needs to get a _new_ hobby…" Ino suggested, and Ten-Ten spoke too.

"Or a new life…"

"Or a new quote…" Neji stated, who surprisingly, was standing by the computer staring at the monitor screen. "I bet he never learned anything in our spelling and vocabulary in kindergarten except the word youth, youthful, and youthfully."

Sasuke, who popped out of nowhere and suddenly, was beside them, also looking at the screensaver, almost burst out laughing which only didn't last very long when Sakura threw a cushion –which she got from the couch- towards him, whacking him in the head.

"Shut up…the guy likes me and he has a very good reason too…" she smirked.

"If only he could see your annoying side…" Sasuke said dramatically, earning another whack in the head by a pillow once again, courtesy of the pink-haired girl.

"He couldn't. Heck, he can't even realize how annoying he is!" she exclaimed.

"Hm, good point…" he stated and went back to his laptop.

"Well, whatever Sakura…" Ino stated. "It's just a screensaver. Worse comes to worse, at least he's not here and we can do our stories in peace…"

"HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

"Oh my gosh… Mr. Youth is here…" Sakura groaned in agony.

"Hm, I spoke too soon." Ino stated and sweat-dropped at the scene before her

Lee was standing in the doorway, with one arm high up in the air with his clenched fist like punching the innocent wind. His other arm was placed in his waist, and his feet were fairly apart from each other. All in all, for short, he did 'The Super-Man pose'. The only thing he had to do was put on a cape and wear his briefs on top of his jump suits; that way he'd really look like super man. The thought of Lee being like captain underpants made Sakura groan more in disgust.

"Well, hello there my little cherry blossom…" greeted the highly, over beaming Lee.

Sakura tightly closed her eyes, "Hi…" she squeaked.

"So… my dear Sakura… how have you been lately?" he asked.

"She's okay…until you came!" Naruto yelled childishly.

"Well of course… She was okay before I came… and now when I'm here… she feels better!" Rock Lee exclaimed, causing Sakura to groan once more.

"No, you idiot! You always bother Sakura. Let her go and start to get aware of your surroundings more… or the people around you and bother them…" Naruto complained.

"Why Naruto… I sense a little jealousy…" Lee pouted. "… You really shouldn't cheat on your youthful Hinata, you know…" Lee stated with pity, causing Naruto to burn up in anger at what he said.

"That's it!" Neji yelled. "I'm not putting up with this crap…" he stood up, "Lee, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm helping for our youthful graduation! Oh my gosh, it is gonna be so full of youthful spirits!" he girlishly exclaimed, and Neji groaned.

"Whatever…let's do our stories and get this over with…" Neji stated, as he went back at the table he sat on and was soon kicked on the leg by Ten-Ten; causing him to grunt. "What the heck?"

"Oh! Oh! What stories?" Lee excitedly asked.

"Great job, Hyuuga…" Ten-Ten groaned, as Neji mentally slapped himself.

"It's nothing, Lee…" Sakura said hoping he would believe and leave the topic alone.

"But it seems such a youthful activity Miss Sakura! I am determined to know what it is and to join you to add up the youth into it!" he exclaimed along with the super-man pose. Naruto caught him off balance as soon as the blonde boy smacked him in the head.

"Keep it down, thick-brows…" he complained and went down to sit upon the floor crossed legged. "Neji's right… let's get this over with so that we can go home. C'mon Hinata! Sit beside me!" Naruto said and motioned his hand for the now-blushing Hinata to sit beside him.

Neji grunted and took a seat on the ground with Ten-Ten. They all gathered in a round circle like what they had always done. Except now, the only difference is that they didn't have a fire to surround, but that's okay and no one really bothered it.

"So what youthful activity do we do here, huh?" Lee asked. "I'm sure it would be very fun! And oh, exciting! After all, a sweet cherry blossom wouldn't be here if this activity isn't youthful, and-!"

"Shut up, Mr. Jump-Suit…" Sasuke ordered. "This isn't any youthful, or fun nor sweet. It's not any beautiful either."

"It's actually fun, you know…" Naruto stated, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "What?"

"I don't think you get the point here…" Uchiha stated.

"God, just shut up!" Neji yelled. "Hey thick-brows, Sir Gai told me to tell you he wants 25 laps around the gravel field… you might wanna get started now…"

Quickly, Lee gave a stern and firm salute towards Neji. "Yes sir! A youthful exercise for the night is a youthful idea!" he said and quickly stood up and went out the door. Soon, silence filled the air.

"Did he really tell that?" Ten-Ten asked referring about their teacher Gai, ordering Lee to run laps outside in the middle of the night.

Neji scowled, "No…"

"So since thick-brow isn't here anymore, we can have some peace and quiet!" Naruto broke the silence by exclaiming loudly.

"Yeah…silence…" Sasuke agreed sarcastically.

"Hey look! A basketball!" Naruto exclaimed as he headed towards the basketball he saw. "Cool… hey Sasuke look, I can dribble slow…" he dribbled slow, "I can dribble fast…" he dribbled fast, "I can make it twist and turn…" he twisted and turn, "And I can pass!" he raised up the ball and threw it to Sasuke's direction, straight for his head. "Yo, Sasuke, think fast!" Naruto yelled as he watched the ball head towards Sasuke's direction and the ball missed Sasuke's head and hit a lamp as it crashed down the floor.

"Lamps don't think fast…" Sasuke simply stated, staring blankly at the gaping Naruto.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto!" Ino yelled angrily and stood up, "Um… the lamp!" she screamed.

Naruto looked up at the mean-looking Ino who looked ready to punched, and screamed his life out. "AH! Oh my gosh, she's gonna kill me!" he shouted and ran towards Hinata's direction, held her and made her some sort of shield from Ino, "Hinata! Help! Help me! I didn't mean it! Hinata!" she screamed for help.

"Let her go, you idiot. She's turning pale…" Sakura stated, feeling a bit sorry for Hinata.

Neji groaned. "This is not working." He stood up and harshly grabbed Naruto by his shirt's collar, and dragged him towards a door found west-side of the huge room that they were in. He opened in, which turned out to be a closet and pushed Naruto in and quickly closed it back. "Now that works better…" he stated to himself and headed back towards the circle.

Reaching there, he noticed that all eyes were in him, "What?"

"That's a really mean thing to do, Neji…" Hinata said shyly, although blushing like a tomato.

"Nah… he's getting used to it." Neji stated carelessly. "So, who goes tonight?"

"I do…" Sakura announced, "My story for tonight is somehow similar to like Ino's last week. My story has a lot of different versions but I just chose one. Anyway, enough said, my story for tonight is titled 'The Boyfriend's Death'"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

One night, somewhere in the deep shadows and remote highway where barely anyone passes by, were a young couple, somewhere in their late teens. Both the girl and boy were about to go home, and they chose to pass by a highway, even if it was already pass twelve. The highway was dark, as there were no lights turned on. The moon's brightness did no good use since its light wasn't enough to shine down the whole highway; so their only source or light was the car's. It was a very unusual scene before them, which caused the girl to have a queer feeling. She dared herself to look around as she was sitting as the passenger seat; she saw the trees move through the cold strong breeze outside as they were also empowered by darkness and shadows. She could barely see anything else but the silhouette of each figure on the road.

Along the way, the girl's boyfriend had been playing along; joking as if they had ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. The girl would always get annoyed and smack him in the head and they would continue on. The guy did his little joke every once in a while until it came to the time where their car suddenly stopped, as they truly ran out of gas; leaving them there in the middle of darkness and nowhere.

At first, the girl freaked out, saying "What are we going to do! How do we get home? Oh my gosh, we should have really stayed for the night and go home tomorrow. What do we do now? we're stuck here! And we can barely see anything through the darkness and-!"

"Hey! Hey, relax ok?" he called out as he gripped her arms gently. "Uh… let me think for a moment…" he looked around, hoping for an idea to soon pop in his mind. "Look, I'm sorry about this, okay? I'll find a way…" he got is jacket and headed out for the car.

"Wait, where are you going! Are you seriously leaving me here!" the girl yelled as she was freaking out once again.

The guy, as soon as he got out of the car, went around straight towards the passenger's side of the car and opened his girlfriend's door. "Look, everything's gonna be fine, okay? I'll just go around, see what I can find; I'll be right back…"

"No, No, stay here!" she called out, holding him back by his arm. "I-I'm scared of the dark, remember? My mom died when we were both walking along this dark alley. Please just take me with you." She pleaded.

The guy sighed and pulled the girl into a tight embrace, and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, everything will be ok, alright? I'll be right back; lock all doors and don't open the windows. Don't get out at any cause, okay?" he kissed the girl one more time, "Love ya…" and shut the door.

He ran away to nowhere as all the girl could do was watch his figure slowly fade away through the thick shadows. Back to the guy, he shivered intensely as the cold breeze of the night swept pass him. He shook it off with hopes if getting warm. There was no point of both of them going together. At least the girl was safe inside the compare much compared to his stated right now.

Way back at the car, the girl quickly locked all doors as soon as the boyfriend was out of sight. She sat restlessly and waited for the guy to come back.

After a few moments of waiting, something out of ordinary happened. A shadow then fell right across her lap, causing her to look up at her window. Feeling excited and a lift of spirit at one moment, she looked up the window to see, not her boyfriend, but a strange, crazed-looking man outside of the car by her window.

He was swinging something on his right hand; she concentrated her gaze upon it. The man, slowly made his head closer to the window, and pulled up his right hand, revealing her boyfriend, as he looked beat up and had blood bleeding on his head, down to his body parts. The man was gripping on the boyfriend's hair, as he took his left hand and twisted the guy's neck, breaking it in the process.

In the guy's eyes, the girlfriend saw not fear of pain, but fear of death. She quickly turned away and shut her eyes hoping that the image would go away.

But it didn't…

As she turned back to the window, she saw the man once again, only now in his right hand he was swinging something different…

He held up his other hand and showed her her boyfriend's keys…

To the car…

**End of Story**

* * *

"Awesome…" Ino commented.

"Neat huh?" Sakura said, grinning.

"It was cool…" Ten-Ten commented.

"N-nice story Sakura…" Hinata told, and Sakura gave her a small smile.

"Yeah… I worked hard on that one…" Sakura admitted. "Whaddya guys think?" she asked.

"Ok…I guess…"

"Troublesome…"

"Hn…"

"Hn, isn't a comment… heck, it isn't even a word…" Sakura said.

"So?" Sasuke stared at her with eyes filled with boredom. "Like I care whether it's a word or not. It's special, made for me…"

"Right…"Sakura replied slowly… "You…argh… whatever… you're not worth my time…"

"Ahhh… teen arguments…" a voice spoke behind them, "It's always fun to hear it…"

"But not fun to be in it…" Sasuke groaned as he turned to look at the person.

"That's cuz you really ARE no fun…" Said Sakura.

"Oh, good one Sakura…"

"What, Kakashi, so you're in her side now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no duh…" Kakashi said sarcastically. He was about to continue on when a loud bang stopped him.

_Help me!_

"What was that?" Kakashi asked, seriously.

"Oh don't bother that…" Neji simply stated. "It's Naruto, I locked him up cuz he did want to shut his friggin' mouth…"

"You got some guts to tell that directly to a teacher, you know…especially with inappropriate language…" Kakashi told. "Nice, I admire that…"

Ten-Ten gaped at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…"

"Oh c'mon I was so hoping you'd freak out and give him detention…" Ten-Ten told which caused Kakashi to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh you kids… laughin' out of your little jokes…" Kakashi commented.

"If you're gonna give out a 'youthful speech' then just get outta here… we already got rid of Mr. Jump Suit and ones enough…two is enough… Sir Gai too…" Sasuke stated.

"Oh…" said Kakashi as he thought for a bit, "Is that why he's running around the school for now reason?"

"Yes…"

"Oh… hehe… you know, when I was your age… I spent most of my time being funny too…" Kakashi said in a dreaming way.

"I don't believe you…" Sasuke said directly, with no doubt.

"Oh well, it's true… I had quite I sense of humour…"

"No, I mean, I don't believe you were once my age…" Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi, with only one eye since his other was covered with a mask, glared at Sasuke, "Haha… very funny Uchiha. I really was funny before and I really was once your age. Ah…it feels like it was just yesterday… good old times…" and Kakashi sighed.

"Wow…" Sasuke commented amazed, "You must be really old…"

Another glare.

"Shut up…" Kakashi grunted. "Go home, kids. It's getting late…"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Getting late? It's past one am… no, duh it's late."

"Yes, yes, Sakura. No duh, now get going guys…" Kakashi told and soon took his leave.

Following his orders, they all started packing and cleaning up the room. After a good five to ten minutes of cleaning up, they took their bags and headed out for the door and soon headed their way through the corridors to get home.

"Oh wait!" Hinata exclaimed, "Neji, I forgot something… you go home, I'll follow you there…" she told and ran back to the room they had occupied earlier.

Neji, on the other hand, nodded swiftly and continued his way home.

Hinata ran through the dark corridors of their school and entered the room that they were currently in. She went towards one door that served as a closet and opened it with the key found at the table beside it.

"Hey Naruto…" she greeted shyly.

Naruto, who was about to bang the door failed miserably and found himself tripping upon the blushing girl.

"AH! Hinata! Oh thank you! Thank you for remembering me! Thanks so much and… hey! Where are they?" he asked, noticing that the room was completely empty.

"Th-they left, Naruto…" Hinata said, "I have to get home…" she nodded as a good bye and headed out the room, and into the halls.

It was actually not very long when Hinata heard Naruto' voice once again, calling out to her.

"Hey! Hey! Hinata, wait up!" he yelled out through the halls, making his voice echo even louder.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto, flinging his arms around the air, making her sweat drop at the scene before her.

"Hello Naruto…" she greeted and smiled.

"You know Hinata, I can walk you home!" he suggested beamingly. "Since your oh-so-great cousin ditched you, I can just walk you home! Hehe…"

"U-um… Naruto… I think…"

"Great! Let's go!" he exclaimed, and quickly took hold of Hinata's hand, pulling her out the door to walk her home.

The walk home was…silent. It was usual for Hinata but definitely unusual for Naruto. He didn't babbly all along; instead he kept walking fast, with Hinata's hand still held in his.

Reaching the huge house of the Hyuuga's they both entered the gate and Hinata rang the doorbell since she didn't have any keys, instead, Neji, had it and he had left without her.

"So… bye Hinata! Thanks for letting me walk you home! I had fun!" he exclaimed, even though they barely even spoke to each other. But deep inside, he really did have fun.

"O-okay Naruto… me too…" Hinata agreed as she gave out a small smile.

Naruto grinned, '_Neji's not here_' he thought and leaned in closer to Hinata… "Nighty-night Hinata! Sweat dreams!" and leaned closer and gave her a peck or according to him, a good night kiss upon Hinata's blushing cheeks.

"Ah, Naruto…" she didn't really knew what to say. "Good night too…" as she gave him a smile while he was still grinning.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" A voice called from the doorway. Naruto lifted his gaze from Hinata and up to meet another pair of firm looking pearl eyes. There stood Hyuuga Neji, as he leaned upon the door frame with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Crap…" Naruto muttered. "Well, Hinata, gotta go! Good night! Bye!"

And he soon ran away…

**The End**

**

* * *

There are 2 announcements at this time:**

**1. "Many Versions"**

**-there were many versions of this story that the girl actually heard sounds and turns out that it was the guy hanging up in a branch of a tree. Others say that he went out to pee or others say he went out to go buy gas. There were many different versions but I just chose this one, I hope that's okay!**

**2. "Ideas for setting"  
-so far I've done them, telling their stories in a rec centre, Ten-ten's house as a sleepover, their school, camping, and the ChatRoom which mostly so many people wanted me to repeat it. I will, I definitely will, but after a few more chapters. So if you have any ideas for the setting or where they can tell their stories. Please tell!**

**That's it! Bye for now!**

**-lainey-bo-bainey**


	15. Ch13 The Two Roommates

**(…hmph… do you guys know how hard it is to search a story from the internet without seeing stoopid, freakish pictures! AAAAHHH!)**

**First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _Serenity_ who gave me the idea for the setting! So this chap's for you!**

**Some replies: again, you can both scroll down and ignore it (unless the reply is for you) or you're free to read it.**

**_Serenity: _lol, nope, you are definitely not insane. You're a genius! I love your idea! I'm using it in this chapter!**

**_Rotc girl:_ oh my gosh, thank you! Your ideas were awesome! I'll definitely be using those in the next few chapters… although, in the 'ball players' uh… what does roster mean?**

**_Kakashi-sensei2: _great thinking! I'll use that for next week's chapter. Thanks a million! And if you want, you can tell me what pairing you like for the next chapter so that I can match it up with your setting…**

**That's all people! Read on…**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

Chapter title: the Two Roommates

Author: lainey-bo-bainey

* * *

Every time they took a step down, no matter how quiet and slow they move, the wooden floor softly creaked as they made their way down the narrow staircase. It was dark and gloomy, seemingly old, which made it obvious that no one had been there for awhile to even clean in; their only source of light was the one shinning from the door found at the top of the staircase, where they had come from and used to enter this dark passage to the basement. The door slightly opened with the beaming yellow-orange light shinning on the door frame's edges. 

Naruto, who was walking close behind the Nara, tore his gaze from Shikamaru's back –which he had always thought of interesting that it made him ignore the darkness that encircled them- and slowly looked up behind him. Unfortunately for Naruto, he was the last one in line, in other words, he was at the very back. As he looked up the door, which served as their only source of light that time, he thought of what had awaited them down below. He looked back down and only saw eternal darkness which seemed to stretch miles long and forever to reach light. He saw shadows before him, above him, and all around him. Unknown shadows and darkness had, basically, encircled him.

"Are we there yet?" he whispered to the person before him, and heard a grunt right after he asked.

"The last time you asked that was about half a minute ago… what do you think the answer is?" Shikamaru replied, letting the blonde answer his own question.

Naruto shook his head, "Half a minute? Are you trying to be sarcastic?" he asked. It had felt so long, walking down that staircase of doom; especially with his mind blank and clueless of where he was off to. It was either that, or he was just completely getting paranoid like one of those explorers who oh-so-mightily try to walk all the way across the Sahara dessert and ends up kneeling and saying,

"_Oh, the heat! The sun! Too much heat! I-I can't go… much longer! Need water!"_

And then their partner says,

"_Oh don't worry! I'll find water for you, my dear! Just wait! I will come back for you… I promise! I will come back… with water!"  
_

And that person goes off running like super-man. Only in Naruto's case, he would say,

"_Light! Need… Light! Too… much… darkness! Shadows…shadows! I can't see light! I'm encircled with darkness!"_

Unfortunately for him, Shikamaru won't go running off like superman only to bring fort light to shine upon him.

"I'm trying to be realistic…" Shikamaru replied, breaking Naruto's train of thoughts. "It only _had_been half a minute… and just for the record… you've already asked that question seven times within three minutes…"

"Why does it take three minutes to reach a basement?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Because it took 2 minutes to get you down the second step from the first step of the staircase…" Shikamaru stated, "Until Ino screamed at you so you're here now… bothering me…"

Then, they stopped, causing Naruto to bump upon Shikamaru's back. And massaged his aching forehead, and soon looked towards the others and wondered why they had stopped. There, throughout the darkness and shadows, he saw a door and a sign hanging on it that says "Yamanaka Ino… mwahahaha!" with small red lights found at the bottom-right-corner and bottom-left-corner of the sign, lighting it up for people to be able to read the words. Looking at the other parts of the door, he saw "Do not Enter" signs, "GSS for Go, Shoo, Scram" sign, along with a sign, reading…

_I suggest you don't go in there… this is…_

_!THE ROOM OF DOOM!_

_that is all… carry on._

Naruto stared at the sign and sweat-dropped, '_That is _so_ Ino…'_ he thought.

"Ok! Here we are!" Ino exclaimed, she slowly reached for the door's handle and was about to twist it until… she stopped to turn around and face the others. "Just to let you know… this is my own personal room… very special… so this means no mess… I'm talking to you, Naruto…" she stated, interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Oh… um… ok…" was all Naruto said.

Ino tilted her head, "Oh c'mon where are your spirit, guys?" she asked them all, as one had a troublesome look, one was blushing for no apparent reason, two girls looked sleepy and bored, the other one looked scared as his eyes wandered around the walls and ceilings, and the other two had an stoic expression; although Shikamaru was a little pissed off by Naruto's loud little mouth.

"You know what I think?" the Nara suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I think, that that room in front of us now," he stated, pointing towards the room, "is nothing but either another simple bedroom, or another simple basement."

Ino tilted her head once more, "You really don't have faith in my, do you?" she simply asked.

"Not much…"

"Fine, you owe me five bucks if this room right here turns out to be wonderful and special…" she stated, giving a mischievous look.

"Deal." The Nara stated.

Turning back, facing the door, Ino reached for the doors' handle. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, by the courtesy of Yamanaka Ino who worked around two weeks to make this room oh-so-cool," she introduced, "I give you… my very own personal space… the basement!" she exclaimed and swung the door open to reveal…

Another space of darkness and shadows. "Wow… this really is the room of doom. You'll get doomed by boredom staring into blank space…" Naruto stated, and earned a smack in the head from Shikamaru.

"Anyway," Shikamaru stated, "Nice room, Ino…" Shikamaru sarcastically commented, as they started to enter the room which was still filled by darkness.

"I know, wait till I turn on the lights…" she said as reached for the switch and soon enough, light filled the whole entire room.

Everyone had at least blinked their eyes once for the sudden out burst of light, but soon got used to it. They all looked around the room; yes, it was like another bedroom, like what Shikamaru had just said. But, in truth, it was huge and wide for a bedroom, and it was bigger than his and his brother's room combined. There was a queen sized bed that was high and cushioned that you wouldn't be able to get on it unless you _jump_ on it, making yourself bounce in the process. There were two side-tables beside the two sides of the bed; with two night lights –one on the left and one on the right- up hanging on the wall of the bed, which shone light pink shades. The bed had a baby pink comforter, with pillows of different sizes, covered in pink of yellow cases. On one side of the room was a long couch for three, along with a beach chair and a balloon/bubble air chair; all found in front of a widescreen television and a low, wide yellow coffee table in the centre.

There were little pink and yellow curtains, used to cover the small windows found in the basement. There was a glassed and shiny computer table with a pink lap-top given to her by her dad. There was also a drawer with a CD player that rest on it, along with some picture frames too.

There was a lot more to look at; the lamps, the walls and abstracts, Ino's personalized calendar, little stuff toys that lay upon the couches, her clock, and even her notepad.

"You know, you might wanna go and congratulate your 'interior designer' for designed all these…" Sakura suggested, eyeing Ino.

"Who, you?" the blonde girl asked bluntly, and Sakura nodded. "Oh… well, yeah, sure, thank you too… you did a little…"

Sakura glared at Ino, "FYI, I designed this… I wanted it pink and white! You made it yellow and pink! I designed it… you want proof? Heck, my room is identical to this…" Sakura stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Your room is _not _identical to this…" Ino pointed out.

"Ok… so maybe not my room now. But my room in my dad's house, miles away from here…" Sakura stated.

"Fine… whatever… People, listen up. I would also like to thank my interior designer of this room, Haruno Sakura!" Ino presented. "who –to my dismay- happens to be my best friend…" Ino murmured, and soon was whacked in the head with a pillow. She turned to the person who caused it and glared.

"I got good aim…" Sakura pointed out and smiled mischievously. "Anyway, I like this room! It's awesome… well, the staircase needs a make-over but I like this room!" she complimented.

"Well, doy… this looks exactly like you room in your dad's house, Sakura…" Ten-Ten stated who headed straight for the computer and turned it on.

"Good point…" Sakura stated.

Ino, who was now standing beside Sakura in front of the closed-door which they had used to enter the room, raised her eyebrow at her other friends, who really seemed to be at home. Ten-Ten was using the computer, along with Hinata, Neji seemed to find the floor very interesting, as he leaned against the wall and glared upon the ground, Sasuke was exploring the CD player, Naruto exploring the small refrigerator, and Shikamaru… in La La Land, all slumped up onto one side of Ino's bed.

"You know what you should do?" he suddenly asked, but with his eyes still closed, it was almost as if he was sleep-talking.

"What?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and stared upon the plain white ceiling. "Design your ceiling with clouds… that way I actually have something to do…" he simply stated, as Ino sweat-dropped.

Ino headed towards him, and sat beside the lying down Shikamaru. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked simply.

"Sleeping… go away and don't bother me…" Shikamaru stated.

"Fine…" Ino agreed and walked away towards Sakura. She leaned into her and whispered, "Watch and learn… this is how you wake somebody up with you totally enjoying it…"

Ino started to make her way towards Shikamaru once more. She slowly and gently climbed up her bed, and slowly stood up too, as she was almost reaching the ceiling; she balanced her self to stand straight up, slowly and softly, trying hard, not to wake the sleeping Shikamaru. And then comes the part she had been waiting for…

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she chanted over and over again while she jumped… and jumped… and jumped once more… and jumped and jumped and jumped, bouncing her self onto the bed, and bouncing the sleeping Shikamaru too. It bothered him a bit but did no use as he was still sleeping. So she continued to jump up and down her bed until it came to the point where Shikamaru bounced right off the bed.

Now that he was on the ground, he shot right up and glared at Ino, "What the hell are you doing!" he growled.

"Waking you up…" she stated and headed towards Sakura- who was bursting out in laughter.

"Nice…" she said, thinking of what-more to say. Ino leaned closer to Sakura. "C'mon, let's just do our stories…" she told, and started heading for the middle of the room where a carpet lay; she was about to sit down until Sakura stopped her.

"You might wanna stop him first…" the pink haired girl suggested and motioned her head towards the refrigerator where Naruto was currently rummaging through.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" Ino yelled. "You're eating up all the food!"

"What's your point, Ino?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Stop eating and start a diet!" Ino ordered.

Naruto stared at her, "Do you really think I want to end up like a stick like you…"

A snicker was then heard behind Ino. They turned around to see Shikamaru, now sitting up, "No wonder all your pants don't fit you…" Shikamaru told Naruto, "The next thing you know, you'll end up a big ball of chunk like Choji… tell me, Naruto… how do you do it?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"Well, after I found out about this meal called 'midnight snack' and 'afternoon snack'… I discovered another meal found between breakfast and lunch…" Naruto replied dreamingly.

Sakura groaned. "Cut this out… I really don't wanna learn about Naruto's appetite…" she told. "Who's gonna tell the stories tonight?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"I will…" Shikamaru announced as he stood up and went towards the centre of the room to sit down; and everyone else did so too, everyone with the exception of Naruto.

"Naruto, stop eating and get your butt here…" Ino ordered.

Naruto, surprisingly, gasped and stared at Ino dramatically and in disbelief, "But the food's gonna get lonely…"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Shikamaru yelled, which surprisingly, made Naruto stand up and sit with them.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ok, my story for tonight is titled, 'The Two Roommates…'it's a lame title, but deal with it…"

**

* * *

**

(In the Story)  
-first person POV-

**  
**It was the Holidays; with a single break which lasts for two weeks. But yet, it was something everyone in our school ad waited for, had hoped for, and had looked forward to. Obviously, no matter how high-classed our school dormitory is, everyone still manages to get sick and tired of that old classroom smell, or this gloomy mood that fills the air during September. Before the school releases the students for their holiday break, the held an event which entirely the whole school looks forward to.

I did too, of course.

I had always loved the holidays. I loved the bonfire we held at the very day before school was out for the holidays; I had loved our Secret Santa party, where people always gave out secret gifts; I also loved the simple exchange gifts which happened after the bonfire, usually held just in out dormitory rooms. After the tiring bonfire night, every single hallway on the school would be busy and full; students, running around with their gifts to give out to the teachers, staff or fellow students and friends. Small parties were always held between different groups of friends in their own room, with cake, pizza, pop and everything you can think off.

But cue word on what I told you was 'I _did_ too'. I _did_.

When it comes to the day after that, it turns out to be nothing but a dead nightmare; no people, no sounds, no lights. 'Doomed in Holidays' as other students would say, since everyone had ditched the school and went out on their own lives. Some students though, were nerdy enough to stay behind the school and study.

I was one of those people who had stayed behind. It wasn't that I'm nerdy or something, it was just that, I _wanted _to stay behind; as my friend did too, and we stayed behind together. It was probably so much that we could dream of. The whole school to our selves. There was no teachers, no staff, no other students, even no janitors to yell at us, saying "Hey, no running in the halls!" or "I just waxed that floor!"

Yup, no grumpy janitors.

I looked out the window and stared at the yellow-orange sky, with the sun setting down, letting its light softly beam through the clouds. It was like another Saturday afternoon, which it was, actually. But now, the only difference is, when you look out the window, there was no one there; no one outside playing tennis, no one outside playing basketball, no one outside swinging or taking a picnic; even no sounds in the halls of chattering distance, no students hastily running back and forth, no teachers calling out 'no running in the halls'. It was quiet. All _too_ quiet.

_Knock knock knock_

That had broken the silence.

I tore my gaze upon the swing outside that seemed to be swinging back and forth by itself, and laid it upon the brown wooden-painted door.

"It's open… Kali?" I called out, expecting that of course, there was no one else here but my friend Kali and me.

The door slowly opened, revealing a some-what beaming Kali; her gaze on La La Land went towards me as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Burn… he asked me out on a Christmas-date… he called it 'Christmas hang-out'. See? Hang-out… hang out… on a fancy romantic restaurant… all alone. Me and him… hang-out? Spells D- A- T- E-… that's my wonderful Christmas gift…and-"

I continued to stare at her, spazzing out and babbling like it was one of the most wonderful things in the world that she had received.

"When?" I asked, breaking her babbles from further actions on ruining my hearing sense.

"Earlier… You know, I was actually so lame cuz I didn't even say wor-"

"No, I mean _when_ are you guys meeting? Like, you know, when are you gonna ditch me?" I asked, curious for her answer.

She tilted her head, "Oh c'mon… I'm not gonna _ditch_ you… I'm a good friend…" and she gave me a small smile.

"Of course you are… you're gonna ditch me for some stupid guy-"

"Hey, hey!" she cut me out, "Bob is not stupid. FYI, he got an A in P.E." she stated mischievously.

"And the he got a C in math and science…"

"Yeah… well, 'C' represents 'cool' and um… 'car'! he has a really awesome looking Mercedes which his gonna use to drive me!" she squealed.

I looked at her with a strange stare which went unnoticed; it was either that or she was completely ignore what looks I give her. "Mercedes?" I asked as she nodded. "Well, in that case… fine you are free to go. An awesome car is enough reason…" I smirked as I saw her beaming eyes full of happiness. She hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank You! I owe you McDonalds…" she said.

"I'd prefer doughnuts…" I stated simply.

Our little 'chat' was soon interrupted by another knock in the door which had caught our attention and so we stopped squealing. No one was supposed to be here. It was only supposed to be us, and we were supposed to have the whole entire school for ourselves. I tore my stare from the door and to Kali, as I opened my mouth to speak.

"No one was supposed to be here…" I stated.

I saw her nod slowly, "Who do you think it is?" she whispered, although I didn't get the point of why, but I played along.

"Dunno…" I whispered back.

_Knock Knock Knock_

There it was again. It had sounded so impatient, that knock upon the door. We continued to stare at the door, and then exchange glances, and then back to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Third time; and we still didn't know why we didn't open the door for that person. It was so long, though, that the door soon swung open, revealing a fairly old woman.

"What are you kids doing here…" she stated, staring at us with eyes like piercing through our own eyes.

It took awhile before we had able to answer but we managed. "W-we stayed behind…" I stated softly, I gulped and took all my guts to ask my question.

"Who are you, ma'm?"

"I'm the new principal…" She stated. New principal? Maybe that's the reason why she didn't look familiar. Although I heard our principal was in Mexico… maybe she had quit her job and the school had planned on introducing the new principal when the other students get back.

Her gazed upon us didn't last very long after that, but though she continued to stare in silence; only she didn't stare at us, she stared at my friend, with the same piercing eyes.

"I suggest you don't get out of the room…" she stated. "There are many people out there who are after girls like you…"

"Girls like…us?" Kali asked.

"Yes… dormitories aren't a very easy school to get in to… so it's girls like you… with brains… wealth… and beauty… one of the predator magnets…" she stated.

I cocked my eyebrow at her. I couldn't quite get it. She was speaking in riddles. "What does that exactly mean, ma'm?" I asked.

She chuckled and sighed, "Don't you girls ever watch the news…" she stated. "Bad people and insane lunatics don't need reason to kill…" she stated and turned around to head for the door. Right before she was about to leave, and turned to Kali once again. "I suggest you don't leave the room… it's not safe out there, now is it?" she asked slyly and soon went out our room, closing the door behind her.

"What a retard…" I heard my friend murmur.

I looked at her with a little grin on my face, "You don't say that to a principal…"

"She's not principal yet! Which gives me enough reason to disobey and go out with Bob!" she pointed out.

I looked down and shook my head, "Maybe…" I started slowly, "Maybe she's right… I mean… it really isn't safe out there without supervision…"

"It's either that, or you really just don't want me to leave you with that freak…" she pointed out once more.

I sighed, "Fine… 'ever…" I gave up.

Soon that night, I saw Kali getting dressed in a simple bit-formal outfit, and doing her hair and make-up. I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Watcha doin'?" I asked.

"Oh, forgot to tell ya… My date's tonight… don't wait up for me… Plan is… I'll be back after three hours…so mostly around 9pm. But hey, you know how long making-out takes so…" she sighed, letting her words hang in the air unfinished and unsaid. I shook my head; she had big plans for tonight. I really didn't want to interrupt that.

After a few minutes, out the corner of my eye, even with my eyes glues onto the television, I still managed to see her hastily looking for her keys and getting out the room.

"Bye! Gotta go, I'm late! Bye! Don't wait up okay?" she called out and I sighed and nodded.

"Sure…" I lazily stated, and soon heard the door slam shut.

Time pasted, and I looked up at the wall-clock to see the time, 9:00pm, it red. I sighed, she was supposed to be home by now, but like she said 'you know how long making out takes…' I sighed again and stood up from the couch I've been sitting on for so long and headed towards my bed.

I need rest and sleep. I didn't really do anything for the day, but I have to become tired somehow. I headed for my bed which wasn't far from the couch since it was all just in one room. I slumped myself into the bed, cuddled up under the covers and started dozing off.

Unfortunately, this dozing off plan of mine was interrupted by sounds. Scratching sounds from outside the door. I shot my head up and stared at the door… nothing seemed to be outside. There was at least 30 percent possibility that a cat accidentally went into the school, after-all it had happened before. I shook off the sounds in my head, and decided that it was only a cat and soon planned on getting back to sleep.

But, to my dismay, there it was once more. It was scratching… it reminds me of claws… it reminded me of my cat when she wanted to get in the house but it was locked, and she would only scratch the door for someone to hear her. So I decided, maybe it was just really a cat; and my strength isn't worth it to get up and save that lost stray cat. I dozed off once again.

But once more, I sat straight up so suddenly, and stared at the door before me. It still produced that scratching noise, but only now, it was also banging. I shook my head, hoping to shake away those horrible noises too, but it did no use; and there, I started hearing troubled breathing and painful gasps, still with the continuing of scratching and banging of the door. I dared myself to look at the door once more; I did. I saw shadows at the little space at the bottom of the door frame. Someone was definitely there. The shadows were moving, so violently. I shook my head once more, and covered my ears with my pillow.

What was out there! I screamed inside my head. A cat? A really horrible cat? Or maybe a big cat… a lion? I shuddered as another thought came to my mind… a person? That breathing… that troubled breathing… no doubt it was human… but… what was out there? What was _with_ that person to cause him/her to react like that?

I gasped in horror as the noises got louder, and shut my eyes. I felt my heart beat beating loudly and harshly, so strong I can hear it through all those noises. I wanted to run… to get out… call the police? They won't even do anything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The soft sunlight beamed upon my face as I blinked a couple of times to get used to the rays. I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Was it all a dream? Where's Kali? Is she home? I sat up and looked around… everything seemed in place… except one thing. As my eyes landed upon the door, out the corner of my eye, I noticed, something wasn't right. I looked down at the bottom of the door frame, and saw crimson red liquid stains on it, that seemed to be from the outside. I held my mouth to avoid any screaming. Blood. Where did it come from!

I slowly got off my bed, with shakily legs and weak knees, I dared myself to go towards the door. I reached it, but I couldn't get myself to look down to see any more blood. I simply stared at the door. It seemed so quiet now, no more horrible sounds that hunted me in my dreams. I gulped, and slowly reached for the door's handle. I gripped it… slowly turning it and swung the door open. Nothing. Until I looked down…

And there… I saw the bloody corpse of my own roommate. The murdered girl's throat had been slit, and she had bled to death in the hallway while clawing at the door. And at the floor beside her, were words written by her own blood, saying…

"_Like I said, she shouldn't have gone out…"_

**End of Story**

* * *

"The end…" Shikamaru stated, finishing up his story. 

"Do I get to eat now?" Naruto asked, which earned him a glare from Shikamaru. "What?"

"You just ate… how could you possibly still be hungry?" Shikamaru asked.

"The same impossible way you can stand your hair up like a pineapple, but still able to deny that it looks identical to one…" Naruto grinned mischievously.

Sasuke snickered, "Neat come-back…" told Sasuke, as Shikamaru glared at him. "Don't you dare glare at me…" he ordered simply, causing Shikamaru to do nothing but groan.

"Haha! Shikamaru's speechless!" Naruto teased.

"Naruto, shut up. that's really mean…" Ino stated.

"Haha! Ino cares! OW! What the-!"

"That's what you get for messing up with me…" Ino stated and placed down the book she used to whack Naruto in the head.

"Hey Ino…" Naruto called out when Ino turned away. When she turned back towards Naruto, he threw a pillow towards her, hard.

"Naruto! ARGH!" Ino growled in anger. "This is my room and you play by MY rules. Get that! My rules!"

While Ino was arguing against Naruto, Shikamaru, on the other hand, leaned over to Neji. "Do you have any idea how to shut his 24/7 mouth?" he asked lazily.

The Hyuuga nodded. "Lock him in a closet…" he simply stated.

Shikamaru's lips slowly formed a smirk. He stood up, and walked towards the arguing Naruto. He held him by the collar, and went to a door. Shikamaru got the keys hanging beside the door frame before he opened the door and shoved Naruto in and quickly shut the door as he soon heard a 'click' of Ino's automatic lock. When he turned around to face them, raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked, referring to their strange stares they were giving him. He started heading back towards them.

"What were doing?" Ino simply asked.

"Locking him up in a closet; Neji said it was a good idea…" the pineapple head told.

"I said in a _closet._" Neji pointed out.

"What's your point?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude that was the door…heading out the room…" Ino said bluntly.

"Oh…" Shikamaru stated, but deep inside, mentally slapping himself for his fault. "Fine, I'll get him back and lock him in a _real_ closet…"

Shikamaru started heading for the door once again. He reached out for the handle and twisted it open… and twisted it again… and twisted it once more. He cocked an eyebrow, '_What the hell?'_ he thought as he made another attempt on twisting the handle open… it didn't budge.

Ino and the others stared at him, as he tried to open the door. They stood up and surrounded him. "Ino, your door's messed up…" Shikamaru stated. Ino, on the other hand, shoved him to the side,

"Let me try…" she twisted and tried to open the door but it was no use. "Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked.

"Oh, it's just the automatic lock… click that button right there…" she pointed out and Ino did what she was told. Ino frowned.

"So what now?" She asked. "It's still no use…"

Sakura, who was still sitting down the floor, stood up and headed towards them too. Tried to open the door, pressing the button she told Ino to click, but nothing happen. "Key?" Sakura asked, and she held up her hand towards Shikamaru. He, on the other hand, reached for his jean pocket… and then his other pocket… and then the pocket in his vest… and looked up.

"I… had it with me…" he told slowly, trying to figure out where he placed it.

"And?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I had it… in my hand…" Shikamaru slowly stated once again, still figuring out.

"And?"

"I shoved the idiot…" he paused, as he finally figured out where it is, "Is the any possibility that we can get locked in?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Well, no duh. It's an automatic lock…" Sakura stated.

"So, Shikamaru?" Ino asked impatiently.

"I-… I kinda… shoved it out with Naruto…" he said.

Ino's eyes got wider and started on trying out different ways to open the door, and soon gave up and turned to Shikamaru. "Great job! You locked us in!" Ino yelled angrily. The other's started sarcastically clapping their hands on what fault Shikamaru had just did. "Oh my gosh… how the heck are we gonna get out. My parents aren't gonna be home till tomorrow…" Ino said, and groaned.

Sasuke scowled, "Great Job, Nara…"

"It was not my fault!" Shikamaru defended.

"Sure…" Ten-Ten sarcastically agreed as she headed towards the couch to rest. "What now?"

"I have no clue…" Hinata stated, sitting down beside her.

Hours passed as it was now around 2:36am in the morning.

"So… still no ideas?" Ino asked.

"Nope…"

"No."

"Nu-uh"

"Troublesome…"

"None…"

"Hn…"

"Fine, whatever…" Ino gave up.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up, "wait a sec… Naruto's still out there with the key… we can get him to open the door…" Sakura told with hope and leaned in the door. "Naruto!" she called out, "Naruto!" she said as she knocked towards the door several times. "Naruto, are you still out there!" she asked, as the others started encircling her.

"_Yeah?"_ a voice said from the other side of the door, obviously it was Naruto.

"Naruto! Oh, thank god, your still there!" Sakura exclaimed. "Okay, Naruto, I need you to find a key. It's silver with a keychain that says Ino's name in it…" Sakura told and paused before going on, "Did you find it!"

"_Yup! It's here! I found it!_" Naruto said.

"Okay, now I need you to open the door using that key, the lock is found above the door's handle…"

Shikamaru groaned, "I can't believe we're asking him for help…"

"Ssshhh!" Ino shushed him, "He's like, our only hope of getting out right now…" she stated.

"_Why do you need me to open it? Why can't you just open it, guys?"_

"Naruto, just do what she says!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shikamaru, shut up…" Ino stated.

"_What, are you guys locked in?"_

"Just friggin' open it!" Shikamaru yelled once more.

"_Were you locked in when you were trying to lock _me_ in?"_

Shikamaru growled, but then soon tried his best to calm down, "Okay, Naruto… please open the door. Just open it, okay? I… won't lock you in anymore… I'll pay you… just please friggin' open the door…"

There was a long silence after that, but then they soon heard a faint chuckle.

"_Tsk, like I will…"_

"You will!"

"_Wait… I need to eat first… I'll just go get something to eat… be right back!"_

"What the-! Naruto! Open the door, first!" Shikamaru yelled.

"_I'm hungry! Gotta go dig in into Ino's 'frig!"_

"Naruto! If you don't open this door right now, I swear, you'll go to school on Monday with a cast!" Ino argued.

"_Like you can really beat me up… you can't even catch me…"_

"Well, that's because you run in circles! I fall!"

"_I'm still hungry…"_

"Naruto! I will so kill you if you don't open this!"

"_You can't…"_

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"_Cuz you're locked in there…"_ Naruto answered mischievously. Seconds later, footsteps were heard, and slowly fainting. Naruto was starting to get up the stairs "_See ya guys later!"_

Ino listened to what he just said, and started banging on the door as hard as she could while yelling,

"Naruto? Naruto! Oh my gosh, Naruto open up! Naruto!"

**The End!

* * *

Note to self: Never write this fic at night, especially while listening to Evanescence music. I mean, I like Amy's voice and all… but if you think about it… it seems like she's scaring you in some parts of her songs… O.O;;**

**There are announcements at this time:**

**1. There were so many people who suggested stories and places last chapter! I appreciate that… thanks a million guys!**

**2. Thanks to new reviewers from chapter 7 to chapter 12 (last chapter)!**

**-okay, after I thanked my reviewers in chapter seven, there were also other readers that started reading this fic! So yeah… Right now, I'm thanking the NEW reviewers so that it's fair for them because there were some people that I already thanked in ch7. okay? okay! so here it is!**

**Thanks a millions to…**

1. starwandmagical

2. Riona 11

3. Silver Moonlight Wolf Goddess 13

4. Raven NAZ

5.Blizarean

6.marzhgazz

7. lyzz2nwn

8. TsuneKunoichiNoAme

9. wolfs

10. iM a AweOmE gUrL

11. flowerangel050

12. sassy4sasusaku

13. ravenrogue19

14. kimbie-animegal-sasusaku-sakyan4ever

15. secretheartache

16. suijin

17. Chi

18. Jenixy

19. Lii

20. Nekko-Sama

21. Illicit Memory

22. 678yui-julie-and-kiki

23. emily-the-elemental

24. just call me crazy a.k.a. 'Crazy'

25. Carebear Hater

26. n8ck

27. viko-chan

28. Super Lucky Tiki Charm

29. rotc girl

30. Serenity


	16. Ch14 In The Backseats

**This chapter is dedicated to _Kakashi-sensei2_ for suggesting the setting! Thanks a million, once again!**

**sorry for the update being 3 hours late! fanfic wouldn't let me upload it! it was like this denied request whatever...**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

Chapter Title: In the backseats

Author: laine-bo-bainey

* * *

It was a dark night as grey-coloured clouds floated up the heavens, with rain heavily pouring down from the sky; that was the weather. Peacefully sitting by the window sill, while only watching as the raindrops violently crash against the windows' glass, but yet, only the raindrops' sounds that could be heard, and nothing else –let alone the breathing; that was the _supposed _atmosphere that filled the air.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FRIGGIN' FAULT!"

And that was the noise… that could be heard throughout the entire room, sounding it's way into everyone's nerves.

"What the-? _My _fault? Why do you always blame me for everything!" the pink-haired girl defended.

"I don't know! Maybe because everything mostly _IS _your fault!" the Uchiha prodigy yelled, as he was obviously pissed-off judging from his facial features.

"How the heck is my fault! You were the one who wanted to go to your house which was so far away! And no we're stuck here!"

Sasuke was taken back by the irony of this situation. He soon cocked an eyebrow at the Haruno who was still trying her best to keep her cool, and started to speak, "First of all, _you _were the one who said we were going to my house. _You _were the one who didn't want to take the shortcut cuz you wanted to see the neighbourhood; _you_ were the one who pulled us here for shelter when we could've gone to that restaurant instead! And most especially, _you_ were the one who put us up in this mess in the first place!"

* * *

OoOoOoOoO half an hour earlier OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Seriously Sakura, I need my freedom…" Naruto complained.

"You do have your freedom, it's a free country…" the pink-haired girl stated.

"Cool, I guess I'll go home then!" Naruto stated, leaving the survey he was sorting out on the ground and headed for the door, until Ino grabbed him by the collar.

"If I'm stuck here preparing for friggin' grad stuff, everyone is. If I'm not having fun, no should be…" she stated dragging Naruto back to where he was working.

"Oh c'mon guys, we get extra grades for volunteering…" Sakura said. "Trying sticking around for a little more…"

Ten-Ten lazily turned her head towards Sakura's direction and spoke, "You know, we have to leave anyway… I'm never ever doing our stories in school again. Being here 5 days a week is enough!"

"Yo, 'sup peepz!" greeted a voice that was heard from behind.

"We're leaving…" the pineapple head told, as he lazily stood up and headed for the door.

"Dude, you guys are leaving so soon?" Kakashi asked.

Neji stared at him, "It's eleven, what do you think…"

"Well dude, stayin' up at night's cool, right?"

All Neji could do was once again stare at him, "Staying up late at night is different from staying up in school… besides, what's with the accent?"

"Oh c'mon guys, don't I sound somethin' like, let's say maybe nineteen, right? Cool and young nineteen…"

This time, the Uchiha was the one, who stared at him, "Oh yes of course" he told sounding pleased, "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the dumbest person can look, you are definitely nineteen…"

Kakashi, by his one and only seen eye, glared at the mischievous Uchiha, "Shut up and respect your elders…"

"You're right… you _are_ an elder…"

A groan was heard from behind them and both Kakashi and Sasuke looked over to where it came from, and found their gaze land upon the sleepy Sakura, "Cut it out, guys… c'mon it's late…" she said and started to clean up.

"So are we going to the woods tonight?" Ino asked, now also cleaning up like Sakura.

"I heard it's gonna rain…" Hinata stated. "Maybe woods isn't really our best choice…"

"Hey, let's go to Sasuke's!" Sakura suggested.

"And you suggested that like it's _your_ house…" Sasuke complained, causing Sakura to give a glare.

"You know, you kids can come to my house instead…" Kakashi suggested. "And I'll even give you advance lessons for Family Life…"

"Oh god… no…" Shikamaru murmured with Neji beside him and disgust was obvious in his face.

"Hell, no!" Sasuke snapped.

"Eheh… um, no thanks, Sir Kakashi…" Sakura answered.

"Yeah…" agreed Ino, "I think we're better off with an F in family life…"

"Oh c'mon guys, it'll be fun!" Kakashi suggested.

"Kakashi, it's a straight no…" Sasuke stated and stood up to head for the door, "Let's go…"

"Alright… suit yourself…" Kakashi said, "But you must know that you're free to stop by my house anytime and I'll give you advance lessons…Good bye kids!" he waved his hand until the door of the classroom shut closed and he sighed at the stubbornness they all had.

"hmm, that was close…" Ten-Ten stated when they were finally out the door and they were all walking out the school.

Sakura scowled, "No duh…"

"So seriously, where do we go?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke's house!" Sakura suggested once again.

"Why mine?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, going at Sasuke's isn't such a bad idea…" Neji stated, "Is Itachi there?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he skipped happily along the sidewalk.

"What, so you're gonna go to my house just cuz Itachi's there?" Sasuke grunted, "Talk about rude, you guys… it's _my_ house too, you know…"

"What's your point?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, don't you have any reason that has _me_ in it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Sakura started and paused to think, "We like to go there cuz after we're done our stories, you get to clean up!"

"Shut up…" Sasuke ordered while glaring at Sakura, who just slyly grinned and continued walking straight.

"Oh c'mon, cut out the drama and let's go to your house, alright?" Sakura convinced.

"No…"

"I'll say the magic word for you…" Sakura suggested.

"Which is what?" Sasuke asked emotionless.

"Abracadabra!" exclaimed Naruto, who had a chocolate bar in hand. "So do we go to you house now?"

"Not that, you idiot" Sakura stated as she lightly whacked Naruto in the head. "So, ehem, here's the magic word, please!"

"No." Sasuke simple stated.

"Hey, you were supposed to answer yes. I say please and you do what I want you to do, it's how it goes…" Sakura explained.

"Since when did we have that kind of a deal?"

"Since now!"

"Still no."

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke please! Your house is the closest…"

Sasuke stopped walking and stared strangely at Sakura, "You live two houses away from me, genius…"

"Yeah, well I'm getting bored in my house now…"

"That's not enough reason for me…" stated Sasuke.

"Oh c'mon let's just head straight there, no arguments." Sakura begged and looked at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"You're not the boss of me… don't look at me like that!" he snapped.

Sakura broke her gaze at Sasuke and shook her head, "Look at you like what?"

"That!" Sasuke stated.

"That what?"

"That!" Sasuke groaned, "Urgh, whatever… never mind… we're going to your house…"

"Oh c'mon please!" Sakura asked and looked at Sasuke, once again.

"Ok, see, there you go again!" he yelled.

"What?" Sakura asked, completely clueless about what Sasuke was talking about. "What the heck, Sasuke?"

"You look at me like… I dunno! It's something you do to get what you want! You like, do those eyes… darn, stop looking at me!"

Sakura strangely stared at him and soon put up a hand, "I- I don't know you. When someone asks, I don't know you, okay? And you, are not my classmate… nor my neighbour…" she stated in embarrassment and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To your house…"Sakura answered obviously.

"I know that, and it's this way…" Sasuke told as he pointed into a trail that cuts across the woods. "It's a shortcut."

"Let's take this way instead…" Sakura suggested. "It won't make a difference anyway…"

"My house is seven blocks away…"

"Yeah, I don't get your point…"

"Why do you wanna take the long way!" Sasuke asked as Sakura was slowly making her way on his last nerves.

"That trail's boring now…" Sakura simply stated.

"You know what, I don't care…" Ino interrupted, "Let's just keep on walking…" she said and started walking to the path Sakura wanted to take.

The next few minutes of walking were loud, as Naruto started a fight between Neji and Shikamaru. Although it didn't last very long when a small droplet of rain feel upon Sakura's pale cheeks. She stopped walking and looked up in the sky; she saw the bright moon slowly being over comed by the dark clouds in the sky. It was not long after, when the rain started pouring down heavily on them.

"Gosh, why did it have to rain…?" Ino murmured as she covered her head from the rain drops with her arms and hands.

"C'mon it's getting heavier…" Sakura said and started heading towards a house.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Sasuke yelled as the rain made loud noises.

"For shelter, no duh…" Sakura yelled back and urged her other friends to come with her. "C'mon!"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, "there's a restaurant right there! Let's just go there!"

"What's with you? We're not actually going in a house, just for awhile for cover, you know…"

"Still no!" and before Sasuke could give out more reasons, the others had already started following Sakura. "No! No! Not there! Oh god, anywhere but there…" and started heading towards them too. They started heading towards a large house for cover from the rain.

When he reached his friends, he noticed Sakura looking weirdly at him, "What's with you and this house? You got an issue or something, Uchiha?"

"Shut up! Not so loud or he might hear us in ther-!" and the door swung open before Sasuke could finish his sentence.

"Yo, what are you kids doing here?" their beloved teacher asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I you guys to stop by if you need advance family life lessons… so, shall we start? I will guarantee an A and-"

"S-sir Kakashi? H-how… how did you… y-you're so fast… and this is your house? God, it's huge for someone single…" Sakura stated.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at her, "First of all, yes I'm single and happy… and wealthy and rich. Second, I used my car…"

"Cool…"

"So enter! Come in!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm not taking advance lessons…"

"Geez, chill dude… I was only joking…" Kakashi stated. "Well, get in, do you really want to stay out there?"

"I'd appreciate it better if you drive us to my house…" Sasuke suggested.

"No, food guy over there is gonna mess up my brand new SUV" Kakashi stated and pointed at Naruto who was eating a chocolate bar. "Get in…" he ordered as he opened the door wider.

He led them to the living room and told them to stay there and he'd just go and get drinks for them.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoO back to present time OoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, here you go guys…" Kakashi said when he came back from the kitchen. "I was gonna give you juice but I bet you guys are not even gonna take a sip. So here… softdrinks in can…" he told and threw them a can one by one.

"Whoa… it's raining so hard…" Ten-Ten stated looking out through the window.

"You guys can stay here until the rain stops…" Kakashi stated.

"You serious?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Can we get a room?" Ino asked.

"For what?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Nothing really…" Sakura reasoned out, which didn't seem to work when Kakashi stared at her, daring her to tell him, "Okay, fine, we're just telling stories…"

"I high doubt you need a whole room to yourselves just for story-telling…" Kakashi stated.

"It's not simple stories…" Ino stated, "FireLight Horrors!"

"Hmmm… sounds fun… maybe I'll join you…" Kakashi said.

"What? No!" Sasuke said loudly.

"What? I just wanna know what you kids this generation do for fun." Kakashi explained. "Why, oh why do you always reject me Sasuke?" Kakashi asked dramatically.

"Cuz I don't want to be seen hanging out with a mask-man…"

Kakashi faked a cough, "Actually, other women thinks it's hot and mysterious…"

"A mask-freak is hot and mysterious?" Sasuke asked, earning a glare from Kakashi and spoke,

"Haha… laugh all you want young Uchiha… you'll be dead to me by the end of the night…"

"Oh really?"

"Really…"

"This is a waste of time…" Sakura groaned.

Ino scowled, "Tell me about it…"

"Well anyway…" Kakashi started, breaking the glare contest between him and Sasuke, "So… what do you kids do in this FireLight Horrors?"

"Well, first of all, turn off the lights" Ino ordered as Kakashi did what he was told. Soon, the room was filled with only shadows and a faint light from the windows.

"Then?"

"I dunno… we tell our stories… I guess" Ten-Ten stated.

"Exactly what kind of stories, anyway?" Kakashi asked.

"Scary stories… Urban Legends…" Told Sakura.

"Oh, well, you guys are in good luck tonight because I have a story for you…" Kakashi stated.

"Nope, Hinata's doing stories tonight…" Sakura stated.

"Actually… give him a chance… I wanna see what he's got…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, ok!" Sakura agreed. "Go ahead…"

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Kakashi exclaimed, earning strange looks from his students.

"What?"

"I beg you… We don't need another Sir Gai or Lee for that matter…" Sakura stated.

The mask-man chuckled a bit, "Ok fine… Well, this story is titled 'Bloody Mary'"

* * *

in the story

Many people have heard the legend of Bloody Mary. You know the face in the mirror! People say that if you go into a bathroom in the dark with a lit candle and say the words "Bloody Mary" 3 to 100 times, you will see her face. There are many things that can happen when you disturb Bloody Mary. It has been reported that she will kill the person calling her, scratch his or her eyes out, drive the person mad or even bring the person into the mirror with her

Many people believe that Bloody Mary may be Mary Worth. Mary Worth had many identities. She could be a woman who died in a car crash and had her face disfigured, or maybe a medieval queen who killed virgins for their blood and bathed in it to preserve her beauty. She could also be a woman that murdered her baby as a result of an abortion.

The people who call Bloody Mary are usually teenage girls. Bloody Mary is mostly summoned at sleepovers as a form of entertainment. However, you might wonder why kids might want to call this chilling woman. It may be a safe way to flirt with danger. People who think they have seen Bloody Mary have said that she appeared in the mirror with a 1700s-1800s style dress holding her dead baby. Her face seemed decayed and rotten and her eyes were either white or rolled back. Bloody Mary also went by the names Bloody Bones, Hell Mary, Mary Worth, Mary Worthington, Mary Whales, Mary Johnson, Mary Lou, Mary Jane, Agnes, Black Agnes, Aggie and Svarte Madame. It has been rumored that you can also call her by shouting "Bloody Mary I killed your baby," or by saying, "I believe in Mary Worth".

This is an old legend and Janet Langlois is a folklorist who published an essay on the legend in 1978 and made it popular across America. It could be that bloody Mary can do whatever she wants, so watch yourself. If you still don't believe the story you might wonder, _Am I willing to see what is in that mirror,_ because you might try it yourself.

end of story

* * *

"Gosh, Sir Kakashi, Bloody Mary is getting really old now, you know…" Sakura commented.

"What do you mean? I thought you said urban legends?" Kakashi asked.

"With the exception with Bloody Mary, please…" Ino stated. "It's really getting boring. We already did that anyway. That legend of chanting bloody mary yeah yeah yeah in front of the mirror, it didn't work…"

"And to be serious, that's not the real story" Sakura stated, "Queen Mary's real life was gosh, so boring. You should read the book, her life was boring… I like the myths way better…"

"Ha! I knew you sucked!" Sasuke exclaimed, pointing towards Kakashi, "Seriously, I had done way better than you…"

"Fine fine… then. Let me see what you guys got…" Kakashi challenged.

"I'm fine with that…" Neji stated, "Hinata, go ahead…"

Hinata sighed, "Fine… My story for tonight is titled 'In the backseats'"

* * *

in the story

It was already dark out, and a young woman, named April, around her early 20s, was still driving on the road, in a deserted highway. It was a dimmed night, and not a single cloud was found up on the sky; it was a vast navy blue space, with only the crescent moon shinning down upon the grass fields that seemed to go along for miles and miles.

After a few hours of driving for what seemed like the middle of nowhere, April noticed that she was running out of gas.

'_Oh great…'_ she thought and mentally slapped her forehead for forgetting to stop by a gas-station earlier even before she entered the highway.

Keeping her hands in the wheel, and eyes straight on the road, she quickly looked around for any signs of a gas station, and then eyes back upon the road; but she saw no gas station. Every once in a while, she would look up once again, to see her surroundings, and look for any signs of a gas station.

Just as April noticed she was really running low on fuel, a faint light she saw by the corner of her eye caught her attention directly; and she looked towards that direction. There was a light, but barely seen; it was faint, but it was there. April drove a few more minutes to get closer to the light, and, to her satisfaction, she saw a gas station.

She sighed in relief; "Finally…" she murmured to herself and proceeded straight for the gas station. Soon reaching the gas station, she noticed that, as always, it looked exactly like any gas station found in a late-night highway. It looked crappy, dirty and definitely without not maintained. It was the only light the shone across the vast space of grass fields, so it was not hard to be seen; although that light did April to blink a little, because it was much lit. To add up the mood, the gas station was most totally deserted, and barely anyone was there. Key word: barely.

April parked up her car and got out to fuel her car. While waiting for the car to fuel up completely, since she wanted to make sure she didn't have to stop again a few hours later, she looked around to get well aware of her surroundings. April's gaze soon landed upon a young lad, standing on the other side of the gas station, who was wearing a sweat-shirt and hoods with dark jeans; the _only_ person that seemed to be in the gas station with her, with the exception, of course, of the gas station boy sleeping in front of the cashier in the convenient store.

April tried to ignore the sleeping boy in the convenient store and concentrated on the guy that also seemed to be fueling his car. For a moment, that only moment that April gazed towards the lad's direction had already sent shivers up and down her spine. The young man was intently looking straight at her direction with his deep, dark eyes that seemed to be piercing through hers; both his hands were placed in his black sweatshirt pocket, and his face was barely seen through the shadows by his hood; and only his determined gaze found in his deep pair of eyes were seen.

April, who became creeped out, quickly turned around to avoid the guy's direction. She shook off her unusual thoughts, '_It's typical… I mean, who else is he gonna look at, right?_' she thought to herself. As the fueling was done, April headed towards the cashier and paid using her credit card. She started heading back towards her car after she was done. Closing towards the car, she reached the door handle but before opening the door, she looked at the young man again; she noticed that he wore a more serious face than he had earlier. His eyebrows were furrowed as he determinedly eyed her direction; April couldn't quite tell if he was looking directly at her, but she could tell it was towards her direction.

But what had scared her most was that now, the young man had a what-seemed like a cell phone in hand, and he hid it on the other side, for no one to see that he was talking to someone; and then there were times where he would steal a glance towards her, then turn away once again back to his phone.

April felt suspicious, thinking that this man might be planning to do harm; she quickly looked around to find anyone else there to call for help, or for company. No one. There wasn't even a security guard, and the boy in the cashier even seemed smaller than the young man a few yards away from her now. No one was around, so she decided to do the only thing in mind: run away, drive away, stay away. And that was what she did.

She quickly and easily opened the door to her car, since she had left it open in the first place, and banged it shut. April soon got her key and started the car with shaking hands. As the car started, she looked for a last quick gaze towards the young man, and noticed that he hanged up his phone and he, too, hurriedly got in his black car. April hastily drove off to the highway; she felt unusual… uncomfortable… she felt a faint presence; but soon shook it off, thinking perhaps, it just might be because there was the young man she saw in the gas station, following her.

She furrowed her eyebrows but shook her thoughts off, anyway, and continued driving.

It had already been a few minutes and April noticed that the young lad was still following her. She shrugged, there really _was_ no road else to drive on, and they both were driving on the same path. But still, there were times where she would feel paranoid, and would slow down her car to see what the car behind her would do. She was expecting for the car to do an over-take and drive past her, but it didn't; it drove the same speed as her and still kept the same far distance, but enough to see the car clearly following her.

Shivers went up her spine, as she started driving on the same regular speed once again. When she looked at her rear-view mirror, she noticed that the same black car was still following her, and there were times where it would turn on its head-lights really bright, and then turn it off once again. April started to drive faster, putting up her speed, but the black car drove the same speed as her and followed her same.

It was not so long after, when the highway surrounded with miles of grass-fields slowly disappeared as they came nearer to a mountain. The highway went up through the mountain, leading April and the man to a road found deep within the forests.

They have been driving for about half an hour now, but the black car was still following her.

'_What does he want!'_ April asked herself, panicking as different thoughts came to her minds.

To her surprise, the car behind her quickly drove on high speed, over-taking her car and stopping it right in front of her own car; in the process, causing her to step on the breaks so suddenly, causing her to violently lunge. She felt lightheaded after the sudden impact but soon regained her alertness fast enough to see the young man inside the car stumbling to go out the car. He ran all the way into the woods where his shadowed figure soon faded into the darkness.

All she could do was watch the man run to the woods; and again, curiosity got the best of her, as she slowly opened her door and followed the man into the woods.

The moment she entered the woods, she suddenly felt a firm strong force that pulled her in deeper darkness, also covering her mouth. Faint muffled sounds were heard from her screams as the hand that firmly grabbed her aside had a strong grip upon her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The person that had grabbed her faced her towards the person and soon spoke,

"Quiet… don't scream… he'll hear us…" the person had ordered in a low firm voice. April faced the person and studied his serious face for a moment or two. She quickly shut her mouth as the thought came to her that this man was the guy she saw in gas station, staring at her direction. Before she could let out another scream, the person spoke

"There's a man hiding in your back seat." He stated.

"What?" April asked in disbelief.

"I saw him enter your car when you were paying at the cashier…" the lad stated once again, causing the girl to widen her eyes in shock, "Don't worry, I already called the cops…"

It was at that moment when loud blaring sirens were heard across the area. The girl quickly looked at the police cars that surrounded her car.

* * *

Minutes past and now, the cops were examining her car inside-out. The young man had explained to the police why he was following her, and that he was turning his head-lights on to prevent the person in her backseat continue from killing her. He followed her because he knew that if he told her not to enter the car because there was someone inside, it would be a really dumb and stupid thing to do. So he stopped right in front of her when the man in the backseat was about to kill her, to distract the girl and get her out of the car without much attention.

April was about to head towards her car just to see what was now happening; she stopped when she noticed that the young man was still staring at her, so she looked up and stared back.

"Sorry…" the young man apologized.

"It's fine… thanks anyway…" she told, and gave out a small smile as she examined him. She really didn't expect him to be the good guy; as with his dark sweatshirt and hoody, he looked more of a killer than a protector.

A police officer came up to them and started saying things about the man and where they thought he'd be heading too, back to the gas station. There was no real proof of the man's intention was to kill April, except probably the eye-witness the young man had as he saw the man raised a knife to kill her.

April headed towards her own car and left the officer to talk to the young man. She should've known when she felt that presence behind her, it was faint… but it was there.

She examine car closer and noticed something shine by the corner of her eye. She reached in between the seats and quickly pulled out her hand as she felt a painful sting. She reached out once again, more carefully this time, and slowly pulled out the object that she felt.

And when she pulled it out, she saw a blood-stained knife, looking ready for its next victim.

end of story

* * *

"Well, that's a typical one…" Kakashi stated.

"What do you mean, that was awesome…" Sakura commented.

"If that was awesome… you should've heard my 'Reflection'… and my 'Dripping Sounds'" Sasuke said.

"And _my_ 'Baby Sitter' and 'Step Mommy' those stories kicked ass…" Neji stated.

"No, no…" Kakashi said, "I don't mean typically boring… I mean typical legend. They're always like that…"

"What do you mean… scary stories are always tending to scare people?" Sakura sarcastically asked.

"No… I'm not sure if you noticed but most of these legends and stories always have the same characters: one female lead and two males; one of the man tends to be the killer or the criminal, while the other is the protector"

"No it's not… they're not all like that…" Sakura said.

"Most of them are…"

"No they aren't…"

"Actually, he's right…" Shikamaru said, "Reflection had a female as the victim. The guy in the reflection was the criminal or the killer, and the police was the protector, I guess…"

"And in the 'The Hook', the girl's kind of the victim, the man with the hook was the villain, and her boyfriend's the protector…" Neji stated.

"Both males figures are seen are powerful: the villain for his evilness and mad intent, and the rescuer for his coolness in knowing what to do and in his ease." Kakashi coolly stated.

"Gee sir Kakashi, talk about sexist…" Ten-Ten murmured.

"I heard that…" Kakashi said.

"Well, it's true…"

Kakashi glared at her, "I think you kids better go now…" he suggested and looked out the window, "It's getting late, it's still raining but it's just droplets…"

"Good idea…" Sasuke said, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Sasuke come here for a second…" Kakashi called out to him as they rest of the gang headed out for the door. "Could you go get my keys to the car? It's in my room…"

"Why in the world would I do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno… just do it…"

"Hey, Sasuke, are you coming?" Sakura called out.

"Be there in a sec…" Sasuke answered and went up the stairs.

Sakura, who went back in to grab her messenger bag that she left by the couch, saw Sasuke went up and soon decided to follow him. It wasn't everyday that she gets to go and explore Kakashi's house, anyway. He wasn't here, for that matter, anyway; although it made her wonder why he suddenly disappeared, but she didn't trouble herself so she went on for exploring his house.

The Inside of Kakashi's house was huge, it wasn't those mansions but it was a simple big house. Went in the rooms which were mostly guestrooms and entertainment rooms; until she came into an opened room –which inside, was lit. She slowly made her way towards the door that was left ajar and peeked in between the space. Seeing no one, she proceeded to enter the room.

Bingo.

It seemed to be Kakahi's bedroom, since it was the only room in the house with actual furniture in it. She looked around and explored a bit; along the way, she saw her teacher's trophies, medals and certificate hanging on the wall which were mostly from university, she saw a picture frame of him and Uchiha Obito, him and Gai, and Kakashi with all the other teachers he hangs out with in the school, he had the class picture of his class, and lastly, he also had an image of her teacher Kurenai and him. Sakura cocked an eyebrow and smirked a bit.

"What are you doing here?" asked a certain voice from behind.

Sakura swished around to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring at her with curiosity. "Looking for you… we have to go home now, you know…"

"Why didn't you go home by yourself?" Sasuke asked, amused that she had waited for him.

"I'm not allowed to walk by myself, remember? And Ino's heading straight for the flower shop; I had no one else to walk with…" Sakura explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I dunno… Kakashi told me to get his car keys…" Sasuke explained, and went into the room to find the keys "If I knew where it is…"

'_Click!'_

"What was that…" Sakura asked, and both looked at the now closed door of the bedroom.

* * *

"Sir Kakashi, where have you been?" Naruto asked Kakashi who was now emerging from the darkness of the dim hallway.

"I got my keys… and I just locked up my room, no one's allowed to enter…" he explained and winked at the blonde. He looked around, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He went back in…"

"Oh…" Kakashi stated and thought for a moment, "He wasn't inside… Maybe he left… and the other's aren't coming?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope…" he said, "I don't think so…" and looked over to the other who were heading down the side-walk. "Hey! You guys coming or what?" he called out.

There were a bunch of 'nah' and 'nope' and 'no' answers.

"Good…" Kakashi stated. "Less money to be wasted, then."

"Now, let's go… you still owe me a treat… I saved your bum from Principal Tsunade who was about to kick ass out the window yesterday!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, watch the language…" Kakashi simply stated and hopped in his car with Naruto. Naruto opened up the window in his side of the car and waved good-bye to the rest of the others. "Bye guys!"

"Sure bye!" the others said.

**The End!**

**-but then, there are still two people who are stuck inside… hmmmm-**

"The heck?" Sakura asked when she went to the door and saw it closed.

Sasuke, who was currently rummaging for Kakashi's car keys, took a glance towards her, "Why'd you closed the door, Pinky?"

Sakura turned around and glared at him, "I didn't close the door… it closed on it's own!" Sakura stated and started an attempt to open the door but it would open.

Her actions had drawn attention to the Uchiha who was still searching for Kakashi's keys in drawers and closets. "What's the matter?"

"It won't budge! It's stuck!" Sakura childishly complained, and kept on banging the door.

Sasuke scuffed, "Move" stated the Uchiha Prodigy, "You're too weak…"

Sakura faked an offended gasp, "Ugh, fine, see if you can up the door, oh-so might and powerful!" Sasuke smirked at her childishness but then glared at her at the same time for her sarcasm. He held the handle firmly and gripped it tight as he tried his might to open it, but it would not budge.

"What the-?"

"Ha! In your face! Who's weak now!" Sakura exclaimed, but Sasuke only scowled.

"You are, you idiot. It's not stuck, it's locked." Sasuke stated.

"Why would it be locked…" Sakura asked.

"Dunno…"

Moving on, she went to his cabinet and examined things, as she digged in, and soon found an apple. '_eeewww… food in a cabinet…'_ she thought and soon threw it behind her.

"Ow!"

Great, now she hit someone with an apple.

Sakura swished around. Before she could blurt out an apology, she stopped and only cocked an eyebrow at the person rubbing the side of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled. "An apple!"

Sakura could only grin, "Well, I was going to say sorry… but seeing it's you, I don't see the point of doing so…"

"And may I ask why?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged and turned around to get back to her exploring. "Fine, don't answer me…" Sasuke stated and looked around… he was suppose to fine Kakashi's keys, but a little break won't hurt. He headed to the small water dispenser Kakashi had beside his bed and poured himself a glass of water. He headed towards Sakura and poured it to her.

"What the-! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"What, it was an accident…" he stated as he gave an innocent smile.

"The hell it was!"

"Language Sakura, language…"

Sakura groaned and stomped her way, heading for Kakashi's book shelf and cocked her eyebrow, "Gosh, he's obsessed with the orange book…"

Sasuke, who followed her right behind, smirked "He really needs to get a life… so does this Jiraya guy…" He stated, with one of the book in hand, he read who the author was.

"Hey, what are these?" Sakura suddenly asked, who suddenly disappear beside Sasuke and to Kakashi's closet. She held up a bunch of 'PlayBoy' magazines, causing Sasuke raise an eyebrow, especially when he saw Sakura who was about to open and read one of the magazines.

"I don't think you wanna know what's in those…" Sasuke stated and with only by the way he looked at her, she instantly dropped the magazine.

"I get the message…" she stated and sighed.

"When do you think sir Kakashi will be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm… dunno…" Sakura stated and paused for a second when something caught her attention by the corner if her eye. She looked at that direction as her eyes widen to see a certain car driving away.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that Sir Kakashi's car!"

**The END!**

**There ya go… bad ending… but who cares…**

**No announcements except thanks a millions for those who reviews! And for Chidori-Maniac, (chikki! I miss you na!) um, this has kakashi in it! lol, I know who you love kakashi so much.**

**Anyway, that is all! Bye! Thanks a million!**

**WAIT! STOPP! I NEED HELP FOR SOMETHING.**

**As you can see how totally crappy that ending is, I need ideas for an ending. Seriously, I have no idea… please help/suggest. Thanks in advance!**


	17. Ch15 Old Susanna

**Sorry about not updating last week. Explain to you later. But I'm not gonna delay this chapter any longer. Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Rotc girl_ for suggesting the story and _Frozen Fire_ for suggesting the setting! If you like this whole chapter, credit goes to these two for helping me! Thanks a million!**

* * *

FireLight Horrors

Chapter Title: Old Susanna

By: lainey-bo-bainey

* * *

The poor Hyuuga sniffed, and continued to watch the television before him, as he was all slumped up upon the couch. He coughs, causing him to jolted upright for a bit, and soon laid down to rest once more.

_Ding Dong!_

The door bell rang, disrupting the peace and quiet that filled room. He sat up from the couch, where he sat lazily and glared at the door.

"_Who the hell would go visit here at midnight…" _he thought, and shrugged, choosing to ignore whoever was outside. Maybe they'd realize that it's twelve… and no normal person would go and visit someone at twelve midnight.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Standing up, Neji grudgingly stomped towards the door and swung it open. He cocked his eyebrow,

"Hello there!" greeted Sakura, so much full of glee compared to him.

"Uh… hi…" he greeted back, and looked over her head to see the others behind her. He sighed. "What do you want?"

Ino, who was standing behind Sakura and leaning against the doorframe, spoke, "Some hospitality, please…" she told sarcastically as she walked past Neji, intruding his home and ignoring his glare. She was soon backed by the others who followed her in, too.

"What are you guys doing here…" the Hyuuga asked and glared once more.

"I dunno… I thought we'll do our stories here?" Naruto asked, and lied down comfortably upon the couch.

"What do you mean…? I'm sick… that's why I'm not going… remember?" he stated, and glared.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the Hyuuga to roll his eyes, "We know that you're sick… and we were actually supposed to go to your house… but then you're sick… so I just decided to go to Hinata's house, instead! By the way, what are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

Neji rolled his eyes, "You idiot, we live in the same house."

"Eeewww! Neji, that's just sick and wrong!" Naruto groaned.

By the time, all Neji could do was stare and glare, "Don't you dare get the wrong idea… our family lives in the same house… our relatives live in the same house… and FYI, we sleep in different rooms… just in case you're that dumb to think we don't"

"Oh, hi guys!" greeted a voice from behind. They turned to see Hinata going down the stairs.

"You invited them over? You knew that I'm sick, Hinata…" Neji growled.

"Well, I didn't _exactly_ invite them over…" Hinata reasoned out.

"Great, so can you explain why these freaks are here!"

"I just told them that we _could _do it in my house… and-"

"It's not your house alone…" Neji interrupted bluntly, "Mom said I should rest… I'm tired… how would I rest when Naruto's here!"

"The name's Uzumaki…" Naruto interrupted, causing Neji to turn to him, "Naruto Uzumaki…" and he winked at Neji.

"What the heck-?" Neji shuddered. "You're weird, Naruto…"

"As if you aren't…" Naruto murmured.

Neji glared at him, but the glare upon Naruto did not last long, "Whatever, bottom line is, why are you guys here?" he asked them, "and where's the bun head?"

"Awww… that's so sweet! You guys call each other by nicknames!" Sakura squealed, "Ten-Ten calls you white-eyed freak, too!"

"Shut it…" Neji scowled, "Where is she?"

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang as if in cue. Neji groggily walked towards the door and swung it open; he glared.

"Hello there!" Ten-Ten greeted.

"It was you…"

Ten-Ten stared at him innocently and soon walked passed him, "It was me what?"

"I told you I was sick… and we were supposed to do our stories in your house… I told you I wasn't coming… you told them we were gonna do our stories here…"

"I never said anything…" Ten-Ten stated.

"Oh really?" Neji asked, amused. "Care to explain why they're all here!" he asked, pointing to the others.

"They… um, magically flew over here! And… a… someone… told them… that we were gonna do our stories here! So they um… they suddenly popped out of nowhere and ended up here!" Ten-Ten explained.

"Was that supposed to be funny…?" Neji asked.

"No… it was supposed to stop you from glaring at me…"

"Well, it didn't work… try explanation number two…"

"Explanation number two…" Ten-Ten sighed, "Well, since I'm just so kind I felt sorry for you not coming and since I'M the one telling stories this week, I mean, I'm so awesome I bet you won't want to miss my story… anyway, so yeah, I decided to just do our stories here! Where you can join us too!" she forced a smile, but all Ten-Ten received was another glare.

"Or… you can go and believe explanation number three where my room's really messy and I'm too lazy to clean up and serve snacks and stuff… so I told them to go here…" she smiled.

"I hate you…" Neji stated, still glaring.

"Right back at ya…" Ten-Ten replied and shook her head, and headed towards where Sakura and Ino were sitting, upon the floor, and sat beside them too. She looked up to Hinata who was still on the stairs, leaning on the railing, "Where can we tell out stories…?"

"Dunno… do you guys want to go to the guest rooms or something?" Hinata suggested.

"Oh that, you have lots…" Ino joked, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Oh hey, can we go to the roof?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, we totally should… There's a nice weather outside, too." Hinata said.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"What?" Neji asked, "Why in the roof, it's cold outside. If I go outside, I'm gonna get a worse fever…"

"So?" Ten-Ten smirked, "You're not coming anyway, right?"

He narrowed his eyes, "You guys are here anyway, why leave me out?"

"Cuz we don't want the germs that you have…" Naruto smile goofily.

"Shut up…"

The Uchiha, who was leaning against the piano, groaned, "Is this all we're gonna do…" he complained, "Let's just go…"

"Go where, exactly…" Neji stated.

"Up…the roof isn't found in the ground, you know…" Sasuke replied with sarcasm and he pushed himself up and started to head for the stairs.

"But I'm gonna get even more sick!" Neji stated, ignoring the Uchiha's sarcasm.

"It'll pass…" Ino stated and also stood up. Soon, everybody else headed for the stairs too, including Neji.

Reaching the second floor, the headed towards the balcony which, except for Neji though. He slowly slipped away from the group heading towards a room which had a sign saying "Neji's room; open this door and die", obviously his. He opened it, entered the room and shut the door behind him, without anyone even noticing he was gone.

Back with the others, they reached the second floor's balcony. They sat on the patio found outside.

It was an elegant evening. There were tons of stars that could be seen upon the sky, and cold air was breezing gently through them.

"Hinata… you have the most awesomest house among all of us…" the pink haired girl commented as she ran towards the railings to breathe in the fresh air that was breezing through her.

"'awesomest'? That's not even a word, Sakura…" Shikamaru said.

"Well, I'm sorry… I'm not nerdy enough to know…" she told sarcastically and soon earned a glare from Shikamaru.

"Hey, where's Neji?" Ten-Ten asked when they were all settled down in their places.

"He might be still inside, he can't go out…" Hinata explained. "He might get even sicker, if he does…"

"Oh…" Ten-Ten said, "Oh well, just leave him…"

"Gee Ten-Ten you're so nice…" Sakura commented sarcastically.

"Well, he didn't wanna join anyway…" Naruto stated.

"Exactly…"

"Fine…"

"Anyway, it's my turn tonight…" Ten-Ten announced. "Tonight's story is just pretty short, but it's awesome… I heard it just this week, and it's titled, 'Old Susanna'"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

Here's the deal with fairytales, most of them all end in happy endings. Once upon a time, a man meets the woman, they go through a circumstance, and soon comes around, and live happily ever. Nevertheless, not all fairytales needs to have a fantasy in it… nor a fairy… nor a princess or a prince... nor… a happy ending…

Once upon a time, in a far away province, was an old man, strolling on the sidewalk, by a provincial park. It was a Sunday afternoon, not much people were in the streets, and not much cars were in the road; some people were probably staying lazily at their homes, hoping for Monday not to come, some were probably at their churches or any religious activities, teens were probably at the malls and movies, enjoying the last bit of the weekend until the next week.

But for the elders like this elderly man, the good ol' typical Sundays is a time for relaxation; yoga, exercise or stroll beside the park, like what the old man is doing.

He was doing his usual walks around the park when he stopped midway. He heard a faint voice coming from inside the park. So he decided to go in the park and see who the owner of the voice was. Going deeper inside, he soon found a lady, sitting on the bench that was placed beside the lake. He heard her singing.

He slowly approached the old lady and soon realized that she was singing the song "Old Susanna". The old man sat down beside her and… that was how they met.

They talked and chatted about their lives and everything about them, and soon enough, the old man fell madly in love with the old lady and vice versa: she fell in love with him too. It was not long until they got married. They were getting old, anyway; and they were still single. It was like a rushed love… they met, got married and the end… they lived happily ever after.

On the wedding night, the old man heard his new bride sing "Old Susanna" once more and he laughed off, since her name was Susanna too.

A year had passed quickly, and they were both living happily together. Susanna would always sing "Old Susanna" to her husband as he fell asleep, making it his lullaby. Although for the past year, and with every night his wife would sing him the "Old Susanna", he started to get sick of it; and was soon able to sleep without his wife's singing. By this, the old lady got offended but didn't seem to mind, anyway.

One evening, the old lady had to go on a meeting so she was out late.

Back with old man, he had stayed at home to rest. The night when his wife was out on a meeting, it didn't take him long before he went to sleep, as though he didn't need the song "Old Susanna".

It was late in the dark of the night, when she was going home. Susanna hadn't brought her car so she decided to walk home instead. On her way home, sadly enough, she got hit by a bus and decapitated.

A little while later, the old man's slumber was disturbed when he heard someone singing "Old Susanna, won't you cry for me…"

He shook his head and moaned, "Suz, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep…"

When that didn't work, he rolled over, only to meet his wife's headless corpse, which was still singing "Old Susanna"

**End of Story**

* * *

"Good story, Ten-Ten…" Ino commented.

"Cool" Sakura commented.

Ten-Ten smiled and thanked them.

"Oh well!" Naruto exclaimed and stretched, "Let's go… I'm sleepy…" he stated.

"Yeah… me too… how the heck will I go home if there's a 70 percent possibility that I'm gonna fall asleep on the way home…" Sakura stated bluntly.

"Hey, Shikamaru, are you sleepy?" Ino asked so suddenly.

"Obviously…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke slowly looked up at Ino.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What I just said…"

"What did you just say?"

Ino narrowed her eyes upon him in irritation, "God, you're clueless…" she told him, as he only rolled his eyes.

"What she's asking is if you're sleepy…" Sakura stated, as she decided to help Ino up.

"Yes"

Ino gawked, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Why did Sakura have to be one who asks?"

"Cuz you're annoying…" stated the Uchiha.

Sakura held her laughter although it was too late because the others heard it. Sasuke turned towards her and said, "You are too… so shut up…" and Sakura glared.

"Ok, main point is…" Ino stated, "Since everyone is sleepy… like, you know, we could have a-"

"No sleepovers, Ino…" Ten-Ten groaned.

"Why not…"

"You know, that's actually a good idea…" Sakura commented, but nevertheless, she earned an outstanding glare from Ten-Ten, which she made her force a smile.

"That'll be ok, actually…" Hinata said, and also earned a glare from Ten-Ten.

"Ok! So we'll sleep here!" Ino exclaimed.

They all stood up and head inside. "Ok, um, there's a room over there and… yeah, you guys can sleep in the guest room." Hinata said as she led them towards a room. She opened it and allowed the guys to in. she was about to leave with the rest until Sasuke spoke up.

"There's one bed…" he stated.

"Yes…there is…" Hinata stated shyly.

"No way in hell am I sleeping beside anyone…" Shikamaru complained.

"Too bad… deal with it!" Ino said and shut the door close.

Hinata led them down the brightly lit hall and opened another door, "And you guys can stay here… my room's the one across from here…" Hinata stated as she closed the door behind them.

Just as Hinata had shut the door, Ino ran to one of the bed and jumped on it, "Do you think it's a coincidence when the guys only had one bed in their room and we have an exact three?"

"I bet you a cent, Hinata so loved us that she gave us a better room…" Sakura smiled towards Ino and she returned it with a smirked.

"Guys…" Ten-Ten interrupted, "I'll um… go to the washroom…" she excused herself and headed out the door. She opened it and closed it shut.

"Think she'll find the way back?" Sakura asked.

"Bet you a cent, she won't even find where the washroom is…" Ino replied back, and smirked.

Back with Ten-Ten, she continued to wander around the halls, searching for a certain room. It didn't take her long to find the certain room she was looking for, as it was on the same floor and the same hall. She noticed the sign hanging on the door say "Neji's room; open this door and die"; she chose to ignore the sign and proceeded to open the door. The door swung open lightly and Ten-Ten saw Neji's figure through the darkness of his room. He sat by a wide closed window, blocking any wind to go in the room, making it warm as ever, and the only source of light was the moon's, shining down through the window.

"I'm betting you missed the sign…" Neji spoke up, breaking the silence.

"No, actually, I just simply ignored it…" Ten-Ten stated, mischievously, "You can't kill me anyway…"

The Hyuuga tore his gaze away from the window and stared blankly at Ten-Ten, like he was looking through her.

"Don't you forget that I still know how to hurt someone without actually killing them…" Neji threatened.

"Ok, fine… you're being Mr. Grumpy again, you know…" Ten-Ten said bluntly.

"What do you want?" Neji asked straight.

Ten-Ten sighed as she slowly closed the door behind her. Turning back to Neji, she slowly walked towards him and sat beside the Hyuuga, "I…" she started. "I… felt bad… for leaving you out earlier…" she said slowly and smiled at him.

"Jeez, now you tell me…" Neji said.

Ten-Ten laughed for a bit at his sarcasms, "Sorry… ok?"

"Fine, whatever…" Neji said. He looked over pass her shoulder, and upon his clock, "It's way pass two… what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Ino wanted to sleep here… they're all still here… down by the hall…" she explained.

"Oh…" was all Neji could really say at that time.

There was silence that followed their previous conversation, awkward silence. Neji returned his gaze back out the window and Ten-Ten just looked around hisroom, seeing as there was nothing else better to do.

That silence didn't last very long when Neji coughed, "You okay?" Ten-Ten asked, staring at the seemingly choking boy before her, but did no action to comfort him or whatsoever.

Neji coughs faded and stood up. He headed towards his bed; he sat down by its edge and leaned back, letting his legs still hanging at the edge. He moaned, "God, I'm a wreck…"

Ten-Ten stared at the boy before her and soon approached Neji. She sat by him and did nothing but stare.

"Staring is rude…" Neji stated.

Ten-Ten scuffed. She held up her hand and gently applied it upon Neji's forehead, feeling its warmth.

"You're hot…" she told, in a gentle voice; not making any move on taking her hand away from his forehead.

Neji, despite the situation he's in, still managed to smirk ever so mischievously, "I always knew you thought that about me…"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "You idiot…" and with the hand that was upon Neji's forehead, she softly whacked him at the side of his head, causing Neji to groan, "I don't mean it that way… don't be a jerk…"

Neji, who was now done scratching the side of his head from Ten-Ten's smack, jolted upright to level Ten-Ten's face. "I thought you said I already was?" he stated, and to her surprise, Neji looked slightly offended.

Ten-Ten cocked at eyebrow at him, "When did I say that?"

"Grade one."

Ten-Ten laughed off, "You still remember that?"

"Yes… and you never said sorry for calling me that too…"

Ten-Ten stopped laughing, "You gripped my head and bumped it onto the wall!" she said jokingly.

"It's cuz you were sticking up your nose into other's people's business!"

"I was not!" Ten-Ten defended.

"I was telling a secret to Naruto that time and then you popped out of nowhere saying 'whaddya guys talking about? Huh? Huh? Lemme hear!' god, you were annoying me to death!"

Ten-Ten laughed again and Neji leaned back once more, " 'K fine… I apologize… ok? I didn't mean it…" Ten-Ten said.

"Whatever…"

"Naruto said that you liked me…" Ten-Ten told out of nowhere.

Neji stared at her in shock, "No I don't…"

"I dunno… that's what Naruto said…" Ten-Ten grinned.

"I do not!"

"Sure… you… at least _did?_" Ten-Ten was starting to like annoying the Hyuuga as she continued to play along.

"Hell, no!"

"Fine… whatever…"

"You don't believe me don't you…?" Neji eyed her.

"Nope…" and the next thing Ten-Ten felt was an impact between her face and something soft, a pillow.

She gawked at what the smirking Neji just did, "Ugh! Don't you dare…" she said and took a pillow and smacked him with it too.

"Just to let you know, I don't like tomboys or girls who act like guys ok?" he whacked her with the pillow, "So I don't like you…"

Ten-Ten glared at him and whacked him back with a pillow, "FYI, I'm a girl… who just happens to be good in sports… athletic… not a preppy girl who cares nothing but her nails…" she said and threw a pillow towards Neji which he caught at ease. "And besides, I still love shopping and I still like guys, so… that proves I'm no lesbian… or tomboy… or whatever…"

"Wait," Neji said, "You like guys?" he asked as he caught another pillow thrown by Ten-Ten. "Who?"

"Like I'd tell you!" She teased.

They're pillow fight lasted for another few more minutes until Neji collapsed onto the bed, as a sign of giving up, "God, I'm exhausted."

"I better go… I told the girls I was only gonna go to the washroom…" Ten-Ten stated and stood to but before she could walk away, Neji, who was lying down on bed, held her wrists,

"Hey," he called out, "who do you like?"

"Why do you wanna know?

"No reason…"

Ten-Ten turned to him and gave him a goofy smile, "Did you know that if a person asks you who your crush is for no particular reason… it's most likely cuz they like you?"

Neji scowled at her answer, and before letting her go, he grabbed a pillow using his other hand and threw it to her which hit her right on the head. "Whatever… get out…" and he playfully pushed her to the door.

Ten-Ten laughed for a bit, and headed towards the door, but before closing it, she called out, "Good night…"

" 'night…"

**!The End!**

**

* * *

I'm SO SORRY for not updating last week! We had exams… and then we had it to this week… and next week is gonna be really hectic cuz it's the end of the school year. The week after that will be hectic to cuz it's the last week of school, and usually, we have our year end field trip and this year, we'll go to SPLASHDOWN, VANCOUVER! Whahaha! And year book signing too…**

**Anyway, so I'm not sure if I can update. Good news, I won't have homework anymore… so I MIGHT be able to update.**

**Review replies:**

**_CryingBloodyTears-_ I appreciate you suggesting… although I don't quite get the suggestion. What do you mean by 'do a website of this story'? hehe… please kinda explain it more to me… I'm confused…**

**_Wolfs-_ fluff… fluff… ok, that chapter had fluff…right? I tried my best… hehe, and if you have any idea for 'fluff' please tell me! I'm not a very fluffy-ish person… I'm having writer's block…**

**I feel so old!  
Our grad's next week! Wednesday! Ahh!  
AAAAHHH! gosh, i feel so old now... i'm graduating...**

**Anyway, R&R! thnks a million!**


	18. Ch16 A Body in the Bedroom

**FireLight Horrors**

**Chapter Title: A Body in the Bed**

**Author: lainey-bo-bainey**

* * *

"Wow… so who brought up _this_ idea?" asked a very astound blonde, looking around in all directions, at every inch and corner his eyes could see. "And… why?"

"Hinata." Ten-Ten stated in reply, giving out a smile wryly. It wasn't long before she heard a cough, she turned towards the sound and saw the other Hyuuga staring at her as if waiting for something, "And… Neji. I think they own it or something…"

Naruto paused, and stared at both the Hyuuga's, "Aren't you two a bit too young for-?"

"It's a family business, you idiot…" Neji answered, cutting off whatever Naruto was gonna say.

"Oh… coolio!"

"What?"

"Coolio!"

"The heck?"

"Coolio, white eyes! It's a word!"

"It is not…"

"Only _cool _people use it…" Neji cocked an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"You're on crack."

"Thanks!"

"What! Do you even know what I meant!"

"No… but it's always good to be polite."

Neji glared, although before he could even snap back another criticism, he was stopped by Ino.

"You know what? Just shut it, you guys, and let's go tell our stories…" she suggested, screaming.

"But… how about Sakura?" Ten-Ten reminded.

"Oh… oh so _that's _why we're not yet doing anything! Hey, where _is _Sakura?" Ten-Ten stared at her strangely, "What?"

"You just noticed?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well, yeah… anyway, where is she?"

"Don't know, don't care… she just told me tell you guys to wait for her… anyway, what do we do for the moment?" Ten-Ten asked, as she leaned back into the couch for a better position.

Right now, they were at the Café Neji's and Hinata's family owned. It was actually quite a nice place; found only 4 blocks away from the school, and an approximate 3-8 blocks away from all their houses or complex, it was pretty close and a quick and easy hang-out. Not much people were in the Cafetine (kA-fE-tEeN) that is, of course, considering it was already eleven at night, and there were only about 10 people max in the café. The air and atmosphere inside wasn't gloomy, it was simply a lit place, grand, and clean. A smell of coffee was in the air… it made it somewhat soothing actually.

They were sitting on one corner; there was a glass coffee table in the centre and low couches surrounded it, a rug on the floor with a vase on the side table.

"Hey, how about Truth or Dare?" Ino perked up, breaking the silence.

"Ok, I'm in!" Ten-Ten said, "It's better than nothing…"

"Ok! So… who's playing?" Ino looked around, but no one seemed to be moving a bit, she sighed and pulled Hinata by her side, "Hinata, if Ten-Ten and I are playing then you're playing…" she stated.

"Hey! If Hinata's playing then I'm sure playing!" Naruto cheered, causing the few people in the café to turn to their direction, although he chose to ignore their stares

Neji flinched, "I'm playing." There was actually no way he'd let Hinata play with Naruto, so he's in. He pulled the peaceful Uchiha who was sitting beside him as he sat on the floor. "And if I'm stuck with these dummies, you will be too. Sasuke's in."

"What?" Sasuke snapped, earning a glare from his Hyuuga friend. He groaned, "Nara, come here… If I'll be stuck here, you will be too!"

Shikamaru who was quietly slumped up upon one of the couches slowly opened one of his lazy eyes rather very slowly and stopped midway to stare at the struggling Uchiha, who was being held back by Neji. He mentally rolled his eyes at the goofiness of his so-called-friends; but still kept his stare at the Uchiha like he heard nothing of him, "I'm tired. No."

"Tired? Heck, how do you get tired when all you do is sleep and eat!" Sasuke snapped back.

Shikamaru looked at him, slightly offended, "Hey, I wake up too. That's hard work." His attempt of closing back his eyes and getting back to sleep became a failure when he instantly felt an object thrown at him. He jolted upright and saw the pop-can that hit him hard upon his forehead and soon turned to glare at Sasuke, "What the hell, Uchiha!"

"Get your lazy-bum right here now, you spike-head!"

"Look who's talking, right?" Shikamaru chuckled and went over beside Sasuke, "Whatever, this is all too troublesome."

"Rules!" Ten-Ten exclaimed, "first: No truth asking you do you like and stuff… that's really getting old-school and totally boring. And Second: no dare of like, kiss her kiss him; it's pretty boring and old school, like I said."

"Ok!" Ino agreed and took out a pen; she placed it upon the table and made it spin. Soon, the pen stopped spinning with it's tip pointing towards Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino asked slyly, making the Uchiha stare strangely at her.

"Truth."

"Ok um… question anyone?" Ino asked, looking around.

"Hey Sasuke are you gay!" Naruto asked loudly, causing some other people to look at their direction.

"What the-! Hell, no!"

"Oooohhhhh…" Naruto paused. "You're not?"

"No!"

"Ok, fine…" Naruto mumbled and made the pen spin once more; it's tip pointing towards Ten-Ten.

"Dare." She automatically answered.

"Hm…"Ino paused for a moment and looked around, looking for a dare, "I dare you to go up to that person and say 'hey there! Watcha doin' Me? I'm having such a good time at this restaurant! The name's Ten-Ten! what's yours?'"

Ten-Ten looked at the person Ino pointed at. Her eyes landed on a table; around it, sitting two guys who seemed around their age. "Um… I don't know them…" she said, looking back at Ino.

"So? Just pick one of those guys, who cares, it's not like you'll ever see them again."

Ten-Ten groaned, "Fine…" she mumbled as she made her way up towards them; reaching the two boys she greeted.

"Hi there! Watcha doin'? Me? I'm-!"

"Doing a dare?" one of them interrupted; he seems kind, she thought. He was wearing casual clothes: baggy jeans, black sweater hoody, and a grey cap.

"Um… yeah, actually, how d'ya know?" Ten-Ten asked wondering.

"You're friend over there's pretty loud." He said referring to Ino, "Couldn't help it but over hear."

Ten-Ten gave out a simple 'oh' and paused for a moment, then continued, "Could I at least continue my dare?"

"Sure!"

Ten-Ten sighed, "I'm having such a good time at thise restaurant! The name's Ten-Ten, by the way, what's yours?"

"Ken."

Ten-Ten stared, surprised that he would actually reply. "Um… sure! Well, I better go… see you around?"

"Nah…"

"Huh?"

"Well, judging by the death-glare that guy's giving right now," he said as he pointed over Neji's direction, "I say he doesn't want you to see me again. Jealous guy, huh?"

Ten-Ten stared at him, speechless, "Um…"

"You don't have to say anything, bye as well!"

"Um… yeah, bye!" she said and turned back, mentally slapping her forehead in the process. As she reached her friends, she headed straight towards Neji and whacked him in the head.

"Ouch! What the hell, Ten-Ten!" Neji growled.

"You were glaring at him!" Ten-Ten snapped.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Whatever, hell, I don't care…" Neji muttered, and reached for the pen and made it spin; it's tip now pointing towards Naruto.

"So, idiot, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Dare." Naruto replied mischievously.

There was a moment of silence after that until Ino pulled Naruto nearer to her and whispered something to his ear. Naruto grinned.

"Hinata! For bringing us here, you deserve a hug!" Naruto childishly exclaimed, jumping of his seat as he hastily ran over by Hinata's side of the coffee table and threw his arms up, ready to give away a hug. Neji, who was sitting beside his now-blushing cousin, raised up one of his arms and blockaded Naruto from going any further off his plans.

"Watch it… I'm right here…" The Hyuuga stated, as he glowered upon Naruto.

"Watch what?" he asked in response, so bluntly, making Neji flinch at his density and reactions; and to add it all up, Naruto pouted, as if a little child would do if he/she wanted something.

"You're actions, idiot. I'm right here and you plan on hugging my cousin in front of me? The nerve of you…" Neji said every word like he had no intention of putting any more effort than what he is now, but his facial expression clearly showed his warning towards Naruto.

Although it did not seem to bother Naruto as much as he was bother Neji, since the spiky haired blonde only cocked an eyebrow upon the Hyuuga in return, "What, you want a hug too?"

"I do not need a hug from you." Neji formally said, still glaring at Naruto because of his stupidity, but tried to keep his building anger all to himself, taking and deep breath, in hale and exhale in the process.

"Yes you do… everyone needs a hug sometimes!" Naruto said, with a tone like he was trying to cheer a young, upset boy up.

"I do not."

"So you don't like me?" Naruto pouted towards Neji.

He glared, "I never did…"

"Then how will I hug you!"

"You won't…"

"What, do you need Ten-Ten to do it?" Naruto asked, as he plastered an innocent smile across his face; hearing this, Ten-Ten shot up her head to face Naruto and gaped in anger, with no words coming out of her mouth.

"Hell, no!" yelled Neji, as he looked at him in disgust. His innocent smile soon turned into a playful grin, leaving the Hyuuga question marks flying above his head. "What?"

Naruto chuckled in a way that quickly went up Hyuuga Neji's nerves, "You're such a spaz… I can't believe you took that seriously… unless, you really _did_ take that seriously…"

"Not ever…"

"Awww… does Ten-ten not like you back?"

"Shut up, Naruto…"

Naruto sighed, much to Neji's dismay, "Hyuuga Neji: so hot and sexy on the outside… but hopelessly romantic on the inside… do you need a hug?" Naruto ever-so-gently, taking one step closer to Neji, with his arms opened wide in the air.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Take one step closer and I swear-"

Naruto took a step closer towards Neji.

He raised his eyebrow, "Stay back."

Naruto stared strangely at him, "Didn't you just say to take another step closer?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in wonder.

Neji sharply exhaled; that blonde was really starting to get to his nerves… actually, Naruto already just did when he took another step closer to Neji, causing him to lean back more into the couch.

"Someone please take him away…" Neji ordered his other friends who didn't seem any use for the moment, as they were just either staring or chuckling. "Someone?" he asked out again while eyeing each move Naruto makes.

"Awww… Neji needs a hug!" he exclaimed in pity, and ran over behind Neji and hugged him from the back, startling the Hyuuga in the process.

Neji's eyes shot open in surprise, "Get. Away. From. Me. You Fag!" he yelled and slash demanded as he shook Naruto off of him.

"No!" Naruto yelled dramatically and held on tight, "It has been my goal to melt your heart and turn you into someone with care… and I will do anything to fulfill my promise!"

"You idiot!" Neji yelled, "Get away! I swear to god, I'll kill you! Let go!"

"Do you think we should help him?" Ten-Ten asked, leaning over to Ino.

Ino, who was currently painting her nails, tore her gaze away from it and to the struggling Neji, who was currently being harassed by Naruto. It was a strange and unusual sight, Ino just had to cocked her eyebrow.

"Not just yet…" she stated, staring strangely upon both of them. "Could you pass me my camera? It's in my purse…"

Ten-Ten gave a faint smirk and rolled her eyes, knowing Ino's plan. She reached for her friend's bag and took the camera, and passing it to Ino.

"Naruto, let go! I swear! Don't you ever hug me again!"

"How about Hinata?" Naruto asked, still holding his grip onto Neji as tight.

"Hell no! Stay away from her too!"

"You jealous?"

"Of what!"

"Of me liking Hinata better than you! I mean, it must so totally hurt if you liked someone and then you find out that that someone like's _your_ _own_ cousin better than you! Ouch!"

_Click!_

Before Neji could even blow up, light that blinded his eyes had most defiantly caught his attention, stopping him from whining and complaining and hurt Naruto even more. He Stared at Ino who was currently holding up a camera.

"I… I hope you didn't just-"

"Actually, I did…" Ino stated.

"Give me that camera." Neji ordered.

"I so promise you that I will erase your embarrassing picture off this cam right before your eyes, on one condition."

"What!"

"Shut the hell up, sit down, and stop arguing."

"And let Naruto get away with what he's doing like, right now!" Neji shot back angrily.

"Ok fine, your picture with just look amazing all over the internet…" Ino threatened while staring at her camera, "Ooops, I accidentally took a video… oh well, it'll look even better in youtube"

"Ok! Ok!" Neji gave up, as he stopped moving, feeling even more uncomfortable when Naruto still held tightly onto him, preventing him to breath normally.

"Now someone shoo him away." Neji stated.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed running over to her friends, "By the way, Hinata, I love this place! Totally great idea and gosh, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NEJI!" Sakura asked when she finally saw what a strange sight was before her.

"Take him away…" Neji pleaded.

"Um… what's going on?" Sakura asked anyone in particular.

Ino groaned, "Whatever…" she said, not liking the idea of explaining. She went towards Naruto and pulled him away from Neji and they all sat around the circle.

"What the hell was that about?" Neji asked.

"Blame her." Naruto said, pointing over towards Ino's direction.

"What?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Well, you were the one who dared me to piss Neji off and-"

"Yeah, whatever anyway" Ino instantly said, changing the subject. "Sakura, where were you?"

"My dad's house… which is way out of town… he had some business whatever… and my mom's not at home so he took me with him. Anyway."

"Oh…"

"So… Hinata… or Neji… you guys own this place huh?" both nodded. "Do we get free food?"

Neji stared at her, "Dream on…"

"A-Actually you guys can get free food… no charge and all…" Replied Hinata.

Sakura grinned, "Thanks Hinata!" she exclaimed and waved over one of the workers.

"Do you guys want anything?" asked the waitress that came over to them with a notepad and pen.

"Biscuits…"

"Just a cinnamon…"

"Oh that chocolate whatever roll that you have…" Ino gave out a faint smile. "and snacks… whatever snacks you guys have…"

"Any drinks?" asked the girl.

"Hot choco."

"Pop."

"Juice."

"Iced tea…"

"Lemonade.

The lady scribbled their orders down and came with it a few minutes later.

"So, Naruto, it's your turn. Go." Ino said.

"Oh ok!" Naruto exclaimed, "So, my story for tonight is titled 'A body in the bedroom'"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

A man and a woman went out to Las Vegas for their honeymoon. It was only the afternoon and yet the lights all around the city were alive and bright. It added up to the happy-go-lucky mood. It was truly a nice spot for a honeymoon.

While in the car, they had a little site-seeing on the way to their hotel. Doing this, it gave them the opportunity to be able to scout the city a little further more than by a brochure. Their fun little ride was soon broken when the cab driver turned on the radio. He was expecting for any music that could cheer up the mood, but found news that brought it down.

The radio news had caught their attention, saying that there was a woman murdered in a hotel room, or at least that's what the police thought.

Just the other night (the night before last night) one couple went to register for a room in a five-star hotel. Everything seemed to have gone well that time until people started complaining that the couple that came in the hotel just that day was getting pretty noisy. They complained of the too much noise: Like screaming, or arguing. No one knew why the noise had occurred, although some thought it was just a lover's quarrel.

The manager of the hotel went to check on the room and was surprised to see the horrid scene before him. The room's carpet had blood stains upon it with a knife laid on the floor. The husband was caught running out of the window and unfortunately, he was never seen after the crime. The wife was nowhere to be seen too… and no one knew what happened to her, as it happened in room 214.

This had scared the new couple who was riding the cab, and much to their dismay, the crime happened on the same hotel they were gonna be on.

They decided that they would not let this news ruin their perfect honeymoon. Reaching the hotel, the couple checked into a suite. When they got their room, instantly they detected a bad odor. The wife saw red stains covering the carpet but shook it away thinking it was some silly design hotels apply on their carpet.

The husband called down to the front desk and asked to speak to the manager. He explained that the room smelled very bad and they would like another suite. Unfortunately, the manager apologized and told the man that they were all booked because of a convention. He offered to send them to a restaurant of their choice for lunch compliments of the hotel and said he was going to send a maid up to their room to clean and to try and get rid of the odor. After a nice lunch the couple went back to their room. When they walked in both of them could still smell the same odor.

Again the husband called the front desk and told the manager that the room still smelled really bad. The manager told the man that they would try and find a suite at another hotel. He called every hotel on the strip, but every hotel was sold out because of the convention. The manager told the couple that they couldn't find them a room anywhere, but they would try and clean the room again. The couple wanted to see the sights and do a little gambling anyway, so they said they would give them two hours to clean and then they would be back.

When the couple had left, the manager and all of housekeeping went to the room to try and find what was making the room smell so bad. They searched the entire room and found nothing, so the maids changed the sheets, changed the towels, took down the curtains and put new ones up, cleaned the carpet and cleaned the suite again using the strongest cleaning products they had. The couple came back two hours later to find the room still had a bad odor. The husband was so angry at this point, he decided to find whatever this smell was himself. So he started tearing the entire suite apart himself. As he pulled the top mattress off the box spring he found a dead body of a woman. And to his dismay, he noticed that he and his wife were in room 214, the same room where the crime occurred.

**End of Story**

* * *

"The End!"

"It's pretty good…" Sasuke commented and faced Naruto, "For a Naruto and all…"

Naruto pouted, "Hey, I'll take that as a criticism, Sasuke…"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "I _gave _it as criticism, dummy…"

"It was a nice story Naruto…" Hinata commented and smiled.

Naruto grinned, "Gee… thanks Hinata!"

And right now, it's was Neji's turn to roll his eyes, "That's it, we're going home…" he said as he stood up.

It wasn't long until everyone started getting up and packing up their things.

"Hey… you ok?" Ten-Ten asked Naruto, who seemed to keep spacing out. "Hello?" she asked as she waved a hand before him.

"Hey, could cover up for me?" he asked.

"Cover up… meaning? Why, what did you do this time?"

"No, I didn't do anything. Just… I dunno, I wanna walk Hinata home…"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "With Neji around? You're _forbidden_ to go any closer to Hinata… keep a safe distance, about 5 feet radius…"

Naruto glared, "That's exactly why _you_ have to cover up for me…"

"Keep Neji away for as long as it'll take you and Hinata to walk home? Keep him busy for _that_ long? Me? nope, not possible."

Naruto chuckled, "You don't know how wrong you are… anyway, oh c'mon. just try… please?" he pleaded.

Ten-Ten gave out a faint smile, "You really like her don't you?" she asked, keeping her voice low, she knew Naruto didn't was _everyone _to know… although they mostly did.

"No!" he defended… "I dunno… she's just a friend… a very very very very very close friend. She looks adorable when she blushes though… I admit that." he grinned.

"Adorable?" Ten-Ten asked, "You make her sound like a stuff toy."

"Whatever… so please?"

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "I was never part if this…" and with that, she headed towards Neji and pulled him away from Hinata.

"Hello, hi! Let's go!" she exclaimed.

"What? Go where?" Neji argued.

"I dunno… Let's just go!" she said and pulled Neji out of the Café.

As everyone started go leave the Café, Naruto started to approach Hinata, "Hello Hinata! Wanna walk home together?"

"One problem: Neji." She said with a faint smile.

Naruto grinned, "He's not here…"

Hinata looked around and found that his cousin really _wasn't _here, she looked at him with questioning eyes, "Where _is_ Neji?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "He somewhere busy with Ten-Ten." Hinata gave him a look mixed with horrid, surprise, disgust and confusion. Naruto noticed this and instantly waved his hands in the air and shook his head, "No, no! that's not what I meant!"

Hinata stared at him, "But he's with Ten-Ten… he's probably… I dunno… he's just not here, c'mon, let's go home." Naruto said, pulling Hinata out the café before she could say a thing.

Neji eyed the girl before him suspiciously as she gave out a convincing smile, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!" Ten-Ten snapped.

Everyone had already left except for Naruto and Hinata who were still inside the Café and both of them who were just outside, by the door. Sometime at that moment, the door opened with Hinata and Naruto heading out. Neji, about to look over the door to see who was about to go out was stopped by Ten-Ten who turned him back facing her.

"Hey! Um, ok… um, I dunno… hi!" Ten-Ten stuttered.

"What the hell do you want Ten-Ten!" Neji asked, loosing his patience.

"Um…"

"Whatever, I'm going home…" Neji stated and turned around revealing Hinata and Naruto sneaking behind his back, "Hey where the hell are you going Hinata!"

"They're going home!" Ten-Ten said and pulled back Neji from running. He sighed in irritation as the two started running away.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I dunno… give Hinata a little freedom, sheesh… it's not like Naruto will… you know, do stuff to her. He's not stupid."

"He isn't? I thought he is!" Neji replied dramatically.

Ten-Ten instantly whacked him in the head, "He's goofy, but he's kind and smart; and he's your friend, respect him. Respect others and they'll respect you."

Neji cocked an eyebrow at her, "What's next, '_Save the dolphins'_?"

Ten-Ten grinned, "You know actually, dolphins are really smart animals and-"

"Oh please… whatever…" Neji mumbled and started walking away to catch up to Naruto and Hinata.

Ten-Ten, on the other hand, also ran to catch up to him, "Don't bother them…" she said as she reached him, causing him to stop running.

"You know, Hinata likes Naruto…" Ten-Ten said with a grin, causing Neji to roll his eyes. "But you know, it's just a simple crush. It comes and goes… no one cares… besides, Naruto's too dense to notice Hinata likes him… who cares…"

Neji groaned. "Whatever…" and started walking towards a trail home, while Ten-Ten following him.

"No offense but Neji's really annoying…" Naruto commented.

Hinata chuckled, "He is…a bit… sometimes…" she said, and looked towards him, "But he's kind too you know."

"Yup, I know that, somehow… actually, I have no clue why I know that… I just do…"

Hinata giggled at his humour, although blushed at the same time.

"Hey Hinata?" he called out.

"Yup?"

"Sorry if I get over re-acting sometimes… Neji said most of the times, I just try to be too funny… most people kinda hate that… and you do nothing but blush… so I kinda thought maybe you're embarrassed… sorry?"

Hinata immediately shook her head, "No! no, I'm not embarrassed… um…" she fiddled with her fingers, "I find you funny Naruto… Stay the way you are…"

Naruto grinned, "You too, Hinata!" he exclaimed.

They were already closing in to her home, when the sky started to fall droplets of little rain. Naruto frowned. "It's raining and it's close to summer… how stupid…" he mumbled as he reached for Hinata's hands, "C'mon! let's run!" he said and pulled her for a run.

It wasn't long until they were already in front of Hinata's gates to her house.

"I think it's getting late…" Naruto excused.

She only stared at him, "It's pass twelve…"

Naruto grinned, "Eheh… oh well, it _is _late. Got to go, Hinata! Bye!" he waved good bye and left Hinata to her house as he ran out the rain.

"Bye…" Hinata called back, but it wasn't long until Naruto stopped mid-way under the rain and turned back towards her direction.

"Crap, it's starting to rain…" Neji mumbled, and turned his attention towards the girl beside him, as she caught her staring.

"Staring is rude." She said point out her index finger towards him.

He rolled his eyes, "and so is pointing at others…" he said and without doubt, pulled her hair and broke out in a run.

"Neji! What are you doing?" Ten-ten said, trying to keep up.

"C'mon, run faster! We're taking a bus, it's starting to rain…"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "We're only two blocks away from home…"

"Who cares…?" he mumbled as they went into the bus.

The bus trip took less than a minute, and soon they were only steps from the Hyuuga mansion and Ten-Ten's house which was across the street.

"Hey, that's them." Neji called out, pointing at Hinata and Naruto who was in front of his house.

"Hey, I forgot this!" he exclaimed and gave her a silver bracelet.

Hinata asked, wonderingly, "What is it?"

"It's my birthday present to you!" Naruto said cheeringly.

"B-birthday?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, silly! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!" Naruto commented and gave out a grin. He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and strode away.

Hinata on the other hand, forced a smiled and murmured a 'thanks… I guess"

Neji saw Naruto hopping his way back to his house. He seems… cheery.

"So what are _you _being perky about?" Neji asked.

"What, you're not gonna beat me up?" Naruto joked.

He rolled his eyes, "answer me…"

"Oh it's nothing…" Naruto said with a grin, "I gave Hinata a bracelet and she seems to like it! plus I got a bye bye kiss… on the cheeks… that's it…"

Neji cocked an eyebrow at him, "Bracelet?"

"Birthday gift!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Birthday gift?"

"Yeah! For her birthday! It's today… isn't it?" Naruto asked, as Neji rolled his eyes and whacked him in the head.

"You idiot, her birthday's next month."

**The End**

**

* * *

Once again, I am fully sorry about last week. I was lazy… I admit… eheh. Anyway, it's vacation, I'll update like normal. Although I need help… like seriously need help:**

**ANYONE WHO HAS IDEAS FOR AN ENDING…**

**Please tell me! I'm running out of ending…**

**Thanks a million!**

**R&R!**

**lainey-bo-bainey**


	19. Ch17 Street Corner

**Attention:**

**This chapter is dedicated to _islanddreamr10 _for suggesting this story! So everyone, of you happen to like 'Street Corner' all credit goes to islanddreamr10 for telling it to me!**

**(thanks a lot lizzy!)**

**Ok now, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

FireLight Horrors

**Chapter Title: Street Corner**

**Lainey-bo-bainey**

* * *

"Hey the-" Ino stared before her with disbelief, a yards away she saw Shikamaru setting up their site in the middle of the woods, no she's actually here, there was someone else, someone she couldn't have possibly missed by his size, although yet she did. "What are you doing here?"

Choji, who was munching on some chips looked up and stared at the person before him, "Oh hey Ino!"

"That doesn't answer my question."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "C'mon Ino, don't be mean to the guy."

"I am not! I'm just asking, why is he here?" Ino asked.

"He's got nowhere else to go." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh c'mon, you make him sound like an orphan."

"What if he is?"

"It's pretty impossible cuz on the way here I just saw his Dad in McD's munching up all the fast food." Ino paused and looked around, "What's with all the McD's?"

"That's Choji's dinner." Shikamaru calmly answered as he laid on his back and started staring at the clouds that flouted up in the sky. The sun was just about to set since it's nearing summer, and there were longer days.

"All this for him?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded. "Mm-hmm…"

"Uh…" Ino paused, "Whatever. Anyway, what's he doing here?"

"My parents have a date and they want me out of the way." Choji explained with his mouth full.

Ino chuckled, "Eheh, I date in McD's… how fancy…"

"So I'm simply here to hang out with my friends!" Choji exclaimed.

"Go hang-out with Lee or something." Ino said.

"Ino… be nice." Shikamaru warned.

"Yes Daddy…"

Shikamaru jolted upright and faced her, "Don't call me that."

"Fine." Ino murmured. She shook it away and sat beside the lying Shikamaru, "So… watcha doin'?"

"Can't you see?" he muttered.

"It's a nice day today…" Ino said, attempting to start up a conversation.

"Mm-hmm…" Shikamaru nodded, although he didn't really take of his gaze upon the pink-orange sky.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Can't you say anything else that's more than on sentence?"

"Nu-uh…"

Ino growled in frustration. "Ok…", '_ugh, he's such a jerk_' she though as she breathed in and out, to control her anger.

"Go meditate somewhere else… you're breathing on me…" Shikamaru complained emotionless, running up his way to Ino's nerves. She stopped inhaling and exhaling and started breathing normally although she was still glaring at him, who obviously, it's either he didn't mind or he just simply didn't notice. She smirked as something came to her mind.

"Hey…" she called out poking him in the cheeks.

"Hm?" Shikamaru answered, irritated as he moved away from Ino's finger, but made no attempt on turning his gaze upon her.

"Nothing…" Ino frowned, and looked down; she smirked once again, as she looked up.

"Hey." She called out, poking him once more.

"Yeah?" she smiled as now, Shikamaru seemed to be listening. She was about to talk until she noticed that he wasn't even bothering on looking at her. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"What!" Shikamaru asked irritated. Ino grinned.

"You weren't listening to me." she pouted.

"Yes I was…"

"No you weren't-"

"Well now I am, ok?" he said, "What do you have to say…"

"Ok, I have good news! I saw it in the bulletin board in school and-!" she frowned when she saw Shikamaru looking up at the clouds again. "Can't you pay attention for more than three seconds?"

"Ok, ok." Shikamaru replied, never turning his gaze to her.

Ino rolled her eyes, "When you talk to someone, you look at them. _You _are supposed to look at _me_!"

Shikamaru shrugged, "Why? It's such a waste of time…" Shikamaru said but soon realized what he said and quickly faced her, giving Ino his best smile he could forced himself to wear, "I- um, that's not what I-"

Ino looked at him, offended, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Uh… um, that… that's didn't come out right, OW! What the hell!" he yelled as he rubbed the side of his head where Ino just whacked him.

"You and your excuses." She muttered, and glared at him playfully.

"Well, that's not really what I mean!" Shikamaru explained.

"You mean that those white stuffy air up there…" she said pointing up the clouds, "Is more important than me?"

"No! that's not what I meant! And it's made of gas, by the way, not air."

"Same thing! Don't get all brainy-act on me!" Ino demanded, "You're making me feel so dumb!"

"Well, technically, compared to me, you kinda are-…"

"Shikamaru!" Ino warned and yelled at the same time.

"What!"

Ino groaned, "Ugh, you're such a jerk."

"Oh? Exactly how?" he asked.

"Well for one you can't even last listening to me for three seconds and the next thing I know your nerdy mind flies out to space." Ino pointed out. "Second: all you care about it that white air that flies all around the world! I mean think about it: if the cloud and I were about to fall out of a building, what would you do? Would you rather save me or save the piece of white air?"

"Of course I'd save you!"

Shikamaru said loudly, as if it was obvious. He held that until he realized what he had just said and mentally slapped his forehead.

Ino looked at him in surprise. Somehow, she was actually expecting him to choose the cloud, not literally, just as a joke and all; but he didn't. "Really?"

"No…" Shikamaru said, and slapped his forehead for saying it. "Well, I mean, I- ugh, well, compared to a cloud of _course _I'd choose you, it'll be pretty dumb to choose a cloud. For various reasons, firstly, there are tons of clouds all over the world; second, _scientifically _you can't save a cloud from falling of a building since they would float by their selves." He pointed out.

Ino strangely stared at him, "Ok yeah, one: I told you do _not _get all scientific and brainy on me. Two: you are so mean, is that really your reason?" Ino asked, acting slightly offended although one cannot miss the faint grin on her face. Unfortunately, Shikamaru missed that grin.

"Well, no…" He admitted, "Between you and a cloud of course I'd save you… I can't just stay in one place and watch you die, you know."

"Aww… that's really sweet!" Ino said, kidding around.

"Uh… I seriously hope you didn't take that the wrong way…" Shikamaru said, feeling awkward.

"Why?" Ino grinned, "How do you _want_ me to take it?"

Shikamaru stared at her strangely, "Are- are you flirting with me?" he asked.

Ino scuffed, "What makes you think of that?"

"Well, your talking to me like the way you would when you talked to Sasuke the first time you met him. You know, when you get a little _too friendly_ when that guy's around, Ino?"

"Ugh, I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Well whatever, you did, anyway."

Ino chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Ok fine. I'm just kidding around anyway."

Shikamaru stared at her, "Kidding around…? before or right now?"

"Right now. Why would kid around before? Sasuke's cute." Ino grinned.

Shikamaru lazily faced her, "Yeah, and I had to pull you away from him every time you cuddled up Sasuke. Man, you really know how to freak out guys." Although actually, that wasn't the reason Shikamaru pulled Ino away from Sasuke. He just didn't want her to hug him, that's all. He doesn't know why, he just… doesn't want her to flirt with strangers, especially that time when Sasuke was known as the cold-ass-Uchiha, and he never talked to anyone.

"I think he liked me… before, I dunno…" Ino said. "He hated then and then suddenly he kept wanting to hang out with me…so suddenly"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Dream on. That suddenly was when Sakura moved here. He wanted to hang with you cuz you hanged out with Sakura." He explained.

"Oh and how do you know that for sure?" Ino asked.

"He told me… we were friends… along with Neji and Naruto…" Shikamaru explained.

"You were? Then why didn't you tell me so! You could've like, set us up!"

"Like hell, I'd do that."

"Why not."

"He was a jerk, you deserved someone better." He paused and faced Ino, "I didn't say that."

Ino chuckled, "Yes you did."

"Forget what I said… and let's get back to the cloud-topic."

"Ok, fine!" Ino agreed, "Me or pillow?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru stared at her.

"Me or pillow? Choose. Since you so like sleeping, what would you rather choose me or a pillow?"

"Uh… you… I guess…" Shikamaru replied, slowly.

"Me or peace?"

"You."

"Me or apple?"

"You."

"Me or Sakura?"

"You." Shikamaru paused. "No I mean… hey, what does this have to do with Sakura?"

Ino grinned, "I dunno… so… why me?"

"I dunno… I know you better than her… and… I'm closer to you… I guess…" he replied lazily. "Seriously, what does this have to do with Sakura?"

Ino smiled a little sadly, "I… don't know. I guess when she moved here, everyone's like 'oh she's so cute! She's so kind!' before it's 'Ino and Sakura' but then now it's like 'Sakura and Ino'."

Shikamaru looked at her strangely, "What the hell is the differ-…" he paused as he realized the difference himself. It might seem like a small matter, but it's does make a little difference. He shook his head, "Ino, don't make it a big deal. I mean, Sakura stills looks up to you as a role model, and I think she'll always ever. People still think that you're cool, that you're pretty, that you're kind."

"Oh really? Like who?"

"Me." he paused, and looked up to her, "We really should stop talking."

Ino grinned childishly, "Why?"

"You got me telling things I don't wanna say…" Shikamaru complained. "And I completely forgot that Choji's here, listening to us."

Ino slapped her forehead and looked over at Choji, who grinned with his mouth full of fries, "You'll forget everything." She demanded.

"Forget that you two had a little prep talk?" he grinned once more, as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd forget that."

"Well, I didn't."

"If I say I'll buy you a dozen doughnuts would you forget?" Ino asked.

"Forget what?" Choji grinned and soon, Ino grinned, "I'll buy those doughnuts tonight." she said.

"What's with all the noise?" their pink haired friend asked as she oh so suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Their just having their usually Lover's Quarrel… or is it called Love's Quarrel?" Choji asked himself as he kept eating, causing Sakura to sweat-drop.

"Oh… hi Choji."

"We are not having a love's quarrel!" Shikamaru said.

"See? Tsk, tsk, uptight…" Ino said.

Shikamaru groaned, "Why are you so annoying tonight?"

"No clue… I just feeling like." Ino replied as she finally sat down. "Hey Sakura, you're early…"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm right on time. The others are on their way here…"

"Oh…" Ino said as she looked at her watch. It had already been half an hour since she came and they had been arguing for also half an hour.

"oooohhh! Fries!" Sakura exclaimed as she headed over to Choji and got some of his fries. "I love fries…" she said as she went on eating.

It wasn't long until everyone started coming in. they all took their seats and encircled the camp fire.

"What's chubby doing here?" Naruto asked as Choji also sat with them, eating.

Choji glared, "Do _not _call me that."

Naruto raised both his hands up in the air to state innocence, "Alright, alright… just stating the obvious…" he muttered although Choji chose to ignore that comment and kept eating.

Shikamaru stared. "Aren't you getting tired of eating?"

"This is just dinner." Choji explained.

Ino stared at him, "You've been eating for the past hour."

"So? That was appetizers." He said as he took another fries and shoved it in his mouth.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl across from him, who was also eating fries with Choji. "Pinky, what are you doing?"

Sakura swallowed, and got some more fries, "Mmm, fries! Fries are good!" she explained and ate some more, causing Sasuke to sweat-drop.

"Uh… don't you think your eating too much?" he asked.

"Give me a break, I didn't eat breakfast this morning and I had pop for lunch."

Choji gasped and looked at Sakura in horror. "No breakfast! Pop _only _for lunch!" he asked, "That must be really horrible!"

Sakura nodded. "Tragic." She agreed.

Sasuke looked at her strangely, "Uh… at least you guys are getting along." He shook his head. "Anyway, who's on tonight?"

"Me." Ino said and started, "My story for tonight is titled "Street Corner."

**

* * *

**

In the Story

It was a dark and foggy Sunday evening when a man named Bob was about to drive home from work. Bob was mostly a typical worker; in his mid-30's, he ran a Cab Company. As like any fellow Cab driver, he loved seeing his customers whether happy or angry, he'd be honoured to give them a ride.

The road was dark as it is night and the moon's light was the only main source of brightness, not including the blinding headlights of the cars. As Bob neared an intersection, it surprised him to see a little girl.

She looked upset and scared, and there were no marks on her. As he studied her closer, he noticed that she had long brown her that went down to her waist; the red silky scarf was what made her more noticeable, as it was wrapped around her neck, like she felt cold.

Pity and kindness quickly washed over Bob as he set his eyes upon this little girl, and with no doubt, pulled over to check on the little girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bob asked with concern in his tone of voice. The little girl looked up, worried and scared about seeing or speaking to a stranger; although surprise that he noticed her, even when no body else did. After about a minute or so of silence, the girl started to cry.

"I-I want t-to go home…" she whimpered, as she cried.

The cab driver sighed, although he was actually off work by now, as he was about to head home, he couldn't possibly leave this girl out her on the streets.

"Alright, get in." he told gently as the little girl did was she told; she opened the back door and got in. "What's you name little girl?"

"Karen." The girl said quietly, "Karen James."

"Where do you live?"

"You just go down the street… and turn left, it's the big white house." She responded shyly.

That was their last conversation, soon after, no one had said a thing and silence took its part. Bob simply went to the address the little girl told him to. It wasn't long until a big white house came into the view. Closing in the distance and soon, the man pulled over in front of the house. But to his surprise, she didn't go out, or at least he didn't hear her go out. He became worried, maybe he went to the wrong house, although he's sure he followed exactly what the little girl had said. Bob decided to turn around to ask the little girl if he got the right house.

"Is this the right house? Did I choose wrong?" he asked as he turned around, and to his surprise once again, the little girl wasn't there. This girl was full of surprises. All that was there was the red silky scarf that lay upon the back seat. The door never opened, and he was sure about it, and all he knew was she was there from that beginning, that was how he got to the house. Bob shook the thought and got out of his car.

He went up the door and knocked a few times. It wasn't long until the door opened to reveal a lady as she stepped out. At first she smiled, but a look of concern shot up when she saw the frowning stranger.

"Did you know a girl named Karen James?" Bob asked the lady.

The lady smiled gently as sad and happy memories flooded back to her mind, "Yes."

"Did she normally wear a red silky scarf?" Bob asked holding out the scarf. The lady gladly yet sadly took it as she hugged the scarf. She was too shocked to speak, and soon after, the lady finally found the words she had to say.

"Th-this scarf belonged to a young girl named Karen James… she was my daughter. She… passed away on the street corner over there." she explained sadly, pointing out to the corner Bob had picked up the girl. "She died there 5 years ago."

The taxi driver, Bob, smiled sadly as he gently took the lady's hand his, and felt a tear run down his cheek, as he spoke, "I guess all Karen wanted, was to go home."

**End of Story**

* * *

"And that's it! The end!" Ino said.

"Oh… that's really sad…" Sakura commented.

"Yeah…" Ino agreed and stared at Sakura. "I think you should really stop eating…"

"Fries are good." Sakura muttered.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Fast food is not good. It's make you blow up like a balloon. AND it'll make your butt big."

Sakura paused for a second and looked at the fries before placing it down, "fine. But only for now."

Ino sighed, "Whatever, let's go home, I'm like, really tired."

It wasn't long until they all stood up and went their separate ways, "Hey, you wanna walk home with me?" Ino asked Shikamaru, who got his backpack and slung it upon his shoulder.

"You live four blocks away from me. I'm going left, your going right, do you actually thing I wanna walk you home?" he asked cocking his eyebrow.

Ino rolled her eyes, "I'm staying in the flower shop, which is across your house. So can I walk with you?"

Shikamaru nodded, "k, fine. But why are you staying there?"

"No one's home. So I'll stay with my aunt… who lives above the flower shop so… yeah."

"Oh…"

It didn't seem so far away actually, time passed fast as they now found their selves bidding goodbye as Shikamaru was gonna cross the street to his house.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino called out, he came back, then Ino gave him some money.

He grinned, "Wow thanks."

Ino rolled her eyes, "It's not for you... could you buy Choji's doughnuts?"

"Uh... no."

"oh c'mon... you hate toor else Choji will spill."

"No."

"Fine, I'll do it myself then. I'll go all the way to the store andby it myself...alone... with no one..."

Shikamaru groaned, "Fine, I'll buy it. But i'll do it tomrrow." he said as he got the money. "Go home." she said again and looked at the house/store, but noticed that the lights were off, stating that no one was home.

Shikamaru eyed the flower shop, "I thought you said your aunt was here?"

"She will be… she'll come like tomorrow, since my parents aren't gonna be home until next week." Ino explained.

Shikamaru hesitated before asking, "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Shikamaru, don't fuss." She chuckled.

Shikamaru glared, "What are laughing about? I don't care, I'm just curious."

"Sure you are."

Another glare.

"Ok! No more jokes." Ino said.

"I'm just right across the street if you need me." Shikamaru said.

"The only time I'll be need you is if a spider crawls onto my bed." Ino smiled. "Oh and if I accidentally burn down the kitchen." she smiled again. "Otherwise, I'll be fine myself."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, "You know my number, right?"

"(604)" Ino stated.

He smirked, impressed that she knew his number so well. "Do you know the phone number in the flower shop?"

Ino shook her head, "Ok, well, do you have you cell with you then?" Ino nodded, "Great, what's you number?"

"I dunno." Ino replied calmly yet clueless.

Shikamaru stared at her strangely. "You cell number, you sure you don't know?"

"No."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You know me number, you Sakura's, you know Sasuke's, you know the Hyuuga's, you know Ten-Ten's, you know you parent's and you even Naruto's grandparent's number. You memorize almost everyone's and yet you don't yours?"

This time, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes, "Well, I don't actually call myself, now, do I?"

Shikamaru glared at her, "That's a really lame reason."

"It's seriously my reason."

"How will I contact you?"

"You don't need to. If there's an emergency I'll call 911, not you." Ino stated.

Shikamaru shrugged, "It takes 5 seconds for me to go to your house and save you. It takes 5 minutes for 911 to get to your house and only then to whatever they have to do."

"Well either way I'll be the one calling and I know your number anyway."

"What if you didn't get the chance to? What if you're already getting killed and no one can hear you scream? Although that isn't really possible, I mean, when you scream and I swear _everyone _hears it." Shikamaru muttered, and got whacked in the head by Ino.

"Jeez, be positive will you? I'll be fine."

"Fine."

"Ok! Bye."

"Bye." Shikamaru said as he crossed the street, although paused and looked back.

"Take care."

**The End!**

**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. It's 14 pages. Actually, it's pretty ok. Other fictions only have 10-15 pages and it was ok… not too long. But compared to my other chapters with had 24 pages… eheh… yeah, I think 14 is a bit short.**

**You know what I find weird? This story is in:**

**5 C2s**

**39 faves**

**and 43 alerts**

**and I can't even get myself to have at least 10 reviews a chapter. () nothing… I just find that weird. I'm not complaining… I just… find that weird.**

**Anyway, thanks a million!**

**R&R**

**(NEXT CHAPTER: NEXT WEEK! AT EXACTLY 8PM FRIDAY NIGHT! (Vancouver, Canada time) there! I told you exactly when! **

**Why? Cuz I'm already done… heeehee… It's just waiting in my documents! It's sasuXsaku for everyone who loves that pairing! And… it's gonna be in Sasuke's house… with… special guest: Sasuke's mom, (not very special), Sasuke's dad (not very special either) and ITACHI! That's about it… bye!)**

**(next chapter dedicated to _ROTC girl_ for suggesting the setting)**

**-lainey-bo-bainey**


	20. Ch18 A Girl that Vanished

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY IT'S 8:50PM AND I SAID I'LL UPDATE AT 8PM! I'M SO SORRY I WAS CHATTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND WE LIVE HALF A WORLD AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AND WE MISS EACH OTHER AND WE HAVEN'T CHATTED FOR SO LONG (AND BY FOR SO LONG I MEAN LAST WEEK) SO I GOT CARRIED AWAY AND TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE 50 MINUTES EARLIER!**

**This chap's dedicated to Karisma for telling me this story! Hope you enjoy it! thanks a million!**

**

* * *

**

FireLight Horrors

**Chapter Title: A Girl That Vanished**

**lainey-bo-bainey**

* * *

It was sometime around nine at night, when Sasuke and the rest of his friends were heading over to Sakura's house. It was, anyway, the plan, to go to Sakura's house tonight since Ino refused to go back to the woods. It was pretty long story to tell of what happened last week, and why Ino didn't want to go back. In short, let's just say that when she got home, her legs turned red out of all the mosquito bites she had that night. 

The sun was merely about to set, of course, considering the fact that it was summer and it doesn't get dark until ten. At any case, it made it seem like 5:30 right now. They were still a few blocks away so at the same time as walking, most of them chatted along with one another, avoiding boredom in the process. Everyone trailed behind Sakura and Sasuke, whom both were first in line, leading the way to their location.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop grinning." He ordered Sakura, who, as a matter of fact, prolonged her grinning. "What?" he asked, pissed

"Oh c'mon admit it…" she grinned once more.

"Admit what?" he asked impassively.

"I'm a genius… I'm mischievous… and I totally outsmarted you…" and grinned even more.

"It's not a big deal…" Sasuke grunted. _Gee, what the hell's wrong with him tonight_, Sakura thought. He seemed grumpy, even supposing that he's is, in point of fact, always grumpy, but he's times two for tonight.

"Oh, so it's ok that we're partners for our year-end project?" Sakura joked, ignoring his… grumpiness.

"Honestly, I'd rather get stuck with an annoying you than with the white-eyed Hyuuga-freak I was supposed to be partnered with…" Sasuke stated, staring directly before him, nothing in particular really. He might be staring at the ground or at the cars…or at the air; his eyes seemed so focused yet it was focusing on nothing.

"Shut up Uchiha, I heard that…" Neji snapped back, who was presently following behind Sasuke.

He rolled his eyes, "It was _meant_ for you to hear…" he stated, and heard a frustrated growl from the Hyuuga. He rolled his eyes once more, "Whatever, it's not that big of a deal…"

"You know, we could do part of the project in my house and another part in yours and then-…"

"We're not going to my house…" Sasuke stated. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Yes we are…" Sakura said grinning, It was a surprise, Sasuke sighed, but still manage not to turn her way.

"Is that actually the reason why you're so perky tonight?" Sakura gave a goofy smile and faintly nodded, "Any reason why you want to go to my house so badly?"

"Oh, because not everyone is a friend of the great Uchiha Sasuke… and not everyone can get into the Great Uchiha Mansion!" she replied dramatically.

"I completely doubt that that's the reason…" Sasuke stated, interrupting her act.

Sakura sighed, "I just want to know what's so special about it. Or why you're never seen inside the house, or even seen going _in _the house." She admitted. "That's mostly it…"

"Whoever said it was special?" Sasuke murmured.

"I have 3 sources: one, rumours; two, you don't wanna do our FireLight horrors there; three, I live two houses away from you, and I've seen the Uchiha Mansion from the outside… it's big…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and replied to everything she said a while ago, without looking at her, and fixed a look of impassiveness upon the sidewalk. "First of all: rumours about me being kicked out of the house is _not_ true, neither is me being adopted, nor the one about me lying that I _am _an Uchiha. I go in through the backdoor; second: the only reason why I don't want to do our stories there is because one, I'm too lazy to prepare anything and two, I'm too lazy to clean up afterwards; and third, yeah, my house is pretty big, but so is yours so is Neji's and Hinata's, so is Kakashi's and so does other people's houses…"

Sakura goofily smile once again, "Fine… but I dunno, I'm just curious. I like exploring houses that seems like a maze!"

"Curiosity kills that cat." Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, luckily I'm not a cat."

Sasuke growled in frustration and altered his pace more rapidly, away from the pink haired girl. Sakura scowled and strode faster; it wasn't long until they were both walking side by side again.

She eyed him suspiciously, thus, her eyes made it seem like it was all a game. "Ok, time to spill. Is there any reason why you don't wanna look at me? or why you're so grumpy? No, wrong word, distant!" she pointed out pouting.

"It's nothing" he growled and closed his eyes but caught a sight of her annoying smile, "And stop grinning."

"You know if you continue to close your eyes while walking… you might bump into a pole." She warned.

"No I won't… now shush, you're sounding like Mom…"

Sakura grinned and as they were nearing a pole, he pushed him towards it, causing Sasuke to nearly collide with the pole, if not with his quick reflex, he held up his hands against it to avoid larger impact. But his body and the pole made contact anyway, and it still hurt. "What the heck, Sakura!"

"Told you you'd bump into a pole…"

"You pushed me."

"Did not!" Sakura argued childishly.

Sasuke brought their bickering to an end by staring at her. Then said nothing. He just stared, and with Sasuke's impassive façade, it tricky to see through it; Sakura had no idea what he was thinking. It seemed awkward, especially, when he simply turned and walked away, leaving the confused Haruno behind.

Shortly, they reached Sakura's house, although the girl didn't seem to notice. She kept walking on, past her house.

"We're here." Sasuke stated, pointing towards her home. Sakura, on the other hand, halted and twirled to face Sasuke.

She smiled. "Could we go to your house instead?"

"No." he stated simply.

Sakura pouted, "Oh c'mon. I wanna see your house!"

"Yeah! I do too!" exclaimed a voice from behind, turning around, they both saw Naruto running up to them. "Wow you guys walk fast!"

"So where are off to now? Sasuke's?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I vote Sasuke's." Ino said.

"Yup, I do too…" Ten-Ten said.

Hinata sighed, "Wherever you go, I'll go." Being part of this another debate wasn't really what she wanted.

"Ok then! Majority wins! We'll go to Sasuke's!" Sakura exclaimed, and in the process, she rudely did not wait for Neji to talk. He probably didn't care anyway. They proceeded to walk along for Sasuke's house which was only two houses away.

The Uchiha mansion was bigger than Sakura's house, but a little smaller compared to the Hyuuga's. A little glass gate that only went up to a person's waist came into the view, with stainless silver steel on its edges, avoiding it to break easily. A pathway was found across the front yard, with colourful flowers on each side, and led to a wide staircase with only 4 steps in a half-circle form, leading to the two-door entrance. It made it look like grand, especially with the gold linings embedded around the little glass window, found on the cream-painted door. Two poles stood by the door, like guardians.

Opening the door, Sasuke yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" he paused; "If you even care…" he murmured as he rolled his eyes and allowed the others to come in. They took off their shoes and left it in the shoe rack. Sasuke led them to the living room, "Make yourselves at home… or not."

"So much for your hospitality…" the pineapple-head sarcastically commented, slumping down upon the couch causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hi honey, bye honey!" Sasuke's mother greeted as she came down from the grand-looking stairs and hastily brushed past Sasuke, kissing him quickly upon the cheeks in the process and headed towards the mirror found beside the door.

She was dressed formally, causing Sasuke to give a questioning look, "Watcha doin'? Any place you gonna head to?"

"Speak in English, dear." His mom said as she was putting on her earrings, while looked at a mirror on the wall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What are you doing, mom? Are you going somewhere?" he repeated, now in a language his mom understands.

Her mom nodded as she finished with her earrings and started putting on her shoes, "Your Dad and I have a dinner party tonight. We're gonna be back tomorrow." She didn't seem to notice Sasuke's friends who were sitting at their living room, it may be because of the rush she's in.

"Tomorrow? What are you guys doing?"

"You got that right kiddo…" answered his Dad who also came down from the stairs, "The party's gonna end late so we decided to just check in a hotel. And what are we doing? What married couples do…" his Dad's winked at Sasuke, causing him to shudder at the idea.

"Yeah, I don't even wanna know." Sasuke stated, preventing his Dad from going on.

"Oh well, have fun home alone Sasuke." His father said, and looked around to se his son's other friends. "Or not… hello kids!" and they all murmured a hi or hello.

Sasuke's mother looked up to see Sasuke's friends whom she didn't notice to be there earlier, "Oh hello kids, hello Sakura." She acknowledged.

"Hey Mrs. Uchiha." Sakura greeted back. Out of all of them, she probably knew Sakura the most, since, after all, Sasuke's parents knew her parents and they lived two houses away, although mostly it was them coming in Sakura's house, not the other way around.

"I haven't seen you in quite awhile! It's been so long since you came here!" she exclaimed as she came over to her and hugged her.

"I… came here?" Sakura asked. She was probably still so young that time, obviously she already forgot that she came. No wonder she didn't know what Sasuke's house looked like.

"Oh yeah, when you were about 3 or 4. You got mad at your parents and you came over here to ask us to adopt you." She explained. "But your parents gave you that ice cream you wanted so you came back to them." she smiled, amused.

Sakura slapped her forehead, "Oh yeah… that…" she said and heard Sasuke chuckle, and gave him a death glare.

"Oh dear, Sakura, what happened to your arm?" she asked worriedly as she pointed at Sakura's arm. There was a little bruise found upon her pale skin.

Sakura smiled and shook it away, "It's nothing Mrs. Uchiha." She said and looked over to Sasuke, who looked… well, it was hard to tell. He had fixed a look of impassiveness upon his face. Maybe nervousness, or frustration or… maybe even guilt. He shrugged and avoided Sakura's gaze.

"Well anyway, we're off for tonight. Make yourselves at home, ok kids?" Sasuke's mom said, as all the others murmured a 'sure' or 'ok' although Sakura's voice was what was heard the most.

"Oh we will Mrs. Uchiha." She smiled sweetly at Sasuke's mom although turned to face Sasuke and gave him a grin. He growled in frustration.

"Bye mom." Sasuke ordered, than greeted.

"Ok, bye honey." His mom said as she gave him another kiss upon the cheek and went out. His dad walked past him, ruffling Sasuke's raven hair, messing it even more in the process and head out the door.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to make it neater but failed to do so as it got messier.

"So… what do we do?" Sakura asked, looking around, "A tour, maybe?"

Sasuke grunted. "No."

"So what then?"

"Let's start our stories… that's what we came for." He stated and sat with them on the living room.

"Ok… Well, it's Ino's turn." Sakura said.

Ino said, "Ok, my story for tonight is titled 'Motorcycle Tragedy'"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Or not." The blonde haired girl stated sarcastically as she stared at the door.

_Ding!_

The door bell rang, and, surprisingly, they all just stared. No one seemed to have the kindness to volunteer and open the door. But then, on the other hand, this _was_ Sasuke's place, anyway; He should open it.

"The door's not gonna open by itself you know." Sakura informed, with somewhat directing it to Sasuke.

The raven haired Uchiha growled, "Whatever." He said standing up and heading for the door. Sakura on the other hand followed Sasuke along with Naruto who seemed to be curious as a cat. Sasuke swung open the door and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Itachi…" Sasuke said in disbelief, as the person outside said mockingly.

"Oh my god, Sasuke…"

"Oh my god, introduce us." Sakura mocked out of nowhere, and was getting tired of the stares both were giving each other.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke glared.

"Sheesh, nice to see you too…" Itachi who was still standing outside said mordantly.

Sasuke growled, "Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke, however, did no attempt on moving aside to let his brother in.

Itachi sighed as he lightly pushed his brother out of the way to get himself in the house. "I'm visiting, anymore rude questions?"

"Does mom and dad know you're here?"

"Yeah, I called them. The dorm's boring in summer. Everyone's on vacation. So I went to visit here." He smirked, one that looked a lot like that of Sasuke's.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow at Itachi, "You got kicked out, didn't you?" he asked distrustfully.

Itachi pouted, "Don't you have faith in me?"

"No."

"Fine." Itachi said, and threw a brown envelope at him that he got out of his backpack. "In your face." And smirked while heading up stairs,

"Yo Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji" he greeted as they all nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Ten-Ten Ino and Hinata and winked, "Hey girls."

"Hey Sakura." He greeted as he passed by the standing Sakura and walked away.

"Uh… do I know you?" she asked, causing him to stop mid way on the stairs.

Itachi faced her, "Yeah… long ago… remember? The "Adopt Me" Story?" he smirked, asSakura mentallyslapped her forehead.

"Yeah, don't talk about it." she ordered as he nodded "So how ya doin'?"

"Nothing much… Except I got into University…" he winked at Sakura and head upstairs.

"Whoa…" Sasuke said in amazement as he held a piece or laminated paper. Sakura quickly turned to Sasuke to see what he was talking about.

"What is it, Uchiha?" Neji asked, curious what made Sasuke get shocked so much.

"Itachi got one B and then all As." He stated and threw them the folder along with the laminated paper, which seemed to be his brother's report card from school.

"Wow…" Naruto said.

"Impressive." Neji said.

"They're learning Calculus? Geez, I've already started that…and I'm not even in college… gee, I'm not even a graduate yet…" Shikamaru boasted.

"Nerd." Neji murmured, and Shikamaru glared.

"Ok, let's tell our stories." Sakura said as they sat in their previous position.

"Like I said," Ino started. "My story for tonight is titled 'Motorcycle trade-…"

Loud rock music suddenly boomed within the house from the entertainment room. "What was that?" Ino asked wearily.

Sasuke growled and stood up, stomping towards the entertainment room. Reaching it, he swung the door open and yelled, "ITACHI! THE VOLUME!" with the attempt to yell his voice louder than the amplifiers, it was hard, but Itachi heard him anyway.

"What! Oh, right!" Itachi said, turning the volume up louder. Sasuke growled. He treaded heavily towards the electricity switch and turned it off, turning down all electricity at once within the entertainment room. "Shut it, will ya?" he said and headed over to his friends, "Go on…"

"Ok, My story for today is titled 'Motorcycle tra-'"

"Whazzup guys!"

Ino groaned, "What now!" she asked, clearly pissed off.

"Itachi, what the hell are you wearing?" Sasuke asked looking at his brother who was wearing baggy clothes, loose black shirt, loose white jacket, red cap worn backwards and shades, along with some golden "bling-blings".

"So you guys are havin' a little chat here huh? Prep talk huh? That's whack. Talk's whack. Sup with that, you know! C'mon, don't I look nineteen or what?"

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the dumbest person can look, you definitely look nineteen." Sasuke replied.

Itachi glared, "Whatever."

"What are you up to, Itachi?" Sakura asked, convincing a smile. "Spill."

"Just tryin' to be cool, you know!" he said with accent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and murmured, "He's just grieving for the end of his teen years and day dreaming to youth once again." He murmured, and soon got whacked by Itachi, using the red cap he had on,

"I heard that."

"How old are you, anyway?" Sakura inquired.

"It's not how old… it's how young are you anyway?" Itachi said, causing Sakura to sweat drop.

"He's 20." Sasuke stated, shaking his said. "Sad… I can start to see wrinkles in his forehead.

Another whack.

"You're dead." Itachi stated.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head systematically. "If you wanna be cool, come and ask the master of cool." He stated, referring and pointing towards himself.

Everyone cocked their eyebrow, except maybe Itachi who seemed interested. "Really? Who?" That was dumb, he believed it.

"ME!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh…"

"You know, in you're case, it's ok to grieve and be bummed about the end of your teen years and getting old… I mean, you're right, you really are getting old, anyway." Itachi twitched. "Anyway, in your case again, there's only thing that you can do to stay young." Naruto explained,

Itachi raised a brow, "Oh yeah? And what it that?"

Naruto shook his and rubbed his thumb with his index and middle finger, "You'll have to pay first…"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Are you sure what you're gonna say will work?"

Naruto looked at him offended, "Of course it will!" he paused. "I'll take ten… no less, but you're free to give more." He grinned.

Itachi sighed and reached for his pocket for some bills. His brother stared at him.

"You're actually going to believe him?"

"Hey, you never know if what he says would really work."

_I highly doubt that_, Sasuke thought. He sighed once more as he saw his brother give the ten bucks to his blonde haired friend, who, of course, grinned.

"Ok then, you want a good… I mean, great and useful and a guarantee-it-will work advice of how to avoid getting old so fast? Here's the advice… sssshhh… come here…it's top secret." Naruto said and motioned Itachi to come nearer for him to whisper in his ear. Everyone watched as Itachi neared towards Naruto. Then, Naruto whispered very loud, enough for everyone to hear,

"Get. Yourself. A. Girlfriend!"

Itachi smacked him in the head. "What the hell-!"

"What? You're obviously still single!"

"What do you mean 'obviously'?" Itachi argued.

Naruto's eyes softened as he broke the news to him gently. "Well, Itachi. I know it's hard to accept. But I can see it in your eyes. You're lonely… you're a very lonely man and-…"

"Friggin' shut up." Itachi whacked him.

"But honestly though, maybe that'll work…" Shikamaru commented thoughtfully.

"You really think so?" Itachi asked. "Get a girl? That'll work?"

"Well if you're _that_ desperate then yeah…"

"What if is doesn't?"

"Then you go to plan B": Naruto piped in, grinning.

Itachi looked at him curiously, "What's plan B?"

Naruto did the same procedure he had done a few minutes or so and motioned Itachi to come closer, and he did. "Have S-E-X.!"

Itachi whacked him. "You're sick!"

"What?" Naruto defended. "What's so sick about that? S-E-X.! Sleep, Eat, and X-ercise!"

"Oh." Itachi replied.

"Sir Kakashi told us that."

Itachi cocked his eyebrow, "Figures."

"Figures?" Sakura asked.

Itachi nodded, "Yeah, I got Kakashi as my teacher in highschool before."

"Wow, Sir Kakashi's _that _old!"

"Whatever, let's just tell our stories."

"Oh so this is what Sasuke was talking about!" Itachi said. "FireLight Horrors?"

"Uh… yeah…" Ino said slowly.

"Cool! I have a story!" Itachi said.

"No… I'm telling the story…" Ino informed.

"Yeah whatever." Itachi said, ignoring her, "The story's title is 'A Girl That Vanished'."

**

* * *

**

In the Story

A highway found dozens of miles outside the country was still busy, even during night-time. Many people were still traveling along it, although there was not a problem with traffic since the roads were wide. Surrounding the highway was miles of endless fields, resulting to no electricity; there wasn't a single street light along the road, causing it to be pitched black. There was another highway that intersected with the main road at some point. Considering the facts that there was no electricity to be able to stand a stop light, the fact that it was a highway and many cars were driving up fast, and the fact that they won't even have the time to read the road signs, this intersection was said to be very dangerous and had claimed many lives.

Doctor Bob was driving home from a country club dance on a late Saturday night. He slowed up as he started to approach nearer to the intersection. He couldn't see anything through the darkness and lit up his head lights brighter. To his surprise, a lovely young girl dressed in the sheerest evening gowns was standing near the intersection. She was beckoning him for a lift. He jammed on his brakes and motioned for her to climb into the back seat of his roadster.

"All cluttered up with the golf clubs and bags up here in front," he explained. "But what on earth is a youngster like you doing out here all alone at this time of the night?"

"It's too long of a story to tell you now," said the girl. Her voice was sweet to the ear, but yet somewhat shrill, as if the tinkling of sleigh bells.

The doctor sighed, "Alright young lady, but first, it's a cold night… here… wear this until you get home." He replied as he gave her his black coat. The girl gladly took it and wrapped it around her.

"Please, please take me home. I'll explain everything there… The address is --- North Charles Street." begged the girl, "I do hope it's not too far out of your destination."

The Doctor grunted, and soon set the car in motion. Poor girl, he thought, desperate to go home. He was about to go home and he lived away from this girl, but pity washed over him and decided not to state his thoughts, and instead, give this young lady a lift to her house.

He drove to the address the young lady had given him; as he was closing in the distance to her house, they drove past a cemetery.

It was dark, obviously since it was night-time; the cemetery was surrounded by white mist as the moon's light shone down upon the different graves. It was almost just like in movies.

The Doctor was about to comment on the cemetery saying 'creepy place, huh?' but had lost the chance as he looked at his rearview mirror to tell the girl, only to find her gone.

"What on earth-!" the doctor muttered to himself as he looked around but found no signs of her. She couldn't have possibly fallen out of the car while he was driving, nor could simply have vanished.

He quickly went to the house the girl had given the address of and rang the doorbell quickly; he had never been so confused in his life before.

At long last, the door opened. A grey haired, and very tired looking man peered out at him.

"I can't tell you what an amazing this has happened," began the doctor. "A young girl gave this address a while back. I drove her here and…"

"Yes… yes, I know…" said the man wearily, causing the Doctor to look at him with confusion, as the man continued, "This has been happening several other Saturday evenings in the past month."

The Doctor continued to stare at the man with confusion, and soon found the words he had to say, "Who you have any idea why? Or who this young lady is?" he inquired.

The man shook his head. "No… I have no idea why this is happening and I assure you, there is no young lady that lives in this house, not anymore." He said as he gave a disappointing and apologetic smile.

The Doctor was again, about to ask another question when the man interrupted him, "Would you like to enter and have some warm refreshments before you go on your way?" he asked. The Doctor nodded politely and entered the house.

The house was big and yet seemed to antique. It was one of those houses that was found so far from the real world, isolated in the middle of nowhere.

The man headed to the kitchen to get some refreshments and left the Doctor in the living room.

The doctor looked around the house and his gaze landed upon a small table found in the corner of the room. He walked towards it and looked closely at the pictures. He blinked a few times, not seeming to believe was he saw, or what he was seeing.

It was the young lady in the picture, with the man as they stood together laughing and smiling. It was not long until the man came back with the coffee. "Here you go…" he said.

The doctor looked up, "Mister, this was the lady, right here." He stated, pointing towards the framed image. "She was the one that asked me for a ride, or at least she looks like her."

The man smiled sadly and shook his head, "No, no young lad, that could not be her…"he sighed and went on. "That is my daughter right there, but that girl you are mentioning about is not my daughter for she had died two years ago."

The doctor asked, "Died? I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"She died on the highway intersection about a few miles away from here in a tragic car crash…" the man went on. "It had always been so lonely for me since."

They continued on their little chat and soon the Doctor decided to head home. But before exiting the door, he took one last look at the picture frame and shook his head and head out.

She couldn't possibly have been the young lady, the man's daughter had died a tragic death and he felt so sorry for her and her father.

The Doctor started up his car and drove off the direction of his home. He, again, drove past the cemetery but right now, instead of noticing how creepy-looking the scene was, something bigger had caught his eye. He slowed down as he past the cemetery but did no attempt to stop and go down. Then, he started at a certain grave, as his eyes grew wide open.

On it carved was the same name of the girl, the same year of death, which was two years ago,

And a black coat draped over the tombstone…

The same black coat he had lent the young lady…

**End of Story**

* * *

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Sakura commented. 

"Why, thank you my pink-haired friend." Itachi said.

"Yeah, don't call me that." she ordered.

"So anyway, what do you guys do now?" Itachi asked.

"I'm gonna go get food… I need something with no oil, no fat no nothing." Ino stated and headed to the kitchen like it was her house.

"She's a bit of a slut, you know?" Itachi said.

"She's kind." Sakura said.

"No she's not." Sasuke snapped, "She told me to get gummy bears one time and whacked me in the head cuz I didn't take out the red ones."

"That's absurd!" Itachi said.

"Exactly."

"I mean, who doesn't like red gummy bears!"

Sasuke glared. "Shut up."

Then, a scream was soon heard coming from the Kitchen. Sakura sighed, "I'll go check it out. It's probably some spider." She said and headed for the Kitchen, with Naruto close behind. "Is there any particular reason why you keep following me?"

"I'm just curious."

"Right…" she noticed Shikamaru behind her too and smirked, "Worried huh?" she asked, referring about Ino.

Shikamaru grunted, "Troublesome."

Reaching the Kitchen, Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Uh… whaddya do?"

"I was trying to make s'mores and I used the microwave and… I pressed this and then I dunno… it's exploded… like BOOM!" Sakura sweat-dropped at her explanation, the corner of the Kitchen where the microwave sat was now somewhat black.

"Oooohhhh… S'mores! I love s'mores!" Naruto said dreamily.

Ino snickered, "Who doesn't?"

"I dunno… s'more haters?"

"Good point."

"What the hell happened!" yelled the furious Sasuke.

"The microwave went "BOOM" according to Ino. Sakura explained.

"Hmm… never knew we painted that corner black…" Itachi joked, referring to the corner of the microwave.

"Oh crap, Mom and Dad are gonna kill us!" Sasuke panicked as he spoke to Itachi.

"No they won't… they're gonna kill you." Itachi smirked.

"Why me!"

"You're the one that brought them here…" Itachi said, pointed over his brother's friends.

"Could you at least try to be helpful!" Sasuke demanded.

"Nah… I'm not part of this problem. Mom said I'm more behaved than you. I'll stick to that… I don't get into trouble." He stated as he headed away. He swung the Kitchen's door open violently, causing a trophy to fall off the shelf and crash onto the floor.

Sasuke smirking as Itachi's eyes opened wide, soon, Itachi looked at his brother and glared.

"What are you smirking about?"

"The great Itachi, grounded, for two weeks. I love it!

Itachi smirked, "Yeah… I do too…

"What?"

Itachi sighed dreamily, "2 weeks, layin' in bed, no school, playin' loud music, watching a little TV, and you bringing me pizzas… yeah, bein' grounded is baaaad."

Sasuke growled in frustration as he just simply stomped pass them and up the stairs.

"Yo, what's with him?" Itachi asked.

"No clue…" Sakura said.

"Uh… stay here…I'll go check on him… he seems… upset…" Itachi said as he headed upstairs.

"Hey, you really are a caring brother after all!" Sakura called out.

Itachi smirked and winked, "I'm sexy, too!" he called out and headed upstairs.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "And a jerk too…" she murmured.

"Yo Sasuke, what's eating you?" Itachi asked his brother, who was sitting quietly at a table in their mini library.

"Nothing." Sasuke snapped back.

Itachi continued to stare at his little brother and before long, Sasuke had enough of it, "Stare all you want but I'm not gonna spill."

"Oh… so you _have _something to spill?" Itachi asked suspiciously, causing Sasuke to flinch. "Spill." He ordered.

"No."

"Spill."

"I said no."

"Who cares what you say, spill."

"What do you do when you get into an argument about something really stupid?"

"I have a feeling that's not what's bothering you…" Itachi stated.

"Ok fine, then what _is_ bothering me?" Sasuke asked.

"The person you fought with." Itachi stated simply. "Tell that you're sorry, it'll make you loose the guilt and… she'll probably forgive you in a snap."

"She? How do you know if it's a girl or a guy?"

"It's kinda obvious with the fact that Sakura has a bruise on her arm." Itachi said.

"You think I did that?" Sasuke asked, as he defended himself.

Itachi poked his brother's forehead, "Lie all you want, but your eyes never lie." He stated, "And looking at it, I can see guilt right now. You obviously won't let anyone hurt her like that. That is, except...you..."

"I didn't mean it..." Sasuke sighed, "Fine, I'll go…" he said, standing up.

"Well, little brother," Itachi started as he placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder into a 'manly' hug sort of thing, "Good luck with Sakura. Remember, she's just a person. I mean, girls are just guys without…" he paused. "Just do good."

* * *

Sakura wandered around the house turning around every corner her instinct told her to. Soon, she found herself entering a room.

It was dark, the walls painted navy blue. The room had big window that could open up to the world and yet, it was close… away from the world. She looked around; there was a double sized bed with two glass side tables on each side. Her eyes landed on a familiar blue and black backpack that lay on top of the study table. Nearing closer to it, she saw a small picture key-chain. Its edges or main frame was pink and blue abstracted together making some parts pink and some parts blue. There was a silver keyring attached to the picture key chain. It was small for a picture frame but big enough to see the picture clearly. On its back was words carved on it saying,

_

* * *

_

Back to Back

"_As friends or even as enemies, we'll go through the good and the bad times in two ways:_

_either side-by-side or back-to-back"_

_(H.S. & U.S.)_

_-Haruno Sakura_

* * *

Sakura gave out a confused look. The frame looked familiar. She gave one similar to it Her initials were carved into this keychain. She looked at the picture inserted in the keychain and realized that it was her in the image. It was when her and Sasuke's family went to a vacation together and they went up to the top of the mountain. Sakura leaned back against Sasuke smiling proudly and bravely as Sasuke had an annoyed smile. They were leaning back against each other, back to back. 

"Hello there…"

Sakura instantly stood up to face the person in shock, "Uh… hi to you too…" she paused, "Sasuke…" she murmured.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uh… giving myself the tour I wanted earlier?" she slowly said.

"I guess you found your way to my room…"

"This is your room?" she asked.

"No… that's why the sign outside says my name on it…" he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry…"

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever…" he brushed past her and went outside to his room's balcony. He leaned against the silver railings and looked over the colourful city lights of Konoha.

"You have something to say, don't you?" Sakura asked, popping out of nowhere and leaning against the railings beside him.

Sasuke sighed, "It is so not cool to read other people's minds."

Sakura chuckled, "So you _do _have something to say, spill."

Sasuke sighed, he was having a similar conversation he had with his brother earlier. "Am I that predictable?"

"A little, yeah… now spill."

"What do you want me to spill?"

"Why are you so suddenly moody tonight? Like seriously, you're avoiding me. I mean you talk to me but it's only one sentence and you don't even look at me. Except when you glare."

Sasuke sighed again, "I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"What's to apologize about?" Sakura exclaimed, smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Not about right now, about earlier this morning." He paused when as he caught a sight of Sakura frowned, "I'm sorry…"

Sakura faked a confused look, "What do mean-?"

"You know exactly what I mean…" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura smiled gently, "Well, you already said sorry earlier-"

"I can't believe you actually think I meant what I said earlier. Ms Kurenai _forced_ me to apologize."

"Well, you did it anyway, right?" Sakura forced a smile. "Just forget about it…"

Sasuke grunted. "So _that's _the reason why you all-moody? Cuz you felt guilty?" Sakura asked as silence answered him. "Awww… that's so sweet!

Sasuke glared at her.

"What?"

"Could get rid of your perkiness?"

"Fine."

Sasuke sighed and looked up the sky, "That's probably the second most stupid thing I've ever done to you." He stated, "After the time when I pushed you off the stairs intentionally."

Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, I remember that…"

Sasuke faced her and studied her delicate features as it was lit up by the moon's brightness. His gaze soon landed on her bruise arm; he slowly lifted his hand and gently touched her bruise, causing her to flinch. "Are you mad?"

Sakura looked at him as if he just asked the most obvious question in the world, "You yelled at me and we argued in front of the whole class. You called me a 'worthless piece of crap' in front of all my friends, you pushed me aside so violently I hit the wall, so then I got this bruise. And guess what, we were fighting over a mathematical problem; next thing I know, you were yelling 'you don't know anything!' and I got shoved into a wall." Sakura asked, "and you're asking me if I'm mad?"

Sasuke flinched, "Something… just came up, ok? So I took it out on you when you were really getting annoying."

Sakura grinned, "Am I not always?"

"I'm serious."

"Right you are…"

"I felt guilty."

"Well then, we're about to go on a guilt trip!"

"Sakura." Sasuke warned.

"Okay, I'll be serious." Sakura said, still grinning. "You're forgiven, alright? Say alright."

"Uh… alright…?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Good! So _now_could you change into that funny sort-of cool Sasuke who always smacks me in the head every minute like before?"

Sasuke smirked and whacked her in the head, "Sure, there ya go."

Sakura chuckled, "Sooo…you kept the key chain I gave you…"

"I had to dig it up from the dumpster…" Sasuke explained.

"You threw it there…"

"I know…"

Sakura chuckled and leaned her head against his shoulder as he did the same and leaned against her head.

"Friends?" Sakura asked as she held up her pinkie.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Enemies… I'm still gonna get you back for giving that picture to Kakashi… the one where I bumped into a pole." He said as he interlocked his pinkie with hers.

**The End!**

**

* * *

This story is somewhat similar with the story last chapter. But it has tons of differences so I decided to put it in. This story was more of the creepy version. Last chapter was the sad one… it was sad… awww…. Anyway, so yeah, there ya go…. **

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of putting back Itachi… as a guest in another chappy… probably three or four chapter's away. So, I'm just gonna ask, do you _want _me to put him in as a guest again… or…. Just not…, I dunno, tell me, thanks a lot!**

**R&R!**

**Lainey-bo-bainey**


	21. Ch19 Poor Persian Cat

**FireLight Horrors**

**Chapter Title: Poor Persian Cat**

**Lainey-bo-bainey**

_**

* * *

insanely--sakura:** Hey Ino. _

_**crazie--blonde**: ello! Wazzup?_

_**insanely--sakura**: all good. Ten-Ten's here too_

_**crazie--blonde**: is she sleeping over?_

_**insanely--sakura**: yup._

_**crazie--blonde**: that's SO unfair! I get to be stuck in a supposedly 'nature house'_

_**crazie--blonde**: nature my ass. Help me, I'm gonna get eaten alive by a bunch of stupid bugs_

_**insanely--sakura**: you sound desperate._

_**crazie--blonde**: Maybe it's cuz I AM! Help me Sakura!_

_**insanely--sakura**: what kind of 'help' do you expect me to give? Rent a private jet and fly you out of there?_

_**crazie--blonde**: thanks for the encouragement…not_

_**insanely--sakura**: you know you're always welcome._

_**crazie--blonde**: you are so not making my day any better._

_**insanely--sakura**: never intended to._

_**crazie--blonde**: UGH! SCREW YOU! YOUR FACE!_

Reading the prior conversation between Sakura and Ino, Ten-Ten, who sat beside Sakura before the computer, burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, she spazzing out." She commented.

Sakura grinned. "Courtesy of Haruno Sakura."

Her bun-head friend smirked mischievously, "I'm so happy you're my friend." She said. "I've got be in this. You have anymore computers?"

"There's one in the basement. But you can use the laptop and the wireless internet."

Ten-Ten did as she was told. She took Sakura's laptop and placed it upon the bed, and then connected it with the internet; she went to messenger and signed-on.

_**maniac1010** has signed in_

_**maniac1010** has been added to this conversation_

_**maniac1010**: lmao. Chill Ino!_

_**crazie--blonde**: Shut up!_

_**maniac1010**: I'm not talking… and I'm not the one who freaked out!_

_**crazie--blonde**: omg, is it like, diss-ino day today?_

_**insanely--sakura**: possibly._

_**crazie--blonde**: I'm not gonna talk to you guys_

_**insanely--sakura**: lmao. You are now!_

_**crazie--blonde**: I thought you were in Sakura's, Ten-Ten?_

_**maniac1010**: yup, I'm using another internet connection… and another PC. But I'm in her room_

_**crazie--blonde**: oh… ok. Where's Hinata?_

_**insanely--sakura**: not a psychic_

_**maniac1010**: well, what time did you tell her to sign on?_

_**crazie--blonde**: around 10_

_**insanely--sakura**: it's ten_

_**hinatahyuuga** has signed in_

_**hinatahyuuga** has been added to this conversation._

_**insanely--sakura**: Hinata?_

_**hinatahyuuga:** hey guys_

_**insanely--sakura**: you changed emails?_

_**hinatahyuuga:** nah… I've had this email before. My shygirl one is full so I came back to this_

_**crazie--blonde**: it's your kindergarten email_

_**hinatahyuuga:** I know_

_**maniac1010**: no wonder it's old school. You should've with something else unique… not the old simple hyuugahinata_

_**hinatahyuuga:** I know…_

_**crazie--blonde**: hey, this is awesome! Girl's chatroom!_

_**insanely--sakura**: it's pretty cool…I guess…_

A bell from both Sakura's and Ten-Ten's computer rang, stating a newly activated window. They both turned to look at each other and then typed up something.

_**insanely--sakura**: there's an invite to a convo_

_**maniac1010**: I got an invite._

They both typed and sent at the same time.

_**crazie--blonde**: who was it?_

_**insanely--sakura**: Neji_

_**maniac1010**: Sasuke_

_**insanely--sakura**: but Sasuke's not on._

_**maniac1010**: Neji isn't either. But Sasuke's on._

_**insanely--sakura**: Oh that jerk, he blocked me!_

_**maniac1010**: Neji did too!_

_**crazie--blonde**: hah, suckers, I've got Neji AND Sasuke on on my list._

_**crazie--blonde**: no one blocks me._

_**insanely--sakura**: as if! you might wanna double check, I bet Shikamaru's not on_

_**crazie--blonde**: he isn't_

_**insanely--sakura**: hah! He is with me!_

_**hinatahyuuga:** mine too_

_**maniac1010**: Ino got blocked!_

_**crazie--blonde**: who cares?_

There was that bell again that sounded from Sakura and Ten-Ten's computer.

_**insanely--sakura**: they're adding again. Think we should join?_

_**crazie--blonde**: with the guys? No!_

_**hinatahyuuga:** Naruto's not on yet…_

_**crazie--blonde**: aww…. That's so sweet, Hinata's concerned!_

_**hinatahyuuga:** Ino!_

_**crazie--blonde**: What?_

_**hinatahyuuga:** stop it_

_**insanely--sakura**: respect her love life, Ino_

_**hinatahyuuga:** Sakura…_

_**insanely--sakura**: What!_

_**maniac1010**: Shut up guys_…

Sakura groaned, and turned her attention to her messenger list. It wasn't long until her eyes landed on one screen name: **ravenXrouge**.

She double clicked it, and using some skills that her computer-nerd friend taught her, which, if you were wondering was Shikamaru, she adjusted the settings, unblocking herself from Sasuke.

_**insanely--sakura**: You blocked me!_

_**ravenXrouge**: and you unblocked yourself…_

_**insanely--sakura**: why would you block me?_

_**ravenXrouge**: I don't know… you blocked me before…_

_**insanely--sakura**: urgh, whatever… where are you anywayz?_

_**ravenXrouge**: I'd tell but you'd be jealous._

_**insanely--sakura**: try me_

_**ravenXrouge**: I'm checked in hotel, in whistler mountains._

_**insanely--sakura**: omg! That's so unfair! Did you go by car?_

_**ravenXrouge**: yup_

_**insanely--sakura**: you are so lucky…_

_**ravenXrouge**: my brother's with me…_

_**insanely--sakura**: you are not-so lucky…_

_**ravenXrouge**: I know… he's a bummer._

_**insanely--sakura**: same hotel room?_

_**ravenXrouge**: fortunately no._

_**insanely--sakura**: then that's an upside_

_**ravenXrouge**: unfortunately he's is across my room._

_**insanely--sakura**: now that's a downside. Are you with your parents?_

_**ravenXrouge**: Nah…._

_**insanely--sakura**: Sooo I'm guessing this is a brother-to-brother hang-out?_

_**ravenXrouge**: I…guess…_

_**insanely--sakura**: suck it up… it won't be that bad…_

Then there was another bell; another invite to a conference.

_**insanely--sakura**: I got an invite again. From Sasuke this time_

_**maniac1010**: I got another from Shikamaru_

_**hinatahyuuga:** I got one too… from my cousin_

_**crazie--blonde**: what the hell! No one's inviting me!_

_**insanely--sakura**: don't worry… I'm sure you'll be fine_

_**crazie--blonde**: ugh, decline the invite anyway_

_**insanely--sakura**: I did_

_**hinatahyuuga:** done_

_**maniac1010**: me too._

Another bell was heard, although this time, a window popped out on Sakura's desktop, as she read the message.

_**ravenXrouge**: Hey Sakura, stop declining invites_

_**insanely--sakura**: Why not…?_

_**ravenXrouge**: what's with you tonight? Are you mad?_

_**insanely--sakura**: I never said anything about being mad…_

_**ravenXrouge**: well you seem like it._

_**insanely--sakura**: how?_

_**ravenXrouge**: you don't wanna talk to me…_

_**insanely--sakura**: I am now…_

_**ravenXrouge**: yes you are… but still, usually YOU start the convo… not me…_

_**insanely--sakura**: I'm just sleepy..._

_**ravenXrouge**: that's a lame reason_

_**sk8fr3k**: hey guys_

_**insanely--sakura**: Neji? Why are you here?_

_**ravenXrouge**: what the hell are you doing here, Hyuuga…_

_**sk8fr3k**: screw you, Uchiha… I'm here for Sakura_

_**ravenXrouge**: what do you want._

_**insanely—sakura:** what is it?_

_**sk8fr3k**: I was hoping for a private chat with Sakura…. So screw off Uchiha_

_**ravenXrouge**: you idiot, you're the one who hacked our convo_

_**sk8fr3k** has left this conversation_

_**insanely--sakura** has left this conversation_

Sakura left the conversation with Sasuke and Neji, knowing that they were gonna do nothing except start a fight once again. Shaking her head, she moved her mouse and was about to click the window where the girls were chatting. That was of course, until she heard two chimes from the computer… meaning, two messages.

_**ravenXrouge**: I cannot believe you ditched me for that Hyuuga_

She minimized that window and opened the other one.

_**sk8fr3k**: ok good, now Uchiha's gone_

She rolled her eyes and typed something back to Neji

_**insanely--sakura**: why do you hate each other so much_

_**sk8fr3k**: cuz he thinks that just cuz he's an Uchiha, he's the king of the world_

_**insanely--sakura**: no offense but kinda like you… I guess it's just a… family pride?_

_**sk8fr3k**: Sasuke's cocky_

_**insanely--sakura**: and you are over-confident_

_**sk8fr3k**: can we not talk about me here?_

_**insanely--sakura**: fine then, Mr Hyuuga, get straight to the point_

_**sk8fr3k**: ok, first of all, do NOT call me Mr. Hyuuga_

_**sk8fr3k**: second, is Ten-Ten mad at me or something?_

_**insanely--sakura**: ooooohhh… why, you worried?_

_**sk8fr3k**: I don't care… I'm just curious…_

_**insanely--sakura**: as if._

_**sk8fr3k**: Haruno…_

_**insanely--sakura**: b-bye._

_**insanely--saku** has left this conversation_

Sakura grinned and turned to the other window.

_**insanely--sakura**: Ten-Ten, Neji's worried about you being mad at him… how sweet is that!_

_**ravenXrouge**: uhhhh…Pinky, what are you talking about?_

_**insanely--sakura**: oops… sorry, wrong window!_

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead and clicked another window and began to type.

_**insanely--sakura**: Ten-Ten! Neji's worried about you being mad at him so whatever you guys are fighting about it's sure making him upset!_

_**insanely--sakura**: wooohoo! Love's Quarrel!_

_**sk8fr3k**: What the hell, Haruno!_

_Oh my gosh! _Sakura thought and quickly closed the window. She rolled her eyes, _that was really stupid,_ she thought. Shaking her head, she heard another sound from the computer.

_**Buzz!**_

_**ravenXrouge**: Hello! You just totally ditched me for Neji_

_**insanely--sakura**: I did not… I just didn't want to see you guys fight over nothing again…_

_**ravenXrouge**: he always starts it up_

Sakura heard another sound coming from the computer… and another window that popped out of her desktop.

_**troublesome/guy**: hey Sakura_

_**insanely--sakura**: ok, who's in here?_

_**ravenXrouge**: me_

_**sk8fr3k**: me_

_**maniac1010**: hi Sakura_

_**insanely--sakura**: that's it?_

_**troublesome/guy**: yeah, I guess…_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: hey, hold up guys; I'm here too…_

_**insanely--sakura**: uh… Sasuke?_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: no… not that Uchiha… the cute one._

_**insanely--sakura**: …?_

_**insanely--sakura**: Itachi?_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: burn! Sakura thinks I'm cute!_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: your face, Sasuke!_

_**ravenXrouge**: What the hell Itachi? Get lost!_

_**maniac1010** has left the conversation_

_**troublesome/guy**: troublesome…_

_**troublesome/guy** has left the conversation_

_**sk8fr3k** has left the conversation_

_**insanely--sakura**: hey… everyone ditched us._

_**ravenXrouge**: no one wants to chat with the wanna-be cute Uchiha… loser_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: Respect your elders, Sasuke_

_**ravenXrouge**: get lost, how are you online anyway?_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: you're not the only one with a computer in your room. _

_**the.cute.uchiha**: Anyway, Hello there Sakura! It's nice to chat with you here!_

_**insanely--sakura**: um… hi._

_**ravenXrouge**: I'm outta here_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: ok then. leave Sakura alone to chat with me_

_**ravenXrouge**: Haruno, you are so out of here too._

_**insanely--sakura**: fine_

_**insanely—sakura** has left this conversation_

_**ravenXrouge** has left this conversation._

**---girls chatroom---**

_**crazie--blonde**: Guess what, nerd-boy unblocked me and he's inviting me up_

_**maniac1010**: decline?_

_**crazie--blonde**: decline._

_**insanely--sakura**: no decline. It's about our stories. Accept_

_**crazie--blonde**: stories? Oh yeah it's Friday today isn't it?_

_**maniac1010**: oh yeah, it is! I totally forgot._

_**insanely--sakura**: same here._

**---private chatroom---**

_**hinatahyuuga** has been added to this conversation_

_**insanely--sakura** has been added to this conversation_

_**crazie--blonde** has been added to this conversation_

_**maniac1010** has been added to this conversation_

_**sk8fr3k**: hey girls_

_**ravenXrouge**: hello_

_**sk8fr3k**: I'm not talking to you, Sasuke_

_**ravenXrouge**: You idiot, I'm not talking to you either._

_**sk8fr3k**: oh. My bad._

_**maniac1010**: LOL_

_**crazie--blonde**: lmao_

_**ravenXrouge**: hey pinky._

_**insanely--sakura**: uh… hi…?_

_**sk8fr3k**: Why do always have to give Sakura a separate acknowledgement?_

_**ravenXrouge**: no I don't_

_**sk8fr3k**: Yes you do_

_**troublesome/guy**: lmao, dude, Neji's jealous!_

_**ravenXrouge**: Fine, I'll give him a separate "hello" too_

_**ravenXrouge**: hey there, eyed-freak_

_**sk8fr3k**: hello to you too, sucker-uchiha_

_**troublesome/guy**: troublesome_

_**crazie--blonde**: mm-hmm… indeed._

_**sk8fr3k**: hey, Sasuke, did you already rid of your brother?_

_**ravenXrouge**: done and done_

_**crazie--blonde**: Itachi's online?_

_**ravenXrouge**: he still is but at least he's not in this convo_

_**crazie--blonde**: that idiot! He blocked me!_

_**troublesome/guy**: that's no surprise_

_**troublesome/guy**: anywayz, what took you guys so long?_

_**ravenXrouge**: I invited for more than 5 times…_

_**sk8fr3k**: me too, you girls kept declining_

_**crazie--blonde**: girl talk, but whatever_

_**crazie--blonde**: omg! I'm gonna get eaten alive here!_

_**troublesome/guy**: oh yeah… how's the camping going?_

_**crazie--blonde**: not good! Troublesome even!_

_**insanely--sakura**: lol_

_**maniac1010**: how do you have an internet while you're in the wilds?_

_**crazie--blonde**: hmmm… it's called technology. I'm in a cabin. Surprisingly, it has internet connections and electricity. Not-so surprisingly, it's also a home for mosquitoes!_

_**troublesome/guy**: well… have fun being eaten alive_

_**i-luv-ramen** has been added to this conversation_

_**i-luv-ramen**: ok, fill me in with the info_

_**maniac1010**: what are you talking about…?_

_**i-luv-ramen**: why are we here?_

_**insanely--sakura**: let's see… Sasuke's checked in a luxurious hotel in Whistler Ski Resort; Neji and Hinata are in their grandma's listening to those grandma-type-of-stories; Shikamaru's home; Ten-Ten's at my house; and Ino's being eaten alive by mosquitoes at family camp_

_**i-luv-ramen**: righteous!_

_**crazie--blonde**: ugh! So-not-righteous! I'm gonna die out here_

_**i-luv-ramen**: lmao. Ino's gonna be killed alive!_

_**crazie--blonde**: well, that's stupid._

_**troublesome/guy**: obviously she'll get killed alive._

_**insanely--sakura**: you can't get killed when you dead. If you're alive, that means you can get killed… unless your already dead. Right?_

_**i-luv-ramen**: ask Einstein_

_**sk8fr3k**: cool… he knows how to spell Einstein!_

_**i-luv-ramen**: shut up Neji!_

_**hinatahyuuga:** lol_

_**i-luv-ramen**: oh, hey Hinata!_

_**sk8fr3k**: Shut it, Uzumaki._

_**i-luv-ramen**: you know, I honestly think that Hinata will die single if you don't stop being so over-protective_

_**hinatahyuuga:** what the-?_

_**insanely--sakura**: lmao!_

_**crazie--blonde**: so true!_

_**sk8fr3k**: urgh… you guys are so immature._

_**troublesome/guy**: troublesome_

_**crazie--blonde**: stop saying that, I beg of you…_

_**troublesome/guy**: saying what?_

_**insanely--sakura**: I agree… you need to get a knew quote_

_**hinatahyuuga:** mm-hmm_

_**maniac1010**: Shikamaru's smart and all…_

_**maniac1010**: but he seriously needs to explore new words to say_

_**crazie--blonde**: or a new hobby instead of staring at pointless clouds_

_**sk8fr3k**: agreed…_

_**ravenXrouge**: same here…_

_**troublesome/guy**: huh, what? Ok guys, what are talking about?_

_**maniac1010**: pity…_

_**crazie--blonde**: yeah, he's a fellow with a brain of Albert Einstein, but with the attention span of Duffy Duck…_

_**troublesome/guy**: hey, I like Duffy duck… are we talking about him now?_

_**crazie--blonde**: and he just proved me right, once more._

_**troublesome/guy**: what are we seriously talking about?_

_**maniac1010**: Nothing! Let's get one with our stories… tonight's story is titled "Poor Persian Dog"_

**In the Story**

There was once an elderly lady, who was most likely around her age of 60s; she used to breed pedigree cars, style and make sure it was at their best façade, and then exhibit them at shows. The old lady was specialized in Persian Cats, a domestic cat; it's long silky hair made it easy to decorate the cat with nice and fancy jewelry or clothing.

Although it was a good quality, it also had a bad one. Due to its long hair, it always made it a difficult task to clean and groom them. Decorating it with theme-coloured clips and garments one thing, although combing it fur and cleaning it was another, particularly drying it up.

On early night, the elderly lady was on her way to an exhibit. Deciding to just on a stroll, she took her Persian cat in hand and walked outside. As she strolled farther from her house, thunder boomed, and startled both the lady and her cat. She took a glimpse up the now gloomy sky, and soon found their selves caught in a downpour. She had scarcely made it a block away from her house until it had started raining; so they weren't that far from the house. Rushing back inside, she feared of what to do next. The exhibit will start almost immediately, and it was pouring rain outside.

No problem, actually. She could simply use the car and take her cat with her, and drive to her destination. But that was not what worried her, it was her cat.

She stared at her cat, fretful for her pampered pet, she was desperate to dry her out, and warm it up as soon as possible. Without second thoughts, she took her straight into the kitchen, and opened the door of the microwave and thrust the cat in it. Moving the dial into a moderate setting, she patted the cat's head and carefully closed the door with a click.

The old lady went to the living room and dried herself. She went back to the kitchen just in time to see the cooked cat explode, ripping the door off the microwave with it's blood splattered around the kitchen, along with it's organs that was once found inside the gorgeous cat, now dead.

**End of Story**

_**i-luv-ramen**: lmao, Ha! That's so stupid!_

_**maniac1010**: you idiot it's supposed to be creepy and sick._

_**i-luv-ramen**: no it's not! It's hilariously stupid! LOL!_

_**maniac1010**: you are SO immature… _

_**insanely--sakura**: well… it IS pretty stupid…_

Ten-Ten glared at Sakura. Sakura stared at her. "What?" she glared even more.

_**sk8fr3k**: Haruno!_

_**insanely--sakura**: No! not the story! the old lady, I mean; who would be stupid enough to put their pet in an oven?_

_**ravenXrouge**: microwave._

_**insanely--sakura**: oh whatever, same thing!_

_**crazie--blonde**: imagine seeing your pet explode… eeew, eeew, eeew!_

_**hinatahyuuga:** and there's gonna be like blood all over!_

_**insanely--sakura**: gross… the blood is like gonna stain on my clothes._

_**maniac1010**: and hair!_

_**crazie--blonde**: hair! Totally hair!_

_**insanely--sakura**: agreed. It's gonna be soaked with blood so much…_

_**hinatahyuuga:** and it'll take tons of money to replace whatever clothes you were wearing_

_**hinatahyuuga:** what if it was like, your fave shirt?_

_**maniac1010**: or fave jeans_

_**crazie--blonde**: I'd die…_

_**insanely--sakura**: I'd be so desperate to buy another one!_

_**crazie--blonde**: then there's gonna be body parts all over you…._

_**insanely--sakura**: gross! It's gonna take weeks to get your hair back to natural_

_**ravenXrouge**: hey, you girlie-girls, could we talk about something else instead of hair and clothes?_

_**insanely--sakura**: ok then; if blood would ruin our hair and skin, it would totally ruin our skin too!_

_**crazie--blonde**: completely, I would put on skin lotion every five minutes after that!_

_**troublesome/guy**: troublesome_

_**sk8fr3k**: tell me about it_

_**i-luv-ramen**: lets change the topic here, people_

_**crazie--blonde**: whatever…_

_**sk8fr3k**: hey Ten-Ten, do we have any homework for Writing?_

_**maniac1010**: I dunno…_

_**sk8fr3k**: yes you do… you just don't wanna tell me…_

_**maniac1010**: well, since you got me all figured out… why ask, right?_

_**troublesome/guy**: troublesome fight…_

_  
_There was another sound. Sakura closed the window and opened the newly programmed one.

_**ravenXrouge**: hey_

_**insanely--sakura**: hey to you too…_

_**sk8fr3k**: Sakura, is there any particular fact that you told Ten-Ten something I don't want her to know?_

_**ravenXrouge**: is there any particular reason WHY you're telling Sakura things that you don't want other people to know?_

_**sk8fr3k**: screw off, Uchiha_

_**ravenXrouge**: hey you're the one who hacked this convo…_

_**sk8fr3k**: well, I'm so sorry for interrupting your flirt session, might I return sometime?_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: is this another one of those Hyuuga vs. Uchiha fights?_

_**insanely--sakura**: I believe so._

_**sk8fr3k**: I thought you told him to get lost?_

_**ravenXrouge**: I thought I did too… what are you still doing here, Itachi…_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: I just simply managed my way to another one of your private chatrooms._

_**sk8fr3k**: with another Uchiha here, I'm outtie…b-bye peepz_

_**sk8fr3k** has left this conversation_

_**ravenXrouge**: tsk, great, you creeped the hell out of him_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: so Sakura, what are your interests?_

_**insanely--sakura**: um… I dunno…_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: awesome, that's very interesting!_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: and who do you like?_

_**insanely--sakura**: uh… Sasuke, I'm being interrogated here._

_**ravenXrouge**: Itachi stop interrogating her._

_**the.cute.uchiha**: how about the red-haired-dude? Gaara? He's pretty hot._

_**insanely--sakura**: I….guess…_

_**ravenXrouge**: he's a jerk, Sakura_

_**insanely--sakura**: um…sure…_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: I sense a little jealousy… Gaara is a nice kid_

_**ravenXrouge**: he's a jerk_

_**insanely--sakura**: actually, he's pretty kind_

_**ravenXrouge**: No he's not, Sakura_

_**insanely--sakura**: and funny too…_

_**ravenXrouge**: I know him more than you do._

_**the.cute.uchiha**: and how about you Sasuke, who do you like_

_**ravenXrouge**: I like no one_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: oh really… cuz I'm sensing some letters…_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: S_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: A_

_**ravenXrouge**: Log off, Itachi_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: K_

_**the.cute.uchiha**: U_

Sasuke growled and yelled next door, "ITACHI! SHUT. UP!"

_**the.cute.uchiha**: R_

_**ravenXrouge**: Sakura, get outta here._

_**insanely--sakura**: whatever_

_insanely—saku has left this conversation._

_**the.cute.uchiha**: A_

Sasuke growled before typing.

_**ravenXrouge**: G_

_**ravenXrouge**: E_

_**ravenXrouge**: T_

_**ravenXrouge**: L_

_**ravenXrouge**: O_

_**ravenXrouge**: S_

_**ravenXrouge**: T!_

_**ravenXrouge** has left this conversation_

**---back in the chatroom---**

_**insanely--sakura**: Itachi's weird_

_**sk8fr3k**: I bet it runs in the family_

_**crazie--blonde**: lmao._

Sakura's phone rang. She looked up, just in time to see the flying telephone head towards her. She caught it with ease, and glared at the thrower. "Next time, give a caution."

Ten-Ten grinned. As Sakura answered the phone.

"What's up?" she greeted.

"_I'm dying!"_ screamed the other person on the line. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip, Ino."

"_I'm being eaten alive!"_

Sakura sighed and threw the phone towards Ten-Ten, "Take it. She's _screaming_."

Sighing, Ten-Ten brought the phone up her ear. "You're making us deaf."

"_Ten-Ten? I swear, call you uncle and rent me a plane out of here."_

She cocked her eyebrow before replying, "What's this have to do with my uncle?"

"_He owns a plane typ-o business right? He sells Jet Planes, right?"_

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "That's _Hinata's_ uncle."

"_Ohhh…"_

**_!Beep!_**

"Great, hold on. There's another call."

"_What is more important about me!"_

"Don't worry, Ino. You'll be fine." Ten-Ten assured and placed her on hold. "Hello?"

"_Hey Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier."_

"I'm not Sakura." Ten-Ten sighed, "Sakura," throwing the phone towards her she murmured, "It's your _lover_."

Sakura cocked her eyebrow before taking the call. "Lee?"

"_No… Sasuke."_ Stated a voice on the other line, he sounded pissed.

"Uh…. You're my lover?"

"_Ten-Ten was kidding. What's she doing there anyway?"_

"Sleepover. I'm not allowed home alone since my parents aren't here."

"_Then why didn't you ask me then?"_

"Cuz it's enough seeing you everyday… I don't need to see you tonight."

"_I'm not here to argue with you… look, whatever Itachi said is not true. He's just weird."_

"Yeah. I was told it ran in the family."

"_Yeah it does… hey wait, what the hell-? Who told you that!"_

"Neji."

"_Figures."_

**_!Beep!_**

Sakura sighed, "Wait, I got a call, Are you gonna hang-up?"

"_No, I'll wait."_

"Ok, I'll put you on hold." She did, and took the other call.

"Sup?"

"_Alright, what did you tell, Ten-Ten?"_ Neji asked on the other line. Sakura looked over at Ten-Ten and mouthed, "Neji." Ten-Ten stared at her to continue. She covered the phone so that Neji won't be able to hear, "Get the phone from the other and listen." And Ten-Ten did as she was told.

Sakura sighed, "I never said anything, and she heard it from rumours."

"_Heard what, exactly?"_

"That you were going steady."

"_What. The. Hell? When did I tell you that!"_

"Last week, Sunday, 3:48am. You woke me up just for that. You were freaked."

"_I told you I was going out with someone… not going steady!"_

"Well, she heard anyway."

"_Great, I still need help. I can't get myself to break-up with her."_

"Her who?"

"_Her, Qila. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Qila? The one who calls me at least 5 times a day? The human telephone? I told you that."_

"Hold it… _break-up_? You make it sound like you two are on."

"_She _thinks_ we're on. I don't _wanna _be on! Help me. I need to get rid of her."_

"Say it's over. Say get lost. Say get a life"

"_In a nice way Sakura."_ Neji replied sarcastically. _"I don't wanna hurt her feelings."_

"Fine then…um… then say it's not her, it's you…"

"_But… it's not me…it's her… nothing's wrong with me."_ Neji pointed out, causing Sakura to sigh.

"You are hopeless…"

"_And you're not helping."_

"Why do you wanna end it anyway?"

"_Ten-Ten's mad at me! I value her more than that all-day-all-talk girl. So I need to get rid of her so that Ten-Ten will talk to me. Well, I hope she does. I just really don't know how to get rid of Qila."_

"Don't worry, you'll find a way." Ten-Ten piped in from the other line of the phone.

Neji swore when he realized that that was Ten-Ten's voice and when the thought of her listening to their conversation popped to him, but quickly took it back, _"Uh, I mean… hi Ten-Ten."_

"I'm not mad."

"_Cool. But I'm getting rid of Qila anyway. I'm sick of her voice."_ Ten-Ten laughed.

"Yeah, ok, you guys talk all you want… but on your own phones, this call is on me. So hang up." Sakura ordered and both hanged up. She went back to Ino.

"Hey, Ten-Ten's not mad at Neji anymore. And they lived happily ever after!" she exclaimed, hearing a groan from the other line.

"_Sakura, you got the wrong line again."_ Sasuke stated.

"Oops… right… um… hold on." Sakura said and turned to the real Ino.

"I spilled some things I shouldn't have on Sasuke."

"_Like?"_ Ino asked.

"Things about Neji."

"_Who cares. Although obviously Sasuke's not that kinda guy who keeps secrets. He can be such a jerk sometimes."_

"He _can _be…. _Sometimes._ But… he's kind too, you know. I mean, he's a know-it-all but he's funny. And he has great friends… great grades at school and he can be really idiotic sometimes but… he's kind…"

There was a pause. Sakura waited.

"_You like him, don't you?"_

"No!"

"_Uhuh… right."_ Sakura groaned at Ino's tone of voice. Obviously, she didn't believe her,

"Ino… I'm gonna hang-up, ok? Bye."

"_Call tomorrow."_

"I will."

She hanged-up and took the other call.

"_Yo, Sakura, what took you so long?"_

"On phone with Ino and Neji."

"_Whatever. Anyway, just try to iggnore my brother, okay?"_

"It's not like he bothers me… he bothers _you._"

"_It's like a habit for him."_

"Yeah… anyway, I just got 3 phone calls in one night. Got to go."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye." Sakura greeted back.

"_Wait, hold on."_ Sasuke called out._ "So…. you really think Gaara's cute?"_

"I don't know…"

"_Cuz he's not…ok? He's a jerk… stay away from him."_

"Oh really? Why would you care?"

"_I don't. Now shut up."_

"Good night."

"_Night."_

Sakura hanged up. She was glad that there wasn't gonna be anymore phone calls. Logging of the internet, the pink-haired girl flopped onto her bed, and was about to doze off until she heard the phone ring.

Signing, she picked it up, and stared at the small screen. It stated Sasuke's call number. It was probably him…again. "Hello?"

"_Hey Sakura, I… I don't really know how to say this but… well, I'll just say it. I think you're really awesome. And you're pretty cute too. You're really funny and…kind. I can't help but feel for you… I hope you feel the same way."_

Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Itachi, even if you look like Sasuke, you _so_ don't sound like him." Sakura paused. "But I'm impressed that you were able to steal his phone!"

**The End**

**

* * *

Ok, I am now officially open for ending suggestions. Before, I told you guys that I'll end this story when I don't have anymore scary stories... But that's WHEN... not HOW. So... yeah... I'm open to suggestions. I'm not gonna be able to use allof them, butI swear, I will thank you so much cuz right now I'm brain-dead of endings. So yeah, please suggest, thanks a millions! **

R&R!

-lainey-bo-bainey

**(Do you guys know what I find so weird... that this story has more than 68 reviewers... and I still can't get myself to have 10 reviews per chapter! erg...)**


	22. Ch20 Dressed to Kill

**FireLight Horrors**

**Chapter Title: Dressed to Kill**

**By lainey-bo-bainey**

* * *

It was a standard Friday night like any other. And as naturally, someone once again, comes in late; causing the entire group to freeze their selves out in the woods at night just to wait until the missing person finally comes. That person for this week happens to be their certain pink-haired friend, who was running late and was still in school to run errands for the up-coming year-end events. Plus… mysteriously, the certain Uchiha still had not yet arrived, nor was he present the whole week for school. 

No big deal, everyone thought and predicted for him to still be in his trip with his brother. They thought right, and both Uchihas were supposedly coming home tonight. The rest of the gang didn't quite expect for Sasuke to come for this week's firelight horrors, since once Sasuke comes home, he'd be tired from the trip. Once more, they were all right, at least in a part.

Both the Uchiha brothers were gonna come home tonight, but the part about Sasuke being tired _if_ he _comes home _was uncertain. _If ever_ he comes home.

"He's _what_?" shrieked a dreadfully-shocked Naruto.

"_I'll explain later. So are you gonna come here or not?"_ Itachi asked from the other line; he was obviously serious, judging by the tone of his voice.

"Oh god… Crap… CRAP! What the hell happened!" Naruto demanded to know.

"_Look! I don't know exactly what happened alright! Just shut up and listen! We're a few miles outside of the city; do you think you guys can come!"_

"Fine! We'll be right there! But where is he now!"

"Uzumaki, what's going on?" Neji demanded; his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. But Naruto ignored him, and went on listening to Itachi.

"_He's right here with me. Someone had already called the ambulance. He's… I… I don't know… I really don't know…"_

"Jeez Uzumaki!" Neji yelled and grabbed the phone from Naruto. "What's this all about?"

Itachi told him.

It took a while for that certain piece of information to sink in into Neji's mind. He closed his pearled-eyes in frustration… and within his mind, Itachi's voice kept repeating over and over again.

"_He's been hit… he's been hit…"_

It kept going on and on and on…

Sirens… there were sirens heard from the other line.

"What was that?" the Hyuuga inquired.

"_Ambulance. Look, I really got to go… bye."_

Then a dial tone.

Neji aggregately flipped Naruto's phone close and ran his fingers through his long brown hair in fraustration. "Why is this happening! God! This is so stupid!"

He stood there, swearing away as everyone just sat around him staring.

"What's wrong?" Ten-Ten asked since they were all still pretty clueless except for the Hyuuga and Naruto.

"Hinata, call Dad and tell him we need a ride just a few miles outside of town." He commanded trusting his phone over towards his cousin.

"Neji." Ten-Ten called out once more, finally getting his attention. "What's wrong?" she asked again.

"It's Sasuke… he's been hit…"

"He was what?" Shikamaru asked in surprise, and he jolted upright fromhis previous lazy position.

"Hit by a car. It was a hit and run. The man who hit Sasuke ran away. It was an accident." Neji explained.

"Itachi said something about a bike and that he flipped." Naruto piped in. "I don't know… I told him we're going to be there…"

Neji ran a hand through his brunette hair, frustrated. "Fine… we'll be there… my dad's gonna be able to give us a ride."

"Hey, wait! We can't leave! How about Sakura!" Ino pointed out.

"Then we'll call her!" Neji snapped. "Geez! Sasuke's about to die and you worry about some lost naïve girl?"

"Hey!" Ino yelled offensively. "Today's Sakura's birthday! C'mon guys, we all planned to go to the mall with her after she finishes with the yearbook!"

"Ino." Shikamaru called out, taking her attention. "We can't just go with Sakura and act like nothing's happening. If we don't tell her, she'll just be even more upset when she finds out."

"Ino, call Sakura and tell her to find a way to follow us." Neji told.

Ten-Ten stared at him, "You seem a little bit too worked-up."

Neji glared. "Sasuke's in serious condition and hell, people _die _in these kinds of accidents; and _you're _not worked up?"

Ten-Ten threw her hands up in the air, defensively. "Hey, chill. I just… never really thought he means to you that much… much to get you all panicky and freaked out."

Neji sighed and stared at Ten-Ten. "I hate him, I really do. But he's my friend. And when I was in need, he helped me. Now I'm the one who's gonna help him…or at least be there." Neji paused. "And if you think I'm worked-up, what do you think _him…?_" Neji asked, pointing his thumb towards Naruto, who was sitting on a rock and gripping his hair.

"Relax Naruto… it's gonna be fine." Hinata said.

"Stupid!" he yelled.

Neji glared.

"No! No! Not Hinata! Jeez!" Naruto defended. "Sasuke! _He's_ so stupid! I can't believe this happened! I can't believe he let this happen!"

"Well, don't go blaming him; it's not his fault." Ino said, searching for a certain object, and noticed Shikamaru.

He did nothing. Unlike the two boys, he wasn't uptight or worked up. He clenched his fists and stared hardly upon the ground. "Hey…" the sound of Ino's voice broke him away from his thoughts and back to reality. He looked up to see Ino smiling gently. "I never really knew you guys meant so much to each other."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just cuz we always verbally and physically fight and hurt each other doesn't mean we don't care." He paused. "We're still as close to each other as you girls are close to each other…the only difference is… we don't express that by shopping the whole day."

Ino smiled, forcedly. "It'll be fine."

"Like Neji said, people _die _in crashes like this. What if Sasuke was hit badly? What if he didn't make it to the hospital? What if he goes in a coma?"

"What if? Stop kidding around. Well what if I say that what if he dies? What if we arrive at the hospital and he's already gone? What if he's already gone _now?_"

That had startled Shikamaru although Ino just simple smiled; one that he easily caught by the corner if his eye.

"Look, if you're just gonna play 'what-ifs' then might as well be positive right? Like, what if he _does _make it. What if he'll be ok? What if he's not gone right now… what if Itachi was always there for him and he'll be ok tomorrow?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Your phone." She said snatching it from him. Before punching Sakura's numbers in it, she stopped and looked back at Shikamaru, "Relax, it'll be fine."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Can I get my phone back and _I'll _be the one who calls Sakura? Since it _is _my phone?" but was ignored by Ino.

* * *

"I'm going." A certain pink-haired being announced, as she headed out the door. 

_Ring!_

Her phone rang just as she was outside the door. Reaching into her pocket jeans, Sakura picked up her phone, looked at her screen to see who was calling and answered the call.

"Shikamaru?"

"_Sasuke!_" shrieked a voice from the other line.

"Uh… no…this is _Sakura._" Sakura paused. "Why are you using Shikamaru's phone, Ino?"

"_It doesn't matter right now!"_

"Ok fine. Anyway, where do you guys wanna go tonight? I'm thinking the movies. No I know, that's what we did last year on my birthday. But it was fun wasn't it? I'm planning to go to the arcade after since Sasuke and Naruto like it there so much. Next, shopping. I got this debit card, loaded with cash; you'll _love _it Ino-…"

"_Sakura! It's Sasuke!"_

"He's on his way home with his brother, remember? I don't think he'll be able to come tonight. I was just talking to him actually. Ugh, he's such a jerk. I was telling him about my plans for tonight, and how much he's gonna miss the fun and he was just said like '_D-mn it!_' and hanged up on me!"

"_Sasuke' s in the hospital! He's been hit!_"

For Sakura, it took a while for that certain piece of information to sink in. "W-what? What do you mean… what happened?" she managed to say in a faint voice.

"_Not sure. Itachi said it was a hit and run. I don't know the whole story. Sasuke was in a bike or something, he flipped, I don't know!"_

"You're kidding me… I was just talking- I mean, he just called me like, 5 minutes ago…"

"_So! Tons of things could happen within five minutes. Like THIS." _Ino paused, and got pissed with Sakura only giving her silence. "_Sakura! You're brain is NOT functioning right now, make it work! You're supposed to be freaking out right now… like everyone else… and like you always do…"_

Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh my gosh, Ino!" Sakura finally screamed.

"_I know!" _Ino screamed back, "_We're gonna go there… we were thinking if you can a ride of your own since we're being driven by Hinata's uncle._"

Sakura thought for a period of time, "I'll ask Sir Kakashi if he could. But wait, where!"

"_Sasuke was rushed in a hospital somewhere just outside the city. They were on their way back and yeah… this occurred. I think the hospital's name is Konoha South or something. I've been there."_

"Uh… Sir Kakashi probably knows where that is."

"_Ok, bye. Hurry, alright? We're riding up the car now."_

As Sakura hanged-up, she was already running across the halls back to the room where she was earlier. Reaching it, she burst in. "Sir Kakashi!"

Everyone that occupied in the faculty lounge turned to look at Sakura, excluding the certain person who she actually called; as he stayed there sitting, and reading his beloved book.

She ran up to him, "Sir Kakashi! I need a ride!"

He stared lazily upon her with his only unmasked eye, "Ok."

Sakura groaned. "You were supposed to ask why."

"Well, _why_ bother. It's just a ride." The silver haired teacher shrugged.

"Sasuke was rushed in a hospital." Sakura hissed; and that seemed to have caught his attention since he dropped his book and fixed a look of intimidation upon Sakura.

"What!" he asked. "Sakura stop kidding around." he commanded seriously. Of course, Sasuke meant a lot to Kakashi too. He was like an uncle or another big brother for Sasuke who he can look up to.

"Not kidding! They were on the way here, stop to gas, bike, hit and run, _flip_. I don't know the whole story. I was hoping you can give me a ride." Sakura begged hopefully.

"All the way in Whistler!"

"No! They're in a hospital way out of the city. South Konoha. Ino and the others are already on their way there."

"How?"

"They were given a ride by Hinata's uncle… or is it Neji's Dad? Ugh, same thing! C'mon Sir Kakashi, please!"

"Ok! Ok! C'mon." He said taking his keys and heading outside.

* * *

It wasn't long until both Sakura and Kakashi arrived at the hospital, since he took a highway. 

Sakura went to the receptionist asking for Uchiha Sasuke's number. The lady said a certain number, but also said he was in no condition for a visit.

Ignoring the comment, Sakura rushed in the elevator, along with Kakashi. Soon, they found their selves bursting out the elevator and into the fourth floor lobby, where Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji sat together.

"Well!" Sakura asked, waiting for some kind of information.

"No clue, they wouldn't let us in." Shikamaru stated.

"'No one 18 and below are allowed inside'" Ino mimicked the doctor.

"Hey, Sasuke's below 18 and how come he's inside!" Naruto complained, whacked in the head by Shikamaru.

"Do us all a favour and don't speak."

Kakashi ran up pass behind Sakura and about to go pass the double doors when Neji called.

"Sir Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I gave Sakura a ride. And I'm gonna check up on Sasuke to see how he's doing."

"You're not allowed in." Naruto pointed out.

"Look, I know you guys think I look 18 or below. I can't argue with that cuz I do." He grinned inwardly but shook it away, thinking this was serious matter and he headed inside.

Sakura threw herself upon one of the couches and gave out a heavy sigh. "What now?"

Naruto sighed, "We wait."

"I don't _want _to wait." Sakura replied stubbornly.

There was a long moment of silence. No one spoke a word, and all that can be heard were the nurses' foot steps along the hallway; some even going back and forth, in and out the doubled-door that seemed to have lead into a big room. For Sakura's guess, she didn't think this was Sasuke's room. Room's in the hospital was usually not that big and normally in the higher floors.

It wasn't quite a long time, although for most of them it lasted long; the double doors swung open revealing Itachi with an exhausted and worried look on his face.

"Is he ok?" Sakura asked before he could even talk, and before anyone else could even ask the same question; she asked it first, like some reflex.

"I… I don't know." Itachi replied.

"Why don't you ever know?" Sakura complained.

"Because they never tell me anything. They just tell me to back-off." Itachi said, spitting out every word with bitterness in tone. "I don't know how he's doing, but Sasuke's still in surgery and-"

"_Surgery_!" Sakura asked in disbelief; with a will not to believe noticeable across her face, along with worry and pity in her eyes. It went the same with the others, only they didn't freak-out like Sakura as she screamed the question straight towards Itachi.

Itachi sighed, "Yeah…" he looked down. "I heard it's not big operation, and that maybe Sasuke was gonna make it after… but hey, that's what they're supposed to say right?" resentment upon his tone, he glared at the wall beside him. "They said maybe he was gonna make it… but that also means maybe he won't."

All Sakura could do was stare; she stared at Itachi who seemed hurt for a moment; he continued. "I was actually hoping for a nice vacation from university full of fights and arguments between Sasuke." He paused. "Now I'm here with a possibility of witnessing my brother's _death_." He said like spitting out the last words with despise and anger.

"Uh… Did you see Sir Kakashi? He went in." Sakura stuttered, trying to change the topic of death.

"Yeah… they're filling him up with a bunch info."

"Oh…um, didn't you call your parents?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… but they obviously can't fly a thousand miles to be here from the other side of the world. It'll take at least 12 hours by plane. And obviously they can't get a plane ticket right away."

Sakura paused before asking. It made her uncomfortable that she was the only one asking these questions. "What exactly happened?"

"Once again… I don't exactly know." Itachi said. "My car was running low on fuel so we stopped by a gas station. I fuelled up the car, then Sasuke told me he'll be back and that he's gonna go buy some food at this fast-food restaurant across the street. He got his bike that was attached behind my car, and well… he rode it. I don't exactly know what happened. The next thing I know I was looking at my brother who was sprawled on the ground and his bike all crashed to pieces." He took a deep breath before continuing once more. "This lady told me that he was hit and that the man who had hit him ran away. Geez, I wanted to friggin' run after him. I dunno… I just didn't, I just ran to Sasuke. Some guy called an ambulance so yeah…"

"Oh." Was all Sakura could reply.

Itachi sighed. "I'm gonna go back in. You guys can just stay here for awhile." Itachi said and turned away. But before fully opened the double-doors, he halted and said, "I know you guys usually have your stories tonight. Just do it here, and keep your mind occupied. Ok? And I ordered you guys drinks and snacks from the cafeteria… it's gonna come soon." and left.

Sakura faced the others. "Why was I the last person to know about this?"

"Cuz you weren't there when Itachi called." Naruto replied.

"Oh."

Then there it was again. A moment of silence. A long moment of silence.

Their food came, just as Itachi had said so, and a staff had placed their food on the table they surrounded.

"So who goes tonight?" Ino asked so-suddenly.

"Me." Shikamaru stated. "Are we still gonna do our stories?"

"Well, we're here, might as well do it." Ino replied.

"Fine; well, tonight's story is titled '_Dressed to Kill_'"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

One of the most – favoured stories and a legend a few years ago concerned a beautiful young girl in a white satin dress. It was one of those anecdotes which everybody swore had actually happened to his first cousin or next-door neighbor, and several narrators became very testy when they were informed that several other people's cousins had evidently undergone the same experience just a few weeks before.

At any rate, the legend maintained that a very lovely but poverty-stricken damsel was invited to a formal dance.

She was delighted, just as she heard the invitation.

It was her chance to enter a brand-new world of people and socialization. Who knew that some rich young man would fall in love with her and lift her out of her life in a box factory?

But there was one problem: she had nothing to where; she had no suitable dress to wear for such a great occasion. It startled her as that thought came across her mind.

Nothing to wear?

Surely she would not let such a little disaster ruin her evening and get to her way.

"Why don't you rent a costume for the evening?" suggested a friend.

Not having thought of this before, the girl became hopeful, and that very night went to a pawnshop near her home, where for a surprisingly reasonable sum she rented a beautiful white satin evening gown with all the accessories to match.

Miraculously, it fit her like a glove and gave her such radiance that upon her arrival at the party she created a minor sensation.

She smiled brightly, staring at the reflection before her. It was almost unbelievable to find such a dress like this last minute; especially along with different accessories to match it.

She was cut in on again and again, and as she whirled happily around the floor she felt that her luck indeed had changed for the better.

She danced, and whirled confidently, liking how her dress swayed with her in all directions. Many eyes were upon her, watching her dance gracefully.

Soon, however, she began to feel faint and nauseated.

She fought against a growing discomfort as long as possible, but finally stole out of the house with barely sufficient strength to stagger into a cab. She reached her home and crept up the stairs to her room.

Surprisingly exhausted for no reason, she threw herself onto her bed, broken-hearted that she wasn't able to stay for any longer.

And it was then — possibly in her delirium — that she heard a woman's voice whispering in her ear. It was harsh and bitter.

_"Give me back my dress,"_

It said.

_"Give me back my dress! It belongs to... the dead..."_

The next morning the lifeless body of the young girl was found stretched out on her bed.

The unusual circumstances led the coroner to order an autopsy. It was found the girl had been poisoned by embalming fluid which had entered her pores when she became overheated from dancing.

The pawnbroker was reluctant to admit that he knew where the dress had come from, but spoke out when he heard that the district attorney's office was involved.

It had been sold to him by an undertaker's assistant who had taken it from the body of a dead girl just before the casket was nailed down for the last time…

**End of Story**

* * *

"There you go…" Shikamaru stated. 

"That was cool…" Ino commented and smiled.

Shikamaru sighed, "Yeah sure…"

Sakura stared at the scene before her. Everyone seemed to be saddened and the attempt to do their stories so as a result of being occupied did not work since everyone was already occupied… by Sasuke's mishap.

Everyone sat, slumped up on the couches, except Naruto, Hinata, and Ten-Ten chose to sit on the floor.

Normally, comments would fill the air every after a story. But now, no one was even talking. They all just stared concentrating upon nothing… a blank space of the floor.

And then there it was again.

Silence.

No one had dared to speak; the stillness was awkward; something that had set Sakura to speak.

"I kinda miss him." She whispered softly, and almost immediately felt all eyes upon her. "What? That's not an unusual way to feel in a time like now… right?"

Again, no one replied to her question but silence.

"This is taking a really long time." Sakura faintly said once again.

Only a heavy sigh from Ino was heard as she leaned back the couch. But that was it, nothing more.

That ticked Sakura off, "Ok, could someone break the silence here?" she asked exasperated.

"I seriously can't stand sitting here doing nothing." Shikamaru stated, and looked over at Sakura. "Is that enough?"

Sakura sighed and opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't continue since the doors, which they had all been hopefully waiting for to open up, swung open revealing a doctor.

No one said anything for a moment, they were all just staring.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura said, starting up a conversation with the doctor.

"Um… hello there. Are you all here for Uchiha Sasuke?" the doctor asked.

All nodded except for Sakura who replied, "Yeah…"

"Well, I am pleased to say that Sasuke's fine now." he chuckled. "That boy's though, I say. He was awake the whole time he was in the ambulance and didn't even shed a tear even after the impact he had. I guess his body had grown numb at that time."

"What was the surgery about?" Sakura asked. "Does he now have like, stitches and all that stuff?"

The Doctor shook his head lightly. "It wasn't a big operation. Just enough to close up his wounds. He's fine now; you can go see him upstairs where he's moved and resting. I'm not sure if he's awake though."

"Where's Itachi and Sir Kakashi?" again, Sakura was the one who had asked the question; and everyone else had remained silent.

"They're down at the third floor donating blood for Sasuke since he needs it. He had lost a lot of blood, actually; that was the reason he fainted just as the ambulance neared the hospital."

"Oh." At last, Sakura had nothing more questions to ask.

The Doctor smiled when Sakura was eventually speechless. "Feel free to go up stairs to Sasuke's room. It's in room 817, eighth floor."

They all slowly stood up, and gathered up their food with them. "Oh, and I forgot, what are your relation to Uchiha Sasuke? I'm assuming you are all friends to Sasuke? Or cousins?"

"Friends." Neji stated, arising.

As everyone got on their feet, Sakura faced the doctor once more. "Uh… when can he leave the hospital?"

"In about a week… maybe even sooner. That boy seems to heal fast." The doctor said and smirked when he noticed Sakura quiet down, nodding slightly.  
She slowly took a sip from her drink, when the doctor suddenly asked. "What is _your_ relationship with Sasuke?" Sakura paused half-way from drinking and looked up at the doctor. "His girlfriend?"

Sakura sputtered out her drink for the reason of shock. She hadn't really expected that coming. "Uh… no!" she flushed.

"Oh… ok then." The doctor smiled and turned to leave.

Sakura shrugged, and turned towards her friends, who were now staring strangely upon her. "What?"

Shikamaru smirked. "_That_ was interesting…"

Sakura mocked a laugh as she eyed her pineapple-head friend, "Eheh… yeah, interesting… _NOT_."

"You so panicked at that question." Ino pointed out, stifling a laugh.

"I did not!" protested Sakura.

"Well, I like your shade of blush..." Ino grinned.

Sakura glared at her. "Shut up." and stomped past Ino.

They headed inside the elevator and waited until to took them up to the eighth floor. Initially, they all ran outside the elevator and shuffled around trying to find Sasuke's room.

Sakura was the first one who found it and swung the door open, not even bothering to think twice whether the injured Uchiha was asleep or not.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura called out and ran beside him.

She heard a grunt of pain as he turned around to face her.

That look. She didn't quite get it… she didn't get the way he stared at her.

His façade plastered a look of impassiveness but his eyes did not; for a single moment, the pink-head girl had caught surprise, curiosity, and hurt in his eyes.

"Hey…" he replied weakly.

Sakura's gaze roamed around Sasuke; certain parts of his arms were bandaged, and a few gashes were still visible. His forehead was wrapped with bandage too, and blood had stained through it, startling her even more. His face didn't hold that cocky look anymore, and instead, it showed disappointment, and maybe even physical pain since his face, as well, had contusion and cuts. Honestly, he looked like a wreck. He wasn't that strong and cool Uchiha anymore that can intimidate anyone with only his killer-glare. Now, he was helpless and seemed weak. But above all that, Sakura can't help but admit that he still looked like that attractive-jerk she sees everyday in her life. Although obviously, she wouldn't admit that out loud, so she simply said.

"You're a wreck." Sakura softly said, as she sat on the chair that she found beside his bed; as she leaned on the edge of the divan, her fingers tangled together as her chin rested on them and she tilted her head.

Sasuke smiled at the adorable scene before him before closing his eyes when he felt pain. "I'm not even gonna try and quarrel with you..."

"Yo Sasuke! You okay, man?" both Sasuke and Sakura faced towards where that voice came from, and saw Naruto standing by the door way with the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he groaned.

"Dude, you're a wreck." Neji commented, scanning him with his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "I know that."

"Uh… we'll leave." Ino said, at length, when she realized what sort of position both were in, and considering the proximity too. "C'mon…" she called out and pulled the rest of them outside and closed the door.

Sakura turned her attention back to the Uchiha and stared at him.

He gave a shrug, "Stop staring."

She shrugged back, "I dunno… it'll be quite an interesting show on TV, actually. '_Featuring tonight! Presenting… Sasuke and his once-handsome face now totally screwed up!'_" Sakura grinned.

"'once handsome'? Gee thanks… I never really thought you thought of me that way…" Sasuke smiled.

"I didn't."

"What about now?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Well, most definitely not now."

Sasuke smiled, but said nothing; he leaned back against the prompt up pillows and closed his eyes for a rest. Sakura stared at him.

Feeling her gaze, he spoke up, "You seriously need to work on you staring problems."

"You're bleeding." She said, ignoring the comment."

"Well, of course… That's one of the reasons why I almost died."

"You almost died?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I dunno… what does 50:50 mean? Itachi said I've reached down at that point."

"It means you were half-dead, half-alive." Sakura explained.

Sasuke smirked, "Sweet…"

Sakura glared at him, "If you didn't have a concussion right now, I would've just whacked you in head."

Sasuke smiled but faded quickly, and answered her by silence. He looked up towards the ceiling and remained an impassive look on his face.

Sakura slowly lifter her hand and touched one of his bruises on his cheek-bone, causing him to wince at her soft touch. "What are you doing?"

Sakura hesitated, before asking, "Did it hurt?"

"What did?" Sasuke impassively asked. "Since almost everything had pain in it."

"Th-the surgery…did it hurt?"

He shrugged once more, "It was nothing big. Just enough to close up my big gashes."

"That's what everyone says…" Sakura said. "It just seems so…'ouch' especially when they slice you to pieces-…"

"Sakura." Sasuke called out, cutting her short. "They did not _slice_ me, okay? Escpecially not to _pieces. _They closed up my wounds… _close_ not open. Relax, don't worry."

"I'm not _worried_!" she snapped. "Just curious."

"Sure you are…" he replied with sarcasm.

She shrugged once more and sat upon the chair that rested beside the Uchiha's bed. She watched him as he stared blankly upon the ceiling, -which was probably the most comfortable position for him now- and rested his head upon the prompt bunch of pillows.

Sakura continued to observe him. "Spill Pinky, I know you have something to say…"

Sakura sighed, and fought the small droplets of water from escaping her eyes as she stared at the young Uchiha before her, all wrecked and hurt and wounded. She sniffed. "You're so stupid."

Sasuke turned to look at her, and watched a tear or two fall down her pale cheeks. Even if it hurt, he urged himself to reach up her cheek and gently wipe the falling droplet, "And _you're _so lame." he chuckled, and stared at her. "Why are you crying?"

"Cuz you almost died on my birthday." Sakura had said loudly. "You're so careless; do you think this is some _present _I'd want to have? Of course not!"

"And that's the reason why I didn't die. Cuz I wanted to be here for your birthday." he grinned.

"Fine... yes, you are here... you're alive... but... you're all injured and wounded and... hurt." Sakura sniffed once more, another tear running down her face."You ruined my birthday..."

"I hate you so much right now…" she murmured, resting her head upon his one of his bruised arm that laid down on the bed.

Sasuke stared strangely at her, one she did not seem to notice since she had her head down, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Is this what you call some perfect gift?" Sakura asked and stared back expressionless towards Sasuke. "You ruined my night…It's my birthday, remember? Well obviously you don't. Since you didn't even come home on the night of my birthday. The rest and I were planning to go out tonight. And you ruined it… I'm spending my birthday on a hospital. Sad…"

"I tried not to…"

"W-what do you, what do you mean… 'Tried not to'?" the Haruno beside him asked confused.

Sasuke shrugged, and that was all he did.

Sakura stared at him, once again out of pure curiosity, "What happened?"

"Long story."

"Make it short." Sakura demanded. "I need explanations. I was just talking to you right before the accident happened, I was so happy then you suddenly swore at me, then the next thing I know Ino was calling to tell me you're dead!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, I'll keep exaggerating until you tell me what happened." Sakura replied stubbornly. "Besides… I deserve some kind of explanation; the doctor thought out something wrong earlier about me being..." she faded out to silence.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "That you were my girl?" he smirked as he saw Sakura startled at his question. "Yeah, he asked me that too…"

"Explanations?" Sakura asked once more, attempting to avoid the last subject. "Naruto said you were hit by a parked car."

Sasuke glared, "I did not get hit by a _parked_ car. I'm not that stupid."

"Or are you?"

He sighed, "Nothing happened, alright? I was on my bike. There was some freak who ran over me. and that's that. I bumped me head into on of the cars parked on the street." He explained. "Then nothing… there's no reason or whatever."

Sakura brought up her finger and poked him on his bandaged forehead, making him flinch at the pain, "You liar."

"Itachi and I stopped to fuel the car. Then across the street, a bit far from us, there was a gift shop-…"

"Gift shop? Itachi said you went away for buying fast food that was across the street."

"_Sooo_? Is it so bad to lie?" Sasuke asked. "Stop talking and let me finish. I lied to Itachi that I was going to buy food, simple. I got my bike detached from his car, since it was pretty far away by feet, and… I went there." Sasuke turned to Sakura, "Look, I swear, I remembered your birthday. That's the reason why I called you. How do you expect me to say happy birthday and I'm sorry I'm not there if you just started babbling away!"

"I was not babbling!" Sakura protested.

"I went to cross to the street and some psycho turned right then the next thing I knew I was face to face with a car in full speed. I stopped my bike but that didn't stop the car from hitting me; some said I my head bumped into one of the parked cars or something. I dunno… I lost my phone, and you were still babbling that time. The stupid thing was, I was conscious the whole time. And I felt it… the impact… it hurt like hell…"

Sakura stared. "What?" Sasuke asked. "You wanted the whole story… and that's the whole story."

"Why did you need to go to the gift shop anyway?" Sakura asked. "Itachi said you were in such a rush to get home."

"It's nothing… I was just tired."

"Spill."

"I have nothing to spill." He answered expressionless.

"Yes you do, spill."

"No."

"Spill…" Sakura put her hand and let her finger gently poke one of Sasuke's blood-stained bandage; even with such gentle press, Sasuke wince at the pressure upon his arm.

"Ow! Sakura!"

"Spill..."

"Sakura, it hurts! Stop!" he begged, trying to get away, but found that he couldn't since it'll only hurt him more.

Sakura pulled her finger away and stared at him one more time. "What was that about!" Sasuke demanded to know.

Sakura stared. "You didn't even slap me… or gave me a punch… you just like… laid there begged." She stated amused.

Sasuke only shrugged, and looked away.

Silence filled the air once more. Sasuke broke it by starting up a conversation first.

"I hate being like this you know?"

Sakura was startled by his voice which seemed to pop out of nowhere, since she already got used to the silence. "Uh…" she stuttered. "Being like what?"

"Like this… I hate being so helpless… It's like I'm so weak, and I'm good for nothing. I'm a wreck."

Sakura watched him speak. "You're not a wreck, you're not helpless and you're not weak… actually, yes you are… but hey, cheer up. At least you're not dead. I mean, if you died the day of my birthday… I'd… I swear I'd cry."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not gonna take that personally say it's a sweet thing to tell since you cry over a bug that's stuck to your hair." Sakura pouted.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Ugh, you know what! Coming here is the most pointless thing I've ever done!"

"Funny… you're actually the first one that came and see me." Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura smiled. "Guess what… I'm even the last one that found out." She grinned. "And for my good deeds, I deserve a prize!"

"Ok." Sasuke stated, much to Sakura's surprise. "Go dig in my bag, it's probably somewhere there…"

Sakura stared at him, "I… I was only kidding, Sasuke."

"Well, I'm not." He stated. "Dig in my bag, it's somewhere there."

Sakura stood up, got hold of one of the backpacks placed on the counter and searched through it. "I can't see anything except used under wears and dirty socks. Gross!" Sakura exclaimed, backing up from the red and black backpack she had searched through.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "That's Itachi's bag. The blue one's mine."

Sakura gave a faint 'oh' and went to the blue and black bag and searched it up.

"What am I looking for exactly?"

Sasuke grunted, as he shifted positions and back again, "A paper bag. Small."

Sakura searched through it a bit more, and found a small brown paper bag. She pulled it out and went back towards Sasuke to hand it to him. He got it, and opened it, as she went back to her seat beside the raven-haired Uchiha.

Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke got out a certain piece of object; with it's ring on one of his fingers, he shoved it in front of her face as he dangled, before her; it's glassed edges glistening against the light and it's blue and pink collusion of colour made it artsy-looking.

"Happy Birthday." He stated. "I wanted to wrap it up it the gift shop… but, I never got the chance." He paused and grinned. "Plus… I wanted to get home early to climb up your balcony and give this to you. Remember? Like before? When we awkwardly met?"

Sakura looked strangely at him, "Yeah I remember… your football flew all the way up my balcony, and you had to climb up to get it because you're so stupid and you could've asked permission and used the front door." Sakura paused. "I busted you. I got scared cuz some wacko was climbing up my room. I screamed. And I called 911." She grinned. "How can I not forget, your face was hilarious when you saw the cops coming."

Sasuke glared. "First of all, Itachi was the one who had completely now aim and threw it there, I climbed up because I thought no one lived there, since you had just moved a day before, and I was not scared of getting arrested." He shoved the keychain to Sakura once again. "Shut up and take it. I'm feeling my arms grow numb."

Sakura got it, and examined it. it had an image of both Sakura and Sasuke inside it: they both stood side by side with a background of snow, it was winter that time. On its other side, words were carved on neatly saying:

_

* * *

_

Side by Side

"_As friends or even as enemies, we'll go through the good and the bad times in two ways:_

_either side-by-side or back-to-back"_

_(H.S. & U.S.)_

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

"Awww… you had custom made!" Sakura exclaimed with a big smile plastered across her face as she jolted up and gave a hug to Sasuke, who struggled at the sudden act. 

"OW! God, Sakura, get off!" he demanded pushing her off. "Sakura! Sakura! GET! OFF! It hurts! Ow! Ouch! Get off!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sakura grinned. "Thanks, I love it."

Sasuke smirked, "I know. Happy Birthday" He hesitated before continuing. "I'm sorry for ruining your night…"

Sakura nodded, "You are so forgiven." And threw her arms around Sasuke again.

"What the hell-! Sakura! Get off! OW!"

**!THE END!  
but then again... let's just see howthe others outside are doing...**

"Oh man... oh crap, this is big!" said a loud blonde, as he peered between the spaces of the slightly ajar door.

A certain pineapple head grunted at the sudden pressure on his foot, "God! Don't step on me, idiot!" he said as he attempted to move his foot away.

The white eyed dude rolled his eyes, "Shut up you two…"

"Men, they're like, totally hitting on each other…" the older Uchiha commented, as he joined them spying from outside Sasuke's room.

"I know..." the Nara boy agreed, "But hey, you never know; maybe they're just being… friendly, since one got hurt. Somehow they should care…I mean, they do have a history together."

"What does that mean?"

"They knew each other long way back." his pearled eyes watched the scene of the Uchiha and Haruno babbling and having their usual bicker. "Long time of knowing each other, equals, a tight connection."

"Well, actually, Sakura says they're just friends." the blond protested.

They heard a snicker and soon, their masked-man teacher appeared behind them, also peering through the ajar to Sasuke's room. "That's what every girl says until they realize they just made out with their _'best_ _friend'_"

"Whoa... this is big! No… this is huge. No this is like really, really… all right," he paused to think, "What's bigger than huge?"

The pineapple head replied, "Uh… this?"

"Totally…"

**The REAL end! **

* * *

that's it...hope you like it... 

Thanks for the people who suggested an ending!

For others who still haven't... feel free to give me ideas!

Thanks a million!

-laineybobainey


	23. Ch21 Grad Night

**Good news. Bad news. Good news. Bad news.  
****Good news: this isn't the last chapter. Bad news: the next chapter will be. Good news: this chap's extra long. Bad news: this chap's extra _crappy_ to!  
****Enjoy!****

* * *

**

FireLight Horrors  
**By lainey-bo-bainey  
****Chapter Title:  
Grad Night**

* * *

"Okay! Okay… Relax… Breathe in…" I stared as my reflection inhaled, "And… breathe out." I watched as it exhaled. 

I turned around in order to face my brunette-haired friend staring strangely towards me. Then I felt my nerves freak out, sending shivers up and down my spine. "Oh my gosh! Grad's today! Grad's today! We're graduating! I can't believe it! Oh gosh…"

"Well, 'oh gosh,' _relax_ Sakura!" Ten-Ten mimicked; then she calmly sighed and pushed herself up to sit upon the counter of the sink. "I can't believe grad's today…"

"I know…" Hinata agreed from nowhere, and emerged from one of the washroom cubicles. She walked over one of the multiple sinks, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Before it was like, 'grad's next month!' then it was like 'grad's next week!' and then it was 'grad's in three days!' then yesterday it was 'grad's tomorrow!' and then now it's 'grad's today!' it's crazy… it's coming by so fast…"

"Totally right, Hinata…" Ino agreed, too, emerging from one off the cubicles and leaned against the sink's counter beside Ten-Ten. "It's insane… and don't forget… it's only within a matter of hours until we get to say 'grad's _later'_."

I sighed and headed towards Ino, who surprisingly was as calm as Ten-Ten. I stood in front of her, both my hands upon my waist and my head tilted, as is saying 'this is not you'. Three seconds later…

We both screamed at the same time, causing both Ten-Ten and Hinata to cover their ears.

"Whoa! Thank god no one's here or else I'll have to declare that I don't know both of you…" Ten-Ten stated. "What are you both freaking out about?"

"Grad's today!" we both exclaimed.

"Well… _I'm_ pretty excited." Hinata said, smiling.

"_I'm_ not!" Ino snapped. "I mean, the hair, make up, clothes, shoes, everything! I'm so nervous I have so many stuff to bother about!"

"Well… that's not actually the reason why I'm freaking out." I stated, at length.

Ten-Ten looked at me, "Okay… then at least there must be _one_ reason why you're screaming like a lunatic."

"I… don't exactly know…" It's true… I didn't know why I was freaking out. I felt my heart beat strong. It didn't beat fast and hard like when I was about to act my big role in our play once before in front of the whole school… but it was beating fast and hard, enough to get me all anxious, and fidgety. "Mostly… it's because… we're graduating. I mean… I seriously don't this year to end. Being in the graduating class is probably one of the best moments of your life."

"You'll still get to be the graduating class in highschool and college remember?" Hinata reminded.

"Yeah… but…. I'm _old_ by then…" I smiled forcedly. "I don't wanna grow old… I don't wanna go to highschool."

"You know, when you go to highschool, you'll be the youngest." Ten-Ten reminded.

"Yeah but… fine. But still. It's like… it's all going so fast." I said slowly, as we started heading out the washroom, "We only have 5 years left of school. I mean, I don't wanna be that person who… sits in a chair on a Sunday afternoon, looking through the yearbook and wishing to go back in time! I wanna stay here and have fun."

"You don't wanna graduate?" asked Shikamaru, who was walking by the halls and had heard our conversation as he went out the ladies' room. He had around twenty thin, although hard-cover books in hand, and struggled to keep them all from falling. I stared at him, and he took it as a sign to continue. "Then _fail_ _class_."

"Ugh." I scowled at him. "Thanks for nothing. We don't _have_ class anymore."

"Ah… the beauty of being in the graduating class…" said a new voice; this boy was a few inches smaller than I am. He strolled by with a goofy grinned plastered across his face, "The other grades still have classes, and they're probably still doing their exams while we…" his grinned widened. "Got out of class and lessons last week." He was with around twenty or more thin blue hard-cover books in hand just like Shikamaru, and with a puppy upon his shoulder, who barked.

Ino, who stood beside me, stared at the puppy. "Kiba, didn't miss Kurenai tell you 'no pets allowed in school'? Except for pet day."

He shrugged, although said nothing. Shikamaru answered for him and said, "Every day's a pet day for him."

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me!" yelled a voice, and soon, Naruto emerged from the other end of the hallway; causing the six of us to face his direction. Naruto, like the two other boys, had the same kind of books he was carrying, and had also struggled to keep them from falling to the ground. Soon, he reached where we were standing.

"What are you guys doing, anyway?" Ten-Ten asked. I felt Naruto smiled nodded towards Hinata, as she blushed and waved her hand. I smiled and rolled my eyes, and listened to Shikamaru as he replied.

"Being out of class apparently also means cleaning up the school." Shikamaru growled.

"Aww, poor you." Ino pouted.

The pineapple-head growled, "And _you're _no exception. You should be helping. Either clean-up the school, or set-up the gym."

"Oh c'mon, nerdy." Naruto called out. "We're not cleaning up the _whole _school…"

Shikamaru glared at the 'nerd' comment given by Naruto. "Whatever."

Ino asked, "By _whole _school, what exactly does Naruto mean?"

"It means our two classrooms," And by that, he meant the two divisions/sections of our whole batch, Miss Kurenai's and Sir Kakashi's, the two homeroom teachers for our batch. Miss Kurenai held Division1 and Sir Kakashi held division2. Divison 3, 4 5 and soon were other grades younger that us. He continued. "The gym equipments, all books back at the library, AVRs back to where they belong, train the juniors how the sound-system works, art stuff back at the art room, and drama props put back neatly at the junk-room behind the gym they call a storage. The sound system crews are down at the gym setting up." he turned towards Ten-Ten. "Aren't you supposed to be there?"

"I will be…" she replied confidently.

"Uh… we have like, half an hour left of school for today… aren't you like… gonna go down to the gym _now?_" Ten-Ten shook her head, and grinned. I rolled my eyes, obviously she had no intention of helping today.

Ino smiled as Shikamaru struggled at the books he was carrying. "Need help?"

"Why do you think?" Ino only rolled her eyes at the rude reply and took a couple of books from Shikamaru to help him, since he seemed to be the one who carried most books.

"Where are these going?"

"Library." Shikamaru stated, as they all walked past me, Ten-Ten and Hinata and headed towards the Library.

The three of us went back in Sire Kakashi's classroom and found that it was busy. Everyone seemed to have something job to do that involved cleaning the class. We went to Miss Kurenai's that was just across Division2's classroom, and found that half the class was also cleaning the room. There were some of our classmates that went pass the halls carrying books, gym equipments, art stuff, drama props, and more.

We went to the gym, and saw a couple of our classmates setting up the gym for the night. It looked wonderful! The stage was set with a tropical theme, since that was what we voted for in out first field trip, and there were surf boards everywhere. There were flowers everywhere too… the gym looked so much like Hawaii. There were others that were carrying around chairs and table and setting them up. By the corner of the gym, we saw Neji, along with some guys setting up the sound system, with some sixth graders watching them. We walked over towards them.

"Hey there…" Ten-Ten called out, and Neji looked up, and glared.

"Where were you! You're supposed to be here like an hour ago to set up sound system!" he exploded.

"I was talking…" Ten-Ten smiled. "And that's about it."

Neji shook his head in disapproval but let it slip anyway. He looked towards where me and Hinata stood and nodded his head as a sign of acknowledgement, and I nodded back.

"Hey Sakura…" called a voice from behind me. I mentally groaned, but almost swiftly and automatically, I displayed a smile of acknowledgement as I turned around to face the speaker.

"Hey Lee… I… didn't expect to see you here." A lie. Everywhere I go, he always manages to find me. Stalker. I mean, Lee's a kind guy…. But he's just… too kind; or maybe… I'm the one who's to kind to scream at him and say 'screw-off thick-brows!'.

He grinned, "So, I heard Uchiha's injured."

"He is… it's pretty serious actually." I tried to maintain a casual tone, but deep inside of me, I wanted to get out of the conversation…bad. And without Sasuke here to yell at him to screw-off and not bother me, it's going to be hard to get away from him… no wonder he's grinning. Ugh… his grin is as creepy as his hair-do. I knew a hundred percent that he was gonna ask "the question". Of course… it was generally the "casual talk" first. It's an unwritten rule.

"So…do you like… apples?" I stared at him. Is this is idea of casual talk? I can hear the others behind me laughing their heads off… Lee obviously didn't mind.

"Uh… yeah… I guess…" I replied, at length.

"Good! Could you go with me for tonight then?"

"Uh…" I stammered. "Um… Well, you know, it'd be an honour but- and- well, I'd say yes but-…" I felt pathetic, especially when I heard more laughter from behind me. I groaned… mentally again, and I faced Neji and gave him a look which mostly said what I was thinking: "Help me, you white-eyed idiot!"

He cleared his throat, but that goofy smile was still across his face, "Don't get your hopes up, thick-brows… she's going with Uchiha."

I scowled at him. That was not exactly the help I was looking for. "Not I'm not!" I snapped.

"Yes you are."

"He's not even coming."

"Well, he _will_." Ten-Ten persuaded.

Neji nudged her in the stomach, making her grunt, and crouch down. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to be that hard…" he apologized as he helped her up. It was a sweet scene. And it would've been hilarious to tease Neji about it… but instead, I asked the first thing that popped out of my mind.

"He's coming?"

"Who's coming?" Neji asked.

"Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Is he coming tonight?"

"Who's coming tonight?"

"Ugh, shut up! Thanks for nothing!" I screamed and was about to turn around and stomp away, but found myself face to face with Lee once more. "Hi." I snapped.

"So…are you gonna go with me? Or are you gonna go with Uchiha?"

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not going with Sasuke! And… and… um… I'm can't go with you cuz…I'm going with…" I looked around, as I stammered and soon my gaze landed upon a certain red-head hottie. "Gaara."

Lee shrugged. "Gaara… he's a worthy opponent." He looked at me. "See you at the dance floor." And walked away.

"I'm gonna barf." I groaned as I turned back towards Neji and Ten-Ten… one was staring strangely as me and the other was smirking. I cocked my eyebrow. "What?"

"So you're gonna ask Gaara to go with you?" the bun-head asked, and then chuckled. "Well, good luck with that."

I scuffed. "I can ask him." I turned his direction, and stared as he taught some kids how to use the sound system. "Eventually." I shook my head.

"Anyway, what were you guys saying about Sasuke?"

"What about Sasuke?" Neji asked. I eyed him; I knew he was playing dumb.

"Why did you say that Sasuke was coming tonight at the party?" I paused. "Ha! That has details in it, so you won't be able to ask it back to me!"

Neji stared at me, and scratched his ear, "Uh… what, I didn't seem to catch that. Why is who coming when at where?"

I growled, as I heard Ten-Ten burst out laughing. I stormed out the gym. Then, the lunch bell rang. It was now 12:05. For the others in the school it symbolized lunch… but for the graduating class… it symbolized early dismissal. They let us out early today so that we could have enough time to rest or maybe sleep, and then get ready for the night.

((around 2pm))

"I look…so pretty!" I heard Ino said that afternoon as sat hanging-out in Hinata's room. She twirled around, and her eyes never left her reflection as she stared at her peach and pink dress. It blended perfectly along with her blue eyes and blond hair, which was still tied up in a pony tail, but now with a nice glimmering clip.

Ten-Ten groaned. "And to think she wasn't cocky." I didn't hear any reply from Ino after that.

But she did tell me, "Sakura! Get out of there! You've been there for 10 minutes!"

"I look stupid!" I yelled from within Hinata's walk-in closet.

"No you don't!"

"You can't even see me!"

"Shut up, and get out!"

At a snails pace, I slowly got out of the rather huge closet where I changed and walked out wearing my dress on, that went down… I can't exactly explain. Some parts were long and past my knee and some were short that only went down my thighs; it was part of the style of the dress…it looked gorgeous at the manikin, but I don't really think so on me.

"You look awesome, Sakura!" Ino commented.

"I never knew you bought a brown dress…" Ten-Ten said, and she stared at the brown party-dress I had on. It wasn't all-brown, it collided and had a mixture of light brown, tan, and white. Requirements had said that our dress had to be only semi-formal, and comfortable. Not the huge bulky gowns that you wear in a prom… and not a night gown too… because that'll be too long.

"Well I had to… if I wore pink, it'll match my hair then I'll be too pinkish. If I wore green… cool, it'll match my eyes but… I dunno. I like green, but not as a grad dress. If I wore red, it's pretty close to pink so it's still a no. I'm not really a person who likes black or any other dark colours. If I wore blue or yellow I'd look like a colourful Christmas tree since I already have pink hair and green eyes on me. So I chose brown. It's… not dark, and the style of the dress it pretty cheerful and cute, so… I guess it's ok."

"Oh yeah, and if she wore white, she'd look like a zombie since her skin's already pale." Ino grinned. "Brown's perfect for Sakura. Not too dark… but just enough."

Ten-Ten sighed. "When's our ride… I wanna get out of here."

Hinata took a glance at her watch, "Half an hour more. We have to wait for Naruto and Shikamaru."

"They're coming here?" Ino asked exasperated; she clearly did not like that idea.

"Well, yeah, we're gonna have the same ride since Neji's here too." Hinata replied.

"Oh…" Ino said, at length, "Oh by the way, do you know how girls always said something like 'hey, what are you gonna wear for grad?'?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah…"

"Well, apparently, guys do that too." she pointed out.

I stared strangely towards her, "Uh…what?"

"Uhuh, guys do it too… earlier, Shino and Kiba were talking and Kiba was like 'dude, what are you gonna wear for grad?' and Shino was like 'I actually don't know… Tux I guess, since everyone is… what about you?'!"

We laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

I laugh. "Oh my god, that's so stupid!"

At that moment, the door forcefully swung open. "Whoa! Jeez!" Ten-Ten yelled since she was the one standing next to the door…

Revealing a certain Hyuuga, "Hey Hinata, our ride-…" he paused, as he stared at the irritated-looking Ten-Ten, who was now in front of him. Then, he looked down and stared at her blue outfit, his face held an amused look.

"What?" Ten-Ten snapped.

"You…" He paused and stared at her from top to bottom, blink every once in a while. "Uh…"

"Oooooh… lovestruck." Ino whispered to me, making me grin.

It was just then that Neji continued. "You… you like girl." He paused. "You're wearing a skirt! Oh crap!"

"Or not." Ino murmured again. "He's dead."

Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes, "You're dead."

Neji rolled his eyes, as if it was nothing. "Kill me later, our ride's here. We have to be at school in 4pm." He paused. "And Shikamaru and Naruto aren't riding with us."

Ino screamed. "OH THANK YOU!"

((at school))

I sighed as I scanned CR1, which also meant conference room1. Everyone was so busy and was laughing around. Some were in the line-up for the grad-pictures, some were just goofing around, and others were eating at the buffet provided for all grads. I spotted Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten standing along one side of the table, and I started walking towards them.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They looked my way and I can tell the look of amazement on their face. "Oh c'mon… I can be this good-looking, you know…" I joked.

"You looked awesome, Sakura!" Ino commented. She hugged me a pulled away to stare at my dress. We were all recommended to where… not a gown, but a dress… a semi-formal dress. This conversation went on for a couple of minutes.

"Food. Free food. That's the best part for me." Ten-Ten stated as she took another one of the cookies and placed in her mouth.

"Well, at least you have something in with Choji." I joked, as we all looked over the other side of the table to see the munching Choji and we all laughed.

"Ugh, I can't wait for the after-party. We're all gonna be so wild dancing and stuff." Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah me too! They said we get free pizzas!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh Ten-Ten, what's with you and food tonight?" Ino asked.

"I ate cookies for lunch. I'm really hungry right now."

Ino shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey there." Looking up, we saw the trio. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto standing before us, as they were all where black men's dress pants, and a black tuxedo for the top. Naruto was waving, Neji had his arms folded, and Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets.

Ino sputtered her drink back to its cup, as Shikamaru stared at her act disgust. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

Ino kept her self from laughing out loud at the scene before her. "Well, what the hell are you guys wearing?" I tried to keep myself from laughing too, judging by the fact that both Shikamaru and Neji were now glaring at us for making fun of their clothes. They seemed so old and mature; they looked like those serious business men. I mean, the teachers said to wear something appropriate and formal… but wearing a tuxedo made them look…weird.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "It's what we were _required_ to wear." It's true though… since almost all guys were wearing the same thing.

Ino finally laughed. "You look so weird!"

Shikamaru scuffed. "Stop that. You're laughing like a lunatic."

"That's cuz a _look_ like a lunatic!" she laughed once more. I did too…So did Ten-Ten… so did Hinata. The guys rolled their eyes.

But something was missing… I guess it's Sasuke, since he's not here. Shikamaru rolled his eyes towards Ino, Neji scuffed at Ten-Ten, Naruto grinned towards Hinata… but… Sasuke wasn't here to glare at me. After the accident, he stayed at the hospital for 4 days and went home on Tuesday. Then the doctors told him to stay at home and rest. So that's what he's doing now.

Oh well, his loss; he's not here and he's gonna miss all the fun.

We took some pictures, we chatted, we ate, we played, we hanged-out in the halls, and we made sure that our dress is ruined.

That was mostly what we did in the hours before grad.

Then suddenly, Kakashi's voice boomed within the room.

"Ok guys! Get out! Line up outside the gym!"

That was our cue. 3 hours had passed quickly and now… it was few minutes before seven. The gym was filled with people, mostly relatives of the grads.

* * *

Grad wasn't much. They simply gave us certificates and special awards. Ten-Ten got the best girl athlete award, and Sasuke won the best male athlete… but he wasn't here. Obviously, as everyone expected, Shikamaru got the academic award, along with Hinata and I, and the three of us got it. I forgot who got which now…but I seriously remember and dreaded Tsunade's long, long speech as a principal. 

I just sat there…staring at our principal as she opened up her mouth… but to me… there were no words coming out of it. I was bored to death. I leaned my head upon Hinata's shoulder who sat beside me since we sat in alphabetical order. H. Haruno… Hyuuga… that's that reason why we sat next to each other. Sitting on the chair beside Hinata was her cousin Neji…duh, he's a Hyuuga too.

I let my eyes roam around and saw that the rest of my classmates were also bored. I whispered. "I'm so bored… I can't stand this…"

Hinata sighed. "Me too…"

Soon, my gaze fell upon a certain unoccupied chair.

Lucky face.

He's missing the boredom.

But surprisingly, no one seemed to notice that he was gone. It was like he's here… but he's not. It was like no cared if he's not here. Even Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto didn't care… _especially _them. When I asked where he was, they always replied. "He's not coming." And then that's it. They change the topics.

The odd thing was, I keep hearing something about "the surprise." No one knew what it was, or what it was about. It was a rumour that's been going on ever since we got here. I'm guessing: it was a surprise for all the grads. Like a mural or a really huge picture… anything that'll symbolize this year's graduating batch.

After hours and hours of the speech Tsunade had given, and by hours of course I meant only half an hour, it was done!

All of us stood up and stretched after the graduation. Some people went to the food. Some went around and took pictures. Some sat and chatted.

"Oh my gosh, that was longest speech I've ever heard…" Ino groaned, "No actually, second longest. Martin Luther King's speech was longer!"

"Well, for Tsunade's speech, I say '_Done at last! Done at last! Thank God Almighty! She is done at last!'_"

We all burst out laughing, as we walked out of the gym. Each one of our classmates was gone by then and only parents were in the gym.

After passing along a few halls, the three of us reached the front door of the small gym. It was small than the regular gym… although it was still pretty big, and it was where the party will be held.

We opened the door and stared at the huge room in amazement. So it this ths surprise?

It probably was. Since for 3 days we weren't allowed inside the small gym. Graffiti were hanging from the ceiling, there were tables of food in one corner, a complete sound system and 4 huge speakers at each of the four corners of the room, and it was dark; the place was lit with a disco ball and lights of different colours roamed around the room. It looked totally cool.

I checked my watched… the party starts at 9… and although it was only a quarter to nine, people are already inside the gym. I turned towards Ino, "We still have fifteen minutes. Let's do our stories tonight."

"It's not Friday." Ino reminded me. "It's Thursday."

"Oh yeah! It totally slipped my mind!" I exclaimed. "But do you actually think we have time to do it tomorrow? I mean, it's the last day of school."

"Fine, you're right." Ino said. "First mission: find the guys."

"Over there… by the food…" Ten-Ten pointed towards a corner where Naruto was eating, and eating. So that was where we went.

"So who goes tonight?" Ten-Ten asked, sitting down with them. Neji looked up.

"We're doing our stories tonight?"

I nodded, "15 minutes."

Naruto shrugged, "Alright. I'll go." He picked up a cookie and shoved it into his mouth before continuing. "Story for tonight is title _the teacher_"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

Everyone thinks the 'thirteenth' floor is a cursed ground.

But how about if there _was_ no thirteenth floor?

What if the school was only up to the third floor? Yes, that's right; a school.

School is educational; and for some, school is also fun. Actually, before and after school is one of the most enjoyable moments for a student. You hang out before school, you hang out after school.

Although for _some_ students, they don't even get the chance to have fun.

Every day, when students pass by the school, there is only one similarity of the different things they realize, which of course, they realized various things. There had already been so many rumours about their school being a graveyard even before the real building was even built. It was a long school history.

Once, around the early 1800s, their school was only one-story high, although remote. Barely anyone enrolled in that school and no one wanted to. Why, you ask? The first reason was that, it was remote and away from any other schools, not sociable enough, according to other parents. Next, it was because no one enrolled in the school as it wasn't well-maintained.

It was as if the parents had an excuse for everything about not letting their children study in that school. But only a few did, at least there WAS a few. One of those few children is Kali D'nofrio; one of the students that had been stuck in the school since her parents didn't want her to transfer to other schools.

there was a huge destructive earthquake that occurred, destroying a one-story school.

some of them would see a woman walking back and forth through the halls or the third floor. No one knew who she was and she didn't look like anyone familiar. Students would just see her through the large dusty windows of the floor.

Teachers, however, did not believe the students. They would say it was just their childish imaginations; funny how they imagine the same things.

The woman in the halls would just turn and stare at the students. No one had ever dared to go to that third floor hall; except for teachers though. But they never saw anything.

One day, the chief-editor of the school's papyrus wanted to know what that woman was about. Or why she was here. When she saw the woman at the window while passing by, she took note of her look. She noticed that she was around her 50s and she wore a black and white formal dress. Her long grey hair was tied up in a bun and glasses covered her deep dark green eyes.

The chief editor went to the library and searched for the year books. She scanned all staff and teachers sections.

After about an hour of searching, she placed the books back finally giving up about the story. While heading out the library, a picture caught her eye. She turned to it and eyed the woman in the picture, and her eyes widen. That was the woman in the halls that kept watching the children.

And the in the frame, it said: "In the loving Memory of Ms. D'nofrio"

The woman turned out to be an old teacher, more or less… turned out to be dead.

**End of Story**

* * *

"_Alright folks, parties gonna start… set yourself on stage cuz we're starting….now."_ the DJ said as music started playing loudly. 

There were several songs that played. There was one time where "Dance" by Fall Out Boy played and everyone started jumping around like crazy. I did too… but I couldn't help but laugh when I found out that that was the exact same moment that the teachers took a little peak of what the party was like. Their expressions were all different. Miss Kurenai looked horrified, probably from the wild behaviour, Sir Iruka simply cocked his eyebrow, Sir Kakashi stayed silent as Sir Gai starting saying his speech about how youth love energetic events like this, and Tsunade… was dancing along… she was probably drunk.

Every one seemed to have fun. Well, most of everyone. Mostly girls were the one that occupied the dance floor; guys stayed in one corner. Of course, popular guys went with the preppy girls; guys who think they're all-that were probably the only ones that danced. They're not that bad… sometimes they just get a little too cocky for everyone's taste. Every once in a while, I see someone walking around or dancing with pizzas in their hand. Right! pizza… we get free food.

I stopped for a moment and left my friends for a while to head for the food table.

"Where _is _he? Shouldn't he be here about now?" I heard Naruto ask from one corner, as I walked towards the food table to get my pizza. Apparently, Naruto was the only one who was loud enough… their conversation went on and I couldn't hear any more of it because of the music. Curiosity filling up within me, I walked beside Naruto.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. "I though everyone was here… so who are we waiting for.

Naruto jumped. "Whoa, jeez, Sakura! Don't just pop your face like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well?"

"No one." Neji replied quickly like before. "Everyone's here and we're waiting for no one." Then his phone rang and he picked it up and placed it beside his ear. "Hello?" he greeted, and put up his finger inside his other ear. "H-hello? D-dude! Speak up! I can't hear you! Hello?"

Naruto grabbed the phone. "Hello!"

The was a paused.

"Man! Where the hell are you! The party's already started and-…"

Shikamaru grabbed the phone.

"The angel's here, bad timing. Hurry up." That was all he stated and hung up and threw the phone back to Shikamaru.

I stared at them as they stared back at me. "I'm gonna… stay away from you psychos, alright?"

They nodded simultaneously as I walked away. Then, I halted and turned back. "Hey, um… have you guys heard anything about Sasuke?" they shook their heads. "Ok… well usually you do. Usually you call him and brag about what his missing." They stayed silent. God, I'm talking to no one. I growled and stomped back to Ino and the others.

By the time I got to Ino and the others, the song switched to "We Belong Together" by MariahCarey. Evidently, the cocky guys paired up with preppy girls. It was nice scene… of course, that's ignoring the fact that they're practically touching each other's butt. I shivered. Kiba and this new girl looked like a much cuter scene. They were simply dancing together… they didn't touch, they didn't flirt… but they were having fun. I shook my head turn my attention to Ino, "Have you heard anything about Sasuke?" I asked… or more like yelled, as I tried to get my voice louder than the music.

"No! Why do you ask?" Ino yelled back.

"Nothing! It's just that Naruto and the others haven't heard from him either!" I yelled back. "Hey! I've still been hearing about this surprise! Do you know what it is!"

"No! Some people do, but I don't! I heard it's something about-!"

"Ino." Someone called from behind her, tapping her shoulder slightly. I looked up and she turned around, both of us saw an impassive Shikamaru with his hands inserted in his pockets. "Dance with me?"

Ino scuffed. "No." Poor Shikamaru, Ino gave him a flat no. Wait, what the hell, he just asked her! I stared strangely upon Shikamaru and his totally weird-out personality. He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." And pulled Ino away from us group of girls, I stayed there staring at the amusing scene of Ino and Shikamaru as he forcefully placed her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist… although he looked demanding. They were talking… I couldn't hear them talk, but Ino was shock, and Shikamaru kept talking

* * *

(( Third POV)) 

"…and _you_ are not to say this to anyone!" Shikamaru demanded.

Ino gaped and looked over at Sakura. "Are you serious? You knew about this all along?"

"Well, yeah…"

"And that's the-?" Ino didn't go on as she saw Shikamaru nod his head. "Oh my gosh!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru demanded.

"What, wait… oh my gosh! Um…" Ino paused, and looked around. "People are staring."

"So?"

Ino glared at him. "Did… you just do this cuz you wanted me to keep quiet?" she asked. "Cuz this is getting weird."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Do what?"

"Pull me over to one side and suddenly dance with me, that's what."

Shikamaru forced a smile, "Well… clearly… we're not having fun as _they _are…" he said nodding his head towards one corner where all the popular kids hanged out, and where they were all so awkwardly close to each other. No, they weren't doing anything… they were just close to each other.

Ino stifled a laugh. "Eheh… Right… um…" She sighed. "It's hot." The atmosphere was hot, especially since the gym was filled with so many people.

"You… wanna go out? Get some fresh air?" he offered.

"Sure…" Ino replied slowly, staring at him, "I'd like that."

* * *

((First POV)) 

Ino disappeared.

It was like, poof she's gone.

Afterwards, a noticed that Ten-Ten wasn't here either. I looked around and stopped Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Temari with the guys beside the buffet talking them. It seemed like the guys were objecting. Maybe they were asking for a dance… I can definitely see Temari do that but Ten-Ten and Hinata? No way.

I turned on me heel and walked over towards them, I heard the girls asked several times, "What is it? What is it?" but then the guys would simply answer, "Nothing! Nothing! You'll see later." Or stuff like, "Fine we'll tell you… if it'll make you shut up." then Neji would say, "No! Of course they wouldn't shut up… they'll just babble it around." and then the girls would say "No! We won't!"

"What are we talking about?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Hinata replied.

"It's nothing." Neji replied.

"But-…" Before I could even continue, they walked away leaving me alone, and with the three girls tailing them behind. I ran after them. After a few minutes of the cat and mouse game –Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata being the cat and the guys being the mouse… while I become the dog and chase after them all- I found them as they were now outside in the halls in one corner. Ten-Ten shrieked. Temari was jumping, and Hinata seemed as clueless as ever. When I walked over to them, asking them what was up, they'd answer 'nothing' and walked back in the gym.

I pulled Hinata aside, "Ok, why am I so clueless with this?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on too!"

We went back inside the gym and Hinata went along the dance floor. I noticed the guys still gathered beside the food, but Ten-Ten and Temari were just talking to each other. I walked over towards the guys, "Uh…" I started and they stared at me. "Have you guys seen Ino? I mean, she just suddenly disappeared. And Shikamaru did too…"

"Oh. He's busy with Ino." My eyes grew wide at what Neji said. He must've quickly noticed and knew what I was think since he said almost instantly, "No! That's not what I meant! I mean, Shikamaru's busy… Ino's busy... they're busy together…"

I arched my eyebrow. "He means to say that they're outside getting some fresh air." Naruto paused. "And they're doing nothing…just talking."

I slowly nodded my head and noticed Hinata coming my way. "I'm still clueless."

"I know me too!" I pulled her over towards Ten-Ten and Temari, they were both talking about the rumour that's been going around the whole gym for quite sometime now… about the surprise or whatever.

"Ok, me and Hinata are the only ones clueless here!" I exclaimed.

Ten-Ten groaned and pulled Hinata away from me. I watched as she told something to Hinata and she only blushed. I stomped towards them, and they stopped talking. "Hinata? What, do you know what they're talking about?" I asked.

She looked down, "What is it?" I asked. She looked at me and forced a smile. I took that as a 'yes, I know and no, I can't tell you' I groaned. "How left out can I get!" I yelled, I turned to look at Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten…" I warned. "I know you know so what is it?"

"You'll see Sakura… and besides… so many people still doesn't know what it's about too…" she explained, but I can tell she wanted to get out because I knew that she knew I was gonna interrogate her.

"Well, why do all my friends know?" I asked. I eyed her, "C'mon Ten-Ten… tell me….you don't know how left out I feel right now…"

"I'm sorry Sakura… but we're not allowed to tell anyone." Ten-Ten said.

I eyed her. "Ten-Ten…" I warned once more. "Don't lie to me…"

"Ten-Ten." Someone called from behind her. She turned around and I looked up, and we both met a pair of pearl eyes. Well, she met a pair of pearl eyes… Neji was looking at her. "C'mon." he offered her a hand to dance and she gladly accepted.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. I growled. "_Saved by Neji…"_ I thought.

* * *

((Third POV)) 

"Oh my god, Thanks so much… one more second with her and I would've spilled the beans…" Ten-Ten said and looked up to see the Hyuuga staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"There's something. What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You look great." He stated, and paused. "That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Ten-Ten replied. She grinned. "Thanks. I'd love to say you do too but… you look weird." Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Neji answered as he flipped open his phone. There was a pause. "Alright… we'll be there."

"What is it?" Ten-Ten asked.

"C'mon." Neji said as he pulled her out the gym.

* * *

((First POV)) 

I looked around, "Oh my gosh…" I murmured as I realized Ten-Ten was gone. Neji was too… Maybe _this _was the surprise. Everyone who finds out the surprise will miraculously disappear… how dumb.

* * *

((Third POV)) 

A blue cobalt automobile stopped in front of the school yard and a certain person stepped out. Right at that moment, Neji, along with Ten-Ten, was running towards the vehicle, and panting as they reached it.

Neji stared strangely upon him. "Uh… nice tux."

"Shut up." pair of eyes stared strangely upon them.

"Ok, now _that's _weird." Stated the person as he stared towards Neji's hand, interlocked with Ten-Ten's. Almost at the exact same second they noticed, they both pulled away and looked at various directions.

It was Neji that managed to bring back his posture and said, "She was too slow for me so I had to pull her." He stated, hearing a scowl from Ten-Ten made him smirk.

"Right." the person before them stated. "Uh… let's go."

* * *

((First POV)) 

Everyone's gone. Well, not everyone… but all my friends are. I'm starting to wish never to hear about the surprise ever again… or maybe I'll be the one who disappears.

Somehow though, it made me feel like an outcast. Everyone had a secret of their own and they won't even tell me. This was supposedly a great night but then now… I feel alone… and left out.

Looking around, everyone danced like nothing was wrong. Then, something had caught my eye. Turned towards the certain object I caught a sight of Ten-Ten emerging in the gym with Neji. I ran towards them, since they were the only ones I knew around here by now.

"Guys!" I called out running towards them, and then panting as I reached my destination. "I can't believe you left me in here!"

"Sakura, relax!" Ten-Ten said, I groaned.

"Whatever. I'm just gonna go… and enjoy myself with…" I looked around. "Gaara."

"No." I turned to look at Neji who just suddenly snapped at me. "You're not dancing with anyone. Not yet…"

"Why not!" I asked.

"Sakura, ssshhh!" Ten-Ten hushed me up and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw she was pointing over to the DJ. Um…okay…? "What am I suppose to-?"

Right at that moment, I suddenly saw Neji beside the DJ and whispered something to him. It amazed me how he was able to run that fast through all these people… but what amazed me even more was what the DJ said as he took the mike.

The voice of the DJ boomed throughout the gym from the speakers as he spoke:

"_Alright, Alright folks! It's exactly a quarter to nine right now. So we're gonna have a few more songs and we'll end up with our grad song…_

_But before that… there had been a special request… a request that was requested since yesterday, and I think it's time to put it into action What I got, right here is a uh… letter from Uchiha Sasuke. And… He says here hey classmates, sorry I can't be there with you guys tonight blah, blah, blah, I'm just gonna skip that boring part and get to exciting part where it says…"_

The DJ turned to look straight at me.

"_Hey Sakura, sorry for being rushed in the hospital at the night of your birthday and sorry for paying it all up with some lousy keychain. Sorry for not being here at Grad, okay? I'll make it up to you, I promise. Also, sorry for embarrassing you in front of all these people by letting the DJ say this out loud… I know you're blushing right now…"_

"That jerk." I murmured, because of the blush statement… although he was right… I felt my cheeks turn red since all my classmates attention was on me.

"_Well, anyway that's it… SEE YOU LATER." _The DJ paused. _"Ok, so now it's me speaking here now. The note ended. And… it said to play to this song for you Sakura, so here's Trip by Hedley."_

I stared as the DJ played on the song. At a snail's pace, I turned around and faced Ten-Ten and Neji, who were both smiling- except Neji… he… he was grinning. He doesn't smile.

"So _this_ is what you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well it was pretty obvious since you guys kept talking and talking but when I come in, you guys just shut up."

Neji smirked, "Yeah, well, that's still not it. We save the best for last." Grinning, he moved aside along with Ten-Ten; as I stared wide-eyed at the person who was now standing before me.

"Hi." He greeted. Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're here…" I said slowly. "How?" He motioned his head towards the window, where Itachi's car was parked and where Itachi was waving towards me. I timidly waved back and turned my attention back to Sasuke.

"Wow…" was all I could say that time.

I stared at him… "Wanna dance?" he asked suddenly.

"There are people staring…"

"Fine." He took my hand and led me out of the small gym. We went outside the door beside the door to the gym. I felt fresh cold air breeze through me. It was nearly nine but the sky was still blue that mixed with pink and orange… the sun was close to gone.

I felt Sasuke's eye stare at me, "You look gorgeous."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He snapped instantly.

"So you wanna dance?"

"But there's no music…" I reasoned out.

"Of course there is, you can hear the music from inside the gym." Actually, I could… it was that loud that you can hear it from outside. He held his hand in front of me and I slowly took it.

He pulled me closer to him, "C'mon, I'll be your first dance."

What the hell? I looked up to him, "What makes you think this is my first dance?"

"Well, you're definitely not as confident as those peepz…" He said, motioning to the group of popular people who flirted with each other. A laugh escaped my lips.

"C'mon… I'll be your first dance… and you'll be mine."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He snapped once more.

He placed my hand around his neck then placed his hands around my waist.

_What are you doing to me?  
__I'm so into you  
__And the hardest part is knowin' that I'll never follow through  
__You're slowly killing me  
__And I wish it wasn't true  
__Cuz I'm so into you  
__(Cuz I'm so into you)_

I eyed his eyes. "You're acting so weird tonight." I tilted my head as he chuckled.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who's creeped out." He answered.

I chuckled, "So are you ok now?"

He stared towards me confused. "What?"

"Are you ok? Neji and the others said you weren't here cuz you had to rest."

"Oh…" he turned towards me. "That was a lie."

"Thanks." I said suddenly. He stared at me. Ok… I think he wasn't expecting that…I wasn't either… it's slipped my tongue.

"Uh… what?" he asked.

"Thanks." Ok… that slipped my tongue once more. "For doing all this."

He smiled. Cute… it looked adorable. "I owe you…"

"Really? You could've just made it cash…" I grinned.

He did too. I stopped grinning. He did too. I stared at him. He did too.

"You know, that keychain was not lousy… I loved it." I said.

"Yeah… you should." I said.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ino and Shikamaru sitting on the swings… talking. Oh so that's why she disappeared. "Look at those two…" I said. Sasuke looked and chuckled.

"Sweet scene."

"Mm-hmm…" I agreed. "Hey, so this was the surprise?"

He looked back at me. "Supposedly… were you surprised?"

"Embarrassed… mostly." I gave him a goofy grin. He rolled his eyes. "What was up with Neji yelling at you on the phone saying 'you're late!'?"

"I was supposed to be 15 minutes ago." Sasuke explained. "Stuck at traffic. Rush hour. But hey. I saved the best for last."

"So… who's angel?" I asked.

"The Angel's you… it's a codename."

I smiled. "Really? That's so sweet!"

"Hey, I'm a sweet guy." Sasuke pointed out.

"You are?" I asked. He glared. He grinned goofily.

Then, the music stopped and changed into our grad song, we heard the DJ say 'this is our last song for tonight.' I pulled away.

"Let's go back. I like this song and… I wanna to be with all my friends while it plays."

"Sure." Sasuke said as we entered the gym once again our grad song for this year started playing.

_**The End**_

**Kill me, please! I feel like that's the cheesiest chapter I've ever written. I swear… I don't like it. Well, that's what I think anyway.****Anyway, I didn't really like that chapter. Next chapter's gonna be better… or at least I hope so. And… next chapter's gonna be the last one. Last and probably shorter than this. But it'll be the last. And everyone will be there. **

**Thanks a million for everyone! Sorry for the last chapter.. it sucks…  
****Hehe…  
****lainey-bo-bainey**

Graduation, a time for laughter and tears,  
Remembering all the memories  
Over the last 7 years.

It's graduation day,  
And we're finally here.  
There's still more to experience,  
And a lot more to fear.

Ten years of our lives  
Went by so fast,  
It's hard to imagine  
That it will all be in the past.

We won't forget the memories,  
All the wonderful days  
We'll cherish them forever  
And move right on our way.

And this is a bittersweet time  
Filled with the happy and sad  
We're moving on so fast now,  
But we won't forget our grad!

It has been a long awaited year.  
Graduation would be the best.  
We would soon leave our school.  
But how can we forget the rest?

Our teachers have faith  
That we'll be just fine  
After all, they taught us  
It's our time to shine.

To be the leaders that we are  
And to take what we know  
Challenge bigger obstacles  
And we'll soon start to grow.

We've become a close class  
There are times we won't forget.  
But you take the good with the bad  
So there are times we regret.

Some of us are sad  
And some are quite relieved  
Our times together are over,  
As our diplomas are received

But our lives are just beginning  
And our fate is ours to choose.  
We can't control the obstacles.  
But it's our choice to win or lose.

So we'll down these halls  
Just one last time  
Knowing that this place  
Will never be far behind.

As we flip through the pages  
And remember the past  
We know we won't forget  
Cause it has been a blast!

The time has come for us  
The Class of 2006  
To see what life has in store for us  
But we can only predict!


	24. Chapter Finale: YearBook Signing

_Here's the last chapter people. Hope you like it. I titled it "A way to Say good bye" because I based this on a true event, our yearbook signing in school. It's a great way to say good-bye, for me, at least. And another reason is that this is my way of say good-bye to you guys too... since my fics done. Awww... anyway, I'd have more fics... and you guys will, too. So I'm hoping you'd tell me if you guys have a fic that you want me to read. I'd be glad to._

_And I had a number of people telling me to make a sequel... but the thing is, I have no scary stories any more! But there was still a lot of people that wanted me to make a sequel... even if it doesn't have any scary stories in it... even if it's just a highschool fic. I can do that... but the thing is: there are probably tons of highschool fics already... even just in naruto category. I want to make a fic that's different. Not a simple highschool fic where Sasuke and Sakura hates each other and then they fall in love, or Sasuke makes a bet that he'll make Sakura fall in love with him then Sakura finds out, or they're both brothers and sisters then they fall in love then they find out that they aren't really siblings or they're best friends, then they start to fall in love... those plots are kinda boring now... it's too typical. So I'm not gonna make a sequel... and I'll just leave it at that. But for those who want highschool fics, read my next story. The setting is in highschool... but there's more to the plot. I'll publish it sometime in Fall or Winter 2006._

_So without further ado... I bring you the last chapter of FireLight Horrors._

**

* * *

**

FireLight Horrors  
**Chapter Finale**

**YearBook Signing:  
A Way to Say Good-Bye**

* * *

It was the morning of the day after grad. Since the party finished a little over nine o'clock, the students weren't required to come to school at their usual time which was 8:45 in the morning. But they had to be at school at recess,about ten o'clock, just in time to board the bus that'll drive them over at the park, where their yearbooks will be distributed to each one and will be given the time to eat, sign yearbooks, and play… simply hang-out. Free food would be provided. 

"Let's make a deal." Sasuke stated that morning. He looked up to face all his other friends who were staring back at him. "Everything that happened in grad stays in grad, alright?"

The seven others nodded their head, "Good enough deal." Neji said, "Like I really want to remember everything that's happened. But it happened so... can't change that." He murmured lastly and turned his attention over towards the brunette beside sitting beside him, who seemed to be struggling to open the window.

"Hello?" she called out. "You could be more useful than just sitting there doing nothing."

Neji shrugged. "You're the one asking for help and you're even the one who's demanding." He stood up and leaned over her to reach the bus's window. "This thing's stuck."

"You're squishing me." Ten-Ten squeaked.

"I'm what?"

"You're squishing me! Get off!" Ten-Ten kicked.

"Ow! Don't kick my leg!" Neji grunted.

"You're the one who squishing me!"

"And you're the one who wanted me to open the window!"

"I didn't ask you to squish me!"

"Fine! Open that by yourself!" Neji demanded and sat back down.

Ten-Ten shrugged and focused her notice back to the un-lockable window. Once more, she raised her arms and tried and pushed the window up. But it didn't budge. She tried and tried.

Ino rolled her eyes, and stood up from her seat and pressed the button, unaware to Ten-Ten, as she pushed it up… and it opened so suddenly she fell backon her seat… or on Neji.

"Ow! God! Get off of me! What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry! The window opened and I'm sorry!"

"It's fine! It's fine! Just get off!" Neji pushed her aside, back to her seat. "Get off!"

"I'm off! I'm off! Geez!" Ten-Ten shouted.

Holding onto his leg, Neji groaned painfully, much to the other's pity. "You kicked my leg and now you sat on it. How do you expect me to walk?"

"Well, I couldn't get up. This bus is tiny!" Ten-Ten remarked.

"That's actually the reason why it's called 'the small bus'"

"I know that." Ten-Ten glared. "What's talking so long, anyway?"

"Alright kids, settle down… we're about to go." Said the bus driver.

It was around ten in the morning when they loaded the small bus, which only held about 16 passengers, plus the bus driver who sits in front, making it 17. The other students rode in the normal sized bus which went off just a minute ago. The entire batch didn't fit on one bus so the others that were left have boarded the small bus. The eight peers were, fortunately, boarded all in the same bus. In the small bus. It was really small. four rows, and two columns; each seat held a maximum of two people. So eight seats in total, with 16 people who could ride on it. The eight peers sat on the first 2 rows. Looking around you'd see the formation of:

Bus Driver  
Ten-Ten, Neji -isle- Hinata, Shikamaru  
Ino, Sakura -isle- Sasuke, Naruto  
Kiba, Shino -isle-Lee, Choji  
Kurenai, Kakashi -isle- Gaara, Temari

The bus started to drive away from the school. "What are the seat belts for?" Naruto asked suddenly, sitting near the window.

"Safety, duh." Ino replied.

"Ok I'll put it on, then." Naruto said, putting the seatbelt on.

"Idiot, why bother?" Sasuke asked, who sat beside him.

"In case of a bus crash." Naruto replied.

"A bus crash. Sure."

"Well that's what the seatbelts are for!" Sakura called out, who sat beside Ino, and with only an isle that separated her from Sasuke. "So that when the bus crashes, you crash with the bus!"

Ino burst out laughing, "Totally true Sakura!"

"I know! I mean, that's what always happens in movies anyway..." Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Naruto cursed as he quickly took of his seatbelt.

"You don't actually believe them ,do you?" Sasuke asked, impassively.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled.

"No shouting Uzumaki." Called Kakashi who sat at the back, on the same column as where Sakura and Ino sat.

Naruto only groaned. It wasn't fair that the other bus gets to have no one watching over them, and yet their bus gets to have two teachers as a chaperone. Kurenai and Kakashi both sat at the far back corner, and even though they did, it seemed like they saw every single thing that was happening inside the bus.

"Holy crap!" Sakura shrieked.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked who was assisting the poor pink-haired girl as shestoodup.

"Sakura, stay seated." Kurenai called out from behind.

"But there are bugs! Everywhere!" Sakura shrieked once more, now standing up in the narrow isle.

"Eewww! Gross!" Ino screamed too, standing up.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi groaned and glared towards the sun-glassed boy, "Shino, keep your bugs to yourself!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ok! Ok!" Shino yelled, raising both his hands up in the air, defensively. His eyes grew wide, although no one really saw it through his shades, as he saw the blonde that sat diagonal to the left of him, where she freaked out, and slammed her notebook onto the bugs. "Whoa jeez! Don't kill them!" he yelled.

"What the hell-! They are the one's who's gonna kill me!" Ino screamed back.

Exactly at that moment, Sakura felt a faint touch upon her arm. "Aaahhh! Something's crawling up my arm!" she screamed, slapping whatever was on her arm.

"Ouch! God, watch who you're hitting!" Sasuke yelled, "That was me!"

"Why the heck are you touching my arm!" Sakura screamed.

"There was an insect!"

"Oh my gosh, there's an insect crawling up my arm!" Sakura screamed.

"Eeew! It's on my seat!" Ino cried out.

A groan was heard from both Sasuke and Shikamaru, as they both glared towards Shino, "The bugs, Shino!" they yelled at the same time.

"Alright!" Shino yelled back, taking his jar and taking his bugs one by one and placed it in the jar.

"Oh my-! There's a cockroach!" Kurenai shrieked as she stood up to avoid the bug from the far end of the seat… which was not very far since the bus was only small.

Kakashi, who was beside her, grasped her arm and pulled her away slightly from the crawling bug, as if to protect her. He turned to Shino who was holding a jar of bugs, "Aburame!" Kakashi called at the boy who sat in front of him. "Is this thing yours too?" Kakashi asked and yelled.

Shino looked up, "Uh… yeah. And it's not a thing, it's a living object."

"Whatever! Take it!" Kurenai demanded and Shino did as he was told.

He smirked, and held the cockroach up close towards Kakashi's face, "Want it?"

"Ew! No! Take it away! Eeeew! Gross!" Kakashi shrieked and hid behind the red-eyed female beside him.

Smirking, Shino placed the cockroach back at the jar and sealed it.

"Why do even keep those?" Ino asked in disgust as she started settling down her chair.

"Because harsh beings called humans will treat and maybe even kill them mercilessly if I let them out on their own. People think that they're dangerous and disgusting but they're not, they're just the same living creatures as humans and I beleive we should treat them fairly."

Sakura forced herself not to burst out laughing… but she did anyway, "What's next? Hug the trees? Save the whales?"

Shino glared at her through his shades. "Shut it, Haruno."

"Hey!" Sasuke called out at Shino's statement.

"Yeah! Don't talk like that to Sakura!" Lee demanded. "Vicious language isn't the way to go through youth with fun. You should go out and play energetic games that'll preserve your adolescence."

"Adolescence?" Kiba asked, who sat beside Shino. "What's that mean?"

"Adolescence means-"

"I don't care. Just cut out the Youth Speech, will you?" Gaara snapped, and he didn't allow Lee to finish.

"But it'll do you good-!"

"Shut up or I'll shove sand into your mouth." Gaara threatened.

"Ok! Ok! I'll shut up!" Lee sat back down… a few moments later, he leaned diagonally towards Sakura, "Hey there Sakura…"

"Hi." Sakura greeted back shortly.

"So do you wanna hear-?"

"Back off; she obviously doesn't wanna hear anything from you." Sasuke interjected impassively.

Lee grinned and patted the Uchiha's head, "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke… you are indeed a worthy opponent to fight against with, only to win the cherry blossom's heart."

"First of all, it's the twenty-first century; no one talks like that. Second, what made you think I'm trying to get Sakura's heart? Oh, and third, will you please stop tapping my head?"

"But it is boring! There is nothing to do in the bus!" Lee protested, as he stopped patting Sasuke.

"Eat." Choji munched and said as he shoved several crackers into Lee's mouth.

"Mmmhhmm!" Lee muffled all the protests he wanted to tell but found he couldn't since all the chips just kept coming in and in.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my gosh, it's so windy…" Ino remarked, and held her hair down since strands of it were flying up and some even out the window. "Hey, what do you think would've happened if there was a truck that passed by and then my hair got caught in it and then it took my head off!"

Sakura burst out laughing, "That's so stupid!" and at that moment, a truck passed by, as it drove beside the small bus. "Ino, there's a truck behind you."

"What? Oh my god!" Ino shrieked as Sakura do so with Ino. Then the screams turned into laughs, "Whoa… this is the craziest bus ride ever."

"A bus ride that's about to end." Sir Kakashi commented from behind, as he stood up, "We're here."

"That fast?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It was only nine blocks away." Kurenai replied as they left the bus.

"Then why did we ride a bus, then?" Hinata asked.

"Because we'll be _walking_ home later." Kakashi grinned, especially when he heard his students groan.

As they got of the bus, most of their other classmates were already there, setting up food and a couple of boxes. Sakura looked around and found that they were already at their destination, Konoha Central Park. It was a huge public park, with some benches to sit on too. There was a pond, and some ducks and fishes on it. It was quite a nice day, and the weather was perfect for their picnic today.

The teachers told them to sit down at a certain spot for a quick meeting. "Alright. Settle down." Kakashi started. "So, basically, what we want you guys to do out here is… have fun. Hang-out, eat and have a picnic. There's a bag of balls here that we brought from the school, it has volleyballs, soccer balls, footballs and… a lot more. There's food in this table: pizza, cake, ice cream, cookies, sandwiches… there's pop: pepsi, coke, sprite and more." Kakashi paused as he saw Naruto raise his hand. "Yes?"

"When do we get our yearbooks?" he inquired.

"Soon, it's right there inside the brown box." He pointed over to the brown box and everyone looked over to it. "Anyway, about the-…" he saw Choji raise his hand. "Yes?"

"When do we get to eat?" he inquired.

"I'd say right about…now." Everyone scrammed away instantly. Some took balls to play with, some ate, and most of them took a yearbook and signed their name at the top, to identify that it was theirs.

Blankets were placed out on the grass of the park, and would normally have about one group or circle of friends sitting on it.

Sakura sat along with her 7 peers with eight slices of pizza, including her own. "Eat up."

"This year's yearbook is awesome." Naruto stated, thumbing through the smooth, white pages. "They made it hard-cover. Last year it was paperback. And they carved "The Class of '06" on it… last year it was printed."

"But last year, it was free." Ten-Ten stated, reaching out to grab a piece of pizza. "This year, we had to pay ten dollars."

"Ten?" Sakura asked, "I paid five."

"I did too… discount for those who helped." Sasuke stated, taking a pizza. "So aren't we gonna do our stories?"

"We did it last night." Ino said. "Oh yeah, you weren't there."

"I have a story. Let's do it anyway." Sasuke said, taking a bite out from his pizza.

"Hey Sakura, sign my yearbook?" Lee asked, extending his yearbook towards her, as she sat down.

"Sure," she replied as she got his yearbook, and thumbed the pages to find her profile. As soon as she did, she got her pen and signed beside her name.

_Lee,  
__thanks for everything that you've done this year and for helping me with the yearbook. Stay youthful!  
__-Sakura_

Sakura closed the book and gave it back to him. "Oh yeah! Sign mine." She said, thrusting it over towards him. Lee, on the other hand, took the Sakura's book gladly and signed beside his name,

_Hi youthful Sakura!  
__I youthfully Love You! Enjoy your youth!  
__Love the youthful Lee_

Lee gave it back to Sakura and left. Sakura, on the other hand, after reading it, bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing; she shoved her book sidewards towards Sasuke who was trying to read it, so that he could get a better look as she said, "Remind me to give that guy a dictionary for Christmas. Or more like a theasaurus."

"'_Youthfully love you'?_ that does not make sense at all." Naruto remarked who was now leaning over Sasuke reading it.

Sasuke shook his head, "Anyway, story for today is titled Ball Players."

**

* * *

**

In the Story

Once there were three friends that loved to play baseball and they played it almost every single day that they were in school.

At lunch, at free period, at gym, at recess, before and after school… they played baseball.

Eventually, they graduated and grew apart. They had barely any contact between each other but still, the three still loved to play baseball.

One day, unfortunately, two of them were killed in a motorcycle accident.

The last one eventually found out and was truly saddened by the news. It was his friends anyway, and he felt sad for them.

A week later, the last one had a strange visit. His door-bell rang. He placed down the cup of ice-cream he was eating, turned of the base-ball game he was watching and went out of his room, and headed out the door of his condominium.

It was his two friends.

Mixed emotions ran threw his body. Horror, fear, excite, miss, happiness, joy, nervousness, and more. He did not know is if this was only in a dream or not. But either way, if this IS a dream, might as well have the best of it, considering that he really missed his friends.

He said, "Oh man! I am so glad to see you guys! And I've always wanted to know, is there like, baseball in heaven? Do you still play it there?"

His two friends made a funny look and stared strangely towards him, and one said, "Yeah… there is baseball. And we have rosters and everything. But there's one problem."

The living one asked, "Yeah? What is it?"

"You're on next week's roster."

**End of Story**

* * *

"Short but creepy; me likely." Sakura paused. "Hey, that rhymes!" Sasuke scuffed and whacked her head. 

"What are guys doing?" Kiba ask out of nowhere, as he sat with them, while munching junk food from the bag of chips he hand in hand. "FireLight Horrors?"

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked, handing her book over towards Kiba. He got the message as he heaved the book open and signed beside his name.

"Naruto told me about it." he stated while writing. "Here." He gave the book to Sakura, and gave his too. Sakura got it and started writing. "I have a story. Can I tell it?"

"Sure." Ino replied.

"Okay, it's titled 'CellPhone'"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

There once was a guy who lost his cell phone. He couldn't find it in his house, so he thought, _'Maybe I dropped it outside, or someone stole __it.'_ Figuring someone just HAD to have it, he called his cell phone.

After a few rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello_?" asked a voice. It was hard to hear her, for she spoke in a very hushed tone.

"Hi, I'm the owner of this phone, and I was wondering if-"

"_Hello_?" interrupted the voice. "_Hello_?"

He frowned. _'What's wrong with this person? Is this a joke or __something?'_

"Hello?" asked the voice. He hung up.

For the next few days, he kept his mind off the strange conversation and consequently forgot about it. That is, until his mother brought up the subject a week later.

"Honey, I have some good news for you!"

"What is it?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Well, just the other day, I was cleaning your room," she trailed off.

"And?"

She smiled. "And I found your phone under your bed!"

**End of Story**

* * *

"Is that okay?" Kiba asked. 

"Cool, I like it." Hinata commented.

He grinned, winking at Hinata. "Thanks." He shoved his yearbook towards her, "Sign mine."

Hinata took it, and wrote.

_Hey Kiba and Akamaru! Uh… I have nothing much to say but thanks and good luck in highschool. Stay childish and funny!  
__-Hinata_

Kiba read it and grinned, "Awesome, thanks."

"Hey, I have a story." Naruto piped in. "And Hinata, sign mine too!" Hinata took his book as Naruto started talking. "It's titled: The SpongeBob Horror!"

**

* * *

**

In the Story

One day, both the mother and her daughter decided to go out and simply have a stroll along the park.

It was a nice, warm day for a leisure walk; the sun was shinning brightly down upon the earth but yet the air was cool and breezing through every once in a while.

The daughter, who was around five years of age, happily skipped on the side-walk found along the ocean. The ocean's waves had an average height, its waters colliding gently upon the rocks below. The five-year-old kid was glad and joyful given that her mother had bought her a new SpongeBob SquarePants DVD.

She had watched it and had laughs almost every time the sponge or the starfish did something hilarious. She enjoyed it, indeed; and eve wished to live down deep in the ocean. It would quite an adventure, actually; and she was sure that she would love it there. She would enjoy living in Bikini Bottom, along with SpongBob, Patrick and Squidward, and would enjoy being funny too. Oh how she would love to meet SpongeBob and actually walk into his pineapple home.

She grinned cheerfully at the idea. Taming down for a moment, she looked back to see her mother about a couple of yards away from her, also smiling happily to see her daughter so happy.

The daughter stopped and looked down at the peacefully ocean below her, given that she was now standing on a cliff.

Staring at it, she enjoyed view; then suddenly, something had caught her eye… it was a…

Pineapple… floating around in the ocean.

Excitedly, but the mother's horror, she jumped in the water.

And obviously… she drowned in oceans, failing her attempt to follow SpongeBob deep in the waters…

**End Of Story**

* * *

"That's so stupid, Uzumaki…" Kiba remarked laughing, everyone did too. "I like it. Here sign mine." 

Kiba placed down his pizza, but did not reached out for the yearbook. Instead, he looked around, probably searching for tissues; judging from the fact that there wasn't any around, he wiped in on his jeans instead, and everyone had their stares upon him. He grinned.

"Eheh… that's what jeans are for…" he reasoned out.

"Right…"

_Kiba!  
__Well… I have no clue what to write…anyway, I think you're pretty cool… but not as cool as me. –grins-  
__Good luck in highschool… best wishes (as if… I'm making it sound like you're getting married. Lol)  
__-Naruto_

"Thanks." Kiba said and walked away.

Hinata gave Naruto's book back to him, after she wrote on it,

_Naruto,  
__Thanks for always making me laugh… and for always being there!  
__Take care!  
__-Hinata_

"Hey, I wanna play." Neji stated. He reached out to get a soccer ball and threw it over towards Sasuke…hard. But he had caught it easily. "Game?"

"Game." Sasuke replied standing up, "C'mon Nara! You're on my team!" he called out, as he ran out the field with Neji and Naruto. Shikamaru stood up.

"Hey wait! Sign my yearbook first!" Ino said, throwing her book towards him.

"Ow." He said as the book hit him. He took it and signed beside his name.

_Hi Ino,  
__-Shikamaru_

Ino growled as she read it, and threw it over towards him once again, "Make it better, jeez…"

Shikamaru growled.

_Hey Ino,  
__Uh… stay the same.  
__I like you just the way you are… not that I like you… but not that I don't like you either, I like you… well, not "like" like. So I don't hate you… I'll never hate you… wait, don't take that personally… I don't mean it that I love you…or, not that I hate you… I'll just shut up.  
__So yeah… there's nothing much to say anymore… Stay sweet and caring, okay?  
__See you… I'd say 'see you in highschool' but I'd obviously be seeing your face the whole summer, anyway. Whatever. Bye. Take Care.  
__-Shikamaru_

"That totally did not make sense but it's better than the first one, thanks." Ino said after reading it. Shikamaru had only rolled his eyes when Ino smiled sweetly; but judging from the fact that he had always rolled his eyes, she gladly took it as a 'no problem' reply.

It wasn't a long gap between the time the guys had gone for a game, until the time they came back dripping with sweat. They took off from the field and collapsed upon the blanket just as they reached their spot.

And by the time they got back from playing soccer, Sakura had already signed Lee's, Kiba's and Temari's yearbook. And they have signed hers back. The four girls exchanged books as well, signing each others, some saying:

_Hey Ino! Wassup? Well, right now I can see you eating Lays non-stop. Oh well, I'd love to see you bloat, lmao!  
__Hey, I still have that debit card loaded with cash! Let's go shopping tomorrow, 'k?  
Hm, I really have nothing to say right now. I can't say "I'll miss you." cuz I'll be seeing you everyday in the summer! LOL, But I'm glad you're my best friend.__  
__Anyway, Bye! Luv yah!  
__-Sakura_

_Bun girl… you were always the tough one and stood up for us in every way possible. We appreciate it a lot…thanks. Although I'm still curious about what you look like with your hair down… LOL!  
__Love lots! –Ino_

_Hey Hinata!  
__I love the cookies you brought, thanks for them… well, what do I have to say? Thanks so much for everything that you've done. You're so quiet but… you're like the role model when Sakura, Ino and I starts biting our heads off.  
__HAGS! have a great summer!  
__-Ten-Ten_

_Hey Sakura… all I can say it thank you for always being there to cheer us up! and thanks for helping me with homework… and thanks for always telling me to speak up. I do speak up! (sometimes…lol)  
__Well, that's mostly it. Be happy!  
__-Hinata_

At the moment the guys sat down with them, Ino spoke up suddenly, "Alright, now since there's no more sweaty guys running around in the field…" Ino reached out to get a volleyball which laid out of nowhere, and threw it towards Sakura who had caught it with ease. "Game?"

"Game." Replied Sakura, both standing up along with Ten-Ten and Hinata.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering something, and let the others go ahead in the field. Back in their spot, she took her book, giving it along with a pen towards the Uchiha who was drinking some pop, as she asked, "Sign it?"

He groaned and muttered a low and husky 'sure' probably exhausted from their game. Smiling, Sakura took off towards the field where Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata had form a triangle. Joining it, they now formed a square and played a simple game of volleyball, where they tried to keep the ball up passing without touching the ground.

"Hinata." Sakura called out as she bumped the ball that previously came towards her.

"Yeah?"

"You're spacing out." Ten-Ten said.

"I'm not." Hinata replied, volleying the ball towards Ino.

"Yes you are." The blonde insisted, bumping the ball that was passed on to her.

"No I'm not." Hinata said once more.

"Oh c'mon!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing's bad about wanting Naruto to sign your yearbook."

Hinata eyed Sakura, "I never said that was the issue."

"It obviously is." Ten-Ten piped in again. "You keep looking at him. Gazing… dreamily…" she acted dramatically.

"Look I'll ask him if you want." Ino offered.

Hinata sighed, "No. I'll do it; since you guys will keep bothering me about it…" Hinata complained. "Keep the ball up, I'll get back." She stated, hitting the ball one last time before running off.

She took her yearbook and gave it to Naruto. "Sign it? Please?"

Naruto grinned, "Surely, Hinata."

Hinata avoided his gaze and ran back the others. Naruto kept grinning and turned towards the other Hyuuga. "Told you she'll let me sign it."

Neji had muttered something under his breath, but consisted with the fact that Hinata had asked him to sign her yearbook kept him from arguing and decided to concentrate on his writing. "Pity." He said suddenly, getting the Hyuuga's attention. "Ten-Ten didn't even let you sign hers."

Neji glared. "She will… eventually."

"Funny how she already asked Lee to sign her yearbook. She asked me too… she asked Shino… and the girls." Naruto paused, and stroke a pose as if thinking. "But not you."

Neji growled. "She _will_" he paused, "She's just… not talking to me for the moment."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Naruto asked. "You had a big fight too… last, last week… about that beyotch girlfriend of yours… right? She told bun girl that you guys were going steady. God, I laughed so hard that time… it was hilarious!"

"It was rumour that was not true. And that 'beyotch' you call is Kady. She's kind… but she's a slut. She threatened Ten-Ten or something, whatever I don't wanna know. But _I _did not know that. I stood up for Kady which made Ten-Ten mad sinceKady was actually the one that started it."

"So… _that's _why she wasn't talking to you at the bus ride earlier?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah…"

Naruto groaned dramatically, as if imitating someone older, "Ah, kids today in their love lives… so full of drama and twists, I could have never understand it."

Neji whacked the blonde in the head with the towel thatprevious hung aroundthe Hyuuga'sneck, "Stop talking like your grandfather, you're on crack."

Naruto shook his head. He and Neji had been the only ones talking. Shikamaru, well, it was standard for him never to talk, it was too troublesome. But Sasuke sat quiet and motionless. He sat with his left leg stretch out in front of him, and his right leg bent upward, which served as a somewhat table for him to write on. "Well, someone's taking the signing seriously." Naruto had murmured.

Arching his eyebrow, Neji looked back sideways where the Uchiha had sat diagonally, "He's right. You look constipated, Uchiha."

The Uchiha looked up and glared, "I'm not. I'm thinking."

"Whose book is it?" Naruto asked.

Neji placed his gaze upon the front cover, "Sakura's." he stated. "No wonder Uchiha's spending some time on it." Sasuke only glared, but Neji shook his head and went on. "I'd be happy to see what you've wrote."

Snatching the book free for Sasuke's hands, which he gripped extra strong on; nevertheless, Neji managed to seize the book and he stared down at the page Sasuke had previously been writing on.

"_Hey Sakura,_" he read out loud, but only a pause of silence had followed afterwards. He looked up at the Uchiha and cocked his eyebrow, "That's it? Only that for the whole seven minutes?"

"I'm thinking." Sasuke repeated, as if the reason itself was enough. "Besides, you've been counting the minutes?"

Neji smirked. "Of course. It's not everyday you fuss about a regular thing. Especially if that thing involved girls."

Sasuke glared. "Shut up."

Naruto grinned down at the letter he wrote for Hinata when he was done. Curiosity filling over Neji, he lunged to see what he wrote.

_Hinata, it's like I was blessed with an angel from above right at the moment I met you; I feel there's a new lighthouse to guide me in my moments of doubt. You are special in a natural way, just as you are. Take care always, alright?  
__-love Naruto_

"Dude, that's like, the cheesiest thing ever." Neji remarked in disgust, like what Naruto had wrote was nothing but trash and scribbles.

Naruto grinned, "Bet you ten bucks that it'll make her blush." Neji frowned as Naruto stood up and ran across the field towards where Hinata was and gave her the yearbook.

Ten seconds later…

She blushed, and avoided Naruto's gaze for a few minutes.

As Naruto got back, he saw an amused look that slipped out of Neji's impassive façade, and he grinned, putting out his right hand, "Hand over the ten bucks…"

* * *

It didn't take long either until the four girls came back panting hard, "64 hits without letting the ball touch the ground!" Sakura boasted in an exhausted way. She held up her hand towards Ten-Ten, andthe bun-girlgladly Hi5-ed her. 

"Alright! We beated our own record!" Ino exclaimed.

"Which, as I recall, was 62…" Shikamaru piped, his tone emotionless with boredom as he laid there doing staring up at the clouds, which wasn't unusual. "2 hits. Not much."

"But it's still _something_!" Ino argued. She twitched. "Hey, I haven't signed you yearbook yet."

"Your point?"

"Can I?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "If I can find it… it's been going around random people and they just sign it. They don't even know who owns it. Just as long as their name's on it." he found the book and threw it over Ino. "There's no way of stopping you." She sneered and went on writing.

_Ok, you probably don't want me writing in here but I wrote on it anyway. –grins- anyway, just here to say hi and good luck next school year. And as much as it's annoying, stay laid-back as you are right now. calm and care-free… I like that. not that I like you… not that I don't like you either!  
__But anyway, bye! ---love lots, ino._

"Hey Sakura." Called a voice from behind. Turning around, Sakura met a pair of jade orbs, just like hers, only in a bit darker shade.

She smiled. "Hey Gaara."

"Uh, sign my yearbook?"

Sakura's smile grew bigger, as she took the book, "Gladly! As long as you sign mine." She looked around, "If I find it…" her gaze landed upon a certain raven haired boy, "Sasuke." He didn't move. "Hello? You've been writing on that for 15 minutes… I don't need you to fill up the whole page!"

"I'm won't. And I'm not done." Sasuke stated.

"Too bad." She hissed lowly for the red-head not to be able to hear. "Give it." she ordered and tried to snatch her book away but did not avail since the Uchiha had his strong grip on it. "Sasuke! Give it!" she hissed once more.

"Not yet done…" he replied, at length.

"Sasuke, _Gaara _is waiting… _Gaara._" Sakura emphasized. She made an attempt to snatch it away once again, harder this time, and grinned mischievously when she was able to get it.

Smiling sweetly, she gave the book to Gaara and started writing her own.

_Hey Gaara,  
__You rock, and no one could be nicer, cooler, and cuter then you. Also, thanks for everything that you've done for me. I so appreciate it! I'm happy to be able to meet someone like you. People like you don't come very often. Good luck! Take CARE!  
__-Sakura_

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, as he stared and read. "Did he actually do _anything _for you? I mean, no offense, but the guy doesn't even notice you." He whispered.

"Shut up." Sakura whispered back, and smiled as she gave Gaara's yearbook to him.

He, in turn, forced a smile as he gave back her book too. As he walked away, excitedly, Sakura opened the book and searched for his note.

_Good luck. Take care.  
__-Gaara_

Sakura had only stared upon the short lines. Looking over her shoulder, he frowned at the sight of the brief letter. "Told you he doesn't notice you." He murmured.

Sakura smiled. "He said _take care_." Sakura squealed, shoving the book before Sasuke. "Your face!"

Sasuke groaned, taking the book by the process. "How dense _are _you?"

"Not as dense as your face!" Sakura snapped back, even without thinking twice about what she said.

Sasuke gave a confused look, as he heaved the book open to went on with his writing, "What's the sense in that?"

"Hey Haruno, could you sign this?" Shino the bug-boy said, right before Sakura had a chance to snap back at Sasuke.

"Sure. Sign mine." For a second, Sakura hadn't known where her yearbook was, but instantly popped in her mind that it was with Sasuke. She turned to the raven-haired boy that sat beside him, arching an eyebrow, "Sasuke?"

"Not done." he stated straightforward.

Sakura, frowning playfully, snatched the book away from Sasuke once again, and gave it over to Shino; which, afterwards, soon wrote onto it, and she did the same.

_Ah! Shino the bug-boy!  
__Or is it Mr. Sunglass man? Or sunglass freak? L.O.L., peace. Well, what's there to say? Keep bugs alive? Be kind to bugs? Save bugs?  
__Probably… hehe… but keep it far away from me, okay? And I promise I won't kill it. oh and also, please don't give me a pet bug as a present ever again like you did last Christmas. I appreciate it… and I'm sorry I accidentally on purpose… stepped on it. And that's it, thanks for everything. Stay a bug-freak, ok?  
__-Sakura_

_Hey Haruno. Remember the time I placed a bug on your head? Hah, that was hilarious, that was how we first me. You cried like hell! It's just bugs, they won't harm you.Lol. Well anyway, good luck next school year. Have a great summer.  
__-shino._

"Thanks." Was all he said, and walked away.

Sasuke shrugged, "Can I continue now? I'm not done, and you're acting like you don't even care about what I'm writing."

_

* * *

_

Sakura Speaks

Jeez, when had he gotten so sensitive? I've never meant to act like '_I don't even car about what he's writing'_. Sheesh. I gave him the book, and stood up to join the others who had started a tournament among their selves or girls' soccer along the field. Somehow by the end of the day, he managed to _finally _finish his writing. I didn't read it… not yet…since Kakashi had called out and said to pack up.

The day had gone by fast. It was filled with a lot of eating, exchanging yearbooks and signing them, a lot of talking and chatting to go along with it, and a lot of playing- mostly soccer games, football, volleyball and Frisbees. Only guys had played tackle football, which wasn't allowed in school, but they were free to do it at the park. Naruto had come out of the game which a bruise on his arm, Sasuke with a bleeding scratch on the side of his forehead, Neji with a sprained ankle, and Shikamaru had a nose bleed, although Tsunade kept saying it was only because of the heat.

We walked back to school, taking about a maximum of 20 minutes; it couldn't have been over that. Everyone had slumped down to their seats the moment we came in the classroom, all tired and exhausted from the walk. Our classroom was empty now, since today was the last day of school. No more posters, no more rules, no more assignments written on the bored, no more bags which were usually filled with homework and no more school supplies; it was now all kept inside the storage room, where they're going to get it all out again on September, when a new school-year starts.

We wouldn't be here by then… we would go to another school… highschool. It's called West Leafs Secondary, one of the several highschools in Konoha; yes, it was still in Konoha, but we won't get to go to Konoha highschool since it was found all the way in downtown. But hey, leaf and Konoha, right?

Exactly at 3 o'clock pm, the bell rang; usually, it had symbolized dismissal...end of school for the day; but now, it had symbolized the last day of school… the last bell we would hear from this school. It was a sad scene. I didn't know what made me, or rather _the eight of us_ upset when we went on different paths at dismissal. We all knew that we most likely, and certainly would see each other for almost everyday of the summer. But nevertheless, it made me smile sadly to see our one last scene together in the place we grew up in for seven years of grade school. Our last memory from grade school; it was that certain scene where we gave each other good-bye hugs, and closed our eyes, thinking that you'll miss that friend of yours that you were holding close. It was that certain scene where we kept saying our _good byes_, and yet kept saying _see you next time_. It was that scene where we smiled sadly, and had a little last chat among ourselves while chaining our elbows like we always did, or us girls anyway. And lastly, it was that certain scene where we all walked away in different paths and directions, looking back one last time, and waving good bye, nevertheless, still managing to smile. We turned around, and walked away. If this was how I described a grade-school-good-bye, now I'm wondering how I'll describe a high-school-good-bye. Or a college-good-bye, where there are little odds that we'd be seeing each other again.

We acted like we won't be able to see each other for a long period of time. But honestly, we'd probably call each other the moment we came home, yelling out "the mall is open! Wanna go shopping?" or "Wanna go swimming?" or "Let's go to the theme park!" and many other stuff that's close to that. If we had nothing to do, we'd just show up suddenly in each others house, and talk and hang.

That was the plan…the plan for the whole two months of summer vacation. But right now, I was by myself. It hasn't even been more than 5 minutes from the time we said goodbye and parted different ways. Usually, after a regular school day, the eight of us would walk home in pairs, or in threes, or in groups, or maybe even all together. But now, we didn't. Ino wasn't walking on the direction I'm going, since she won't be going home, but straight to the flower shop instead. I could've walked with Sasuke, but I wasn't going home either, I was walking to a certain park where my family had planned a family picnic scheduled today along with my aunt and uncle and cousins. Shikamaru went home, but his house was left from the school… Sasuke's was right. Neji and Hinata were picked up by Neji's Dad, and drove them to a mall in North Konoha, where the rest of their family was, and they would eat in some fancy restaurant. Neji said it served as a prize for both him and Hinata, since they finished another school year and got good grades. Naruto was going swimming with his cousins, and Ten-Ten went to the mall to buy a CD she'd been wanting, and said she was also shopping with her mom.

Walking along the sidewalk, I went through my yearbook, reading each one of the notes my classmates wrote to me.

_I've got five things to say,  
Get healthy exercise, eat healthy foods, sleep early, stay as energetic as you are in class, and keep up the good grades.  
__It's been a fun year with you in my P.E. class; even though you're as girlish as Ino, you're still as sporty as Ten-Ten. Keep it up.  
__Stay youthful,  
__-Sir Gai_

_Sakura! My pink haired friend!  
__Grad was awesome last night, huh? That Uchiha dude sure went through a lot of effort just to have that special moment for you. LOL, I laughed so hard when I saw your shocked face. It was hilarious. Oh well, that's all… have a great summer! I won't see you next year cuz I'm going to a different school… but I'll see you around… we don't live that far from each other.  
__-temari_

_Yo.  
__Nice attempt of removing my mask. Unfortunately, yours and Sasuke's plan didn't work.  
__Anyway, it's been a pleasure being your homeroom teacher for this year. Visit back the school something, alright?  
__See you around, and have fun in highschool.  
__Peace out.  
__-Kakashi, the one and only.  
__Lmao._

_Hi Sakura,  
__I have a lot to thank you for. So here it goes: thanks for the box of doughnut last Christmas, thanks for the cookies on my birthday last, last month, thanks for the hotdog you bought me when I didn't have lunch, thanks for the fries you shared to me when we went swimming, thanks for the cake you shared in class, thanks for the cupcakes, thanks for the chips, thanks for the pizza, thanks for the sushi, thanks for the sandwhich and thanks to every single food that you have given me.  
__Eat lots,  
__-choji_

_Hello Sakura,  
__It's been a pleasure teaching you Science and Math this year. You have been a very bright and an attentive student in class. An honourable role model to your classmates. I appreciate you volunteering for designing the yearbooks, and clearly you did a very well job. I hope you have a happy and fun summer vacation.  
__-Miss Kurenai_

_Ok, I don't really know you but I know you're this girl who had a huge crush on Gaara in sixth grade.  
__I'm not going to West Leafs like most of everyone. I'm going to another school where Temari will go to. Gaara will too… but don't worry… you got that Uchiha, right? lol.  
__Bye. have a great summer.  
__-kankuro_

There were a whole lot more; some from people I didn't know very well, and some from people I hang out with every time. As a flipped through the pages, something caught my eye. And flipping back, I stared strangely upon the page as I found it; the autograph corner found right beside the self-picture was filled with writing, and it even seemed as though the space wasn't enough.

"_Ok…"_ I thought. _"Turns out he_had _filled the whole page, after all._"

After all the messages my classmates a written me, this one was the one that had caught my attention the most, so much it made me stop walking in the middle of the sidewalk as I read it.

_Hey Sakura,  
__Well um… I'm here, getting complains from Neji who said I took a really long time writing this, which I probably did, and you're out in the field right. You seem to be having fun. Uh… I guess all I can say is I'm pretty lucky to have met you. I'm glad I did. Even though you annoyed me to death, I had fun times with you. Remember that time Shino placed a bug on your head? You're face was hilarious. And that time you tripped, and the other time that Lee made a public announcement that he loved you. Those times, you were so embarrassed… and your face looked hilarious. I laughed so hard._

_But then… those weren't the only times I've had fun with you. I had fun when we did the yearbook together, when we did homework together, when we cheated on our game of badminton with Kakashi and Kurenai, when we cheated and helped each other when we were playing signal on cards, and all the times we hang-out… even the times that it was only the two of us… it was fun._

_Remember that time when the eight of us went swimming in this water park, and we went to this long pool that actually went all around the water park? It was long… really long, since the water park was huge. I think it was called river or something, since it had this really strong current. Then, we were all gonna go to a different slide, and we all go out of the pool using the wide stairs with 3 or 4 steps on it. Then, somehow, don't know how, but you were still being pulled by the current while we all were already in the exit spot when it had current. If we left you, it would've taken at least 10 minutes for you to reach the other exit. Remember how you kept screaming cuz you didn't wanna be left alone and that you were literally getting by the current and you only have one had held onto the wall. Then I ran over to you and I reached out my hand. You reached out, too, and held my hand and then I pulled you out. It was a huge issue that went around the school for weeks._

_Well anyway, I've wrote a lot, haven't I? Heh. Oh well._

_I'm sorry for the things I've done to you too… you know… the typical things I did to you for the past seven years… like banging your head to the wall, or pushing you off the stairs… the typical things. But, I never really meant it… or maybe I did but… you were seriously getting annoying._

_Well… that's it. Um, Thanks for everything. And sorry for everything too…always stay the way you are… you know, your funny, kind, cheerful, annoying, friendly, smart and mischievous little self? I like that in a friend… someone who cares and doesn't listen just cuz they want gossip…and beautiful...pretty... I'm notgonna say hot because that's just sick...anyway, stay that way, ok?_

_Oh and um...you the known times where I never let you do anything... cuz I think it's not safe... then you just yelled at me saying "Stop telling me what or what not to do! You're not my dad! So shut up!" Yup... I remember your exact words. Probably because it was the first time you actually yelled at me... And yeah, I'm sorry about... telling you what to do. You know why I do that? Because one time, I came to your house... you weren't there. Your parents said you've been gone for six hours already. And... surprisingly, I was worried. Then 2 hours later, you came back and turns out you just went to the mall. But that was probably the first time I've been so worried in my life. Weird huh? I hate you, but then... I was worried. When you left again to go to Ino's house, your mom told me to like, take care of you... and watch over you when your parents are not home... which was almost everyday. I thought she was only kidding that time, turns out she wasn't. And guess what? That's what I'm doing... and I was pretty flattered when your mom trusted you with me. Trust. It's a nice thing, you know...You might wanna consider trusting me too... **lol**_

_Anyway, this is weird. I'm... not acting me...lol. I actually want to just scribble all this stuffthat I've wrote and just say a simple "Have a great summer! -sasuke" but if I do that, I'll probably end up scribbling all over my profile since... this already took over most of the page. So I'm not gonna do that._

_See you tomorrow. Naruto said he wanted to go swimming. So we'll probably go.  
__See yah. Take Care. Have a great summer.  
__-Sasuke._

**THE END**_**

* * *

**_

FEAR OF THE DARK

_**I am a man who walks alone  
And when I'm walking a dark road  
At night or strolling through the park  
When the light begins to change  
I sometimes feel a little strange  
A little anxious when it's dark**_

_**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark,  
I have a constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark,  
I have a phobia that someone's always there**_

_**Have you ever run your fingers down the wall  
And have you felt your neck skin crawl  
When you're searching for the light?  
Sometimes when you're scared to take a look  
At the corner of the room**_

_**You've sensed that something's watching you  
Have you ever been alone at night  
Thought you heard footsteps behind  
And turned around and no-one's there?  
And as you quicken up your pace  
You find it hard to look again  
Because you're sure there's someone there**_

_**Watching horror films the night before  
Debating witches and folklore  
The unknown troubles on your mind  
Maybe your mind is playing tricks  
You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
On dancing shadows from behind**_

_**When I'm walking a dark road  
I am a man who walks alone...  
**_

-lainey-bo-bainey  
(summer in Ontario is so hot...lol)


	25. CREDITS

**FireLight Horrors  
****Written by lainey-bo-bainey**

**

* * *

CREDITS **

**Thanks a million to these readers who reviewed on this story for at least once, it meant you actually took the time to write something, even if it was just as short as 'update soon' thanks:** (for protection, I didn't write the emails complete. It wouldn't be very nice if I just post people's email in the internet without permission.)

_Princess Fluffy3_

_annstar5647_

_I-LOVE-HAKU_

_2stupid_

_Melting-Ice_

_imissNCL_

_Chidori-Maniac_

_sharingan-x-blossom_

_xxbluemoon3xx_

_jrs-anime_

_Frozen Fire_

_Vampirewitch_

_CherryBlossoms2_

_Justice Dream_

_emily-fire-element_

_Sakura4eva_

_BloodRuby_

_Kakashi-sensei2_

_Mini-San_

_cinderella101_

_Ryn_

_Crazy-Silly-Me_

_Natsyourlord_

_starwandmagical_

_Riona 11_

_Silver Moonlight Wolf Goddess 13_

_Raven NAZ _

_lyzz2nwn_

_TsuneKunoichiNoAme_

_wolfs_

_iM a AweOmE gUrL_

_flowerangel050_

_sassy4sasusaku Ivy (ravenrogue19)_

_kimbie-animegal-sasusaku-sakyan4ever_

_secretheartache_

_suijin_

_Chi_

_Jenixy_

_Lii Memory_

_678yui-julie-and-kiki_

_emily-the-elemental_

_just call me crazy a.k.a. 'Crazy' _

_CareBears Hater_

_n8ck_

_viko-chan_

_Super Lucky Tiki Charm_

_rotc girl_

_Serenity_

_I don't belong to this site_

_CherryBlossims14_

_Sora Inu-chan_

_CryingBloodyTears_

_DragonRiderShyoa_

_RoyXRizaforever_

_sasukeschick_

_lina_

_melody's angel (aka serenity dark angel from above)_

_I forgot it . ;; com_

_XXUchiha's fallen angelXX_

_nejisaku12345_

_anime/manga fanatic_

_innocentdemon666_

_anime-fan_

_xTxNxLx_

_sakurauchiha12_

_TAYLOR_

_Hiapaa-chan_

**

* * *

Also, thanks to people who placed this story on ALERT... thanks a million, I appreciate it that you wanna be alerted if I update. Hehe. So thanks to these people: **

_1. ailatan uchiha _

_2. Bella Lamounier _

_3. Blood red nin _

_4. BloodRuby _

_5. BloodyFang92 _

_6. carina28 _

_7. CherryBlossims14 _

_8. cinderella101 _

_9. CrAzY-SiLLy-Me _

_10. CryingBloodlyTears _

_11. Demon of Konoha _

_12. Feel the wrath of Rin _

_13. Fur All Over _

_14. godess of the nigth _

_15. GothMistress _

_16. I-LOVE-HAKU _

_17. icycold12 _

_18. Illicit Memory _

_19. Jexiny _

_20. jrs-anime _

_21. KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891 _

_22. Kamiya1 _

_23. kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever _

_24. Kishite Tsune _

_25. KrAzI JaY _

_26. Lady Merani _

_27. lilxcutexmonstah _

_28. maldita08 _

_29. Melody's Angel _

_30. neon kun _

_31. Ninja Yene-chan _

_32. oneto3456killers _

_33. Poison's Ivy _

_34. Princess Yang Fa _

_35. Rhibskil _

_36. RoyXRizaforever _

_37. sasusaku4eva101 _

_38. secretheartache _

_39. shar-san _

_40. sharingan-x-blossom _

_41. sinirothX _

_42. Sora Inu-chan _

_43. volleyballtap _

_44. Wolf Demon Kunoichi13 _

_45. x Disco x _

_46. XMidnight-WolfX_

**

* * *

Also, thanks to people who put this story on you FAVOURITES, it means you liked it! thank you: **

_1. 2stupid _

_2. addicted2porings _

_3. ailatan uchiha _

_4. AnarchyWarrior _

_5. baka-yaro91 _

_6. bluemoon92 _

_7. CherryBlossims14 _

_8. CryingBloodlyTears _

_9. deathsgoddess3793 _

_10. Feif _

_11. flowerangel050 _

_12. Fur All Over _

_13. godess of the nigth _

_14. Hageshii _

_15. Haruno Sakura11 _

_16. I-LOVE-HAKU _

_17. icycold12 _

_18. Illicit Memory _

_19. Islanddreamr10 _

_20. jrs-anime _

_21. KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891 _

_22. Kamiya1 _

_23. keshona1020 _

_24. kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever _

_25. Kishite Tsune _

_26. Lady Merani _

_27. marzhgazz _

_28. Namada.69 _

_29. NarutosGirl52 _

_30. Natsyourlord _

_31. nejsaku12345 _

_32. NewMoonGardens _

_33. Princess Fluffy3 _

_34. RoyXRizaforever _

_35. Sakura4eva _

_36. sakurauchiha12 _

_37. sasukeschick _

_38. SleepyDreamGirl _

_39. Sora Inu-chan _

_40. The Mist Alchemist _

_41. vague221 _

_42. whatthehellwasithinkin _

_43. Wolf Demon Kunoichi13 _

_44. wolfs _

_45. x Disco x _

_46. xTornxBrokenx _

_47. xTxNxLx _

_48. xXUchiha's Fallen AngelXx_

**

* * *

Thank you for these C2s that put this story in their archive: **

_1. Cherry Blossom's Haven _

_2. Naruto: Love, Hate, Fights and Laughters _

_3. Sakura and Sasuke, flower and shadow _

_4. Sakura's Angel, Cherry blossom's world _

_5. sasuXsaku shrine _

**

* * *

Thanks for these people who put me in their author favourites: **

_1. addicted2porings _

_2. CherryBlossims14 _

_3. Elementalpheonix98 _

_4. Fur All Over _

_5. I-LOVE-HAKU _

_6. icycold12 _

_7. Illicit Memory _

_8. Islanddreamr10 _

_9. jrs-anime _

_10. Kesoo-chan _

_11. marzhgazz _

_12. sakurauchiha12 _

_13. sasukeschick _

_14. Sora Inu-chan _

_15. Uchiha fangirl aloncye _

_16. vague221 _

_17. Wolf Demon Kunoichi13_

_Thanks for these people who placed in their user alert:_

_1. Anime/Manga Fanatic _

_2. BloodRuby _

_3. CherryBlossims14 _

_4. Fur All Over _

_5. I-LOVE-HAKU _

_6. icycold12 _

_7. Illicit Memory _

_8. jrs-anime _

_9. kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever _

_10. Namada.69_

**

* * *

Thanks to these people who gave me ideas throughout this fic. Either for giving me an idea for the setting, or for the scary story, or for the ending! Thanks: **

_melody's angel (Serenity dark angel from above)_

_lilXcuteXmonstah_

_Justice Dream_

_poison's ivy (Ravenrouge19)_

_I-LOVE-HAKU_

_Rotc girl_

_Kakashi-sensei2_

_Blizarean _

_writing-zeal_

_jrs-anime_

_Crazy-Silly-Me_

_Natsyourlord_

_Princess Fluffy3_

_Just Call Me Crazy (crazy)_

_raven NAZ_

_Serenity_

_Frozen Fire _

_CryingBloodyTears_

_islanddreamr10_

_Karisma_

**

* * *

Special Thanks to these two who had given me an idea that had been a BIG part of the story and plot. Thanks to: **

_**1. Crazy-Silly-Me** –_for giving me the idea of having one pairing each chapter! It had been a BIG part of the plot, so thanks a million for helping me. I could still remember it… you told me that idea in chapter two when I had no pairings and when I saw your review I saw like "oh my gosh! She's totally right! I should really do that!" so thank you once more. You've been a great help. And that was the kind of help I could've never have finish this fic without. Thanks a LOT! (oh and I've noticed you reviewed in all my chaps… so thanks again for that.)

_**2. Shinobi-Sakura** –_I'm not sure if you're reading this right now… since I don't exactly think you've read this fiction… it was my fault since I didn't publish it soon enough… but even before I could write the first chapter, you've already helped me. By how? Suggesting a TITLE! Thank you so much for suggesting the "FireLight Horrors" title when I was so brain-dead I didn't know what title I should give the story. But you helped me… so thank you. You're help has been a big part of the story.

**

* * *

Also, thanks to the new readers that will review, after I posted this. **

**And that's it people… FireLight Horrors has officially ended. Awww… lol**

_Thanks a Million, and good-bye for now!  
__-lainey-bo-bainey_

FireLight Horrors  
Copyright©2006 by E.C.(Kia)  
All rights reserved.


	26. Sneak Peak

**Warning: A very long Author's Note**

**And…**

**I'm _back!_ **

**After nearly a year-long hiatus from this site, I'm back and here to say that I am really, really sorry –especially to those who were waiting for my next story to be posted. Good news though: it's here D after, like, a year.**

**So, I have a lot to say. Like, a lot. So bare with me.**

**1) To those who are wondering what happened, why I suddenly disappeared; here's a summary:**

**December 2006 (just before Christmas, and just after our break started) I had like, 11 chapters written for this fic (with more than 20 pages for each, typed in really small fonts) but I got a virus from MSN that wiped out all my files. Everything. I was so upset. I couldn't even go to this site anymore cuz it reminded me of my fic that got erased. I didn't have a back up too, so it was completely gone without a trace. Plus, I lost all my memorable pictures, my 1000+ songs, just… everything. As a result, I totally had no inspiration and motivation to rewrite. After a few months though, I got over it, and I rewrote it, and ta-da! here it is. lol**

**I really hate the fact that my story was deleted and I had to rewrite it again, but, to be honest, because of that, what I'm posting right now (or like, soon) is a way better version of my story. Cuz… I grew (a year) so I improved (kinda) and I realized that I had so, so, so many clichés. I made the story line better…less clichés… better grammar –that stuff. So, in a way, that stupid virus deleting all my files helped me.**

**I moved, too. So I was busy packing and then unpacking; plus, I had to cope with a new school and new friends. But everything's fine now, and everything's back to being normal and boring **

**2) You know what's weird? Not even done writing this story. Haven't even started posting it. Yet, I already have ideas for Part 2 (nudge-nudge-wink-wink) xP**

**3) To those who are saying that I continue Scavenger Hunt… um… I'm glad you liked it. But I'm really not continuing it. Story line's too boring. Most moments are clichés. Ugly grammar. It's going nowhere but down. I read over it one time, and I got goose bumps (which I get whenever I read a story or watch a movie that is so completely stupid, cliché, pathetic, and… you get the picture.) Even Firelight Horrors gave me goosebumps. The only reason I'm not deleting those two is because… well, believe it or not, it gives me inspiration. It's my code of what to avoid and what not to do; and it gives me an idea of how a bad story looks like. xD it helps me grow. Learn from your mistakes, right?**

**4) ****Note!!**** I'm changing my screen name/username for…many, random reasons. Lainey-bo-bainey --**** Keelah-CrMn Take note of it **

**Anyway, the real reason for this post: as an apology for leaving you hanging for that summary that I put up a year ago, but then I never posted the story. And as a thank you for still being there (whoever's reading this) here's a little **_**Sneak Peak**_** of my next story. (which I promise that I WILL post, this time.)**

**Oh and guys? R&R. Review please. Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Instant Message

**Author: Keelah-CrMn**

**Genre: mystery. romance. Suspense.**

**Pairing: oh, who else?!**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Sakura had lived the life of a teenaged-girl to perfection. That was, of course, before she met _him_ –a mysterious stranger she met from cyber world who had it all in one: humour, manners (for the most part) and so hotly secretive… it was all fun and exciting until that one night, when he proposed to play a little game of his own.

She agreed without any hesitation.

And before she knew it, she was being watched…followed…

Suddenly, _he _was everywhere, and there were no places left to hide in.

Little did Sakura know, she was being drawn into a never ending game of hide and go kill -an online game made too deadly real.

And that the cost of loosing was the life of your own.

_**

* * *

**_

Sneak Peek (an excerpt from the story)

_To be able to play any sort of a board game, logically, you'll need two main things: the player and the representing token, also known as: a game piece._

_A game piece is, according to the dictionary, the object the player controls to be able to carry through and play the game._

_The player, in the process, enjoys the game, if it goes well to his liking._

_But why wouldn't it… when the token, a mere nonliving thing, did not have the ability to object?_

_The player, therefore, was in control._

_The game piece only follows. _

_In this little game that I was involuntarily playing in,_

_**He**__ was the player…_

…_And __**I **__was his game piece._

_**Instant Message  
**__**Coming This Spring  
**__**April 2008**_


End file.
